


Disaster Avengers

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Smut, Chatting & Messaging, Everett for Queen of Wakanda, F/M, Feminization, Kidnapping, M/M, Natasha is everyone's mom, Pop Culture, Stephen Strange is a good boyfriend, Stephen Strange is an idiot in love, Stupid Steve Rogers, Texting, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony likes to use her feminine clothing, Tony wearing lingerie, loki is a little shit, tony stark is a little shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 56
Words: 57,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Los "Avengers" son un grupo de amigos que se encuentran cursando el ultimo año de preparatoria. Tony es un desastre de adolescente, Steve y su "lenguaje", Natasha es mamá oso, Thor intenta sobrevivir a sus hermanos, Bruce está harto de ellos y Clint... es Clint.Steve: Un día. LOS DEJO SOLOS POR UN DÍA Y ESTO ES LO QUE CAUSAN.Tony: En nuestra defensa, es culpa de Clint.Clint: HEY.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Everett Ross/T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stephen Strange & Wong & Scott Lang, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson & Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (past), Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange & Loki & Everett Ross, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Perfiles

**Tony Stark**

****

**Info:** Genio, billonario y desastre caliente. 🔥

**Stephen Strange**

****

**Info:** Maestría en negociaciones 🤣

**Steve Rogers**

****

**Info:** A ganar equipo 🏈🏆

**Natasha Romanoff**

****

**Info:** Toca mis bebés y morirás. 🕷

**Thor Odinson**

****

**Info:** Thunder Thunder 🎵🎵

**Bruce Banner**

****

**Info:** Señor Ciencia 🤓🧪

**Clint Barton**

****

**Info:** Ojo de Halcón me dicen 😏

**James "Rhodey" Rhodes**

****

**Info:** TONY NO 😡

**Wanda Maximoff**

****

**Info:** Bitch Lasagna 😎

**James "Bucky" Barnes**

****

**Info:** No soy Jesús🙄

**Sam Wilson**

****

**Info:** I'm bird motherfuckers

**Scott Lang**

****

**Info:** Anthony 🐜

**Loki Odinson**

****

**Info:** Fuck you 🖕💅

**Wong**

****

**Info:** Beyoncé 😍

**Everett Ross**

****

**Info:** Mi precioso 💍

**T'Challa**

****

**Info:** Wakanda forever ✌

**Betty Ross**

****

**Info:** Señorita Ciencia 😜


	2. 1

_Tony ha creado el grupo "Los Originales"_

_Tony ha añadido a Steve_

_Tony ha añadido a Natasha_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a Bruce_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a Thor_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a Clint_ _  
_

**Tony:** La vida apesta. Pudranse. 

**Natasha:** Son las 6 am. 

**Natasha:** ¿Por que estas despierto tan temprano? 

**Tony:** Me caí de la jodida cama 🙄 

**Steve:** ¿Por que estas molesto? 

**Tony:** Hoy es un día terrible. Horrible.

 **Steve:** No entiendo...

 **Bruce:** Es primer día de clases, por eso esta así. 

**Thor:** Me duele que las vacaciones hayan acabado :c 

**Thor:** Realmente disfrute el campamento. 

**Tony:** Querrás decir que disfrutaste de estar alejado de Loki y Hela. 

**Thor:** Eso.

 **Steve:** Momento, ¿por qué creaste otro grupo? 

**Tony:** Porque hay muchas personas en el otro y como nosotros fuimos los primeros en reunirse...

 **Steve:** Punto justo. 

**Clint:** Diablos Stark. Estaba en mi sexto sueño 7-7 

**Tony:** Buen día Legolas >:D 

**Clint:** 🖕

 **Natasha:** Espero que este año no vuelvas a estar en los respiraderos e_e 

**Clint:** Nah... como crees 👀

 **Bruce:** Hey. ¿Se enteraron que habrá dos chicos nuevos? 

**Natasha:** Si. Uno viene de África. De Wakanda para ser específicos. 

**Steve:** Nunca escuche sobre ese país. 

**Tony:** A veces pienso que eres un veterano de guerra. 

**Steve:** 7-7

 **Thor:** Wakanda es un país con la tecnología mas avanzada del planeta. 

**Bruce:** Hablamos de ese país el ciclo pasado en historia. 

**Steve:** Quizás falte ese día. 

**Thor:** MALDITA SEA. EL INFIERNO.

 **Tony:** ¿Qué hizo Loki? 

**Thor:** Su puta serpiente está en mi cama. Se los juro, un día de estos terminara matándome de un infarto o una puñalada. 

**Steve:** Insisto. No es normal que tu propio hermano te apuñale con un cuchillo de cocina. Estoy sorprendido que tus padres no lo hayan mandando a un manicomio. 

**Thor:** En realidad...

 **Steve:** Espera. ¿No lo saben? 

**Thor:** Las cosas no han sido iguales desde que supo que era adoptado, no quiero que se meta en problemas con padre. 

**Clint:** El hermano del año. 

**Bruce:** Es increíble que cambiemos de tema tan rápido. 

**Tony:** En fin. 

**Tony:** ¿Cual es el otro chico nuevo? 

**Natasha:** Solo se su apellido, Ross.

 **Clint:** ¿Que ese no es el complejo de Bilbo? Pero si ha estado con nosotros desde el inicio. 

**Natasha:** No es Everett. Ademas de que algunas personas llegan a tener el mismo apellido. 

**Tony:** No lo culpes. Es lunes y sus neuronas no están funcionando correctamente. 

**Clint:** Ja ja 😑

 **Bruce:** Joder, chicos. Las clases empiezan en veinte minutos. 

**Clint:** Coño. Aun sigo en pijama. 

**Natasha:** Mierda, perdí el autobús. 

**Steve:** Y yo olvide que mi motocicleta está averiada. 

**Tony:** Tranquilos. Puedo llevarlos a todos, de hecho estoy en camino a la casa de Nat. 

**Thor:** Gracias, Tony. Porque mi hermana no está dispuesta a llevarnos. 

**Clint:** Cuando dices "llevarnos" ¿te refieres también a Loki? 

**Thor:** Obviamente. 

**Clint:** Agh. 

**Thor:** ¿Sigues odiando a mi hermano?

 **Clint:** Nunca le perdonare lo que me hizo. 

**Clint:** Me destrozo la mente.

 **Tony:** ¿Así es como le llamas a que te haya obligado a ver porno gay? 

**Clint:** FUE TRAUMATIZANTE. 

**Clint:** No tengo ningún problema con la comunidad Lgbt. ¡Pero mi mente no estaba preparada para ESO! ¡Hasta el día de hoy sigo con traumas! 

**Clint:** Y cada vez que veo uvas me dan ganas de vomitar... 

**Steve:** ¿Que tienen que ver las uvas? o.O

 **Clint:** No quieres saber.

 **Steve:** No quiero saber. 

**Tony:** Nat ya estoy aquí. Baja.

 **Natasha:** Ya voy. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Wong._

**Stephen:** Creo que voy a morir. 

**Wong:**...

 **Stephen:** ¡Tony está usando lentes! Oh. Dios. Mio. Es absolutamente caliente. 

**Stephen:** Veré si puedo tomarle una foto sin que se de cuenta. 

**Wong:** Que mierda, Strange. 

**Wong:** Oficialmente estas loco. Lo único que falta es que vigiles a Stark mientras duerme. 

**Stephen:** No llegaría a tal extremo. No soy un acosador.

 **Wong:** Te la pasas viéndolo en clases, en el almuerzo y cuando te lo topas en la calle. Tienes una galería completa con sus fotos y no me hagas hablar del diario donde escribes las cosas indecentes que quieres hacerle. 

**Stephen:** Eh...

 **Wong:** Solo háblale, invítalo a salir, se su novio, vayan a la misma universidad, cásense y que Dios se apiade del niño que se convertirá en su hijo. 

**Stephen:** Fácil decirlo que hacerlo Beyoncé. Ni siquiera sabe que existo...

 **Wong:** Eso es culpa tuya. 

**Stephen:** Gracias... :/ 

**Wong:** Como sea. Tengo clase de Biología, nos vemos en Educación Física. 

**Wong:** Y por favor, trata de no comerte a Stark con la mirada e_e 

**Stephen:** No prometo nada. 


	3. 2

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Scott:** Stephen, por favor. Sabemos lo loco que estas por él pero al menos disimula. 

**Wong:** Creo que las únicas personas que no saben que Strange babea el piso por Stark, es el mismo Stark y su grupo. 

**Wong:** Joder, Strange. Parece que la profesora Hill también se dio cuenta. 

**Stephen:** ¿¡Como quieren que disimule cuando el trasero de Tony está en frente de mi cara cuando se agacha!? 

**Stephen:** ¡A mala hora que Hill me puso detrás de él! 

**Scott:** El descanso se termino. 

**Scott:** Y parece que haremos sentadillas. 

**Stephen:** MIERDAAAA

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Sam:** La clase de arte es muy aburrida. 

**Loki:** Solo lo dices porque dibujas peor que un niño de 5 años. 

**Sam:** Disculpe usted Miguel Ángel 7-7 

**Wanda:** Estoy segura de que no es tan aburrido como la clase de historia. 

**Wanda:** Tony lleva cabeceando mas de 3 veces. Thor esta jugando con un bolígrafo y Clint está considerando saltar por la ventana, sabiendo que estamos en el tercer piso y podría morir. 

**Bruce:** Steve y Natasha tuvieron un problema con su experimento y la profesora los saco del laboratorio. 

**Clint:** Mierda. Y a penas es el primer día. 

**Natasha:** De mejores lugares me han corrido. 

**Steve:** Nat, esto es serio. Perjudicara nuestra nota final. 

**Natasha:** Nos recuperaremos para el segundo parcial, como siempre. 

**Steve:** 😒 

**Sam:** Oh santa mierda...

 **Steve:** Lenguaje, Samuel.

 **Sam:** Vamos a morir.

 **Loki:** No exageres, no es tan grave. 

**Sam:** ¡Loki, no se apaga! 

**Thor:** ¿Qué está pasando? 

**Sam:** LOKI APÁGALO MIERDA 

**Loki:** COÑO NO SE APAGA 

**Wanda:** ¿Qué cojones están haciendo? 

**Steve:** ¿Eso es humo...? 

**Thor:** ¡Loki que hiciste!

 **Sam:** NO QUIERO MORIR

 **Sam:** AYUUUUUDAAAAA

**\-------------------------------------**

**Tony:** ¿Alguien puede explicarme que causo ese incendio? 

**Sam:** Loki estaba jugando con su encendedor y de repente le prendió fuego a su pintura. Luego me quito mi chaqueta para poder apagarlo pero mi chaqueta también comenzó a incendiarse y Loki entro en pánico y arrojo mi chaqueta a las cortinas. Las cortinas empezaron a arder y para rematar el cuadro de Loki se cayo sobre otro y en cuestión de segundo el salón entero se lleno de humo y todos corrimos despavoridos. 

**Tony:** ¿Donde estaba el profesor? 

**Sam:** Lo llamaron y salio del salón. 

**Clint:** Lo dicho. Primer día y todo fue un caos. 

**Steve:** ¿Que hay de Loki? 

**Sam:** En la oficina de Fury.

 **Wanda:** Uhhhh... ¿Creen que sea expulsado? 

**Natasha:** Lo mas probable. 

**Rhodey:** Loki ya ha causado problemas antes y siempre se sale con la suya. 

**Natasha:** Pero nada se compara a un incendio. 

**Tony:** No fue tan grave. 

**Steve:** Aun así, lo que hizo pudo haberle costado la vida a muchos. 

**Rhodey:** ¿Alguien sabe donde está Thor?

 **Bruce:** Está llamando a su hermana. 

**Steve:** ¿Y sus padres?

 **Bruce:** Para suerte de Loki, ellos se fueron a un viaje y no vuelven hasta la próxima semana. 

**Tony:** El infierno que se desatara en esa casa si Loki es expulsado. 

**Tony:** Brucie ¿Te quedaras acompañando a Thor? 

**Bruce:** Sí. Yo les aviso el veredicto cuando Loki salga. 

**Tony:** De acuerdo. Adiós, chicos. 

_Todos se han desconectado._


	4. 3

_Chat: Tony y Loki_

**Tony:** Reporte de la situación. 

**Tony:** ¿Seras expulsado?

 **Loki:** No. Fury decidió darme una ultima oportunidad.

 **Loki:** Pero mi historial ha sido manchado. Ademas, tengo una semana de suspensión. 

**Tony:** Eso significa que tendrás dificultades para entrar a la Ivy League. 

**Loki:** Realmente espero que pasen por alto este incidente. 

**Tony:** ¿Cómo te fue con Thor? 

**Loki:** Un super regaño pero nada mas. 

**Tony:** ¿Y Hela?

 **Loki:** Parecía que estaba envuelta en llamas verdes. Pero prometió no decirle nada a nuestros padres, ella sabe bien mi situación con Odin. 

**Tony:** ¿Ha vuelto a pegarte? 

**Loki:** Desde aquella vez no. De todas formas, si lo vuelve hacer no dudare en denunciarlo. 

**Tony:** Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad? 

**Loki:** Lo se. Lo peor es que me toca ser chacha durante toda la semana. 

**Loki:** Me voy, Hela exige que la alimente. 

**Tony:** Nos vemos, Cuernitos. 

**Loki:** Bye, enano. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Bruce:** Chicos, buenas noticias. 

**Bruce:** Loki no sera expulsado pero si está suspendido por una semana. 

**Rhodey:** ¿Ven? Se los dije. 

**Wanda:** De todas formas, la primera semana siempre es algo floja. 

**Clint:** Habla por ti, mi profesor de Biología ya nos dejo un ensayo de 1000 palabras para el jueves. 

**Sam:** Mierda lo había olvidado. 

**Sam:** Mejor empiezo hacerlo. Adiós chicos. 

_Sam se ha desconectado._

**Natasha:** Clint tu también deberías hacer tu tarea. 

**Clint:** Mañana con mas calma 😌

 **Natasha:** Ahora. 

**Clint:** Si señora. 

_Clint se ha desconectado._

**Tony:** Mamá oso lo hizo otra vez. 

**Natasha** : Espero que hayas cenado, Stark. 

**Tony:** ¡Claro que si! 🤗

 **Natasha:** A ver. ¿Que comiste? 

**Tony:** Un sándwich de atún y malteada de chocolate. 

**Steve:** Tony, deberías comer mas sano. 

**Tony:** No te debería importar si me alimento bien o no. 

**Steve:** Solo decía... 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Natasha y Steve_

**Natasha:** ¿En serio? 

**Steve:** Solo le sugerí que comiera mas sano. 

**Natasha:** Sabes que Tony no quiere que te metas en su vida. Eso incluye su alimentación. 

**Steve:** Es mi amigo y me preocupo por él. 

**Natasha:** Steve ya te lo dije, no lo presiones. 

**Natasha:** Costo mucho que Tony aceptara ser amigos otra vez. No lo arruines. 

**Steve:** Quiero que las cosas sean como antes. 

**Natasha:** ¿Antes de Bucky? Imposible. Él aun sigue dolido y no esperes mucho de él. 

**Steve:** ¡Me he disculpado muchas veces! 

**Natasha:** Steve, lo engañaste. Un corazón roto no es fácil de reparar. 

**Steve:** Está bien. No insistiré. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Scott:** El primer día fue horrible y no solo lo digo por el incendio. 

**Wong:** Loki sabe como armar el desmadre. 

**Wong:** Aunque si me asuste un poquito. 

**Scott:** Hey. ¿Y Stephen?

 **Wong:** Seguramente está revisando el perfil de Stark. 

**Scott:** Su enamoramiento no es normal.

 **Wong:** ¿Cuando Stephen ha sido normal? 

**Stephen:** Bien, a penas llego y estoy siendo atacado. 

**Stephen:** Beyoncé necesito un favor.

 **Wong:** No te ayudare a secuestrar a Stark 😒

 **Stephen:** ¿Qué? NO. 

**Stephen:** No soy capaz de eso 😤 

**Scott:** Empiezo a dudar...

 **Wong:** En fin. ¿Qué quieres? 

**Stephen:** ¿Podrías cuidar de Levi mañana en la tarde? Es que tengo entrenamiento de baloncesto. No me gustaría que se quedara solo. 

**Wong:** Ok. Pero solo porque Levi es lindo. 

**Stephen:** Yeiiii :3 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Bienvenidos a Chernobyl"_

**Hela:** LOKI LO JUROOOOO

 **Thor:** AYUDA ESTÁN EN MI HABITACIÓN 

**Loki:** DEJEN DE GRITAR LAS ASUSTAN 

**Hela:** PUTAS SERPIENTES

 **Hela:** AHHHHHHHH ESTÁN EN MI CABELLO

 **Hela:** PERRA HAZ ALGO 

**Loki:** PUTA MADRE SE ESTÁN REBELANDOOO

 **Thor:** LOS ODIO 


	5. 4

Grupo

_"Los Originales"_

**Tony:** ¿Que onda con los profesores y sus pruebas de diagnostico? -_-" 

**Natasha:** ¿Clase de química? 

**Tony:** Sip

 **Natasha:** Dile a la Señora Bishop que mi culo le manda saludos ;) 

**Tony:** ¿Y reprobar? No, gracias.

 **Natasha:** ¿Clítoris donde estas? 

**Thor:** CLÍTORIS JAJAJAJAJA

 **Tony:** JAJAJAJA

 **Clint:** ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! 😡

 **Clint:** Estoy en el baño.

 **Natasha:** Mentira. 

**Thor:** ¿Cómo estas segura?

 **Natasha:** Porque ya revise. 

**Thor:** ¿Entraste a los baños de hombres? O_O

 **Tony:** ¿Te sorprende eso? 

**Tony:** El primer año ella fue capaz de meterse en la oficina de Fury para recuperar su celular. 

**Tony:** Nat, deberías considerar ser espía y no abogada. 

**Natasha:** Quizás. 

**Natasha:** BARTON SAL DE AHÍ AHORA

 **Tony:** Ese compa ya está muero~~

 **Thor:** No mas no le han avisado~~

 **Clint:** Santa mierda.

 **Clint:** Me encontró 😭

 **Tony:** Estas en los respiraderos...

 **Clint:** AYUDENME 

**Natasha:** CLINT 

**Clint:** JODIDO INFIERNO ELLA ES RÁPIDA

 **Clint:** SOCOROOO KADAJDFHSGSFKJSAFJALJFHSDGHSG

 **Thor:** Uh... ¿Clint?

 **Tony:** Ya se murió :v 

**Thor:** ¿Puedo tener su Ipod? >:D 

**Tony:** No.

 **Thor:** :( 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Scott_

**Stephen:** Si me toca ser el compañero de Tony. Voy a desmayarme. 

**Stephen:** Scott, se buen chico y asegúrate de que mi cuerpo no sea profanado. 

**Scott:** ¿Que carajos? 

**Scott:** Amigo, estas obsesionado con Stark. 

**Stephen:** No es obsesión. Solo estoy estúpidamente enamorado. 

**Scott:** Si llega a ser tu compañero podrías aprovechar para acercarte a él y por fin confesarte.

 **Scott:** Wong y yo ya estamos hasta la madre de tus lloriqueos 😒

 **Stephen:** No se si pueda.

 **Stephen:** Mi sistema nervioso colapsa cuando se trata de Tony. 

**Stephen:** Ademas...

 **Stephen:** No se si él quiera una relación después de lo que paso con Rogers. 

**Stephen:** Ahg. Cada vez que veo al tipo tengo ganas de golpearlo. Es decir... ¿cómo fue tan idiota para engañar a alguien como Tony? 

**Scott:** Pues, yo no entiendo que le ven a Stark. 

**Stephen:** ¿Estas de coña?

 **Stephen:** Sus ojitos de Bambi, sus labios de cereza, su rostro tallado por los ángeles, su cabello castaño brillante y ese trasero de infarto. Es la personificación de belleza. 

**Scott:** Caray...

 **Scott:** Realmente estas colado por él. Pensé que era solo una fase pero las cosas van en serio. 

**Scott:** Oye, la maestra ya dijo tu nombre.

 **Scott:** Oh por Dios...

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Scott y Wong_

**Scott:** Stephen está en una crisis interna. 

**Wong:** ¿Qué paso? 

**Scott:** Stark y él son compañeros de laboratorio. 

**Wong:** 😮

 **Wong:** Eso no lo vi venir...

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Loki:** Estoy aburrido. 

**Loki:** Hela se fue a la universidad y Thor no está para apuñalarlo 😕

 **Tony:** Lo único bueno que ha pasado hasta ahora es que Nat le dio una paliza a Clint. 

**Everett:** ¿Por qué? 

**Tony:** Volvió a los respiraderos. 

**Loki:** ¿Cuál es su problema con ellos?

 **Tony:** Ni idea. 

**Everett:** Chicos. Creo que me enamorado. 

**Loki:** Escupe los fréjoles Bilbo 👀

 **Tony:** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Quién? 👀

 **Everett:** Esta mañana, en clase de Álgebra. Es un chico inteligente, no como Tony o Bruce pero no es un idiota. 

**Everett:** Se sentó a mi lado. Y estaba teniendo dificultades con un ejercicio y él me ayudo. 

**Evertte:** Me sonrió y fui flechado. 

**Loki:** Joder, que gran historia. 

**Tony:** ¿Cómo se llama?

 **Everett:** Es uno de los chicos nuevo. Se llama T'Challa. 

**Tony:** Tienes que presentármelo para ver si pasa mi radar. No permitiré que jueguen contigo como lo hicieron conmigo. 

**Everett:** Oh Tony... 😢

 **Loki:** Y si llega a lastimarte, lo matare (: 

**Everett:** Hecho. 

**Tony:** Sonó la campana. Tengo que ir a Biología. 

**Everett:** Yo tengo hora libre, no hay clases de arte hasta la próxima semana. Bye~~

 **Tony:** Nos vemos, Lokiti. 

**Loki:** Adiós, hojalata. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Steve y Natasha_

**Steve:** Nat necesito tu ayuda. 

**Natasha:** ¿Qué necesitas?

 **Steve:** Bucky está con ustedes en Biología. 

**Natasha:** Oh no...

 **Steve:** Por favor. Evita que Tony comience una pelea. 

**Natasha:** Tranquilo. Yo me encargo. 


	6. 5

_Chat: Natasha y Steve_

**Natasha:** Steve.

 **Steve:** ¡Nat! 

**Steve:** No encuentro a Bucky y tampoco contesta su celular. 

**Steve:** ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Tony y él discutieron? 

**Natasha:** Bueno...

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Bruce_

**Tony:** ¡Ya soy como el mar!

 **Bruce:** ¿A que te refieres?

 **Tony:** Estoy salado. Barnes está conmigo en Biología. 

**Bruce:** Oh no...

 **Bruce:** Dime por favor que no hiciste una estupidez. 

**Tony:** No negare que estuve tentado en levantarme del asiento y golpear su cara.

 **Tony:** Pero Rhodey y Nat me lo prohibieron con una sola mirada. Y sabes que sus miradas son de temer. 

**Bruce:** Lo sé. Nunca hay que enojarlos. 

**Tony:** Como sea. 

**Tony:** Espero que sea la única clase en que estemos juntos. 

**Bruce:** Por el bien de él y el tuyo, espero que así sea. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Wanda y Steve_

**Wanda:** Steve. 

**Steve:** Wanda estoy en clase de Historia. 

**Wanda:** Eso no importa. Nunca mencionaste que Bucky estaba con nosotros en Literatura. 

**Steve:** QUÉ

 **Steve:** ¡No lo menciono! 

**Steve:** Joder. ¿Crees que Ross y tú podrían mantener tranquilo a Tony?

 **Wanda:** Dudo que Ross evite que Stark empiece una pelea. 

**Wanda:** ¿Olvidas que Ross aborrece a Bucky? 

**Wanda:** Ademas, Stark no me escuchara. Lo siento, Steve. 

**Steve:** Descuida, Wanda. Espero que nada malo pase. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Rhodey y Everett_

**Rhodey:** Dime por favor que Tony no está como fiera asesinando a Barnes. 

**Everett:** Está en todo su derecho. 

**Rhodey:** Ross esto es serio. Barnes tampoco es de mi agrado pero no quiero que Tony se meta en problemas. 

**Everett:** Bueno, para tu tranquilidad, Tony se veía molesto al principio pero ahora se le ve sereno. No se que paso... pero ni siquiera lo mira. Es raro. 

**Rhodey:** Sea lo que sea, me alegra que la situación no se ponga fea. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Steve y Bucky_

**Steve:** Bucky.

 **Steve:** Por favor, contesta.

 **Steve:** Al menos dime donde estas. 

**Steve:**...

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Thor:** ¿Alguien quiere venir con Bruce y conmigo al centro comercial? 

**Clint:** Me apunto 😁

 **Sam:** Yo igual ✌

 **Natasha:** Sera mejor que vaya para asegurarme que no se meterán en problemas. 

**Wanda:** También voy (ノ^o^)ノ

 **Tony** : Yo paso. Mi tía me espera. 

**Rhodey:** Tampoco puedo. Tengo que ayudar a mi mamá a limpiar el ático. 

**Loki:** Thor, no olvides comprar jugo de naranja. Hela se pondrá como loca si no tiene su vitamina c. 

**Thor:** Listo 👍

 **Steve:** Yo no puedo ir, tengo algo que hacer. Diviértanse. 

**Bruce** : Vengan chicos, estamos en la salida. 

**Natasha:** Ya vamos. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Steve y Bucky_

**Steve:** James Buchanan Barnes.

 **Steve:** Sal ahora mismo y hablemos.

 **Steve:** Contare hasta 5 y si para entonces no has salido.

 **Steve:** Le diré a tu mamá lo que ocurrió con el jarrón Ming. 

**Steve:** 1

 **Steve:** 2

 **Steve:** 3

 **Steve:** 4

 **Bucky:** Ok. Tu ganas. 

**Steve:** Bien. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** Hola.

 **Tony:** Solo quería agradecerte por ayudarme con lo de hoy. 

**Tony:** ¿Sabes? Pocas son las personas que me calman. Pero tienes razón, no vale la pena pelear. 

**Stephen:** Me alegro haberte ayudado. 

**Stephen:** Pero es comprensible que aun estés molesto y herido. 

**Tony:** Pues algunas personas piensan que solo es un drama. 

**Stephen:** Entonces, son unos idiotas. 

**Stephen:** Ni siquiera entiendo porque sigues siendo amigo de Rogers. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, nunca mas le volvería hablar. 

**Stephen:** Lo siento... no debí escribir eso. 

**Tony:** Descuida. No eres el único que piensa así. Mis amigos que están de mi parte también me dijeron lo mismo. 

**Tony:** Acepte la amistad de Steve solo para que el grupo no estuviera dividido. No quiero pelearme con mis amigos, es nuestro ultimo año juntos antes de ir a la Universidad y prefiero tener buenos recuerdos. 

**Tony:** Aunque no espere que el tipo por quien me pusieron los cuernos estuviera conmigo en dos clases. Ni modo. Me toco soportar su presencia. 

**Stephen:** Bueno, la vida es una perra.

 **Tony:** Pienso igual. Oye, ¿con quien almorzaras mañana? 

**Stephen** : Bueno con mis dos amigos. ¿Por qué? 

**Tony:** Pensé que podíamos almorzar juntos y conocernos un poco mas. Claro si es que te gustaría que seamos amigos. Eres un chico muy inteligente y me gusta tu sarcasmo. 

**Stephen:** ¿En serio? Pues a mi me agradas y me gustaría ser tu amigo. 

**Tony:** ¡Yada! ¿Nos vemos mañana para almorzar? 

**Stephen:** Sip 😉

 **Tony:** 😉

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Stephen:** TONY STARK QUIERE ALMORZAR CONMIGO MAÑANA

 **Stephen:** ESTOY EN EL PUTO CIELO


	7. 6

Grupo

_"Bienvenidos a Chernobyl"_

**Thor:** ¿Soy yo... o algo se está quemando? 

**Hela:** LOKI

 **Loki:** Demonios...

 **Loki:** El cereal se está quemando.

 **Hela:** ¿¡Cómo carajos quemas un cereal!? 

**Loki:** Accidentalmente lo puse cerca de la estufa. 

**Loki:** Tranquila, ya está controlado. 

**Hela:** Temo irme y al regresar solo encontrar las cenizas de la casa. 

**Loki:** Tentador :)

 **Hela:** Perra, ni se te ocurra.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Thor y Bruce_

**Thor:** Tengo miedo que un día Loki nos mate. 

**Bruce:** No es capaz. Loki solo hace travesuras. 

**Thor:** Y apuñalarme.

 **Bruce:** Oh, eso también. 

**Bruce:** Por cierto. No pude evitar notar que Jane y tú no parecen tan unidos. ¿Pelearon? 

**Thor:** Ups. Es cierto, no se lo he dicho a nadie. 

**Bruce:** ¿Decirnos que? 

**Thor:** Jane y yo terminamos hace dos meses. 

**Bruce:** ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? 

**Thor:** Nuestra relación se volvió algo monótona y ya no sentíamos lo mismo por el otro. Eso y que prefiere centrarse en sus estudios. La ruptura fue mutua y nos llevamos bien. 

**Bruce:** Lo siento. Ella te gustaba mucho. 

**Thor:** Esta bien. Algunas relaciones no son para toda la vida y estoy bien. 

**Thor:** Se hace tarde. Nos vemos en clase. 

**Bruce:** Nos vemos. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Los Originales"_

**Clint:** Pregunta.

 **Natasha:** Respuesta.

 **Clint:** Déjame terminar e_e 

**Clint:** ¿Por qué necesitamos aprender Álgebra? 

**Thor:** Porque así lo dicta la escuela. 

**Clint:** Esto me está exprimiendo mis neuronas. 

**Tony:** Solo han pasado 10 minutos, Barton. 

**Tony:** Y la clase no es complicada. Es muy fácil resolver esas ecuaciones. 

**Clint:** Eso es porque eres un jodido genio. 

**Bruce:** Clint, deja de quejarte y presta atención. 

**Clint:** Pero es que es muy aburrido...

 **Clint:** Por eso es que estudiare Literatura Inglesa, no quiero saber nada de números después de la graduación. 

**Steve:** Clint Barton, suelta ese celular ahora. 

**Clint:** Si papá.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Scott y Wong_

**Scott:** Sigo sin entender el odio que Nicodemus le tiene a Stephen. 

**Wong:** Solo está celoso que Stephen sea mas listo que él. 

**Wong:** Cuestión de orgullo. 

**Scott:** Mierda. Nos toco hacer el taller con él 😥

 **Wong:** Ya nada 😩

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Bruce_

**Tony:** Bruce, lo siento. Se me olvido decirte algo importante. 

**Bruce:** No te preocupes, ya hable con ella ayer. 

**Tony:** Entonces, ¿todo bien? 

**Bruce:** Tony, nosotros terminamos en buenos términos. 

**Bruce:** Podemos ser amigos. 

**Tony:** Me alegro, porque ella es mi amiga de la infancia y tu mi hermano de ciencia. 

**Tony:** Por cierto, no almorzare con ustedes. 

**Bruce:** ¿Por?

 **Tony:** Conocí a un chico y almorzare con él. 

**Bruce:** Vaya, debe ser alguien interesante para que capte tu atención. 

**Tony** : Es muy listo y bonito. 

**Bruce:** 👀 

**Tony:** Se lo que piensas... pero no creo que sea buena idea. Apenas salí de una mala relación y no me gustaría que se repitiera lo mismo. 

**Bruce:** No todos son como Steve. No te niegues a estar con alguien. 

**Tony:** Lo pensare. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** Stephen. ¿Puedes buscarme en la enfermería? 

**Stephen:** ¿Qué? ¿Estas lastimado? ¿Te sientes bien?

 **Tony:** Estoy bien. Un amigo recibió un balonazo en la nariz y lo traje a la enfermería. 

**Tony:** Ven y luego vamos a la cafetería. 

**Stephen:** Ok. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Everett y Clint_

**Everett:** Pagaras por esto, Barton. 🤬

 **Clint:** Oye, fue un accidente. ¿Y que podrías hacer pulgarcito? 

**Everett:** Has cavado tu tumba. 

**Clint:** Uyyyy que miedo. El minion se enojo XD

 **Everett:** Ya veras. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Sam:** ¿Alguien a visto a Clint?

 **Natasha:** Vas le vale que no este en los respiraderos 😒

 **Thor:** Ya lo encontré...

 **Thor:** _[img454b4546.jpg]_

 **Sam:** ¡Qué carajos! 

**Bruce:** ¿¡Quién puso a Clint ahí!? 

**Tony:** Fue Everett. 

**Sam:** ¿Ese pitufo hizo eso? 😨

 **Tony:** Nunca deben subestimarlo por su estatura. 

**Loki:** JAJAJAJAJA CALZÓN CHINO EN EL ASTA DE LA BANDERA 

**Thor:** Steve, necesito ayuda para bajarlo. 

**Steve:** Estoy en camino. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Everett:** _[video45467b5.mp4]_

 **Loki:** LMFAO

 **Loki:** Me hiciste la tarde 🤣🤣🤣🤣

 **Tony:** Y es por eso que no debes meterte con Everett. 

**Everett:** (╹◡╹)凸

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** Stephen. ¿Podríamos hacer la tarea juntos? 

**Tony:** Biología no es mi fuerte.

 **Stephen:** Seguro. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

 **Tony:** En mi casa y así podre presentarte a DUM-E. 

**Stephen:** De acuerdo, solo deja que le avise a mi mamá. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Stephen:** Tony me ha invitado a su casa...

**Wong: ...**

**Scott: ...**

**Wong:** QUEEEEEEEEEE

 **Scott:** QUEEEEEEEEEE


	8. 7

Grupo

_"Los Originales"_

**Thor:** ¿Alguien de ustedes me podría adoptar? 

**Thor:** Nací en la familia equivocada. 

**Natasha:** Lo haría, pero mamá tiene suficiente conmigo. 

**Clint:** A mi no me mires. Tuve suerte de que mi tía me acogiera en su casa. 

**Bruce:** Con el genio que se carga mi padre no sobrevivirías ni un día. 

**Thor:** :( 

**Clint:** Tony podría. Él es el único que tiene una enorme mansión. 

**Natasha:** Hablando de él...

 **Natasha:** ¿Alguien sabe que está haciendo? Le he escrito pero no está conectado y no es común en él. 

**Bruce:** Creo que está ocupado con la tarea de Biología, me pidió ayuda pero estoy de compras con mi mamá. 

**Thor:** Aun siendo un genio tiene problemas con esa materia. 

**Clint:** Oigan, ¿y Steve? 

**Bruce:** Ni idea.

 **Thor:** Yo tampoco tengo idea. 

**Natasha:** Está en una cita. 

**Clint:** ¿Es cierto que Barnes y Tony están en dos clases?

 **Bruce:** Si.

 **Clint** : Apuesto a que en dos semanas esos se agarraran a putazos. 

**Thor:** Bueno, con lo dolido que sigue Tony, yo no lo dudaría. 

**Clint:** Debería superarlo. 

**Bruce:** ¿Te parece fácil superar la traición de alguien que "supuestamente" lo amaba y juraba lealtad? 

**Bruce:** Ademas, Steve fue muy hipócrita al reclamarle por haber ido a cenar con Rand. 

**Clint:** ¿Y que esperabas? 

**Clint:** A nadie le gusta que su NOVIO salga a cenar a un restaurante muy lujoso con alguien mas. 

**Thor:** Primero: Tony solo ceno con él porque su tía se lo pidió. Ella quería que Tony y Daniel se llevaran bien porque planeaba una alianza con la compañía del Señor Wendell. 

**Thor:** Segundo: Ya estaba engañando a Tony cuando eso sucedió. 

**Natasha:** Chicos es suficiente. Este no es el momento y tampoco el chat adecuado para hablar de eso. 

**Natasha:** Fin de la discusión. Y borren esos mensajes antes de que Tony o Steve los lean. No quieren que ocurra otra Guerra Civil, ¿o si?

 **Bruce:** ¿Quien carajos fue que le dio ese nombre?

 **Clint:** Hammer. 

**Thor:** Exagerado. No fue ninguna guerra y la única persona que pudo golpear a Steve fue Natasha. Porque si no detenía a Loki, era capaz de apuñalarlo. 

**Bruce:** Yo tuve que detener a Ross antes de que golpeara a Steve con el extintor de incendios. 

**Natasha:** Se acabó. 

**Natasha:** Borren los mensajes, ahora.

 **Clint:** Si, mamá. 

_Thor ha borrado los mensaje._

_Bruce ha borrado los mensajes._

_Clint ha borrado los mensajes._

_Natasha ha borrado los mensajes._

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo 

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Scott:** Hey, Stephen. ¿Cómo te va con Stark?

 **Scott:** Cielos, está tardando mucho en responder. 

**Wong:** Ni siquiera está conectado. 

**Scott:** ¿Cuáles son sus posibilidades ahora de estar con Stark?

 **Wong:** Antes eran del 0, 000000000000001 %. 

**Wong:** Ahora tiene un 5 % de probabilidad. 

**Scott:** Peor es nada. 

**Wong:** Me da curiosidad por saber que hacen.

 **Scott:** Quizás... 😏🌚

 **Wong:** No jodas, Scott ¬_¬ 

**Scott:** Con la reputación de Stark como "playboy" es posible. 

**Wong:** ¿Sabes? Dudo de eso. Solo hemos visto a Stark con Rogers durante toda la preparatoria. 

**Wong:** Y el único que ha sido infiel es Rogers. 

**Scott:** Bueno corrió un rumor de Stark con un chico de tercero y luego apareció otro rumor y así sucesivamente. Pero creo que tienes razón... solo fueron rumores, aunque Stark nunca negó nada. 

**Wong:** Como sea. Espero que a Stephen le este yendo bien. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Día de la independencia"_

**Sam:** Acabo de presenciar algo extraordinario. 

**Sam:** _[video465hfghfh_mp4.]_

 **Steve** : Omg. ¿Ese es Matt?

 **Bucky:** Alto. ¿Qué no es ciego? o.O

 **Sam** : Pues, la ceguera no es un impedimento para realizar esas acrobacias. 

**Bucky:** Jamas pensé que un ciego podría patinar de esa forma. Mierda, él me supera y por mucho. 

**Sam** : Estaba compitiendo con Brock y él le gano. 

**Steve:** Wow. Nadie le había ganado a Eddie en la patineta. 

**Bucky:** Ni siquiera yo pude. 

**Sam:** Eso es porque eres un asco. 

**Bucky:** Repite eso, zorra.

 **Sam:** Con gusto, perra.

 **Steve:** Lenguaje y ya dejen de pelear. 

**Sam:** Por cierto, ¿en dónde están? 

**Bucky:** Que te importa, nigga :v 

**Sam** : 🖕

 **Steve:** ¿Alguna vez se llevaran bien? 🤦‍♂

 **Bucky:** No.

 **Sam:** No. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Bienvenidos a Chernobyl"_

**Hela:** OTRA VEEEEEEZZZZZZ

 **Thor:** LOKI DETENTEN A TUS SERPIENTES 

**Loki:** YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME ESTÁN OBEDECIENDO 

**Hela:** SE ACABO LAS A VOY A MATAR

 **Hela** : Y LUEGO TE MATARE LOKI

 **Loki:** NO TE TENGO MIEDO PERRA

 **Hela:** MALDITA ZORRA ESTAS MUERTO

 **Loki:** VEN POR MI COÑO DESABRIDO 

**Thor:** ALGUIEN SÁQUEME DE ESTE INFIERNOOOOOO

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Stephen:** Hoy fue el día mas feliz de mi puta vida. 

**Stephen:** Después de terminar de ayudar a Tony con su tarea me llevo a su laboratorio y me mostró sus inventos y su robot. Platicamos sobre nuestras vidas y de la escuela. Luego fuimos a su habitación y vimos una película. 

**Stephen:** ¿Lo mejor de todo? 

**Stephen:** ME BESO LA MEJILLA.

 **Wong:** Vaya, Stephen. Estas avanzando rápido, quizás tus probabilidades sean del 45 %. Tengo entendido que Stark no deja que nadie entre a su laboratorio. 

**Scott:** Yo igual. Creo que escuche a Loki decir que solo Bruce ha podido entrar. 

**Stephen:** ¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera, Rogers? No lo sabia. 

**Scott:** Vas por buen camino, amigo. 

**Wong:** No la vayas a cagar, Strange. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo mañana?

 **Stephen:** ¡Claro!

 **Tony:** Por cierto, la próxima vez que vengas podrías traer tu violín y tocamos juntos🤗

 **Stephen:** Esta bien😉

 **Stephen** : Aunque estoy un poco oxidado.

 **Tony:** Igual. 

**Tony:** Otra cosa, le agradaste a mi tía Peggy y me dijo que eres bienvenido cuando quieras. 

**Stephen:** ¿En serio? 

**Tony:** Sip. En fin, me la pase bien contigo. Y espero que se repita.

 **Stephen:** También yo.

 **Tony:** Buenas noches, Stephen.

 **Stephen:** Buenas noches, Tony. 


	9. 8

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Sam:** ¿Soy yo... o Stark se está alejando de nosotros?

 **Rhodey:** Eres tu. 

**Sam:** Desde hace unos días que ya no almuerza con nosotros y rechaza nuestras salidas. 

**Loki:** Habla por ti mismo. Tony y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos. 

**Rhodey:** Lo mismo conmigo. 

**Bruce:** Tienes razón en que Tony ya casi no pasa tiempo con el grupo. Pero al menos yo voy algunas veces a la casa de Tony para nuestro momento de "Hermanos de ciencia". Es decir, nuestra amistad no ha cambiado. 

**Thor:** El fin de semana pasado tuvimos una pijamada en su casa. 

**Loki:** Si, pero solo fue una escusa para poder conocer mejor a Strange. 

**Steve:** ¿A quien? 

**Rhodey:** Stephen Strange. 

**Steve:** No lo conozco. 

**Natasha:** Steve, está contigo en algunas clases. 

**Steve:** Pues, no lo recuerdo. 

**Wanda:** Ohhhh. Ya se de quien hablan. 

**Wanda:** Es el chico que derramó café sobre Hammer. 

**Clint:** Espera. ¿Cuándo paso eso? 🤔

 **Wanda:** La semana pasada. Estábamos por ingresar al laboratorio y Hammer empezó a discutir con Tony. Stephen se enojo y luego tiró su café sobre la cabeza de Hammer. 

**Wanda:** El café estaba caliente y la cara de Hammer parecía un jitomate. 

**Sam:** Ahora que lo recuerdo... creo que ese tipo es el tercer mejor estudiante, después de Tony y Bruce. 

**Bruce:** Estas en lo correcto, Sam. 

**Steve:** ¿Cómo es que ustedes lo conocen y nosotros no? 

**Loki:** Tony y Stephen se han hecho muy buenos amigos.

 **Thor:** Demasiado 👀

 **Loki:** Shhhhh 🤫 

**Bruce:** Thor... 🤐

 **Thor:** Lo siento 😅

 **Rhodey:** 😂😂

 **Natasha:** De todos modos. Strange parece ser un chico agradable, aunque tiene el mismo sentido de humor y sarcasmo de Tony. 

**Steve:** ¿Lo conoces?

 **Natasha:** Fui con Tony a comprar material para la maqueta de Biología y nos encontramos con él. 

**Natasha:** Me agrada. 

**Clint:** Wooow. El chico pasó tu escáner. Entonces debe ser alguien genial. 

**Wanda:** No muchos han podido tener la aprobación de Nat. 

**Thor:** Solo los que son dignos. 

**Sam:** Y parece que Strange lo es. 

**\--------------------------------------------**

**Tony:** Me voy por una hora y veo que están hablando de mi amigo. 

**Clint:** ¿Es por él que nos has abandonado, Stark?

 **Tony:** No seas un exagerado, Barton. 

**Tony:** Y si, he estado pasando mas tiempo con Stephen. Es un gran amigo y mi hermano de música. 

**Wanda:** ¿Hermano de música? 

**Tony:** Stephen entona el violín y el piano como yo. Y cuando viene a mi casa, tocamos juntos. 

**Clint:** Deberías presentárnoslo. 

**Tony:** ¿Por qué?

 **Clint:** Es casi imposible tener la aprobación de mamá oso y tengo curiosidad. 

**Natasha:** ¿Y que tal si hacemos una fiesta? De esta forma podrán conocerlo. 

**Natasha:** ¿Qué dices Tony?

 **Tony:** Bueno... tendría que consultarlo con él. Esperen. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** Sunshine. 

**Stephen:** ¿Si, sweetheart? 

**Tony:** ¿Que opinas de venir a una fiesta y conocer a los demás Avengers? 

**Stephen:** ¿Conocer al resto del grupo? ¿Y eso?

 **Tony:** El asunto es que quieren conocerte. 

**Stephen** : ¿Y eso por qué? No lo tomes a mal, pero me sorprende que me quieran conocer. 

**Tony:** Bueno, según ellos los he "abandonado" por estar mucho tiempo contigo. Y quieren saber que tan "genial" eres como para que los deje plantado en las salidas. 

**Stephen:** Me siento como la manzana de la discordia 🍎

 **Tony:** Patrañas. 

**Tony:** Entonces, ¿si vienes a la fiesta?

 **Stephen:** ¿Puedo llevar a Wong y Scott?

 **Tony:** Claro. 

**Stephen** : De acuerdo, iré. 

**Tony:** Dame esos 5 hermano (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

 **Stephen:** ╰(◕ヮ◕╰)

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Tony:** Dijo que si. 

**Tony:** Así que este viernes en la noche fiesta en mi casa. 

**Clint:** Wooooo 🤘

 **Thor:** Yo llevo las cervezas.

 **Natasha:** Wanda y yo te ayudaremos con la comida. 

**Wanda:** Sip ＼(￣▽￣)／

 **Sam:** Clint y yo podemos encargarnos de las luces de neón. 

**Rhodey:** Y como siempre: Bruce, Loki y yo te ayudaremos a limpiar el desorden. 

**Bruce:** Deberíamos invitar también a Betty. 

**Tony:** Gran idea, Oso Brucie. 

**Loki:** También le avisare a Everett. 

**Clint:** Ay no. A ese pitufo no lo quiero ver ni en los waffles. 

**Loki:** Me importa una mierda ┐(︶▽︶)┌

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Everett:** Tony, ¿puedo llevar a T'Challa?

 **Tony:** Por supuesto. 

**Loki:** Y de paso puedes aprovechar para asegurar tu corona 😏👑

 **Everett:** Espero que no se les escape lo que les dije ¬_¬

 **Tony:** Descuida, el secreto de tu amor está a salvo. 

**Loki:** Si no lo hubiera buscado en google, nunca hubiera creído que era un príncipe. 

**Loki:** Ni se te ocurra dejarnos a un lado cuando seas reina de Wakanda, Watson. 

**Everett** : Bilbo... Watson. Decídanse 😤

 **Loki:** ¿Bilson? :v 

**Everett:** NO. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo 

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Stephen:** Están invitados a la fiesta de Tony este viernes. 

**Scott:** OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG😱

 **Wong:** Mi momento a llegado... 

**Stephen:** ¯＼_(ツ)_/¯


	10. 9

_Chat: Steve y Bucky_

**Steve:** Bucky, olvide decirte que iré a una fiesta esta noche. 

**Bucky:** Oh. Y yo que quería ver El Conjuro contigo :( 

**Steve:** Sabes que no me gustan mucho esas películas. 

**Bucky:** Porque eres un miedoso, Punk.

 **Steve:** Calla, Jerk. 

**Bucky:** Por cierto, no logre que me cambiaran a otro salón para no tener que ver a Stark. 

**Steve:** ¿Él se ha metido contigo?

 **Bucky:** En realidad, no. Se la pasa conversando a escondidas con un chico llamado Strange.

 **Steve:** Ah si. Él es el motivo de la fiesta, es para conocerlo. 

**Bucky:** ¿Por qué tanto por ese chico? 

**Steve:** Bueno, Tony se ha alejado del grupo por ese chico y tenemos curiosidad por conocerlo. 

**Bucky:** Oh... de acuerdo.

 **Steve:** Bucky, no.

 **Bucky:** ¿Qué?

 **Steve:** Te amo. Lo que paso con Tony ya paso. Por favor, no quiero que dudes. 

**Bucky:** Confio en ti, Stevie. 

**Steve:** Me tengo que ir. Mamá me está llamando.

 **Bucky:** Bye, punk. 

**Steve:** Jerk. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo 

_"Avengers"_

**Natasha:** Clint, mas te vale que estés listo porque sino... 😡

 **Clint:** Calma, mujer. 

**Clint:** Chale, uno ya no se puede poner perfume a gusto :'v 

**Sam:** Steve, ¿puedes llevarme contigo?

 **Steve:** No se si sea buena idea ir los dos en la moto. 

**Sam:** Por fissss 😭

 **Steve:** De acuerdo. Ya voy. 

**Wanda:** Nat, ya estoy lista. ¿Dónde están? 

**Natasha:** Vamos en camino. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Wong:** Scott, ¿dónde diablos te metiste? 

**Scott:** Estoy a una cuadra de tu casa. 

**Wong:** Date prisa. 

**Scott:** Ya relájate. A todo esto... ¿que hay de Stephen?

 **Stephen:** Yo estoy con Wong. Apresura el paso o nos iremos sin ti. 

**Scott:** Que grandes amigos son.

 **Stephen:** Los mejores. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Thor y Loki_

**Thor:** Loki baja ya o me iré sin ti. 

**Loki:** Hazlo y le diré a mamá que rompiste la vajilla italiana. 

**Thor:** ¿Qué? Pero la vajilla no está rota. 

**Loki:** No, pero yo la romperé y te culpare. 

**Thor** : Eres un maldito. 

**Loki:** Lo sé. 😌

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: T'Challa y Everett_

**T'Challa:** Eve, ya estoy aquí. 

**Everett:** ¡Enseguida bajo! 

**T'Challa:** Ok 😉

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** ¿Stephen dónde estas? 

**Stephen:** Ya casi llegamos. 

**Tony:** Apúrense, ya todos están aquí. 

**Stephen:** Ya estamos afuera. 

**Tony:** Iré a abrirles. 


	11. Party

**«★»** ▃▃ **( Mansión Stark; 9:45 pm)** ▃▃ **«★»**

Todos los jóvenes ya se habían presentado y algunos del grupo de Tony que aun no conocían a Stephen se acercaron a él para poder interrogarlo. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta el "porque" Stark se había vuelto muy enganchado al chico, prácticamente tenían muchas cosas en común y su sentido del humor era similar. Clint quiso pasarse de listo con el castaño pero Strange lo termino quemando en frente de sus amigos. Esto no molesto a Barton, al contrario, le agradó y con una afirmación de cabeza se fue para conversar con Natasha. Sam y Wanda también se alejaron de él para ir a la mesa de bocadillos. El único que quedo fue Steve, quien le hacia preguntas sobre la amistad que tenia con Tony.

Stephen ya no quería hablar con Rogers, pero solo para no parecer un imbécil lo dejo pasar. No le gustaba el tono que el rubio utilizaba, era como si le estuviera advirtiendo que tuviera cuidado en no lastimar a Anthony. ¡Ja! pero que hipócrita, pensó el de orbes heterocromáticos mientas evitaba rodar los ojos y soltar algún comentario mordaz. No quería juzgar al tipo, pero no podía apartar el hecho de que engaño a su ahora amigo, la persona de la que está enamorado.

Por fortuna, Tony vino a su rescate, apartándolo de Rogers y dirigiéndolo a la cocina con la escusa de que le ayudara a repartir las gelatinas con vodka.

—Gracias. No aguantaba mas sus parloteos. —El mas alto se arrimó a la encimera de granito.

—Pude notarlo. ¿Qué tanto hablaban? —Pregunto Edward, abriendo la nevera para sacar la bandeja que contenía la gelatina de color rojo.

—Me preguntó acerca de nuestra amistad. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Tony, creo que aun siente algo por ti.

El de orbes de tono miel soltó una carcajada.

—Imposible. Steve, nunca me amo. Solo fui el idiota que reemplazo a su querido "Bucky" hasta que regreso a su vida.

Las palabras denotaban amargura y Vincent pensó que era mejor no seguir en ese tema, a menos que quisiera que el estado de animo de Tony se volviera triste.

—Mmm. La gelatina se bien. —Tomo una y la probó—. Sabe muy bien, ¿tu la preparaste?

—En realidad, fue Loki. A él se le da bien esto. —Alargó el brazo para coger una servilleta, se acercó a su amigo y con cuidado limpio las comisuras de sus labios—. Listo.

El rostro de Stephen poseía un tenue carmesí, el castaño menor se dio cuenta pero pensó que se debía al calor o algo así.

Tragó saliva.

—¿En serio? Bueno, no me sorprendería que también sepa cocinar con marihuana.

—Ohhh, por supuesto que si. Pasteles, brownies y galletas. —Sonrió mientras recogía la bandeja y salio de la cocina con Stephen detrás de él.

Una vez que los adolescentes tuvieron el suficiente grado de alcohol como para reírse a carcajadas de cualquier estupidez y contar alguna que otra anécdota bochornosa de si mismo o de algún amigo, Loki se levanto del sofá y sugirió que jugaran a Verdad o Reto. Todos aceptaron y se fueron a la otra sala para sentarse en circulo sobre el piso de cerámica de color blanco cascaron.

—Ya que fue mi idea, iré primero. —Colocó una botella en el centro y la giró, cuando se detuvo señalo a Wanda—. A ver niña, ¿verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

—¿Has besado alguna vez?

Algunos exclamaron y otros se rieron.

—Pues... no. —Se encogió y miro tímidamente sus manos.

—¿En serio? Eso es trágico.

—Cállate, Clítoris. —Le reclamó Natasha.

—¡Que no me digas así!

—¡Mi turno! —Wanda giro la botella y señalo a Thor—. ¿Verdad o reto?

El rubio se alzo de hombros.

—Verdad.

—De los chicos que están aquí, ¿a quien besarías? —Terminó con una sonrisa picara.

—Solo admite que shipeas a todos en secreto. —Dijo Tony.

—No se de que hablas. —Ella bateó sus pestañas con inocencia.

—Olvídense de eso. Thor responde ya. —Habló Loki con algo de impaciencia.

—Bueno yo besaría... —Su mirada se había detenido por un instante en Bruce pero luego cambio a Rogers—. A Steve, besaría a mi buen amigo Steve.

—Me halagas, Thor. Pero tengo pareja. —Contestó el capitán del equipo de fútbol con un leve sonrojo.

—Sigo. —La botella volvió a girar y cayó en Everett—. ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

—Oh, por favor. Déjense de ñoñerias y elijan reto.

—Vamos a ver si dices lo mismo cuando te toque y pobre de ti si no eliges reto. —Los ojos de Natasha eran como cuchillos filosos, el pobre Barton tragó en seco.

—Everett, ¿qué es lo mas vergonzoso que te haya sucedido?

—Fui a la piscina publica con mis padres y cuando baje del gran tobogán mi bañador no estaba, estuve desnudo un buen rato porque mis padres se habían ido a comprar unas bebidas. —El bajito sentía sus mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza al recordarlo—. Para rematar alguien encontró mi bañador y comenzó a gritar para saber a quien le pertenecía, pero yo me mantuve separado de todos.

—Pobrecito el Bilbo. Vieron tu duraznito.

—Cierra la boca, Loki.

Y así fue como cada uno de los presentes fue eligiendo verdad, cuando le tocó a Clint, Natasha lo observó con una mirada matadora y el rubio no queriendo hacer un bochorno por algún reto se fue por verdad.

—Cobarde. —La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y lo miro como una madre decepcionada de su hijo.

—No lo soy. —Hizo un puchero y luego giró la botella—. Stark, ¿verdad o reto?

—Pues, para que vean que no me ando por las ramas, elijo reto.

—El único que saca la cara por nosotros. —Dijo Scott.

—Te reto a... —Se quedo pensativo unos segundos hasta que vio a Stephen y se le ocurrió una buena idea—. Te reto a siete minutos en el paraíso con Strange.

—¿¡Perdón!? —Exclamó Stephen mientras sentía como sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

Wong y Scott se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.

—¿Lo harás? —Le susurró Loki a Tony, quien veía a su amigo un poco nervioso.

—Yo... ahhh...

—Vamos, Stark. —Clint sonrió socarronamente—. En el fondo sabes que quieres.

—Clint, no puedes obligarlo. —Bruce lo regañó y después se dirigió al genio—. Tony no tienes que hacerlo, es solo un tonto juego.

—Bruce tiene razón. Si Tony no quiere hacerlo, entonces no lo hará.

Por alguna razón las palabras de Steve sonaron algo ásperas, era como aquella vez que el billonario estaba conversando con Logan, simplemente ellos se ponían de acuerdo en una tarea, pero Steve apareció y le dijo que era momento de irse. Anthony no era tonto, supo de inmediato que Rogers estaba celoso y solo quería que se apartara de su compañero de clase.

Vale, los celos están justificados en aquel entonces, pero ahora la cosa no tenia sentido, es decir, ellos habían terminado (lo había engañado) y el chico dorado de la preparatoria estaba con su amado Barnes.

Joder. Esto no tenia un puto sentido.

—Y bien Tony. —Betty lo saco de sus pensamientos, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Lo harás o no?

Los demás jóvenes esperaban su respuesta. Vio a Stephen y este solamente le sonreía cohibido. Esta bien, admitía que Stephen era muy lindo... tacha eso, él era muy guapo y no podía negar que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber a que sabían sus labios y que tan buen besador era. Cogió aire y miro a Barton.

—Lo haré. —Los aplausos de Wanda, Sam y Loki hicieron que bufara por lo bajo—. Stephen, ¿que dices?

—Yo... —De repente él era el centro de atención y tomando todo el coraje posible se levanto y camino hasta tenderle la mano a Tony—. Ok, hagamoslo.

El castaño acepto su mano y con deprisa fueron hasta el despacho de su tía, Tony coloco el pestillo y al momento de girarse no pudo detener la pequeña ola de pánico. ¿En que carajos estaba pensando al aceptar este estúpido reto? Quizás este poniendo en peligro su amistad con Stephen, pero de nuevo sentía esa maldita curiosidad por juntar sus labios.

—Esta bien, Tony. —Stephen se acerco y llevo sus manos a las mejillas del menor—. No tienes que hacerlo, si quieres podernos mentirles y eso es todo.

Edward se dio cuenta de la voz cargada de decepción en su amigo, una señal bastante clara de que él si quería besarlo. Acerco su pulgar a la comisura de los labios del otro castaño y lentamente acaricio el contorno. Strange se estremeció un poco ante la acción y dejándose llevar, coloco sus manos en la cintura del genio. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y Vincent decidió que era suficiente, retiró las manos de Tony de su boca e inclino su cabeza para finalmente unir sus labios.

Anthony gimoteo, dirigió sus manos al cabello de su amigo para acariciarlo y tirar un poco de su hebras. Mientras tanto, el de ojos bicolor apretó el cuerpo del mas bajo al suyo, subió un poco la camisa para poder pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre su suave piel. El castaño jadeo y Stephen aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal, ahora sus lenguas se encontraban danzando entre si.

El último de los Stark no supo en que momento Strange lo había sentado sobre el escritorio, pero no se quejaba en absoluto. Las manos del alto se hallaban en una travesía en la espalda y abdomen del mas bajo mientras seguían en su acalorado beso. Tony se quejo cuando el más alto se separó pero al instante comenzó a soltar gemidos por los besos y lamidas que recibía en su cuello. El moreno se acerco al filo del escritorio para enredar sus piernas al cintura de Stephen y con descaro juntó su pelvis a la de su amigo y empezó un vaivén.

Vincent gimió por como sus miembros se rozaban por encima de la ropa, ambos ya estaban erectos y el movimiento solo aliviaba un poco la tensión, podían sentir como el líquido pre-seminal se escurría por sus falos y ensuciaban sus boxers. Strange no lo soportaba más, necesitaba mucho más. Pero antes de que pudiera bajar su cremallera, la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada.

—¡Oigan! ¡El tiempo se acabo! —Ese era Clint, quien seguía golpeando—. ¡Salgan ya!

Ambos varones querían matar al idiota de Barton por interrumpirlos.

Ellos se miraron por unos instantes antes de decir:

—Quiero repetirlo.

Se sorprendieron de que el otro quería exactamente lo mismo. Se rieron y se sonrieron para luego tratar de arreglar sus aspectos. Aunque seria imposible engañar a los demás con sus rostros rojizos, sus labios hinchados y el chupeton que Tony tenia en su cuello.

Volvieron a besarse y salieron del despacho, cogidos de la mano.


	12. 10

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Stephen:** BESE A TONY BESE A TONY BESE A TONY

 **Stephen:** PERRAS ES LA NOCHE MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDAAAAA

 **Stephen:** MUÉRANSE LOS QUE DIJERON QUE NUNCA LO IBA A LOGRAR

 **Scott:** Crecen tan rápido 😭

 **Wong:** ¡Ese es mi chico! ಥ‿ಥ

 **Scott:** ¡Hey! Thor le hará un striptease a Bruce :O 

**Wong:** Eso no me lo pierdo XD 

**Stephen:** Mierda creo que la cabeza de Bruce va a explotar. 

**Scott:** ¡Thor tiene unos jodidos músculos! (｡♥‿♥｡)

 **Wong:** Creo que te has enamorado. 

**Scott:** Si, de los músculos de Odinson. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Loki:** Quiero los detalles sucios, ahora Stark. 

**Everett:** Infierno. No pensé que Strange fuera un salvaje.

 **Everett:** Ese chupeton es del tamaño de Texas. 

**Tony:** Chicos, este no es el momento. 

**Tony:** Pero les prometo que les contare todo mañana. ¿Ok?

 **Loki:** Sin omitir las partes guarras.

 **Tony:** Hecho.

 **Everett:** Thor lo va hacer 😮

 **Loki:** No mierda, no. 

**Tony:** Si mierda, si. 

**Everett:** Bruce está tan rojo LMFAO 🤣🤣

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

 _"Avengers"_

**Clint:** ¡Traigan a los bomberos porque esto está ardiendo! 🔥

 **Wanda:** Por fin veo el porque las chicas mojan sus bragas por Thor.

 **Wanda:** Las mías están mojadas ahora. 

**Sam:** ¡Diablos señorita! D:<

**Steve:** WANDA 

**Natasha:** Déjenla ser. 

**Natasha:** Oh Dios...

 **Rhodey:** Mierda. 

**Rhodey:** Se quito los pantalones...

 **Natasha:** Miren ese matillote ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Wanda:** (✧ω✧)

 **Steve:** ¡Señoritas, por favor! 

**Clint:** Mi heterosexualidad se cayó. 

**Tony:** Bienvenido al club. 

**\-------------------------------------------------**

**Sam:** Siento como si un elefante hubiera puesto su trasero sobre mi. 

**Loki:** Estoy muy mareado. 

**Loki:** Thor, necesito un ibuprofeno. 

**Clint:** Acabo de vomitar mi alma...

 **Rhodey:** No era necesario saber eso. 

**Clint:** Naty. ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **Natasha:** Como la mierda.

 **Bruce:** No se en que diablos estábamos pensando. Bebimos demasiado. 

**Clint:** Pero nos divertimos.

 **Bruce:** Y ahora tenemos una resaca monumental. 

**Loki:** Creo que Thor ya se murió. 

**Loki:** Le estoy pinchando con el cuchillo y ni se inmuta. 

**Bruce:** Solo déjalo dormir. Tony y él fueron los que tomaron mas. 

**Bruce:** Por cierto. ¿Cómo está él? 

**Natasha:** Le escribí pero no responde. Debe seguir durmiendo. 

**Sam:** Joder. Mis padres están apunto de darme un conferencia :( 

**Clint:** Mi tía está tan ocupada que ni siquiera me regañara. 

**Natasha:** Mi madre solo me grito y ahora me está preparando waffles. 

**Natasha:** Amo a mi mami. 

**Clint:** ¿Qué hay de Wanda? 

**Loki:** Con la cruda probablemente sus padres la castigaran. 

**Bruce:** Desventajas de una familia funcional. 

**Loki:** ¿Y el idiota de Rogers? 

**Steve:** Estoy aquí. 

**Steve:** Y no soy un idiota. 

**Thor:** Chicos, creo que perdí un riñón. 

**Bruce:** No lo dudes con la cantidad de alcohol que hay en tu sistema. 

**Thor:** :'( 

**Clint:** No volveré a tomar 🤢

 **Natasha:** Eso dijiste hace tres años ¬_¬ 

**Clint:** Esta vez es en serio. 

**Natasha:** Eso también dijiste. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Wong y Stephen_

**Wong:** No siento mis piernas. 

**Stephen:** Mi cabeza está dando vueltas. 

**Stephen:** ¿Te regañaron?

 **Wong:** Por supuesto que si. 

**Wong:** Pero por ser primera vez lo dejaron pasar. 

**Stephen:** Mi madre fue bastante comprensible. 

**Stephen:** En realidad, estaba feliz de que pudiera tener mas amigos. 

**Stephen:** No se como sentirme al respecto. 

**Wong:** ¿Y como quedaste con Stark?

 **Stephen:** Después de lo que paso en esa habitación no hemos hablado. 

**Wong:** Que paso exactamente...

 **Stephen:** . . . 

**Stephen:** Si Barton no nos hubiera interrumpido, hubiéramos llegado a tercera base. 

**Wong:**

****

**Wong:** Con mas razón tienen que hablar. 

**Stephen:** Tengo miedo.

 **Wong:** ¿Por qué?

 **Stephen:** ¿Qué pasa si Tony termina nuestra amistad? 

**Stephen:** O peor, que me rechace. 

**Wong:** No saques conjeturas, Strange. 

**Wong:** Ademas, si Stark te permitió llegar a mas es porque le gustas. 

**Stephen:** ¿Tu crees? 

**Wong:** Estoy un 80% seguro. 

**Wong:** Ve y habla con él. Dile tus sentimientos.

 **Stephen:** ¿Y si dice que no?

 **Wong:** Te estaré esperando con mucho helado, pañuelos y Star Trek.

 **Stephen:** Eres el mejor Beyoncé. 

**Wong:** Lo sé. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Tony_

**Stephen:** Tony, necesito hablar contigo. 

**Tony:** Esta bien. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

 **Stephen:** Central Park en una hora. 

**Tony:** Bien. Solo deja que mi cerebro se recupere. 

**Stephen:** Toma ibuprofeno. Aliviara el dolor. 

**Tony:** Gracias, doc. 

**Tony:** Una cosa mas, Stephen.

 **Stephen:** ¿Qué?

 **Tony:** No me arrepiento.

 **Stephen:** . . .

 **Stephen:** Yo tampoco. 

**Stephen:** Te veo mas tarde. 

**Tony:** Ok.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Tony ha creado el grupo "Ayuda"_

_Tony ha añadido a Rhodey_

_Tony ha añadido a Loki_

_Tony ha añadido a Everett_

_Tony ha añadido a Bruce_

_Tony ha añadido a Thor_

**Tony:** Necesito de su sabiduría. 

**Thor:**...

 **Bruce:** ...

 **Rhodey:**...

 **Everett:**...

 **Loki:** Dispara. 


	13. 11

Grupo 

_"Avengers"_

**Clint:** ¿Están viendo lo que yo estoy viendo? o_o

 **Sam:** Barton, prácticamente estamos a tu lado 🙄

 **Thor:** Yo aun no llego a la escuela. ¿Qué está pasando? 

**Loki:** Por favor. Díganme que el idiota de Cage se cayó y se golpeo su maldita cara. 

**Sam:** ¿Por qué lo odias?

 **Thor:** Le robo sus galletas en Kinder Garden. 

**Sam:** ¿Qué carajos? Esos paso hace muchos años, Loki. 

**Loki:** NO ME INTERESA. ERAN MIS GALLETAS.

 **Loki:** En fin. Barton, derrama los fréjoles. 

**Clint:** Strange y Stark se están besando. 

**Loki:** Ah, era eso.

 **Sam:** ¿Ya lo sabían? 

**Loki:** Duh. Fuimos nosotros quienes lo convencimos para que le diera una oportunidad a Stephen. 

**Clint:** ¿"Nosotros"? ¿Quienes? 

**Thor:** Loki, Bruce, Ross, Rhodey y yo. 

**Loki:** Oficialmente el Ironstrange es canon. 

**Clint:** Iron... ¿qué?

 **Bruce:** Es el nombre de pareja que le puso Loki a Tony y Stephen. 

**Sam:** Entiendo lo de "Strange"pero ¿qué hay de "Iron"?

 **Rhodey:** Cuando Tony era un niño tuvo la fantasía de ser un superhéroe con una poderosa armadura. Se llamaría a si mismo "Iron Man". 

**Rhodey:** Quizás suene algo tonto, pero para Tones es importante. 

**Loki:** Recordé eso y así es como nació el "Ironstrange". 

**Natasha:** Bueno, ahora que ellos son una "cosa" debo hablar con Strange. 

**Thor:** Oh oh. La charla de la pala. 

**Bruce:** Nat, no seas muy dura. No queremos que ahuyentes al nuevo novio de Tony. 

**Natasha:** :) 

**Bruce:** Mierda.

 **Loki:** Sabia que estaba olvidando algo. Pero lo haré mas tarde. 

**Thor:** Hermano, por favor. No te metas en mas problemas. 

**Loki:** Relajate, Thorpe. No es nada malo.

 **Sam:** La campana. Hora del infierno. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

_Loki ha añadido a Stephen_

**Stephen:** Ok, esto no me lo esperaba...

 **Loki** : Olvide algo importante.

 **Everett:** Te refieres a...

 **Loki:** Exacto. 

**Stephen:** ¿De que se trata?

 **Loki:** Mira. Nosotros estamos felices de que Tony este con alguien y sabemos que eres el tipo correcto para él. La forma en que lo miras es suficiente prueba. 

**Everett:** Y nos gusta que lo defiendas de las gilipolles de Hammer, aun cuando él te diga que no lo hagas. 

**Loki:** Pero, si llegas a hacerle daño te vamos a destruir. 

**Everett:** Ya suficiente tuvimos con el cabrón de Rogers. Así que si lo vemos derramar lágrimas por ti, lo pagaras muy caro. 

**Loki:** Y créeme, tenernos de enemigos seria un gran error. 

**Everett:** Estas advertido. 

**Stephen:** Tienen mi palabra de que NUNCA haré sufrir a Tony. 

**Stephen:** Lo amo mucho y les prometo que lo haré feliz. 

**Loki:** Bien.

 **Everett:** Bien.

 **Loki:** Y bienvenido a este grupo ;) 

**Stephen:** Entonces, ¿me estoy quedando?

 **Everett:** Tienes una diva interior. No lo niegues, sabes que es verdad. 

**Stephen:** No soy una diva.

 **Tony:** Cariño, tengo que diferir en eso. 

**Tony:** La ultima vez que te enfrentaste a Nicodemus, actuaste como una Regina George. 

**Stephen:** Ehhhhh...

 **Tony:** Mi pequeña diva.

 **Stephen:** Soy mas alto que tu. 

**Loki:** No se refiere a la altura sino que eres una diva pero no tanto. 

**Loki:** Yo soy la diva alfa. 

**Everett:** Yo la diva bipolar. 

**Stephen:** ¿Por qué?

 **Everett:** Sufro de cambios de humor algo drásticos. 

**Tony:** Y yo la diva caótica. Porque soy un desastre. 

**Stephen** : Y eso me deja a mi como la diva pequeña. 

**Tony:** Yup.

 **Stephen:** Esta bien, acepto mi titulo. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Steve y Natasha_

**Steve:** ¿Es verdad? ¿Tony y Strange están saliendo?

 **Natasha:** Si.

 **Steve:** ¿No es algo muy apresurado?

 **Natasha:** No entiendo.

 **Steve:** Solo se conocen desde hace un mes.

 **Natasha:** Yo no le veo problema alguno. Además, se nota a lenguas que Strange está loquito por Tony.

 **Steve:** ¿Y que tal que no sea lo que aparenta ser?

 **Natasha:** Steve, estas pareciendo un ex celoso.

 **Steve:** No estoy celoso. Lo mio con Tony terminó.

 **Natasha:** Recuerda que te dije que no lo presionaras. No te metas en su relación.

 **Steve:** Solo me preocupa que Strange lo lastime.

 **Natasha:** ¿Cómo tu lo hiciste?

 **Steve:** ...

 **Natasha:** Steve no seas un hipócrita. Tony tiene todo el derecho de estar con alguien al igual que tu estas con Bucky. Así que, déjalo por la paz.

 **Steve:** Está bien.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Tony_

**Stephen:** Me siento como una celebridad. Toda la mañana los chicos no dejan de mirarme.

 **Tony:** Mi mal. Desde que terminé con Rogers la gente se hizo la idea de que no estaría con nadie mas.

 **Stephen:** Hablando de él. Creó que no le gusto saber que somos novios.

 **Tony:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Stephen:** Escuche decirle a Wilson que debías tener cuidado de mi porque no el señorito perfecto no confía en mí. 

**Tony** : Agh. Rogers no es nadie para meterse en mis cosas.

 **Tony:** Ignóralo.

 **Stephen:** ¿Podemos vernos más tarde en tu casa?

 **Tony:** Claro y de paso trae a Levi.

 **Tony:** Lo extraño 💜

 **Stephen:** El también te extraña.

 **Stephen:** Tenemos Educación Física, ¿cierto?

 **Tony:** Sip. Así que mueve esas piernas a menos que quieras que Hill te castigue por llegar tarde.

 **Stephen:** Estoy terminando de cambiarme.

 **Tony:** A ver 👀

 **Stephen:** ¡Anthony! 😳

 **Tony:** Jajaja

 **Tony:** Te amo ❤❤

 **Stephen:** También te amo 😘


	14. 12

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** Aun no lo supero. 

**Stephen:** Tony, por favor.

 **Stephen:** Estoy muy avergonzado. 

**Tony:** Se que soy guapo pero no sabia que podría "elevarte" con solo hacer ejercicio. 

**Tony** : Es bueno que nadie mas se dio cuenta. 

**Stephen** : De seguro piensas que soy un pervertido... 

**Tony:** Estas en lo cierto.

 **Stephen:** :( 

**Tony:** Vamos, amor. ¿Realmente piensas que estoy incomodo con eso? 

**Stephen:** ¿No es así? 

**Tony** : Stephen. También soy hombre, ¿recuerdas? Así que te comprendo perfectamente. 

**Tony:** Fue un momento embarazoso pero no es nada del otro mundo. 

**Tony:** Aclarado esto. Trae tu trasero a mi casa para que podamos acurrucarnos en mi cama mientras beso esos jodidos pómulos y te digo lo mucho que te amo. 

**Stephen:** Mejor novio no podría hacer encontrado. 

**Stephen:** ¿Helado de chocolate o fresa? 

**Tony:** Sorprenderme. 

**Stephen:** Napolitano. 

**Tony:** Eres el mejor 💖💖💖

 **Tony:** No olvides a Levi. 

**Stephen:** No lo haré. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Scott:** Código blanco. Repito, código blanco. 

**Wong:** No tenemos ese código. 

**Scott:** Es que recién se me ocurrió. 

**Scott:** Bueno la cosa es que me encontré con Stephen en Target, fuimos a la zona de helados y entonces la vimos...

 **Wong:** ¿A quien? 

**Scott:** Clea. 

**Wong:** Joder. Mierda, no. 

**Wong:** ¿Stephen hablo con ella?

 **Scott:** No. Simplemente nos escondimos antes de que se percatara de nosotros. 

**Scott:** Pensé que sus padres la habían enviado a un infernado o algo así. 

**Wong:** Y yo pensando que nos habíamos librado de esa loca. 

**Scott:** Me pregunto que hará si se entera que Stephen está saliendo con alguien, y que justamente ese alguien sea un chico. Y no cualquier chico, sino Tony Fucking Stark. 

**Wong:** Hombre, a esa le dará un patatus. 

**Scott:** ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que intento saltar sobre Strange? 

**Wong:** No me lo recuerdes. En una ocasión, cuando le dije que no sabia donde estaba Stephen se puso histérica y me arrojo al suelo. 

**Wong:** ¡Cómo un jodido luchador de la WWE! 

**Scott:** Al menos ya no está en la escuela. 

**Wong:** Después de la locura que cometió, Fury dejo muy en claro que nunca volvería ser admitida. 

**Scott:** Le preguntare a Luis si sabe algo. 

**Wong:** Mantennos informados.

 **Scott:** Hecho. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

 _"Team Cap"_

**Clint:** Diablos. Había olvidado que existe este grupo. 

**Sam:** Pensé que lo había borrado. Mi error. 

**Wanda:** De todas formas no tiene sentido que siga este chat. Después de todo, la pelea de Steve y Stark ya termino. 

**Clint:** Deberíamos solo cambiar el nombre y agregar a Steve y Bucky. 

**Wanda:** No es mala idea. 

**Clint:** ¿Qué opinas, Sam? 

**Sam:** Estoy en eso. 

_Sam ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a "TGIF"_

**Clint:** Cuanta originalidad...

 **Sam:** Cállate. Solo es temporal hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor. 

_Sam ha agregado a Steve_

_Sam ha agregado a Bucky_

**Steve:** ¿Qué es esto?

 **Wanda:** Un chat grupal, duuuhh. 

**Steve:** Me refería al porque. Ya estamos en otros grupos. 

**Sam:** Si pero somos muchos y aquí permitimos a Jesús. 

**Bucky:** Maldición, ya me corte el cabello. 

**Steve:** Cosa que no se porque hiciste. Me gustaba tu cabello largo. 

**Wanda:** Ya sabes lo que dicen, si vas a cerrar ciclos debes cortarte el cabello. 

**Bucky:** En fin. ¿Qué hacen para no aburrirse? 

**Clint:** Podríamos ir al cine. 

**Steve:** ¿Y que veremos?

 **Clint:** No lo se. Cuando lleguemos lo decidiremos. 

**Wanda:** Iré. Total, mi castigo termino. 

**Sam:** Cuenten conmigo. 

**Bucky:** En vista de que no tengo nada que hacer... voy. 

**Bucky:** ¿Stevie? 

**Steve:** También iré. 

**Clint:** Nos vemos a las 7. 

**Bucky:** ¿Vendrás por mi, punk?

 **Steve:** Sabes que si, jerk. 

**Bucky:** Gracias, bebé. 

**Clint:** Guarden el romance para ustedes (￣︿￣) 

**Clint:** La diabetes me produce nauseas. 

**Sam:** Con Bucky de por medio es imposible no tener nauseas. 

**Bucky:** Al menos a mi no me dejaron plantado la semana pasada 😎

 **Clint:** Wooooooooooohhh

 **Wanda:** In your face, bitch XD 

**Sam:** Hijo de perra (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **Steve:** ¡Lenguaje! 

**Sam:** ¡Ya lo sabemos! 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Bienvenidos a Chernobyl"_

**Hela:** El viejo está enojado. 

**Hela:** No salgan de sus habitaciones. 

**Thor:** ¿Ahora que paso? 

**Hela:** Al parecer un inversionista hizo un fraude. Pero no lo atraparon antes de que se echara a la fuga y ahora Odin anda de los mil demonios. 

**Thor:** Ciertamente no quiero estar aquí. La ultima vez que pelamos me amenazo con desheredarme. 

**Loki:** Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí. 

**Hela:** ¿Tienen dónde quedarse? 

**Loki:** Everett me dijo que podía dormir en su casa. 

**Hela** : ¿Thor?

 **Thor:** Le preguntare a Bruce. 

**Thor:** Me dijo que si. 

**Loki:** ¿No tendrás problemas con su padre?

 **Thor:** No está en casa por asuntos de "investigación" y no regresa hasta mañana en la tarde. 

**Hela:** De acuerdo. Preparen sus cosas y vayan a la puerta trasera. Yo los esperare en mi auto. 

**Thor:** Ok.

 **Loki:** Ya vamos. 


	15. 13

Grupo

_"Los Originales"_

**Clint:** Alguien dígale al ruco que la clase termino hace ¡10 minutos! 😡

 **Bruce:** Si hacemos eso se cargara contra nosotros :'/ 

**Thor:** Mis neuronas literalmente han dejado de funcionar. 

**Natasha:** Estoy a una buena distancia para tirarle mi pesado libro de Literatura y noquearlo. 

**Steve:** Nat, no. 

**Tony:** Por mucho que esta materia sea mi fuerte, no lo soporto mas. 

**Tony:** Nat dame ese libro, lo haré yo. 

**Steve** : Nadie le tirara nada a nadie. 

**Thor:** Al parecer Stephen le dirá. 

**Clint:** A eso le llamo... coraje. 

**Bruce:** El profesor no se molesto. 

**Natasha:** Raro. Normalmente te fulmina con la mirada y te pone en la lista negra. 

**Thor:** Quizás le caiga bien Strange. 

**Clint:** Probablemente porque es buen alumno. 

**Tony:** Mi novio es increíble 😍

 **Clint:** Desde aquí puedo ver tu baba, Stark 🤣

 **Tony:** 🖕

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Everett y Tony_

**Everett:** Pronto. ¿Cuál es el mejor lugar para esconder un cadáver? 

**Tony:** ¿Quién es el desafortunado? 

**Everett:** La perra de Ororo no deja de coquetearle a T'Challa 😠

 **Tony:** ¿Y él simplemente le responde el coqueteo? 

**Everett:** En realidad, se ve muy incomodo y hace todo lo posible por alejarse sin dejar de ser respetuoso. 

**Everett:** Mi hombre es todo un caballero. 

**Tony:** Habíamos acordado que te confesarías hace una semana. 

**Everett:** No es tan simple.

 **Everett:** ¿Qué pasa si me sale con la mierda de "solo amigos"? 

**Everett:** O peor. Que sea heterosexual.

 **Tony:** Cariño, ese tipo tiene de hetero lo que yo tengo de novicia. 

**Tony:** He visto como te mira y claramente le traes físicamente. 

**Everett:** Entonces... ¿cómo lo hago?

 **Tony:** Podrías invitarlo a salir o escribir una carta. 

**Everett:** Prefiero las cosas de frente. 

**Everett:** ¡Lo tengo!

 **Everett:** A T'Challa le gusta Rihanna, y abra un concierto el próximo mes en Boston. Si consigo entradas, podríamos ir y ese seria el momento para confesarme. 

**Tony:** LMFAO ¿Le gusta Rihanna? 😂

 **Everett:** También a ti. 

**Tony:** Punto justo. ¿Pero como las conseguirás? Los boletos se agotaran rápidamente. 

**Everett:** No si las compro por pre-venta en internet. Así fue como pude llevarte a ti y Loki al concierto de Dua Lipa. 

**Tony:** Ventajas de tener un padre trabajando para la CIA. 

**Everett:** De algo tenia que servir ╮(─▽─)╭

━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

_Tony ha añadido a Stephen_

_Tony ha añadido a Wong_

_Tony ha añadido a Scott_

**Clint:**

****

**Loki:** Ya se estaba tardando. 

**Thor:** Pensé que ya estaban aquí 😅 

**Scott:** OH MI DIOS. 

**Scott:** ¿Esto es real? ಥ⌣ಥ

 **Tony:** Es tan real como el café con leche. 

**Natasha:** ¿Estas tomando café con leche?

 **Tony:** Si. 

**Scott:** asjajkjjaakjsaksja

 **Wong:** Por favor, no nos avergüences. 

**Stephen:** Bájale 4 rayas a tu emoción, Scott. 

**Scott:** :( 

**Clint:** Imagino que eres al que golpean en el grupo. 

**Scott:** Si 😭

 **Clint:** Somos dos 😭

 **Scott:** ¡Bro!

 **Clint:** ¡Bro! 

**Sam:** ¿Pero que carajos acaba de pasar? .___. 

**Loki:** Una hermandad de idiotas. 

**Tony:** Bueno chicos, como pueden ver, hay nuevos miembros. 

**Tony:** Stephen, Wong y Scott, oficialmente son parte de los Avengers ＼(￣▽￣)／

 **Natasha:** Bienvenidos al infierno ;) 

**Thor:** ¡Bienvenidos, amigos míos! >:D 

**Bruce:** Bienvenidos n_n 

**Clint:** ¡Hey, Scott! ¿Qué opinas de licuar una pizza?

 **Scott:** Lo mismo que pienso de licuar una hamburguesa. 

**Clint:** ¡Bro!

 **Scott:** ¡Bro! 

**Natasha:** Ni se te ocurra, Barton. 

**Wong:** Scott la ultima vez te dio indigestión ¬_¬ 

**Natasha:** Veo que eres la persona que los mantiene a raya.

 **Wong:** No es tan fácil. Scott me vuelve loco con sus estupideces y Stephen me harta con su enamoramiento por Stark. 

**Stephen:** ¡Hey! 

**Rhodey:** Te entiendo, Wong. Tony no deja de alardear lo fantástico que es Stephen. 

**Tony:** ¡Hey! 

**Loki:** Lo bueno es que tienen la decencia de no comerse la boca en frente de todos. 

**Rhodey:** Pues yo tuve la desafortunada experiencia de ver como mi mejor amigo le chupa el cuello a su novio como un puto vampiro. 

**Tony:** ¡Oso Rhodey eso es privado! (╬ Ò﹏Ó)

 **Sam:** Mierda. Realmente no quería saberlo... 

**Clint** : Yo tengo una pregunta. 

**Bruce:** Espero que no sea como la vez que preguntaste si inyectándote ADN de lagarto obtendrías poderes. Porque eso solo pasa en la ficción. 

**Clint:** Aun no pierdo las esperanzas. 

**Natasha:** No. 

**Clint:** En realidad mi curiosidad radica en saber... ¿quién es el bottom de la relación? ¿Tony o Strange? 

**Tony:** ¡Maldita sea, Barton! ¡Eso no se pregunta! 

**Clint:** ¿Eres tu?

 **Tony:** ...

 **Tony:** Si. 

**Thor:** Eso significa que ustedes ya lo han hecho ¿?

 **Tony:** No, y dejen de hablar de mi intimidad. 

**Loki:** Oh vamos. Tony tiene cara de bottom, actúa como bottom y tiene el culo de un bottom. 

**Tony:** Estas buscando que te de unos buenos vergazos. 

**Loki:** Éntrale (9 =ω=)9

 **Bruce:** ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? Esto me pone incomodo. 

**Stephen:** Si, por favor...

 **Scott:** Oigan... ¿qué es bottom? 

**Wong:** ¿Es enserio? 

**Loki:** Te lo diré de la forma mas sutil posible. 

**Loki:** Es al que se lo entierran. 

**Thor:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Clint:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Rhodey:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣

 **Sam:** LMFAO!!!! 

**Scott:** Oh... 😳

 **Tony:** CHICOS LO JURO 🤬🤬🤬🤬

 **Stephen:** MALDICIÓN SCOTT 😡😡

 **Scott:** ¿Ahora que hice? 😰

 **Wong:** Nada. Solamente dejar en claro que Strange clava a Stark en la pared. 

**Stephen:** WONG!!!!!!!! (ノ°益°)ノ

 **Wong:** No me arrepiento de nada (─‿‿─)

 **Stephen:** ¡Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando rompa tus discos de Beyoncé! 

**Wong:** ¡No te atrevas, perra! 

**Stephen:** ¡Pruebame, zorra! 

**Loki:** ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! 

**Clint:** ¡Y en esta esquina, con una altura de 1.70, Stephen Strange! 

**Clint:** ¡Y en esta otra, con una peso de 140 kg, Wong! 

**Wong:** ¡Qué mierda, Barton! 

**Stephen:** Jajajajaja

 **Steve:** ¿¡Pero que está pasando aquí!? 

**Thor:** Uh...

 **Clint:** Oh oh. 

**Sam:** ...

 **Tony:** Mierda. 


	16. 14

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Tony:** Mierda. 

**Steve:** Lenguaje. 

**Scott:** Esto... ¿estamos en problemas? 

**Bruce:** Claro que no.

 **Steve:** Tony. Creí que teníamos reglas establecidas. 

**Steve:** No puedes meter a nadie sin la aprobación de los demás. 

**Clint:**

****

**Loki** : ¿Por qué no mejor admites que no te gusta que el NOVIO de Tony se integre a nuestro grupo? 

**Steve:** Eso no es así. 

**Steve:** Simplemente no me gusta que Tony tome una decisión sin siquiera consultar con el resto. 

**Tony:** Es bastante hipócrita de tu parte decir eso cuando fuiste tu quien metió a Wanda al grupo sin siquiera consultarlo con los demás. 

**Steve:** Fue diferente. 

**Tony:** ¿Diferente, en que? 

**Tony:** ¿En que tu si puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras que yo no? 

**Bruce:** Chicos, no peleen. Esta situación es ridícula. 

**Sam:** Estoy de acuerdo con Bruce. 

**Steve** : Simplemente estoy diciendo que debiste consultar primero con nosotros. 

**Steve:** No puedes tomar decisiones por los otros. 

**Loki:** Alguien golpéelo, por favor. 

**Thor:** Steve, esas exagerando un poco las cosas. Por mi parte no tengo ningún inconveniente en que Stephen, Wong y Scott se nos unan.

 **Bruce:** Yo tampoco.

 **Rhodey:** Lo mismo. 

**Loki:** Ni yo. 

**Clint:** Pues, a mi me agradan así que por mi que se queden. 

**Tony:** Bien. Por mayoría de votos, ellos se quedan y son parte de nuestro grupo. 

**Tony:** Y te recuerdo Rogers que fui yo quien creo a los Avengers. 

**Steve:** ¿En serio? ¿Vas a sacar eso en cara? 

**Steve:** Nat también participó en su creación y no la veo hacer alarde de eso. 

**Sam:** Cap, no sigas. Solo déjalo. 

**Loki:** El problema es que Rogers está tan metido en su trasero que solo busca cualquier pretexto para joderle a Tony. 

**Steve** : Solo no me parece bien que Tony haga lo quiera solo por ser el "creador" del grupo. 

**Tony:** Ja. Claro, tu si puedes meter a quien se te de la gana pero yo no. 

**Steve:** Las situaciones no son las mismas.

 **Tony:** Y según tu, ¿por qué no? 

**Steve:** Wanda estaba dolida y enojada. 

**Tony:** ¿Y era necesario sabotear el proyecto de ciencias? Esa venganza por poco y nos mata a todos. 

**Steve:** Lo que hizo estuvo mal pero tenia sus razones. 

**Tony:** Mira Rogers, yo no tengo la culpa de que mi padre se haya dedicado al negocio de las armas, al igual que tampoco es mi culpa que esa bomba atacara a Sokovia. ¡Solo tenia cinco años cuando eso sucedió! 

**Tony:** Ademas, Industrias Stark cerro el bloque armamentista hace años, ahora se dedica a la tecnología, la energía limpia y la medicina. 

**Tony:** Así que no, no hay una puta razón para lo que ella hizo. 

**Tony:** Porque no solo se trato de mi, Bruce también salio manchado con eso porque junto a él construimos a Ultron. Estuvimos a «esto» de ser expulsados, fue una jodida suerte que lograra controlar la situación. Y aun después de eso, tuviste la desfachatez de meterla en nuestro circulo sin preguntar. Decidiste ignorar lo que me hizo, no tomaste en cuenta MI aprobación. 

**Tony:** Pues bien, ahora yo no voy a tomar la tuya, así que si quiero meter a alguien lo haré y se acabo. 

**Steve:** ¿Así quieres las cosas, no?

 **Steve:** Bien, Stark. Sera a tu modo. 

_Steve ha añadido a Bucky_

**Clint:** Oh.Dios.Mio. 

**Loki:** Hijo de perra...

 **Thor:** Steve...

 **Bruce:** Joder. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Natasha y Steve_

**Natasha:** ¿QUÉ MIERDA SUCEDE CONTIGO?

 **Natasha:** Te dije que no presionaras a Tony, que lo dejaras por la paz. 

**Natasha:** Pero te saliste de tus cabales solo porque Tony añadió a nuevos miembros. Y no me vengas con lo de "la opinión de los demás cuenta". 

**Natasha:** Te molestaste porque Stephen ahora es parte de los Avengers. 

**Natasha:** Y añadiste a Bucky. 

**Natasha:** Eso fue muy bajo de tu parte, Rogers. 

**Natasha:** No se cual es tu problema con Strange. El tipo no te ha dado motivos para que no te agrade. ¿O es por qué es novio de Tony?

 **Natasha:** Mierda, no me vengas con que aun sientes algo por Tony porque seré la primera en saltar y proteger a Tony. 

**Natasha:** Eres mi amigo, Steve. Te quiero pero no voy a permitir que lo vuelvas a lastimar. Y si tengo que elegir entre él o tu, ten por seguro que tu no seras mi elección. 

**Natasha:** Espero que reflexiones y arregles este problema. 

**Natasha:** Ya una vez por poco y terminaste con el grupo no voy a permitir que lo vuelvas hacer. 

**Natasha:** Tu decides. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Sam y Steve_

**Sam:** Amigo, la jodiste y la jodiste en grande. 

**Sam:** Se que Stark algunas veces puede ser un dolor en el culo pero...

 **Sam:** ¿Meter a Bucky en esto?

 **Sam:** Cometiste un grave error. 

**Sam:** Sabes que cuentas conmigo pero siento que estoy en mis derechos como tu amigo en decirte que lo que hiciste fue muy inmaduro y que debes arreglarlo. 

**Sam:** Piénsalo. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Loki y Everett_

**Everett:** ¿¡Ese hijo de puta hizo eso!? 

**Loki:** Si.

 **Loki:** Demonios, estoy tentado en ir a su casa y apuñalarlo. 

**Everett:** Te apoyo, podríamos incinerar su cuerpo y tirar las cenizas al alcantarillado. 

**Loki:** Tentador. 

**Everett:** ¿Cómo está Tony? 

**Loki:** Bueno, al parecer Strange lo está calmando. 

**Everett:** Menos mal. 

**Loki:** Sabes, Watson... he estado pensando y... creo que Rogers está celoso de la relación de Tony.

 **Everett:** ¿Por qué? Él lo engaño y lo dejo por Barnes. 

**Loki:** Es una corazonada, ademas de que al principio no le agrado que Stephen estuviera tan cerca de Tony. 

**Everett:** Uh... pensándolo mejor, quizás tengas razón. 

**Everett:** Por otro lado, espero que estés equivocado.

 **Loki:** Igual. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Tony_

**Stephen:** Rogers es un gilipollas.

 **Stephen:** Puede tener músculos pero le falta inteligencia. 

**Tony:** ¡Ese grandísimo cabrón se atrevió a añadir a su amante! 

**Tony:** ¡Prácticamente me esta restregando que me engaño! 

**Tony:** Se está burlando de mi... 

**Tony:** Burlándose del daño que me hizo. 

**Stephen** : Cariño, no puedes dejar que esto te afecte. No puedes darle la satisfacción a ese imbécil de verte arruinado. 

**Stephen:** Anthony Edward Stark, tu vales mucho, eres una persona maravillosa y me siento afortunado y orgulloso de poder tomarte de la mano y decirle a los demás que eres mio y yo soy tuyo. Rogers nunca se dio cuenta del tesoro que poseía, y lo admito, yo veía como él se atrevía a juzgarte duramente sin siquiera darte la oportunidad de defenderte y te acostumbraste a eso. Haber terminado con él fue lo mejo para ti Tony, porque definitivamente él no era para ti. Él nunca te mereció. 

**Stephen:** Anthony, se que no soy perfecto pero te prometo, en serio te prometo que nunca te lastimare, que siempre me asegurare que esa hermosa sonrisa nunca desaparezca de tu rostro. 

**Stephen:** Te amo, Anthony. Te amo mucho. 

**Tony:** Maldición, Stephen. Es lo mas hermoso que me hayan dicho... estoy llorando justo en este momento. Desearía poder teletransportarme y tirarme en tus brazos y nunca soltarte. Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi vida. 

**Tony:** Te amo, Stephen Vincent Strange. 

**Stephen:** Y yo a ti. 

**Stephen:** Estaba pensando... ¿que te parece un picnic en Central Park? 

**Tony:** Me gusta la idea. ¿Cuándo?

 **Stephen:** ¿Sábado? 

**Tony:** Esta bien. 

**Tony:** Debo irme, buenas noches Vincent ;) 

**Stephen:** Jajaja... buena noches Edward ;) 


	17. 15

_Chat: Bucky y Natasha_

**Bucky:** Natasha.

 **Bucky:** Se que no hablamos mucho y amigos tampoco somos pero... me di cuenta que Steve me agrego a su grupo y bueno... estoy muy confundido. 

**Bucky:** He tratado de hablar con él pero no responde ni los mensajes ni las llamadas. 

**Bucky:** ¿Podrías decirme que está pasando? 

**Natasha:** La verdad es que ni siquiera yo se que está sucediendo. 

**Natasha:** Steve simplemente empezó a discutir con Tony por haber agregado a unas persona y entonces para molestar a Tony te agrego. 

**Bucky:** Steve no es así. 

**Bucky:** Digo... se que algunas veces hace cosas tontas pero no es un inmaduro. 

**Natasha:** Pues, últimamente no está mostrando nada de madurez. 

**Bucky:** ¿A que te refieres? 

**Natasha:** Mira, ya te lo dije. Ni yo misma se que le sucede a Steve, deberías hablar con él y saldrás de dudas. 

**Bucky:** Esta bien. Gracias, Natasha. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Sam y Bucky_

**Sam:** ¿Has sabido algo de él?

 **Bucky:** No.

 **Bucky:** Y sigue sin contestarme.

 **Sam:** Debe estar en su casa ocupado. 

**Bucky:** Hable con su madre y me dijo que salio. 

**Sam:** Quizás fue a dar una vuelta en su moto. 

**Bucky:** Ella dijo que no se llevo su moto. 

**Sam:** De acuerdo, eso es raro. Si tiene que ir a un lugar siempre va en su moto. 

**Sam:** Y ya es muy de noche como para que este afuera. 

**Bucky:** Estoy preocupado. Ese punk siempre se mete en problemas. Por mucho que este mamadisino y sea el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano sigue siendo el mismo idiota que conozco. 

**Sam:** Podría ir a buscarlo pero mis padres no me dejaran. 

**Bucky:** Wilson... emmm

 **Bucky:** ¿Tu sabes que sucedió para que el actuara así? 

**Sam:** Seré honesto contigo, no lo sé. Steve no es así y de un momento se comporta como un crió. 

**Bucky:** ¿Stark tiene que ver en esto? 

**Sam:**...

 **Bucky:** Responde, Wilson. 

**Sam:** No es con él, en realidad. Mas bien... parece ser con su novio. 

**Bucky:** ¿Su novio? ¿Strange? 

**Sam:** Si. 

**Bucky:** ¿Acaso él tuvo una riña con Strange? 

**Sam:** Emmm... no.

 **Bucky:** ¿Y entonces?

 **Sam:** Barnes. No. Lo. Sé. 

**Sam:** Simplemente a Steve no le cae bien Strange, pero no sé el motivo. 

**Bucky:** De acuerdo. Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta. 

**Bucky:** Adiós, Wilson e informarme si sabes algo de Steve.

 **Sam:** Ok. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Bucky y Loki_

**Bucky:** Me odias, lo sé. Pero eres la única persona que me podría decir lo que pasa. 

**Loki:** ¿Cómo carajos conseguiste mi numero? 

**Bucky:** Estoy en su grupo y lo conseguí. 

**Loki:** Ah. Es cierto. 

**Loki:** ¿Qué quieres saber? 

**Bucky:** Quiero saber que le sucede a Steve. 

**Bucky:** ¿Por qué le cae mal Strange? 

**Loki:** No tengo ni jodida idea. 

**Bucky:** Genial, eres el tercero que me lo dice. 

**Loki:** Sin embargo...

 **Bucky:** ¿? 

**Loki:** Tengo una teoría. 

**Loki:** Pero no te gustara para nada. 

**Bucky:** Solo dilo. 

**Loki:** Creo que Rogers está celoso del novio de Tony. 

**Bucky:**...

 **Bucky:** ¿En que te basas para pensar eso? 

**Loki:** Desde un principio no le agrado que Tony estuviera saliendo con Stephen. Y tampoco le gusta cuando Tony invita a Stephen a nuestra mesa durante el almuerzo o prefiere estar a solas con él. 

**Loki:** Y en lo que a mi respecta... esas son claras señales de celos. 

**Bucky:** ...

 **Bucky:** Bien. Eso era todo lo que quería saber. 

_Bucky se ha desconectado_

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: -desconocido- y Stephen_

**Desconocido:** Te ocultas muy bien de mi primor. 

**Desconocido:** Pero este juego de las escondidas debe acabar. 

**Stephen:** ¿Quién eres? 

**Desconocido:** ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi cielito? 

**Desconocido:** Solo han pasado unos meses desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. ¿Pero sabes que? No importa. Porque siempre te querré.

 **Stephen:** Ay no me jodas...

 **Stephen:** ¿Clea? 

**Desconocido:** Oh~~ Entonces si te acuerdas de mi, mi amor. 💖

 **Stephen:** No soy tu amor. No soy tu nada.

 **Stephen:** ¿Cómo mierda obtuviste mi número? 

**Desconocido:** Eso no importa. Lo importante es que estoy de vuelta y podremos estar juntos. Tranquilo honey, no estoy rencorosa porque me hayas acusado con mis padres. Te perdono. 

**Desconocido:** Entonces... ¿cuándo nos vemos?

 **Stephen:** NUNCA.

 **Desconocido:** Amor, no seas así. No podemos estar separados por mucho tiempo, te he extrañado tanto. Me muero de ganas por volverte a besar y se que tu también quieres 👄

 **Stephen:** Primero: TU me besaste a la fuerza. Segundo: No. Me. Gustas. Tercero: Estas loca y no quiero que te acerques a mi. 

**Desconocido:** Sabes bien que eso no es cierto. Tu también me quieres, primor. 

**Desconocido:** Descuida, esta vez ni mis padres ni los entrometidos de sus amigos nos separaran. 

**Stephen:** Que te quede bien en claro esto. 

**Stephen:** ALÉJATE DE MI. No quiero NADA contigo. No me gustas y definitivamente jamas estaría con alguien tan chiflada como tu. Te lo advierto, si intentas algo como la vez que me drogaste para llevarme a quien sabe donde, voy a involucrar a la policía y ten por seguro que no te gustara. 

**Stephen:** Adiós. 

_Stephen te ha bloqueado_


	18. 16

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** Prepárate para correr.

 **Stephen:** ¿De que estas hablando? 

**Tony:** El idiota de Hammer se acaba de equivocar de tubo. 

**Stephen:** Quieres decir...

 **Tony:** Camina despacio a la salida y guarda la calma.

 **Tony:** SANTA MIERDA

 **Tony:** CORRE STEPHEN

 **Stephen:** MALDITA SEA JUSTIN HAMMER

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Wanda:** Es el primer periodo y todo se fue a la mierda.

 **Clint:** ¿Y ahora que paso?

 **Wanda:** Estábamos en el laboratorio trabajando con unas sustancias químicas y Hammer se equivoco de tubo y hubo una explosión y salimos corriendo por nuestras perras vidas. 

**Sam:** O sea. Un día normal en el infierno. 

**Wanda:** Por cierto...

 **Wanda:** ¿Se dieron cuenta que Bucky paso de largo e ignoro a Steve?

 **Sam:** Está enojado. No le gusto para nada la tontería que hizo. 

**Clint:** Nah. Yo creo que ahí hay algo mas. 

**Wanda:** ¿Creen que terminen? 

**Sam:** No lo creo. Esos dos están muy colados el uno por el otro. 

**Clint:** Ademas, es la primera vez que pasa. 

**Clint:** De seguro que para mañana los veremos besuqueándose en los casilleros. 

**Sam:** Eso espero. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Steve y Bucky_

**Steve:** ¿Seguirás ignorándome? 

**Steve:** Esto es inmaduro de tu parte. Ni siquiera se que hice para que estés enojado.

 **Steve:** Esta bien lo admito, nunca debí meterte en el grupo y menos sabiendo que la mitad de los miembros no les agradas. 

**Steve:** Sabiendo que Stark está ahí... pero es que me saco de mis casillas y actué imprudentemente.

 **Steve:** Fui un completo idiota, pero Bucky, esto es demasiado. 

**Bucky:** No estoy molesto por eso.

 **Bucky:** Si, me disgusto lo que hiciste pero no es por eso. 

**Steve:** ¿Entonces?

 **Steve:** ¿Qué hice? 

**Bucky:** Tú y yo tendremos palabras Rogers. 

**Bucky:** Te veo en las gradas del campo de fútbol a la salida. 

**Steve:** Pero Bucky...

 **Bucky:** Bucky nada. Te veo ahí, adiós. 

**Steve:** Yo... de acuerdo. Nos vemos a la salida. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Everett:** Denme una buena razón para no cometer homicidio. 

**Stephen:** ...

 **Loki:** No volverás a ver a T'Challa. 

**Everett:** Bien, eso es suficiente. 

**Stephen:** ¿Esto es normal...?

 **Tony:** Lo es. 

**Tony:** ¿Cuál es la situación, Bilbo? 

**Everett:** Ororo se ha enganchado al brazo de T'Challa como una garrapata. 

**Everett:** Y como bonus se atrevió a besarle la mejilla. 

**Loki:** Puedo arrastrarla por toda la preparatoria por ti ;) 

**Tony:** No puedes meterte en mas problemas. 

**Loki:** Ah, mierda. Es cierto. 

**Stephen:** Pensé que tu y T'Challa ya eran una cosa... 

**Everett:** Todavía no. Estoy esperando hasta el concierto. 

**Tony:** Mientras tu estas calentando el asiento, Ororo ya saco a T'Challa a la pista de baile. 

**Loki:** Ross, solo confiésate. 

**Everett:** ¿Y si dice que no? :( 

**Tony:** ¿Y si dice que si? 

**Tony:** Si no haces un movimiento ahora, te lo van a quitar. 

**Stephen:** Mira, Ross. Te entiendo, yo también tenia miedo de confesarme a Tony. Pero ya no podía soportar mas la idea de tenerlo cerca y no poder besarlo. Así que tome el valor de quien sabe donde y lo hice. 

**Stephen:** Y mira, él y yo estamos juntos. Lo imposible se volvió una realidad. 

**Stephen:** Y por la poca interacción que he visto en ustedes puedo deducir que le gustas. 

**Stephen:** Así que mete tu inseguridad en un saco y tíralo a la basura y ve por tu hombre. 

**Tony:** Stephen tiene razón. ¡Ve por él! 

**Loki:** ¡Anda, Watson! ¡Que esa corona nadie te la quitara! 

**Stephen:** Espera... ¿qué?

 **Stephen:** ¿Qué corona? 🤔🤔🤔

 **Tony:** Te lo cuento mas tarde. 

**Everett:** Esta bien... lo haré. 

**Everett:** T'Challa ahí te voy. 

**Everett:** ¡Deséenme suerte! 

**Stephen:** ¡Tu puedes! 

**Tony:** ¡Quiero un cuñado! 

**Loki:** ¡Quiero ser parte del consejo real!

 **Everett:** ¿¡Otra vez con eso!? 

**Loki:** 🤣🤣

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Peggy y Tony_

**Peggy:** Cariño no quiero que hagas planes para el viernes en la noche. 

**Tony** : ¿Por qué, tía? 

**Peggy:** Fuimos invitados a la Gala de la Empresa Rand.

 **Tony:** Tía, sabes que me aburren esas fiestas. 

**Peggy:** Lo sé, cariño. Pero un día seras el CEO de Industrias Stark y debes familiarizarte con lo que se viene. 

**Peggy:** Estoy segura de que te divertirás con Danny. 

**Tony:** Okayy.

 **Peggy:** Bien. Te veré en la noche. 

**Tony:** Adiós, tía. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Wong:** ¿Te pelaste con West? 

**Stephen:** La noticia corrió como pólvora. 

**Scott:** Sip. 

**Scott:** ¿Qué paso?

 **Stephen:** En clase de Arte estábamos pintando un frutero y ustedes saben que la pintura no es lo mio... 

**Stephen:** En fin. West se burlo de mi trabajo y yo contraataque diciendo que en vez de criticar debería enfocarse en no perder la poca materia gris que posee. Seguimos insultándonos y luego hizo un comentario sobre Tony y lo golpee en el rostro. 

**Wong:** ¿Qué dijo? 

**Stephen:** Dijo que Tony era una puta y que en cualquier momento se aburriría de mi y se iría con otro. 

**Scott:** Que gilipollas. 

**Scott:** Hiciste bien en golpearlo. 

**Stephen:** Si aunque mi mano está algo hincada y me duele. Pero valió la pena por romperle la nariz y verlo llorar. 

**Wong:** Quieres ser doctor y atacaste a alguien. La ironía. 

**Stephen:** No iba a permitir que hablara de mi novio de esa manera. 

**Wong:** Cambiando de tema. ¿Has sabido algo de Clea?

 **Stephen:** Ahg. Me escribió ayer. 

**Wong:** ¿Cómo obtuvo tu número? 

**Stephen:** No tengo idea. 

**Scott:** Yo si. 

**Stephen:** Habla. 

**Scott:** Luis me dijo que la vio hablar con Nicodemus ayer en Starbucks. El profesor de Biología hizo grupos de whatsapp y como West está contigo en esa clase, lo mas seguro es que él se lo dio. 

**Stephen:** Genial. Mis dos dolores de cabeza juntos. 

**Stephen:** Debieron unirse para acabar conmigo. 

**Wong:** ¿Stark ya lo sabe?

 **Stephen** : No...

 **Wong:** Debes contárselo. Antes de que Clea aparezca y le meta cucarachas a Stark sobre ti. 

**Stephen:** Esta bien, lo haré. 

**Scott:** La campana. 

**Wong:** Mierda, toca Física. 😫

 **Scott:** Me voy a dormir 😴

 **Stephen:** Estupendo, dos horas de sufrimiento 😭

_Todos se han desconectado._


	19. 17

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Clint:** Han pasado quince minutos de la clase pero se siente como una eternidad. 

**Clint:** Jódete Física. 

**Natasha:** Dudo que me aprenda esas putas formulas. 

**Natasha:** ¿Dónde coño meto los vectores en un juicio? 

**Sam:** Álgebra y Física acabaran conmigo. 

**Bruce:** No es difícil si tan solo prestaran atención. 

**Loki:** Lo dices porque eres un nerd. 

**Bruce:** ¬_¬

 **Thor:** Parpadee y de la nada aparecieron mas figuras en la pizarra. Mierda. 

**Tony:** Casi siento lastima por ustedes 😂

 **Clint:** Vete a la mierda 🖕

 **Stephen:** ¿Disculpa? 🙂

 **Clint:** Quise decir... que Tony es un ser humano... ¿dulce? 

**Sam:** LMFAO 

**Sam:** Clint le teme a Strange 🤣🤣

 **Natasha:** Con lo de West ha quedado en claro de lo que es capaz Stephen por su chico. 

**Scott:** Aunque su mano salio perjudicada. 

**Tony:** ¿Cómo sigue tu mano, bebé? 

**Stephen:** Está bien. La hinchazón bajo por completo y solo duele un poco. 

**Wong:** Que te quede de lección para la próxima. 

**Stephen:** Perdóname por defender a mi pareja. 

**Tony:** Deja que defienda mi honor, Wong. 

**Tony:** Stephen ahora es mi noble caballero 💖

 **Loki:** Voy a vomitar por tanto amor. 

**Clint:** x2

 **Wong:** x3

 **Wanda:** Chicos, creo que el profesor ya se dio cuenta de que están chateando. 

**Sam:** Oh mierda.

 **Thor:** No quiero que me quiten mi celular :( 

**Steve:** Guarden los celulares, ahí viene. 

**Loki:** No dejare que me quiten mi celular sin pelear. 

**Bruce:** ¡Con el cuchillo no! 

**Thor:** LOKI NO 

**Tony:** Perra. Baja eso ahora mismo. 

**Loki:** Aguafiestas. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Sam y Clint_

**Sam:** Steve y Barnes tendrán una platica. 

**Sam:** Y no me gusta lo que podría pasar. 

**Clint:** ¿Tan serio es la cosa?

 **Clint:** Pensé que era algo insignificante. 

**Sam:** Yo también. Pero creo que Barnes tiene otros motivos que discutir con Steve a parte de lo del chat. 

**Clint:** ¿Tienes alguna idea?

 **Sam:** Ninguna. 

**Clint:** Sospechoso. 

**Sam:** ¿Por qué?

 **Clint:** Es decir... de la noche a la mañana Bucky se enoja con Steve y mantiene distancia durante todo el periodo escolar. Y ellos rara vez discuten, no importa la situación que sea. 

**Sam:** ¿Insinúas que alguien le contó algo a Barnes?

 **Clint:** Si. Pero la pregunta es... ¿qué le dijeron? 

**Sam:** Pues lo sabremos después de que platiquen. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Loki y Everett_

**Loki:** Dispare al panal de abejas. 

**Everett:** ¿Qué hiciste? 

**Loki:** Le dije a Barnes de mis sospechas de que Rogers está celoso de Stephen. 

**Everett:** Oh oh. 

**Everett:** Eso explica porque no ha estado junto a Rogers todo el día. 

**Everett:** Y en clase de Física no se sentó cerca de él. 

**Loki:** Creo que provoque una ruptura sin querer. 

**Everett:** O quizás no. Recién los acabo de ver, se dirigen al campo de fútbol. 

**Loki:** Podría ir a espiar pero Hela dijo que Odin está molesto y no quiero meterme en problemas por llegar tarde. 

**Everett:** Me ofrecería pero iré con T'Challa al parque y me confesare. 

**Loki:** Eve, eres un buen y lindo chico. Si T'Challa te rechaza es porque es un idiota y no vio al genial novio que pudo haber tenido. 

**Everett:** Ohhh me amas 💞

 **Loki:** Ugh. El amor es para débiles de corazón y yo no tengo. 

**Everett:** ¿Y quien carajos hace que tu sangre circule por tu cuerpo? 

**Loki:** Magia ;)

 **Everett:** 🤦‍♂ 

**Everett:** T'Challa está aquí. Adiós, Loki. 

**Loki:** Adiós y recuerda que si las palabras bonitas no funcionan siempre puedes ir a la vieja escuela, tiratelo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Everett:** No me jodas...

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: -desconocido- y Tony_

**Desconocido:** Aléjate de Stephen Strange. 

**Desconocido:** Él no es digno de ti. 

**Desconocido:** En cualquier momento él te traicionara, como lo hizo Rogers. 

**Desconocido:** Strange no es quien tu crees. Te lastimara. 

**Desconocido:** Aléjate. 

**Desconocido:** Él te está mintiendo, él no te ama. 

**Tony:** No se quien mierda seas pero si piensas que voy a creer en lo que dijiste estas equivocado. Stephen me ama y yo lo amo a él y no voy a dejar que un tipo, que ni puta idea quien sea, me haga desconfiar de él. 

**Tony:** Sea cual sea tu motivo no lograras que me separe de Stephen. 

**Tony:** Así que recoge tu mierda y vete a la verga. 

_Tony te ha bloqueado_

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Steve y Natasha_

**Steve** : Necesito tu ayuda.

 **Natasha:** ¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora? 

**Steve:** En realidad, es una pregunta.

 **Natasha:** ¿Cuál?

 **Steve:** ¿Crees que estoy celoso de la relación de Tony?

 **Natasha** : ...

 **Steve:** Por favor, se sincera. 

**Natasha:** De acuerdo. 


	20. 18

_Chat: Steve y Natasha_

**Natasha:** De acuerdo. 

**Natasha:** Pues si. Actúas como un celoso cuando ves a Tony y a Stephen juntos o cuando Tony habla sobre él.

 **Natasha:** Pero eso no es porque aun sientas algo por él. 

**Steve:** ¿Qué?

 **Steve:** Espera... ¿a que te refieres? 

**Natasha:** Steve. Estas celoso porque tu relación con Tony nunca fue así. Maldición, a ustedes les tomo dos meses para que actuaran como amigos y dos meses mas para que finalmente se dieran cuenta de su tensión sexual. 

**Natasha:** Mientras salias con Tony, dudabas de su fidelidad en la relación y todo por los rumores que se decían de él. Nunca confiaste en él. 

**Natasha:** La desconfianza en una relación no es bueno. Y fue exactamente eso lo que provoco que celaras a Tony cada vez que estaba con alguien. Poco a poco comenzaron a discutir con frecuencia y cuando en segundo año se traslado Barnes, no perdiste el tiempo y lo seguiste. 

**Natasha:** Lo que él tiene con Strange es mil veces mejor que lo que tuvo contigo y eso te molesta porque hace ver que Tony nunca fue serio en su relación o que nunca te amo. Pero déjame decirte que estas equivocado en eso, Tony si te amo, pero tu comportamiento hacia él y tu traición acabaron con ese sentimiento. 

**Natasha:** Pocos saben esto, pero después de que Tony te viera en el cine besándote con Bucky y te reclamara, se encerró en su habitación y lloro toda la noche. ¿Crees que una persona que no sintiera nada lloraría de tal forma? Te lo confirmo porque su tía me llamo porque estaba muy preocupada y fui a verlo. Ross, Loki y Rhodey fueron poco tiempo después. Así que ya sabes porque Rhodey te trata con indiferencia y Ross y Loki te odian. 

**Natasha:** No son celos en realidad. Simplemente piensas que él nunca se intereso en la relación y eso te molesta. 

**Natasha:** Pero, debes aceptar algo de una vez por todas. 

**Steve:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **Natasha:** En esa relación, el único que no sintió nada fuiste tú.

 **Natasha:** Nunca amaste a Tony. 

**Steve:** ...

 **Steve:** Tienes razón. Nunca deje de pensar en Bucky. Fue mi mejor amigo de la infancia y mi primer amor, jamas deje de amarlo. Pensé que quería a Tony pero veo que confundí las cosas y cuando Bucky regreso... no dude en engañar a Tony. 

**Steve:** Trate mal a Tony porque pensaba que todos esos rumores eran ciertos y que en cualquier momento él me engañaría pero... a la final el traidor termine siendo yo. 

**Steve:** Soy un maldito hipócrita. 

**Steve:** ¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas con él? 

**Natasha:** Por el momento sera mejor que te mantengas al margen. Está muy enojado contigo. 

**Natasha:** Cuando llegue el momento, podrás hablar con él. 

**Steve:** Gracias, Natasha. 

**Natasha:** De nada. A pesar de lo imbécil que has sido... eres mi amigo. 

**Natasha:** ¿Cómo están las cosas con Bucky?

 **Steve:** Pues estuvo a punto de terminarme. Me pregunto si estaba celoso de Strange y luego me confronto diciéndome (en realidad me grito) que aun tenia sentimientos por Tony. Yo se lo negué pero él no estaba convencido. Quizás tardamos una hora en dejar de gritarnos y le jure que al único que amaba era solamente a él. A la final nos reconciliamos pero me advirtió que la próxima vez que se volvería a repetir la misma situación me terminaría. 

**Natasha:** ¿Te golpeo, cierto?

 **Steve:** Oh... claro que lo hizo. Tiene la mano pesada. 

**Steve:** Aun tengo la mejilla roja. 

**Natasha:** Te lo merecías. 

**Steve:** Lo sé. 

**Natasha:** Me voy, mamá y yo hornearemos galletas. 

**Steve:** Guardarme unas. 

**Natasha:** Hecho. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Thor y Bruce_

**Thor:** Entonces, Betty es tu ex novia. 

**Bruce:** ¿Uh?

 **Bruce:** ¿Cómo lo supiste?

 **Thor:** Sin querer los escuche en el pasillo. Lo siento.

 **Bruce:** Descuida. Lo nuestro termino en la secundaria. 

**Thor:** Bruce...

 **Bruce:** ¿Si?

 **Thor:** Me preguntaba si querías ir a la piscina publica. 

**Bruce:** ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Por qué?

 **Thor:** Padre está molesto y me termino regañando por el examen de química. 

**Thor:** Hela está haciendo un trabajo de la universidad en casa de una compañera y Loki acompaño a mamá de compras. 

**Thor:** ¿Vienes?

 **Bruce** : Bueno...

 **Thor:** Por favor, no quiero estar solo 😢

 **Bruce:** Esta bien. Te veo ahí en una hora. 

**Thor:** Siiiii 🤗

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Everett:** A un lado plebeyos. 

**Everett:** Inclínense ante el futuro consorte de Wakanda 😎

 **Tony:** ¡Madre del amor hermoso! 

**Tony:** ¡Everett ya tiene novio! 

**Loki:** OMFG

 **Loki:** ¡Mi mejor amigo sera reina! 🤩

 **Everett:** Consorte. 

**Loki:** Reina. 

**Tony:** La mierda que sea. Pero de que hay corona, hay corona. 

**Tony:** ¡Felicidades, Watson! 🎉🎉

 **Everett:** Gracias 🤧😘

 **Stephen:** Recién leo los mensajes.

 **Stephen:** Felicidades, Ross 😄

 **Everett:** Gracias a ti también Strange >:D 

**Tony:** ¿Y cómo fue? *-*

 **Loki:** No omites las partes guarras 7w7 

**Everett:** No hubo tales cosas, maldito pervertido e_e 

**Everett:** Solo le dije que estoy enamorado de él y yo que cierro los ojos esperando una respuesta. Y entonces... ¡boom! T'CHALLA ME ESTABA BESANDO 

**Everett:** ESTUVE EN EL BENDITO PARAÍSO AKJSAKJSAKSJAKSAJ

 **Loki:** Creo que le está dando un ataque (?

 **Tony:** Eve, relájate. 

**Everett:** Akjsakjasajsakjsaajk 😍

 **Stephen:** Ammm... creo que lo perdimos :I 

**Tony:** Eso parece... ¯＼_(ツ)_/¯


	21. 19

Grupo

 _"Los Originales"_

**Tony** : ¿¡Ya vieron el cabello de Thor!? 😱

 **Tony:**

**Natasha:** Oh mi Dios... 

**Clint:** 😦😦😦

 **Bruce:** P-pero... ¿cómo?

 **Bruce:** Pensé que le gustaba su cabello largo (?

 **Clint:** Él juró que nadie le iba a tocar su amado cabello.

 **Clint:** ¿¡Qué carajos paso!? (⊙_⊙)

 **Steve:** Esto es increíble... aunque debo admitir que le queda bien ese look. 

**Natasha:** Pienso lo mismo. 

**Bruce:** Un momento. ¿Esos son tus lentes, Tony?

 **Tony:** Ah, si. Se los puse para ver que tal le quedaban. 

**Tony:** Odinson estas caliente como el sol del verano. 

**Clint:** A Strange no le gusta esto 👀☝

 **Tony:** Nah. Yo no cambio a mi Stephen por nadie 💖

 **Tony:** Y mas con esos 25 cm... 7w7 

**Bruce:** 😧😧😧😧

 **Natasha:** 😮

 **Clint:** QUEEEEEEEEE

 **Clint:** ¿TANTO LE MIDE? 😨

 **Tony:** 😏😏

 **Thor:** ...

 **Thor:** Esto se puso tan incomodo :/

 **Natasha:** Explícanos porque te cortaste el cabello. Porque tu siempre te rehusaste a cortártelo. 

**Thor:** Sobre eso. Es culpa de Loki.

 **Bruce:** ¿Qué hizo?

 **Thor:** Accidentalmente manche su sudadera Gucci con mermelada de mora azul.

 **Tony:** Dime que no fue la sudadera verde...

 **Thor:** Esa misma.

 **Tony:** Mierda. Loki ama esa sudadera mas que a su vida. 

**Thor:** Me quedo claro cuando cogió unas tijeras y corto la mitad de mi cabello. Aunque creo que su intención era cortarme la yugular. 

**Thor:** Mi mamá solo se rió y la maldita de Hela agarro mis mechones e hizo un muñeco con ellos. 

**Thor:** Tengo miedo de que me haga vudú...

 **Natasha:** Tu familia es un caos total. 

**Bruce** : Creo que todos somos un caos.

 **Clint:** Amen. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Natasha y Tony_

**Natasha:** Entonces...

 **Natasha:** ¿Strange y tu ya lo hicieron?

 **Tony:** No.

 **Natasha:** ¿Y cómo sabes cuanto le mide su polla? 

**Tony:** No hemos llegado tan lejos, pero si hicimos otras cosas. 

**Natasha:** Déjame adivinar.

 **Natasha:** ¿El día del plátano? 😏

 **Tony:** Chi cheñol~~~

 **Natasha:** Eres una pequeña zorra.

 **Tony:** Mira quien habla, Romanoff. 

**Natasha:** 😉

 **Tony:** 😉

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Bucky y Steve_

**Bucky:** Muñeca. ¿Podemos ir a Target después de clases?

 **Steve:** Ok.

 **Steve:** Y deja de decirme "muñeca" ¬_¬ 

**Bucky:** Como quieras... muñeca 😘

 **Steve:** Trae tu culo al salón que ya empezara la clase. 

**Bucky:** Solo piensas en mi culo, Stevie.

 **Bucky:** Pero en la noche te lo puedo dar 7w7 

**Steve:** BUCKY 😳😡

 **Bucky:** 🤣🤣

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: T'Challa y Everett_

**T'Challa:** Mi amado, te quiero mucho y eso pero...

 **T'Challa:** ¿Era necesario abofetear a Ororo? 

**Everett:** Es que debiste oírla gatito. Fue su culpa. 

**T'Challa:** ¿Qué dijo ella?

 **Everett:** Dijo: "¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Abofetearme?" 

**T'Challa:** ...

 **T'Challa** : Tiene sentido. 

**Everett:** Exacto ┐( ˘ ､ ˘ )┌

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Rhodey:** Tones comenzó una guerra de pintura con Hammer.

 **Rhodey:** Ahora todos estamos cubiertos de pintura.

 **Rhodey:** Gracias, pequeña mierda.

 **Tony:** De nada mi ornitorrinco >:3 

**Bruce:** ¿Algún día dejaras de causar problemas?

 **Tony:** Ño :3 

**Loki:** Déjenlo ser (*¯ ³¯*)

 **Sam:** Es como si los problemas siguieran a Stark como un perro faldero. 

**Loki:** LMFAO

 **Loki:** Everett abofeteo a Ororo 😂

**Loki:** _[image47hkfi_jpg]_

**Clint:** Le pego a un chica.

 **Clint:** Tan enano pero con huevos grandes. 

**Loki:** A Everett le vale verga la vida. 

**Tony:** Sip. 

**Stephen:** De seguro a ella no le gusto saber que esta saliendo con T'Challa. 

**Thor:** En realidad, ella lo desafió a pegarle y... eso hizo. 

**Stephen:** Estúpido de su parte asumir que no lo haría. 

**Bruce:** Hasta el profesor se rió... pobrecita. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Loki:** Perras.

 **Loki:** Es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe (~￣▽￣)~

 **Loki:** Sugiero pijamada en mi casa para que me ayuden a matar al idiota de mi hermano >:D

 **Everett:** Loki, no.

 **Loki:** Loki, si.

 **Stephen:** Ya le quitaste su adorado cabello. 

**Loki:** No es suficiente venganza para mi. 

**Loki:** Arruinó mi sudadera favorita... debe pagar e_e 

**Tony:** Lo siento pero ya tengo planes esta noche.

 **Stephen:** ¿Perdón? 

**Stephen** : ¿Con quien? 🙂

 **Everett:** Celoso~~

 **Loki:** Se te nota en la mirada~~

 **Everett** : Ce-lo-so

 **Tony:** Perdona, sunshine. Olvide decirte que mi tía quiere que vaya con ella a una fiesta de negocios. 

**Loki:** ¿La Gala de la Empresa Rand?

 **Tony:** Si. 

**Loki:** Odin lo menciono, pero solo Hela ira con él. 

**Everett:** ¿Qué tal son esas fiestas?

 **Tony:** Aburridas. 

**Tony:** Bebé, lo siento por no decirte :( 

**Stephen:** Cariño, está bien. Entiendo perfectamente que debes hacerlo. 

**Stephen:** ¿Pero sigue en pie lo del sábado, verdad?

 **Tony** : Dalo por hecho 😚

 **Loki:** Supongo que estarás viendo a Daniel. 

**Tony:** Aja. 

**Everett:** Etto... ¿ustedes están bien? 

**Everett:** Lo digo por la escenita que te armó Rogers con él. 

**Stephen:** Oh, ya lo recuerdo. Daniel Rand.

 **Stephen:** Y también recuerdo muy bien esa escena...

 **Loki:** Todos en la escuela lo recuerdan. Prácticamente sucedió en la entrada. 

**Tony:** Y todo porque Danny fue a entregarme mi reloj. 

**Stephen:** Fue en ese momento que confirme que Rogers solo tiene una célula cerebral. 

**Tony:** Tu... ¿estas bien con que sea amigo de Danny? ¿No te molesta? 

**Stephen:** ¿Qué? Claro que no. Anthony no voy a desconfiar de ti. 

**Stephen:** Además, no tengo el derecho de decirte con quien o no juntarte. 

**Stephen:** Eres mi novio y confió en el amor que sientes por mi. 

**Everett:** Creo que voy a llorar ;-;

 **Loki:** Pasenme los pañuelos :'v 

**Tony:** Definitivamente estoy con el mejor hombre. 

**Tony:** Te amo, Stephen. 

**Stephen:** También te amo, Anthony. 

**Everett:** Pido ser el padrino de la boda.

 **Loki:** Jódete, ese es mi derecho. 

**Stephen:** Ya veremos quien gana. 


	22. 20

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** FUE UN DESASTRE. DESASTRE. 

**Tony:** Mataría al idiota de Hammer pero iría a la cárcel y no podría estar contigo.

 **Tony:** No podría vivir sin ti sunshine 💖😢

 **Stephen:** Amor... son las 3 de la mañana. 

**Stephen:** ¿Qué sucedió? 

**Tony:** Pelee con Hammer en la gala. 

**Stephen:** ¿Verbal o físicamente? 

**Tony:** Bueno...

 **Stephen:** Anthony.

 **Tony:** Ambos.

 **Stephen:** Dios mio. ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te hizo ese cabrón? 

**Tony:** Tengo la mejilla hinchada y de color verde. 

**Tony:** Y quizás una pequeña lesión en las costillas. 

**Tony:** Dicho eso, estoy bien. 

**Stephen:** ¿BIEN? ¿Te parece eso "bien"?

 **Stephen:** Voy a matar a ese gilipollas. 

**Tony:** Stephen, esto no es nada. Estoy bien. 

**Stephen:** ¿Estas en el hospital?

 **Tony:** No. Estoy en casa, mi tía ya llamó a nuestro médico de confianza. Estaré bien. 

**Stephen:** ¿Por qué se pelearon? 

**Tony:** Mira, yo estaba de lo mas tranquilo charlando con Danny y su amiga Jessica. De repente, Hammer aparece y comienza a fastidiarme, yo trate de ignorarlo y no seguirle el juego pero entonces te metió y dijo que eras igual a Rogers y cuando ya no me necesitaras me dejarías por alguien mas. 

**Tony:** Me enoje mucho y solté el primer golpe. Afortunadamente estábamos en la terraza y no en medio de la fiesta. Lo último que quería es un escándalo y poner en vergüenza a mi tía. 

**Tony:** Luke apareció y junto con Danny nos separaron y regresamos a la fiesta como si nada pasara. Tía Peggy me regaño y nos fuimos de ahí rápidamente. 

**Stephen:** Cristo. 

**Stephen:** Pero en serio, no voy a dejar pasar esto. Hammer tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo. 

**Tony:** No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

 **Stephen:** No me importa eso. 

**Tony:** Pero a mi si. 

**Tony:** Por favor, prométeme que no harás nada estúpido. Prometelo.

 **Stephen:** Tony...

 **Tony:** Por favor, Vincent.

 **Stephen:** Ah, genial. Segundo nombre.

 **Tony:** Vincent...

 **Stephen:** Agh.

 **Stephen:** Ok. Lo prometo. 

**Stephen:** Espera, ¿significa que lo del picnic se cancela?

 **Tony:** ¿Qué? Claro que no. 

**Tony:** Te lo dije. Estoy bien. Nada que un buen sueño y unas pastillas no arreglen. 

**Tony:** Además, esto no es nada comparado a otras peleas en el pasado. 

**Stephen:** Ni siquiera voy a preguntar porque me enojaría mas de lo que ya estoy y estaría exigiendo el nombre de las personas que se atrevieron a lastimarte solo para poder golpearlas. 

**Tony:** No estas golpeando a nadie. 

**Stephen:** 😔

 **Stephen:** Al menos déjame hacerle una broma a Hammer. 

**Stephen:** Por favor.

 **Tony:** No.

 **Stephen:** Por favor 😥

 **Tony:** No. 

**Stephen:** Te comprare una caja de donas.

 **Tony:** Tentador...

 **Stephen:** Y luego del picnic podríamos venir a mi casa para repetir lo del otro día 😉

 **Tony:** Me tienes, papi. 

**Stephen:** Eres cruel. Sabes bien lo que pone que me digas así...

 **Tony:** ¿Ups?

 **Tony:** El doctor está aquí. Nos vemos mañana, bebé. 

**Stephen:** Hasta mañana, darling. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: T'Challa y Everett_

**T'Challa:** Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hermana. 

**Everett:** ¿De que hablas? 

**Everett:** Tu hermana es genial y muy inteligente para solo tener 9 años. 

**Everett:** Pero no supero que te haya llamado «furry» 😂😂

 **T'Challa:** ¡Me disfrace de pantera una vez! ¡Y fue para halloween! 

**Everett:** Ella acaba de enviarme fotos 🤣🤣

 **Everett:** _[image545ghfgh_jpg]_

 **T'Challa:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Everett:** JAJAJAJAJAJA 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Bienvenidos a Chernobyl"_

**Thor:** PERRAS ¿QUIÉN SE COMIÓ MIS POP-TARTS?

 **Hela:** A mi no me mires. 

**Loki:** A mi peor. Ni siquiera me gustan. 

**Hela:** Mentiroso. Vi cuando te llevaste las tartas a tu habitación. 

**Thor:** LOKI

 **Loki:** Maldita azada. 

**Thor:** Pero esto no se queda así pequeña mierda. 

**Loki** : ¿Así? ¿Y que harás, Thorpe? 

**Thor:** Dile "bye bye" a tu chaqueta de Prada (๑❛ᴗ❛๑)

 **Loki:** Espera... ¿QUÉ?

 **Loki:** NO NO NO NO NO

 **Loki:** PUTA NO TE ATREVAS 

**Loki:** ESTÚPIDA MI CHAQUETAAAAAA

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Stephen:** Necesito ideas para una broma a Hammer.

 **Wong:** Mierda, Strange.

 **Wong:** Son casi las 9 de la mañana. ¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme a esta hora? 

**Scott:** ¿Aun sigues durmiendo? (o_O)

 **Wong:** Es sábado. 

**Scott:** Punto justo. 

**Wong:** ¿Y por qué carajos quieres hacerle una broma a Hammer? 

**Stephen:** Golpeo a Tony y quiero venganza. 

**Stephen:** Pero Tony me prohibió pegarle así que le haré una broma.

 **Scott:** En ese caso. 

**Scott:** Creo que tengo algo que te gustara. 


	23. 21

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Sam:** Esto fue una mala idea. 

**Wanda:** Sip.

 **Steve:** ¿Encontraron a Clint?

 **Wanda:** No. ¿Ya encontraste a Bucky?

 **Steve:** No.

 **Sam:** ¿Cómo carajos los perdimos? 

**Sam:** Es la última vez que vengo a Walmart con ellos. 

**Wanda:** Chicos, los encontré. 

**Steve:** Gracias a Dios.

 **Steve:** ¿Dónde están? 

**Wanda:** Bueno...

 **Wanda:** Están peleando con un hot dog gigante. 

**Steve:** ...

 **Sam:** ¿Qué mierda?

**Wanda:** _[image67hgh_jpg]_

**Steve:** Oh no. 

**Sam:** ¿Cómo sucedió? o_o 

**Wanda:** No tengo idea. 

**Sam:** Mierda, los de seguridad vienen tras nosotros D: 

**Clint:** CORRAN PERRAS CORRAN

 **Wanda** : ¡Soy muy joven para ir a prisión! 😱

 **Bucky:** PATITAS PA QUE LAS QUIEROOOO

 **Steve:** ¡Esto no tenia que pasar! 

**Sam:** ¡Cállate, Steve! ¡Y mueve el culo! 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Bienvenidos a Chernobyl"_

**Loki:** No quiero alarmarlos pero...

 **Loki:** Una de mis serpientes escapo. 

**Hela:** Mierda, no.

 **Hela:** El viejo te matara si la encuentra. 

**Thor:** La encontré. Esta en la cocina. 

**Thor:** Loki, ven por ella. 

**Loki:** En realidad es un "él".

 **Thor:** Lo que sea. 

**Thor:** Oh oh.

 **Hela:** Ahora que...

 **Thor:** Se metió en el ducto de ventilación. 

**Loki:** Genial. ¿Ahora cómo coño lo saco de ahí? 

**Hela:** ME LLEVA LA CHUCHAAAA

 **Hela:** ESTA EN MI CAMA

 **Hela:** LOKI LO JURO

 **Hela:** SACALA DE AQUÍ 

**Hela:** MIERDA ESTA SOBRE MI

 **Hela:** LOOOKIIIIIII

 **Loki:** YA VOY YA VOY

 **Thor:** Empezare a pensar seriamente en darme en adopción...

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo 

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Stephen:** Es medio día y todo se fue al carajo. 

**Wong:** ¿Acaso peleaste con Stark?

 **Stephen:** Peor.

 **Stephen:** Clea apareció. 

**Scott:** 😨😨

 **Wong:** Santa mierda.

 **Scott:** ¿Que sucedió exactamente?

 **Stephen:** Estábamos conversando de lo mas lindo cuando de la nada aparece esa perra blanca con la música de psicosis sonando. 

**Stephen:** Me reclamó de que la estaba engañando y peor con un hombre. 

**Stephen:** Tony se encontraba de lo mas confundido y yo no sabia que demonios hacer. 

**Wong:** Pensé que le habías dicho sobre ese loca. 

**Stephen:** Lo olvide. 

**Wong:** Eres un idiota. 

**Scott:** ¿Y que mas paso? 

**Stephen:** Tony le pregunto quien era y porque nos atacaba. 

**Stephen:** Entonces la muy maldita le dijo que era mi novia. 

**Scott:** Mierda D:

 **Wong:** Dios, Strange. ¿Stark termino contigo? 

**Scott:** Noooo mi otp 😭

 **Scott:** ¿Por qué me quitan todo lo que amo? 😭

 **Stephen:** Scott relájate. Tony no me termino. 

**Wong:** ¿Ah no?

 **Stephen:** No.

 **Scott:** ¿Entonces qué leches paso? 

**Stephen:** Tony no le creyó y la amenazo con darle la putiza de su vida sino nos dejaba en paz. Luego me beso, tomó mi mano y nos fuimos del parque. Por poco y se le cae la mandíbula a Clea. 

**Stephen:** Mi parte favorita fue cuando él dijo: «Aléjate de mi hombre, puta».

 **Stephen:** Amo tanto a mi pequeño genio. 

**Wong:** Bueno, al parecer el amor triunfo. 

**Scott:** ¿Si saben lo que significa eso, cierto?

 **Wong:** ¿Qué esa loca no se quedara de brazos cruzados?

 **Scott:** No. Bueno eso también pero me refería a que Stark confía plenamente en Stephen. 

**Scott:** Otras personas no hubieran reaccionado como lo hizo tu novio, Strange.

 **Wong:** Stephen, lo juro. Si no te casas con Stark no te lo perdonare. 

**Wong:** Es la única persona que podrá soportar tu mierda y amarte. 

**Stephen:**... ¿Ok?

 **Scott:** Imagino que tuviste que darle una explicación a Tony.

 **Stephen** : Si. Le dije todo lo que paso con Clea y que no me preocupara, que él se encargaría de ella. 

**Wong:** ¿A que se refiere con "encargarse"? 

**Stephen:** No lo sé. 

**Scott:** Conociendo a Stark, no puede ser nada bueno. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Everett_

**Tony:** Necesito tu ayuda. 

**Everett:** Puedo ser tu chico.

 **Everett:** ¿De que se trata?

 **Tony:** Una tipa quiere robarme a Stephen.

 **Everett:** Definitivamente soy tu chico. 


	24. 22

_Chat: Thor y Tony_

**Thor:** Tony, ¿podrías llevarnos a la escuela?

 **Thor:** Perdimos el autobús otra vez...

 **Tony:** Deberías convencer a Odin de que te compre un carro. 

**Thor:** Eso no sucederá hasta que ingrese a una buena universidad. Lo dejo claro. 

**Tony:** Cojonudo. 

**Tony:** Estaré ahí en 5 minutos. 

**Thor:** Gracias :3 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo 

_"Avengers"_

**Sam:** Hoy es día de disección de ranas 🤢

 **Scott:** Empezando un lunes de la manera mas desagradable, bien :) 

**Tony:** Mierda, eso quiere decir que mañana le tocara a mi salón 😭

 **Natasha** : Genial, abrir cadáveres de animales no es parte de mi mermelada. 

**Steve:** Nat, te agradecería mucho si dejaras el celular y te enfocaras en la practica ¬_¬ 

**Bruce:** ¿Por qué se lo dices aquí? ella esta a tu lado ._. 

**Steve:** Llevo diciéndole eso pero ni se inmuta 😐

 **Wong:** ¿Qué tal Español, Strange?

 **Stephen** : Juro que si no tuviera una memoria eidética, estaría enloqueciendo. 

**Stephen** : ¿Por qué carajos los españoles inventaron tantas conjugaciones? 

**Loki:**

****

**Stephen:** ¿Qué tal les va con Biología? 

**Scott:** Amigo, esto es asqueroso ;-;

 **Wong:** No se como cojones le haces para no sentir nauseas 😣

 **Stephen:** Si voy a ser doctor, ese tipo de cosas no deberían de afectarme 🤷‍♂

 **Tony:** La pronunciación de Rhodey 🤣🤣

 **Tony:** _[video686_68.mp4]_

 **Thor:** LMFAO 

**Clint:** Viejo, es como si se estuviera atragantando jajajaja

 **Wong:** ¿Qué idioma es ese? 😂😂

 **Loki:** Hasta la maestra se compadece de él 🤣🤣🤣🤣

 **Rhodey:** Claro, burlense 😡

 **Rhodey:** Pero apuesto a que ninguno de ustedes podría hacerlo bien e_e 

**Stephen:** _[video453_g5.mp4]_

 **Stephen:** ¿Decías, Rhodes? 😅

 **Rhodey:** Maldita seas, Tones 😤

 **Tony:** 😝

 **Thor:** ¿De donde sacaste la habilidad para pronunciar correctamente? 🤔

 **Tony:** Ni idea. Solo soy bueno con los idiomas... creo. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Stephen:** La broma salio tal y como esperaba. 

**Stephen:** _[video45474_4.mp4]_

 **Wong:** Solo a Lang se le podría ocurrir colocar laxante a la botella que siempre carga Hammer. 

**Scott:** OMFG. Su cara 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

 **Wong:** Dudo que salga de ahí por un buen rato 🤣🤣

 **Stephen:** Gracias por la idea, Scott 🤣🤣🤣

 **Scott:** De nada >:D 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Los Originales"_

**Thor:** _[image5646_56.jpg]_

 **Natasha:** Esos dos parecen estar en la etapa de la luna de miel ¬᎑¬

 **Clint:** Esto es super incomodo. Llevan besuqueándose un buen rato. 

**Steve:** ¿El profesor está en el aula?

 **Thor:** Nop. De lo contrario esos dos serian castigados por mostrar su "amor" en medio de la clase. 

**Clint:** LE ESTA METIENDO MANO

 **Clint:** ESTO SERA PORNO EN VIVO

 **Thor:** No se como Ross no siente vergüenza...

 **Bruce:** Pensé que T'Challa era una persona sensata y caballerosa. 

**Bruce:** Y está de las mil maravillas agarrando el trasero de Everett. 

**Tony:** Bilbo vive al máximo 🤣🤣 

**Natasha:** Malditos pecadores, vayan a leer la biblia ( ≖̄̆_≖̄̆)

 **Bruce:** Eres la menos indicada para decir eso ¬_¬ 

**Natasha:** 🤫

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 😎"_

**Tony:** _[image5646_56.jpg]_

**Loki:** Akjsjdksajaksdkas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Loki:** Diablos, Everett. ¡No en frente de todos! 😏

 **Tony:** ¡Así te queríamos agarrar, Eve! (╭ರᴥ•́)

 **Tony:** Aunque... ¿por qué demonios en el salón? ¿No se pudieron esperar hasta la salida?

 **Everett:**

**Everett:** Cómo si Stephen y tu no se dieran mimos en el cuarto del conserje. 

**Tony:** Tu lo dijiste, en el cuarto del conserje, no en la jodida clase. 

**Stephen:** ¿Todavía siguen con el espectáculo o se calmaron? 

**Everett:** _[image453534_gf.jpg]_

**Stephen:** (O_O)

**Loki:**

****

**Tony:** Te montaste en su regazo... 

**Tony:** Osheme seee (ง͡ ¬᎑¬)ว

 **Loki:** ¿Cómo está el paquetazo, Ross? 🍆

 **Everett:** 🤭🤭🤭🤭🤭

 **Tony:** Esas caritas lo dicen todo 😂😂

 **Stephen:** ¿A dónde me vine a meter...?

 **Loki:** Podrías meterte en los pantalones de Tony ewe 

**Stephen:** ¡Loki!

 **Tony:** No es mala idea 😏

 **Stephen:** Espera, ¿qué? 😳

 **Everett:** ¡Aprovecha el bug, Strange! Jajajajajajaja 

**Tony:** 😉

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo 

_"Avengers"_

**Natasha:** ¿Quieren ir a Target? 

**Wanda:** Siiii 

**Sam:** Andando. 

**Bruce:** También voy.

 **Loki:** Lo que sea, yo igual. 

**Thor:** Espérenme, necesito dejarle un ensayo a la profesora de Literatura. 

**Wong:** Scott y yo también iremos. 

**Steve:** Lo siento, ya tengo planes. 

**Tony:** Tengo cita con el médico. No podre ir :/

 **Stephen:** Yo tampoco iré, tengo practica de básquetbol. 

**Stephen:** ¿Te encuentras bien, Tony?

 **Tony:** No es nada, cariño. Es solo una cita de rutina. 

**Rhodey:** ¿Siguen en la escuela, chicos?

 **Scott:** Estamos en el estacionamiento. 

**Rhodey:** Esperen que ya voy. 

**Natasha:** Ok.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Tony_

**Stephen:** ¿Sigues con el hospital?

 **Tony:** No. Ya estoy en casa. 

**Tony:** ¿La practica termino?

 **Stephen:** Si, ya me estoy yendo a casa. 

**Tony:** Podrías venir a mi casa. Tengo algo que te gustara. 

**Stephen:** ¿Qué cosa? ¿Un regalo?

 **Tony:** Depende...

**Tony:**

****

**Tony:** ¿Se me ve bien?

 **Stephen:** . . .

 **Stephen:** Voy para allá.

 **Tony:** 😚


	25. 23

_Chat: Rhodey y Tony_

**Rhodey:** Anthony Edward Stark. 

**Tony:** Nombre completo.

 **Tony:** Mierda.

 **Rhodey:** No dije nada porque tu tía llegó y solo fui a entregar tu cuaderno y tuve que irme. 

**Rhodey:** Quiero que me digas la verdad. 

**Rhodey:** ¿Lo hiciste con Stephen?

 **Tony:** Oso de miel...

 **Rhodey:** Tony. 

**Tony:** No. Es decir, estuvimos a punto pero...

 **Rhodey:** No te sentiste listo.

 **Tony:** ¿Crees que hay algo malo conmigo?

 **Rhodey:** ¿Solo porque no te acostaste con Stephen? Claro que no. Simplemente no se sientes seguro. 

**Tony:** ¿Sabes? Toda la escuela piensa que antes de Rogers era una pequeña puta. 

**Tony:** Pero soy virgen. 

**Tony:** Oh, la jodida ironía. 

**Rhodey:** ¿Stephen sabe que eres virgen?

 **Tony:** Si y se muestra comprensivo con este asunto. 

**Tony:** Es muy diferente de Rogers. 

**Rhodey:** Rogers aun sigue creyendo que te has acostado con otros, ¿verdad? 

**Tony:** Si...

 **Rhodey:** Nunca entendí porque no le dijiste la verdad. 

**Tony** : Pensé que al conocerme se daría cuenta que esas cosas no eran mas que rumores pero me equivoque. 

**Tony** : Lo único bueno es que a Rogers no le intereso el sexo como el resto de chicos. Y agradezco eso, de lo contrario le habría dado mi virginidad a un gilipollas como él. 

**Rhodey:** Todo esto es culpa de Hammer. Él fue el que inicio esas falsas acusaciones. 

**Tony:** En realidad, la que comenzó todo fue Sunset. 

**Tony:** La mierda que ella inventó de mi se hubiera quedado en la secundaria de no ser porque ella y Hammer eran amigos. Sunset me odió porque su novio le terminó por mi, pero en mi defensa jamas trate a Ty como algo más, siempre lo vi como un amigo. 

**Rhodey:** Tones, nunca me contaste eso. ¿Quieres decir que esa chica inventó que eras un promiscuo solo porque su novio le cortó? ¿Qué carajos?

 **Tony:** Perdón, mi azucena. Hay cosas de la secundaria que no te conté. 

**Tony:** Tiberius se enamoro de mi, terminó con Sunset y ella tomó venganza. 

**Tony:** Desgraciadamente, Hammer también vino a esta preparatoria y no perdió tiempo en regar los rumores. 

**Tony:** La gente piensa que desde la secundaria ya estaba cogiendo... 

**Rhodey:** Tony, mas te vale que la próxima vez me cuentes TODO y no solo una pequeña parte. ¿De acuerdo?

 **Tony:** De acuerdo. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Thor y Tony_

**Thor:** Necesito decirte algo.

 **Tony:** Dime por favor que no mataste a Loki...

 **Thor:** No lo hice y no planeo hacerlo.

 **Tony:** Esa es una mentira.

 **Thor:** Tienes razón pero en realidad te escribí por otra cosa. 

**Tony:** Derrama el té. 

**Thor:** Creo que me gusta alguien. 

**Tony:** ¿De verdad? ¿De quién se trata?

 **Thor:** Es...

 **Tony:** No me dejes con la curiosidad, Odinson. 

**Thor:** Bruce.

**Tony:**

****

**Tony:** ¡QUÉ! 

**Tony:** PENSÉ QUE ERAS RECTO 

**Tony:** Y RESULTASTE SER UN FIDEO RIZADO

 **Thor:** Si, al parecer soy bisexual. 

**Tony:** ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

 **Thor:** Fue un día que fuimos a la piscina, encontré atractivo a Bruce y desde entonces no he podido sacarme esa imagen de la mente. 

**Thor:** Pienso que ya albergaba estos sentimientos por Bruce, pero lo deje en un mero cariño de amigos... me equivoque. 

**Tony:** Descuida, al principio uno es ajeno a eso. 

**Tony:** ¿Qué planeas hacer?

 **Thor:** No lo sé. Podría decirle a Bruce pero ni siquiera se si le gustan los chicos y no me gustaría que nuestra amistad se acabara. 

**Tony:** Tranquilo ricitos de oro, por suerte Brucie me reveló que también es bisexual. 

**Thor:** ¿¡En serio!? ¿Entonces tengo una oportunidad? ¡Genial! 

**Tony:** Podrías decírselo mañana a la salida. 

**Thor:** Lo haré. Gracias, Tony. 

**Tony:** Para eso estamos los amigos 😉

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Bruce_

**Tony:** Agarra tus calzoncillos que me acabó de enterar de algo jugoso. 

**Bruce:** ¿Qué paso ahora?

 **Tony:** Le gustas a tu crush. 

**Bruce:** YO QUEEEEEEEEE

 **Tony:** Le gustas a Thor, me lo confesó y mañana se te declarara a la salida. No lo arruines y acepta. 

**Bruce:** Oh. Dios. Mio. 

**Bruce:** Le gusto a Thor... 😰😰😰

 **Bruce:** Creo que me voy a desmallar...

 **Tony:** No exageres, Bruce.

 **Tony:** ¿Bruce?

 **Tony:** ¿Sigues ahí? 

**Tony:** ¿Osito Brucie, estas bien? 

**Tony:** Joder, si te desmallaste...

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** Perdón por lo de esta tarde. 

**Stephen:** ¿Qué?

 **Stephen:** Rhodey no me da miedo, bueno no mucho, pero es normal que se preocupe por ti. Aunque admito que la piel se me erizó con su mirada de "te matare si le quitaste la flor a mi amigo". 

**Tony:** Me refiero a que no pude hacerlo...

 **Stephen:** Tony, el sexo no es fundamental para mi. 

**Tony:** Pero hemos hecho otras cosas y es patético que no pueda llegar al siguiente nivel. 

**Stephen** : No te sientes listo y yo entiendo. No te voy a presionar. 

**Tony:** ¿No estas molesto?

 **Stephen:** ¿Molesto porque no hayas querido acostarte conmigo? Anthony yo no soy esa clase de chico. 

**Stephen:** Estoy contigo porque te amo. Amo tu personalidad y las cualidades que te hacen un ser extraordinario. Mi intención no es follarte, solo quiero hacerte feliz. Que siempre estés a mi lado porque tu eres la razón de mi felicidad. 

**Tony:** A veces pienso que no te merezco, eres un gran chico Stephen. 

**Stephen:** No te menosprecies, tu también eres un gran chico. Caso contrario no me hubiera enamorado de ti. 

**Tony:** Tu también me haces muy feliz, Stephen. Nada ha sido igual desde la muerte de mis padres, bueno, tengo a la tía Peggy y a Jarvis pero mi mundo seguía siendo gris. Hasta que apareciste y finalmente pude ver mis verdaderos colores. 

**Tony:** Gracias, Stephen. 

**Tony** : Te amo. 

**Stephen:** Yo también te amo y nunca lo dudes.

 **Tony** : Nunca dudare de tu amor. 


	26. 24

_Chat: Tony y Bruce_

**Tony:** Bruce, solo relájate. Parece que estas apunto de sufrir un ataque. 

**Bruce:** Fácil decirlo, pero no eres tu a quien se le van a declarar. 

**Tony:** Actúa con normalidad o Thor sospechara. 

**Bruce:** No quiero arruinarlo...

 **Tony:** No lo harás. Confía en ti mismo. 

**Bruce:** Es hora del primer periodo.

 **Bruce:** ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo? 

**Tony:** Lo siento. Stephen y yo comeremos juntos.

 **Bruce:** No importa. Adiós, Tony.

 **Tony:** Bye, Oso Bruce. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Everett y Loki_

**Everett:** ¡Agárrame que la mato! 

**Loki:** Prefiero que la mates. 

**Loki:** Pero quiero estar presente en tu boda y coronación, así que voy a detenerte. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: T'Challa y Everett_

**T'Challa:** ¿Dónde aprendiste esos reflejos?

 **Everett:** Ventajas de que mi padre sea un agente. 

**Everett:** No encuentro mi zapato. ¿A dónde fue?

 **T'Challa:** Salio por la ventana. 

**Everett:** Son marca Valentino 😭

 **T'Challa:** Eso debiste pensar antes de lanzarselo a Ororo. 

**Everett:** ¿La estás defendiendo? 🙂

 **T'Challa:**...

 **T'Challa:** Eres mi sol, mi luna y mis estrellas. 

**Everett:** 🙂

 **T'Challa:** Eres mi reina. 

**Everett:** Mejor. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 😎"_

**Loki:** Everett golpeo a Ororo con su zapato. 

**Stephen:** Tony golpeo a Hammer con la silla. 

**Loki:** Entonces, todo normal.

 **Stephen:** Un día completamente normal. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo 

_"Día de la independencia"_

**Sam:** ¿Hicieron su tarea de Español?

 **Steve:** No la hiciste.

 **Sam** : ¿Cómo lo supo? :O

 **Steve:** Por qué siempre te la presto, Sam.

 **Sam:** Y es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo.

 **Bucky:** Aun lado pajarraco. Yo soy el mejor amigo de Stevie.

 **Sam:** ¿Qué mierda, Barnes? Eres su novio.

 **Bucky:** Su novio, su mejor amigo y su amante. 

**Bucky:** No puedes quitarme ninguno de esos títulos. 

**Sam:** Qué te jodan.

 **Sam:** No espera, Steve ya lo hizo 😂

 **Steve:** Dejen pelear como críos y presten atención a sus clases. 

**Bucky:** Si, papi 😉

 **Sam:** ¡No en frente de mi ensalada! 

**Steve:** 😑

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Loki_

**Stephen:** ¡Perra devuélveme mi sudadera! 

**Loki:** Nop :) 

**Loki:** Esta sudadera grita Prada por todas partes. No la estoy dejando ir. 

**Stephen:** ¡Tony me la regaló! 

**Loki:** Es mía muajaja ;) 

**Stephen:** Muy bien, tu lo quisiste así. 

**Loki:** ¿Qué vas a asakjskajkjkdjksadkjajkdhkjsdjfk

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Thor y Stephen_

**Thor:** Strange, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

 **Stephen:** Lo encerré en el casillero. 

**Thor:** ¿¡Hiciste, qué!?

 **Stephen:** Solo lleva 10 minutos. 

**Thor:** ¿Qué te hizo?

 **Stephen:** Me quitó mi sudadera.

 **Thor:** ¿Todo por un suéter?

 **Stephen:** Es un regalo de Tony.

 **Stephen:** Además...

 **Thor:** ¿Qué?

 **Stephen:** ES PRADA. 

**Stephen** : O SEA UBÍCATE. NI LOCO LA VOY A PERDER. 

**Thor:** (O_O)

 **Thor:** Los chicos no se equivocaron en meterte en su grupo. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Rhodey:** Amigos, esto es asqueroso.

 **Natasha:** x2

 **Scott:** ¿Disección? 😕

 **Rhodey** : Si :(

 **Tony:** Stephen va a estallar en cualquier momento. 

**Bruce:** ¿Por qué?

 **Tony:** Le tocó hacer el trabajo con West. 

**Wong:** Oh, rayos. 

**Wong:** Stephen puede tener paciencia pero cuando se trata de West pierde los estribos. 

**Scott:** Verán a Nicodemus en el piso en unos pocos minutos. 

**Natasha:** Olvida los minutos. Ya lo hizo. 

**Natasha:** _[img454745_h6.jpg]_

**Clint:** ¿Qué es esa cosa que tiene en la frente? 

**Rhodey:** El estomago de la rana. 

**Clint:** 🤮🤮

 **Natasha:** Stephen se está rebelando.

**Natasha:** _[video66hy_5.mp4]_

**Thor:** No solo se está enfrentando a West, también al maestro. 

**Loki:**

****

**Clint:** Strange es mi ídolo. 

**Rhodey:** Lo mandaron a la dirección. 

**Sam:** Está perdido.

 **Bruce:** Tal vez no. Digo, es uno de los mejores de la escuela. 

**Natasha:** Ay, santa mierda.

 **Sam:** ¿Ahora que paso? 😐

 **Natasha:** Tony y Bucky están discutiendo. 

**Sam:** ¡QUÉ! 

**Loki:** ¡QUÉ!

 **Thor:** ¡QUÉ!

 **Wanda:** ¡QUÉ!

 **Steve:** ¡QUÉ!

 **Steve:** ¡Nat has algo! ¡Detenlos! 

**Scott:** Mierda, esto terminara mal.

 **Clint:** Ya se estaban tardando :/

 **Rhodey:** ROGERS MUEVE EL CULO Y TRANQUILIZA TU NOVIO 

**Natasha:** ¡Steve date prisa!

 **Wanda:** ¿Qué está pasando?

 **Wanda:** ¿Nat?

 **Wanda:** ¿Rhodey?

 **Wanda:** JODER, ALGUIEN RESPONDA.

 **Sam:** Maldita sea. Iré a ver. 

**Loki:** Yo también. 

**Thor:** ¡Loki no puedes meterte en problemas!

 **Loki:** ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡No lo dejare solo! 

**Thor:** ¡Tiene a Rhodey y Natasha! 

**Loki:** ¡Me la suda!

 **Thor:** LOKI NO

 **Wanda:** Ya me canse. También iré. 

**Wanda:** Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

 **Bruce:** ¿¡Qué sucede!?

 **Wong:** ¡No nos dejes con el Jesús en la boca! 

**Clint:** ¡Di algo mujer!

 **Wanda:** _[video564_78.mp4]_

_[Tony y Bucky están gritándose mientras que Natasha y Rhodey intentan calmar al castaño. Steve se encuentra tomando a Barnes de los hombros, alejándolo del genio. En ese momento, Loki y Sam ingresan al salón. Loki agarra del brazo al multimillonario y Sam ayuda a Steve a retener al azabache. Sin embargo, Anthony logra zafarse y golpea a Bucky en la boca, ante está acción, Rogers se enfurece y arremete contra Stark, arrojándolo al piso de un puñetazo en la mejilla. Lo que ninguno de los presentes notó, fue que Stephen había regresado junto al profesor y vio cuando el rubio atacó a su novio._

_Encolerizado, el de ojos bicolor se abalanzó sobre Steve, estrellándolo contra el escritorio y luego golpeándolo en el lado derecho de las costillas. Los demás alumnos se hallan al fondo del aula, algunos grabando y otros un poco temerosos. El profesor trata de separarlos pero los jóvenes no están dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer, dando patadas y puñetazos al otro. De repente, Logan junto con Rhodey retienen a Stephen y Luke junto a Sam retienen a Steve. El director hace acto de presencia y con una voz grave y furibunda mandó al grupo a la dirección]._

**Wanda:** Natasha, Rhodey, Tony, Stephen, Steve, Bucky, Loki y Sam están en la dirección. 

**Wong:** Joder, ese idiota.

 **Scott:** Esto no es bueno 😰

 **Thor:** Mierda. 

**Thor:** ¿Qué hacemos?

 **Bruce:** Solo podemos esperar y ver que decide hacer Fury. 

**Clint:** Vaya puta mierda de día que hemos tenido. 


	27. 25

_Chat: Everett y Bruce_

**Everett:** ¿Hay noticias?

 **Bruce:** Nada. 

**Bruce:** Espera... oh mierda.

 **Everett:** ¿Qué paso?

 **Bruce:** Las madres de todos están aquí. 

**Everett:** Solo pido que no los expulsen. 

**Bruce:** No soy religioso pero creo que ahora es buen momento para rezar. 

**Everett:** Cuando termine la clase de Literatura estaré ahí. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Thor y Clint_

**Thor:** Clint, ¿ya llegaste?

 **Clint:** Casi. 

**Clint:** Ok, ya estoy aquí.

 **Clint:** Fury está como perro rabioso y las madres están matando a sus hijos con la mirada. 

**Thor** : Mierda. ¿Quién está adentro? ¿Hela o mi mamá?

 **Clint:** Tu mamá. 

**Thor:** Esta vez, Loki no se salvara de un duro castigo. 

**Clint:** Genial. Tony empezó a relatar y Steve no tardo en contradecirlo y ahora están gritándose. 

**Thor:** A ese paso, Fury los correrá. 

**Clint:** Hombre, no quiero eso. Se que el grupo a tenido altibajos, pero siguen siendo mis amigos y no quiero que ninguno se vaya. 

**Clint:** Ahora Strange está defendiendo a su novio. 

**Clint:** Y Barnes no se quedo atrás. 

**Thor:** Toda la ira contenida se liberó. 

**Clint:** Y justamente en clases.

 **Thor:** Si, eso fue lo peor. 

**Clint:** Mejor sigo relatando en el grupo. 

**Thor:** Hazlo. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Clint:** Bien, niños. Seré el narrador de esta jodida situación. 

**Scott:** ¿Dónde estas?

 **Clint:** Los respiraderos. 

**Bruce:** Espera, Clint.

_Bruce ha añadido a Everett_

**Bruce:** Lo siento. Es que está preocupado y aun no sale de clase. 

**Clint:** Por esta ocasión el Bilbo se unirá a nosotros. 

**Everett:** Lo que sea, Barton. Comienza. 

**Clint:** De acuerdo, las parejitas siguen discutiendo mientras Fury está apretando una bolita anti-estrés. 

**Clint:** Steve acaba de insultar a Tony y tía Peggy se molestó y dijo: «Mira, muchachito. No te voy a permitir que le hables de esa forma a mi sobrino. Él no tiene la culpa de que tu lo hayas engañado con este de aquí». 

**Clint:** Sorpresa, sorpresa. La señora Sarah no tenía idea de que su hijo engañó a su ex. 

**Everett:** No estoy sorprendido. 

**Wong:** Entonces, ¿le mintió? 

**Thor:** Eso parece. 

**Clint:** Fury los mandó a callar y Nat comenzó a relatar los sucesos. 

**Clint:** Al parecer, el culpable de este desastre fue ese tal Nicodemus. 

**Wanda:** ¿Cómo?

 **Clint:** Después de que Strange fue llevado a la dirección, West dijo que Strange era un completo gilipollas y como es natural en Stark, defendió a su novio. Entonces, aprovechando que Bucky también estaba ahí, le dijo a Tony que si no tenia miedo de que Barnes trata de quitarle a Stephen así como lo hizo con Steve. Y Stark, como la pequeña mierda que es, dijo: «Stephen es mil veces mejor que el traidor de Rogers, además de que nunca se fijaría en una zorra». 

**Clint:** Obviamente, Barnes no se lo tomó bien y encaró a Stark, tornándose las cosas de color hormiga. Y luego llegaron los demás y... ya saben el resto. 

**Everett:** ¿Alguien sabe dónde está West? 

**Scott:** Salio al pasillo para contestar una llamada, ¿por qué?

 **Everett:** ¿Aula? 

**Scott:** 3-C

 **Everett:** Ya regreso, necesito conversar con él.

 **Wong:** ¿Acaso no estas en clase?

_Everett se ha desconectado_

**Bruce:** No me gusta lo que va hacer. 

**Wong:** ¿Qué tan peligroso es?

 **Clint:** No te fíes por su estatura. Me pateó el trasero y me hizo calzón chino en el asta de la bandera. 

**Scott:** ¿Cómo carajos lo hizo? 0_0

 **Clint:** Fue tan rápido... apenas y parpadee. 

**Thor:** Olviden eso. Clint, ¿que está pasando?

 **Clint:** Nat terminó de relatar y todos afirmaron que eso fue lo que paso. 

**Clint:** Ahora Fury les está dando una jodida conferencia, ya saben el típico: «Estas cosas son inaceptables», «La escuela no permite este tipo de comportamiento», «Es una gran falta de respeto a la institución» bla bla bla. No los voy aburrir con eso. 

**Everett:** Regrese. 

**Bruce:** Cristo, ¿qué hiciste?

 **Everett:** Algo que hará que West no vuelva a tirar su mierda :) 

**Scott:** ¿Alguien te vio? 

**Everett:** Nop. Me asegure de que nadie me viera. 

**Thor:** ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?

 **Everett:** Ese sera un secreto ;) 

**Clint:** Tengo miedo.

 **Wong:** x2

 **Wanda:** x3

 **Clint:** ¡El veredicto! 

**Clint:** Buenas y malas noticias. ¿Cuál quieren?

 **Thor:** Las malas... supongo.

 **Clint:** Natasha, Rhodey, Loki y Sam tendrán detención por 2 días. Stephen, Tony, Steve y Bucky están suspendidos por lo que resta de la semana. 

**Clint:** Las buenas noticias es que no serán expulsados y sus historiales no serán manchados. 

**Wong:** Menos mal.

 **Scott:** De la que se salvaron. 

**Wanda:** ¿Ya salieron de la dirección? 

**Bruce:** Natasha, Sam, Rhodey y Loki ya salieron, pero el resto sigue adentro. 

**Clint:** Oh oh. Fury les está dando un ultimátum, que si ellos siguen peleando de sea manera, nadie los salvara de ser expulsados. 

**Sam:** Seguimos vivos, amigos. 

**Natasha:** Este es el peor día de mi puta vida. 

**Rhodey:** Y lo único que hicimos fue tratar de tener el baño de sangre. No me jodas. 

**Everett:** Loki, ¿cuál es tu situación?

 **Loki:** Castigado por un mes. Mamá ya sabe lo del incendio. 

**Clint:** Mierda, olvide esa parte. 

**Loki:** Alto, ¿qué haces aquí?

 **Everett:** Necesitaba saber de ustedes, bola de idiotas. 

**Clint:** Ya van a salir. 

**Natasha:** Momento... Clítoris, ¿dónde carajos estas? 

**Clint:** Ventilación.

 **Natasha:** Por esta vez lo dejare pasar. 

**Everett:** ¡Por fin terminaron las clases! Loki, dile a Tony que espere, ya voy para allá. 

_Everett salió_

**Clint:** Y se marchó 🎶🎶

 **Natasha:** Clint, ya sal de ahí. 

**Clint:** Voy mamá.

 **Sam:** Adiós, chicos. Con suerte y mi padre no me da con el cinturón :'v 

**Natasha:** Yo igual me despido, mamá ya está preparando la conferencia en su cabeza. 

**Thor:** Hablamos después mis amigos. 

_Todos se han desconectado_

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

**Tony:** TODO ES TU CULPA, ROGERS.

 **Bruce:** No ahora por favor. 

**Clint:** Era inevitable 😞

 **Steve:** ¿Mi culpa? ¿MI CULPA?

 **Sam:** Chicos, arreglemos esto de la manera mas civilizada posible. 

**Steve:** TU GOLPEASTE A BUCKY. 

**Sam:** Mierda.

 **Tony:** ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¡Él me llamó la puta del instituto! 

**Steve:** ¿Y acaso se equivoco? 

**Natasha:** ¡Steve!

 **Bruce:** Chicos, basta. No pueden seguir peleando. 

**Tony:** ¿Saben, qué? Ya me canse. ¿Quieren la verdad? ¡Bien!

 **Tony:** La jodida verdad es que soy virgen. Todos esos rumores de mi son una mentira de la secundaria por una tipa que me odiaba. Hammer estudio conmigo en la secundaria y él regó el chisme aquí. Así que no, Rogers. NO SOY NINGUNA PUTA. ¿Pero eso no te importa, verdad? A TI LO ÚNICO QUE TE HA IMPORTANDO ES TENER A BARNES A TU LADO Y ABRIRLE LAS PIERNAS. YO DE LO MAS ESTÚPIDO SINTIÉNDOME MAL CUANDO ME CANCELABAS Y TU DE LO MAS RELAJADO FOLLANDOTE A BARNES. 

**Steve:** TAL VEZ SI ME HUBIERAS DICHO LA VERDAD DESDE UN PRINCIPIO NO HUBIERA TENIDO DUDAS DE TI. 

**Tony:** NO SEAS UN MENTIROSO. AUN SI TE DECÍA LA VERDAD, IGUAL ME IBAS A ENGAÑAR. NUNCA CONFIASTE EN MI. TE DI MI AMOR Y TU SOLO ME USASTE COMO UN REEMPLAZO HASTA QUE ÉL REGRESÓ. 

**Steve:** SI. TIENES RAZÓN, JAMAS TE AME. PORQUE UNA PERSONA TAN EGOCÉNTRICA, VANIDOSA Y NARCISISTA NO ES ALGO QUE TODOS QUIERAN. 

**Tony:** TU JAMAS ME CONOCISTE. NUNCA TE TOMASTE EL TIEMPO EN VER QUIEN SOY. 

**Steve:** ¿¡Y eso que importa ahora!? ¡Ya terminamos y es evidente que no podemos llevarnos bien! ¡No podemos ser amigos!

 **Tony** : ¡Finalmente en algo que estamos de acuerdo! ¡Fue un error volver a ser amigos! ¡Solo lo hice porque no quería que el grupo se separara! PERO YA NO PUEDO MAS. NO TE SOPORTO Y A TU MALDITO NOVIO TAMPOCO. 

**Steve:** ¡Perfecto! ¡Eso se arregla fácilmente! ¡Desde este momento me separo de los Avengers! 

**Wanda:** ¡Steve, no! ¡Espera!

 **Sam:** ¡Viejo, recapacita! 

**Steve:** NO. Me largo y espero que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, Stark.

 **Tony:** Que así sea, Rogers. 

_Steve salió_

_Bucky salió_

**Clint:** Olvide que él aun seguía aquí... 

**Natasha:** Esto es un desastre. 

**Thor:** ¿Y ahora que?

 **Bruce:** No lo sé...


	28. 26

_Chat: Stephen y Tony_

**Stephen:** Amor, ¿cómo te sientes? 

**Tony:** Exagere, ¿cierto?

 **Stephen:** Te dejaste llevar por el resentimiento y el enojo. Pero esta bien, todos pasamos por un momento similar, no medimos lo que decimos y solo lo sacamos. 

**Stephen:** Aunque no te voy a mentir, me alegro de que ya no quieras hablarle a Rogers. 

**Tony:** Fue un grave error. Está claro que los ex no pueden lograr una amistad y menos con una traición de por medio. 

**Stephen:** ¿Qué piensan los demás? ¿Te han reclamado porque Rogers se fue del grupo?

 **Tony:** Por el momento nadie me ha dicho nada. Ni siquiera Nat. 

**Tony:** Quizás estén molestos conmigo...

 **Tony:** Stephen esto era lo que no quería. Que nos separáramos, que nuestra amistad se fuera al carajo. Cuando llegue aquí el único amigo que tenia era Rhodey. Luego conocí a Natasha y junto a mi formamos el "Duo Avenger". Luego conocí a Thor y congeniamos bien, él y Clint se integraron al mismo tiempo, les resulto algo cool ser parte de un grupo. Natasha conoció a Steve en clase de arte y como no tenia amigos... decidió integrarlo. El último en unirse fue Bruce, fue mas por petición mía, el chico era solitario y quise que fuera nuestro amigo, además de que era muy listo. Y con tantos miembros, nos llamamos "Avengers". 

**Tony:** Rogers y yo tuvimos roces, pero nada que se le arreglara después de que Nat nos amenazara. 

**Tony** : Unos meses después se unió Rhodey junto a Sam. Rhodey es mi mejor amigo y Rogers fue quien trajo a Sam. Poco tiempo después, Rogers se me declaro y comenzamos a salir. Al día siguiente de eso, Loki se unió por petición de Thor y... bueno nos volvimos muuuyy amigos. Loki y Everett ya eran amigos y le caí bien a Everett rápidamente. 

**Tony:** Fue en segundo año que se fue todo al carajo. Barnes llegó a esta escuela y Rogers fue detrás de él a la primera oportunidad. Desde ahí empezó a alejarse un poco de mi. Y luego ocurrió la desgracia gracias al sabotaje de Wanda. 

**Stephen:** ¿Por qué la aceptaron?

 **Tony:** Rogers insistió. Era una chica solitaria y cuando escucho su historia trágica se encariño con ella y pensó que era una "fabulosa" idea que se uniera al grupo, cosa que hizo sin siquiera consultarlo con el resto. Bruce, Loki y yo nos opusimos. Pero Rogers termino convenciendo a Nat, Sam y Clint, y solo para que no hubiera problemas, la acepte. 

**Tony:** Bueno eso y que me sentí mal con ella. Su hermano murió a causa de la bomba. Por eso me odió e hizo que Ultron se volviera de un robot amigable a un maldito genocida. 

**Stephen:** Vale, quede muy impresionado con su robot pero cuando comenzó a destrozar el gimnasio y agredir a las personas... pensé que íbamos a morir. 

**Tony:** Si... por fortuna, logre apagarlo. 

**Tony:** De hecho, estoy seguro de que ella sera la primera en atacarme. Era unida a Rogers y lo apoyó en la "Guerra Civil". 

**Stephen:** Pase lo que pase, siempre contaras conmigo. 

**Tony:** Gracias, sunshine.

 **Stephen:** Para ti siempre, sweetheart. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Los Originales"_

_Steve salió_

**Clint:** Es oficial, Steve se ha ido.

 **Thor:** ¿Hay una forma de arreglar esto?

 **Bruce** : ¿Nat?

 **Natasha:** Me temo que no la hay. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Loki y Everett_

**Loki:** Rogers se retiró de los Avengers. 

**Everett:** ¿¡Qué!? ¿En serio?

 **Loki:** Yup.

 **Loki:** Tony y él tuvieron una fuerte discusión y se largo. 

**Everett:** Sabia que algo así pasaría. Esa "amistad" no era mas que un maquillaje. 

**Loki:** Si. Bueno, al menos ya no veremos a Rogers joderle a Tony. Dejo en claro que no quiere dirigirle la palabra. 

**Everett:** Esperemos que cumpla con eso. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Wanda:** ¿Nadie dirá nada? 

**Bruce:** Wanda, por favor...

 **Wanda:** ¡Steve se fue! ¿Nadie hará nada?

 **Wanda:** ¿Natasha?

 **Natasha** : Wanda, él tomó su decisión... no puedo obligarlo. Ya me costó mucho la primera vez y ahora... dudo que funcione. 

**Wanda:** Entonces no harán nada. 

**Sam:** Hable con él pero no piensa cambiar de opinión. 

**Loki:** Rogers se fue. Listo. Dejemoslo por la paz. 

**Wanda:** Eso lo dices porque siempre has estado de parte de Stark. 

**Loki:** Rogers me caía mal desde antes de que Tony y yo fuéramos amigos. Si lo soporte al inicio fue porque era su novio pero ahora no tengo porque fingir que me agrada. 

**Thor:** Por favor, solo dejen de pelear. Esto no llegara a ninguna parte. 

**Bruce:** Thor tiene razón. Es inútil seguir discutiendo. 

**Wanda:** Claro, el séquito de Stark como siempre va a respaldarlo. 

**Tony:** Mira, Wanda. Si no me soportas, entonces, solo deja de hablarme. Ignórame. Después de todo, nunca fuimos amigos. 

**Wanda:** Ja, ahora me estas echando. 

**Tony** : No te estoy echando. Simplemente dije que no tenias que volver hablarme. 

**Wanda:** Cómo siempre tu ego dice mucho.

 **Tony:** ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez con el ego? Mira "niña" la única razón por la que acepte que estuvieras aquí es porque no quería problemas con el resto pero realmente me vale 3 cantimploras lo que pienses de mi. Así que por mi has lo que quieras. 

**Wanda:** Un día la gente se dará cuenta lo que eres y tu trono caerá y entonces estarás solo. 

**Wanda:** Los asesinos no merecen amor.

 **Stephen:** Escucha muy bien mocosa. No voy a permitir que taches a Tony de asesino, maldita sea, él ni siquiera estaba a cargo de la empresa y tampoco creó esa bomba. ¡Tenia 5 años! 

**Wanda:** Sus manos están manchadas, es su legado. 

**Tony:** ¡Estoy harto! ¡Yo no hice nada! En todo caso es culpa de tus padres, es decir, ¿dónde carajos estaban cuando los bombardeos comenzaron? ¿Quién deja a sus hijos en casa sabiendo que se está desatando una guerra? No trates de culparme de algo que no he hecho, porque no te va a funcionar. 

_Wanda salió_

**Clint:** Stark, eso fue insensible. No tenias porque tratarla así. 

**Tony:** O sea, esta bien que ella me trate como asesino pero yo no puedo defenderme... no pos wooo

 **Clint:** Tu problema es que siempre quieres tener la última palabra. 

**Clint:** Si hubieras hablado tranquilamente con Steve, no se hubiera ido. 

**Tony:** Solo admite que lo prefieres mas que a mi. 

**Clint:** Quizás sea así, al menos él no está lleno de si mismo. 

**Tony:** Si quieres dejar de ser mi amigo... esta bien. Hazlo. 

**Clint:** ¿Ves? Ahora estas sacando conjeturas. Pero sinceramente yo también estoy harto de esto. 

**Natasha:** Clint, no te vayas. 

**Clint:** Nat, es evidente que este grupo ya está divido y sabemos quien está con quien. 

**Clint:** Lo siento.

_Clint salió_

**Bruce:** Esto se salió de control. 

**Rhodey:** Hombre, nunca pensé que se volvería a repetir. 

**Sam:** Yo también me voy. Lo siento pero entre a este grupo por Steve y... lo siento. Fue un gusto chicos. 

_Sam salió_

**Thor:** Y solo quedamos 8. 

**Natasha:** Si... a menos que alguien mas se quiera ir. 

**Rhodey:** Yo seguiré con ustedes.

 **Bruce:** También yo. 

**Loki:** Lo siento por ustedes pero tendrán que soportarme. 

**Scott:** Este... ¿podemos quedarnos, cierto?

 **Natasha:** Claro.

 **Wong:** Bueno... Scott y yo seguimos también. 

**Tony:** Yo igual me quedo. Claro... si es que me quieren aquí. 

**Natasha:** Cállate, de todas formas, te debo una disculpa. No debí presionarte para ser amigo con Steve, lo siento Antoshka. 

**Stephen:** Me quedo. Anthony necesita de su niñera. 

**Tony:** ¡Hey! ¬_¬ 

**Stephen:** Bromita 😘

 **Thor:** ¿Todos almorzamos juntos el lunes? Bueno, Tony y Stephen están suspendidos hasta el lunes. 

**Bruce:** Me parece bien. ¿Qué dice el resto?

 **Scott:** Si.

 **Wong:** Si.

 **Rhodey:** Si

 **Natasha:** Si.

 **Stephen:** Si.

 **Tony:** Si. 

**Loki** : Si. 

**Thor:** Bien, buenas noches chicos. 

_Todos se han desconectado_


	29. 27

Grupo

_"Bienvenidos a Chernobyl"_

**Hela:** ¿Quién robo mi tarjeta de crédito? 

**Thor:** Yo no fui.

 **Thor:** No soy tan tonto como para que me mates. 

**Hela:** Loki.

 **Loki:** ¿Y para que lo robaría?

 **Thor:** ¿Para comprar otra chaqueta como la que te queme?

 **Hela:** LOKI

 **Loki:** Me lleva la grandísima...

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo 

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Everett:** Actualización del domingo: Loki apareció en mi casa con la cara sudada y mas blanca que la leche. 

**Everett:** Se quedara a dormir conmigo. 

**Tony:** ¿Ahora que hiciste, Lokes?

 **Loki:** Tome la tarjeta de crédito de mi hermana y la perdí...

 **Tony:** ¿La perdiste? ¿Cómo?

 **Loki:** Ni yo mismo lo sé. Quizás fue de regreso del centro comercial. 

**Loki:** Pero lo mas importante es que tengo mi chaqueta de vuelta 💖

 **Stephen:** Pero Hela va a matarte. 

**Loki:** Si, esa es la parte chunga del asunto. 

**Everett:** ¿Emocionados por regresar a la escuela?

 **Tony:** Ni tanto. Pero fue aburrido no hacer nada interesante. 

**Loki:** Creí que Stephen y tu aprovecharían para estar juntos.

 **Stephen:** Mi madre me castigó y a pesar no haber ido, aun teníamos tarea que hacer. 

**Tony:** Lo mismo :(

 **Loki:** El colchón de Everett no es tan cómodo :/ 

**Everett:**

****

**Everett:** Si quieres te mando a dormir en el sofá e_e 

**Loki:** Así estoy bien, gracias >:D

 **Tony:** Aunque Loki tiene razón. Deberías cambiar tu colchón, Everett. 

**Everett:** Ya les he dicho a mis padres, pero siempre se olvidan 🙁

 **Loki:** Por cierto, Tony. ¿Ya estrenaste "esa" ropa? 7w7 

**Tony** : ¡Loki!

 **Stephen:** ¿Qué ropa?

 **Everett:** Ohhh...

 **Everett:** Esa ropa 🤭

 **Stephen:** ¿Tony?

 **Tony:** No es nada. No les hagas caso. 

**Loki:** Aja ¬w¬

 **Everett:** Jajajaja

 **Loki:** ¿De que te ríes? Si tu también te compraste uno de esos :v

 **Everett:** No se de que estas hablando. 

**Loki:** Recuerda que T'Challa puede partirte en dos. 

**Everett:** LOKIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Loki:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Tony_

**Stephen:** ¿Qué ropa te compraste?

 **Tony:** No es nada. Ya sabes como son esos dos de molestosos.

 **Stephen:** Tony. Sabes que no me gusta quedarme con la duda. 

**Tony** : ...

 **Tony:** Es un secreto. Solo Loki, Everett y Jarvis lo saben.

 **Tony:** Y ahora lo compartiré contigo... sino te lo conté antes fue por miedo a tu reacción. 

**Stephen:** ¿A que te refieres? 

**Tony:** Yo... tengo una colección de ropa de chicas. 

**Stephen:**... 

**Stephen:** ¿Qué?

 **Tony:** Que algunas veces me pongo ropa de chicas.

 **Stephen:** Wow. Yo... no me lo esperaba para nada. Digo... no es que tenga algún problema con eso es solo que... nunca me lo imagine. 

**Tony:** Pensé que te disgustaría o me verías como un fenómeno. 

**Stephen:** Te diré un secreto. Mi hermano menor Víctor paso una etapa donde le gustaba usar los vestidos de mi hermana. Nadie lo sabia, solo yo. 

**Tony:** ¿De verdad? ¿Lo sigue haciendo?

 **Stephen:** No lo sé. Perdí contacto con él hace un año. 

**Tony:** El divorcio fue muy duro, ¿cierto?

 **Tony:** Perdón, sé que no te gusta hablar de eso. 

**Stephen:** Esta bien. El matrimonio de mis padres se estaba quebrando y la muerte de Donna fue el detonante para separarse. 

**Tony:** ¿Extrañas a tu padre?

 **Stephen:** En realidad, no. Por alguna razón yo era el que se llevaba los regaños y los severos castigos si hacia una travesura o bajaba mi promedio. Víctor y Donna nunca pasaron por eso, solo era yo. Mi relación con Eugene no era la mejor. 

**Tony:** Por eso decidiste quedarte con tu madre. 

**Stephen:** Eso y que a diferencia de mi padre no me hecho la culpa de que Donna se ahogara. 

**Stephen:** Pero cambiemos de tema.

 **Stephen:** ¿Por qué te vistes con ropa femenina? 

**Tony:** Todo comenzó por un reto de Natasha. Se acercaba Halloween y yo no sabia que de que disfrazarme para la fiesta. Entonces, ella me sugirió que me disfrazara de Blancanieves, yo le dije que no lo haría y me retó. A la final si fui vestido de Blancanieves y... bueno me gusto. 

**Tony:** Un día estuve en casa de Nat y a modo de broma me puso uno de sus vestidos. Y debo admitir que me sentí tan bonito... 

**Tony:** La cosa se agravo cuando fui de compras con Loki y vi un lindo vestido rojo con dorado. Quería comprarlo pero no sabia si estaría bien. Lokes se dio cuenta de eso y me convenció de comprarlo. 

**Stephen:** ¿Usas esa ropa muy seguido?

 **Tony:** Nop. Rara vez lo hago, en realidad es cuando mi tía se va viaje, cómo a Jarvis no le importa, puedo pasar esos días con faldas o vestidos. 

**Tony:** ¿Seguro que no te molesta este lado mio? 

**Stephen:** No, Tony. Ya te dije que no tengo ningún problema con eso. Si quieres vestirte de esa forma, solo hazlo. 

**Stephen:** Lo acepto y lo respeto. 

**Tony:** Me saque el premio gordo contigo, sunshine. 

**Stephen:** Anthony tu... ammm

 **Tony:** ¿Si? 

**Stephen:** ¿Podrías mostrarme lo que te compraste? 

**Tony:**

****

**Stephen:** Esta bonito. Tienes buen gusto. 

**Tony:** ¿Estas excitado, cierto?

 **Stephen:** No tienes idea...

 **Tony:** ¿Ups?

 **Tony:** Supongo que no es momento para mencionarte sobre mi torcedura de daddy y ciertos juguetitos que tengo...

 **Stephen:** Anthony Stark seras mi muerte. 

**Stephen:** Y la próxima vez que te visite te pondrás eso, ¿entendido?

 **Tony:** Yes, daddy.


	30. 28

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Thor:** Ya es lunes 🙁

 **Scott:** 😔

 **Wong:** 😢

 **Rhodey:** Acabo de levantarme de la cama y tuve una pelea épica con la sabana. 

**Bruce:** ¿Quién ganó?

 **Rhodey:** La sabana.

 **Tony:** Me gustaría tener algo que haga que los lunes sean menos horribles. 

**Scott:** No hay, no existe. 

**Natasha:** Bruce, ¿hoy es la prueba de Química?

 **Bruce:** Sip.

 **Natasha:** Ya valí 🙃

 **Bruce:** Ni siquiera sé como has aprobado hasta ahora...

 **Tony:** Le ayudo a estudiar para los exámenes finales. 

**Tony:** Y saca buena nota. 

**Wong:** Entonces, Natasha pasa arrastrando.

 **Natasha:** Si, pero lo importante es aprobar.

 **Scott:** No pos, tienes razón. 

**Thor:** Diablos.

 **Tony:** ¿Ahora, qué?

 **Thor:** Las serpientes de Loki le dieron los buenos días a Hela. 

**Thor:** Loki entro en la habitación y Hela le pegó la nariz con su zapato de tacón.

 **Loki:** No me dolió.

 **Thor:** Estas llorando.

 **Loki:** No.

 **Rhodey:** Tones, se querido y ven por mi. 

**Tony:** Bueno.

 **Natasha:** ¿Puedes venir por mi también?

 **Tony:** Esta bien. 

**Loki:** También ven por nosotros.

 **Tony:** ¿Tengo que recordarles que no soy un jodido uber?

 **Loki:** Eres nuestro uber.

 **Tony:** Voy a permitir eso. 

**Stephen:** Bebé, ¿crees que podrías venir por mi?

 **Tony:** Por ti lo que sea, cariño 😍

 **Stephen:** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **Wong:** Ustedes provocan diabetes... pero de la buena. 

**Scott:** Upsi. Olvide hacer ese taller de Literatura 🥺

 **Wong:** ¬_¬

 **Wong:** Bien, te lo prestare. 

**Scott:** >:D

 **Tony:** ¡Cazzo! 

**Tony:** No encuentro las llaves ;_;

 **Rhodey:** ¿Las buscaste en el refrigerador?

 **Tony:** ¿Por qué demonios iba a...

 **Tony:** Mierda. Estaban ahí.

 **Thor:** De todas formas, ni ganas de ir a la escuela :(

 **Tony:** Mas les vale que todos estén afuera. 

**\----------------------------------------------------**

**Tony:** ¡1, 2, 3, 4!

 **Loki:** Hail (hail) 

**Stephen:** What's the matter with your head, yeah

 **Thor:** Hail (hail)

 **Natasha:** What's the matter with your mind

 **Rhodey:** And your sign an-a, oh-oh-oh

 **Tony:** Hail (hail)

 **Loki:** Nothin' the matter with your head

 **Stephen:** Baby, find it, come on and find it

 **Thor:** Hail, with it, baby

 **Natasha:** 'Cause you're fine

 **Rhodey:** And you're mine, and you look so divine

 **Tony:** Come and get your love 

**Loki:** Come and get your love

 **Stephen:** Come and get your love

 **Thor:** Come and get your love

 **Bruce:** ¿Qué demonios hacen? ._.

 **Loki:** Cantando.

 **Stephen:** Duh.

 **Thor:** Ahora me siento mas animado :D

 **Natasha:** Quizás deberíamos cantar todos los lunes antes de venir a la escuela. 

**Loki:** No se diga mas. Que Tony nos lleve a todos a clases los lunes. 

**Tony:** ¿QUÉ?

 **Tony:** APENAS Y CABEN EN MI AUTO. NO PODRÁN ENTRAR TODOS. 

**Bruce:** ¡Espera! ¿Estas conduciendo mientras escribes? 

**Tony:** Estoy en un alto, Brucie. 

**Loki:** Tonterías, yo te demostrare que si entramos. 

**Scott:** Entonces... hagámoslo 😆

 **Natasha:** Ya está decidido. 

**Tony:** Ahg. Los odio.

 **Stephen:** 😟

 **Tony:** Sunshine a ti te amo ❤️

 **Stephen:** 🥰 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Sam:** Esto es la ostia de incomodo. 

**Clint:** Ni que lo digas. Digo, yo no me relacione mucho con Wong pero con Scott me lleve muy bien. 

**Sam:** Igual yo. Hasta le puse un mote. 

**Clint** : ¿En serio? 

**Sam:** Si. Lo llame tic tac. 

**Clint:** ¿Por?

 **Sam:** Se comió diez cajitas en menos de 5 segundos. 

**Clint:** Oh.

 **Steve:** No son los únicos. 

**Steve** : Natasha seguirá siendo mi compañera de laboratorio hable con la profesora y no acepta cambios. 

**Steve:** Seraimposible no sentirme mal teniéndola a mi lado en clase. 

**Bucky:** Siento que todo esto es mi culpa.

 **Steve:** Por supuesto que no es tu culpa.

 **Bucky:** Si lo es. Nunca debí pelear con Stark.

 **Steve:** Solo te defendiste. 

**Steve:** Él también tiene culpa en esto.

 **Bucky:** Sea como sea... no debí rebajarme a ese nivel. 

**Bucky:** Hasta te metiste en problemas con tu mamá. 

**Steve:** Buck. Lo que pasó, pasó. Ya no te martirices por eso.

 **Steve:** Y todo esta bien entre mi madre y yo.

 **Bucky:** Lo siento, Stevie. Pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que por mi perdiste a tus amigos. 

**Steve** : No tienes la culpa. Además, el grupo ya no fue como antes, así que tarde o temprano nos íbamos a separar. 

**Bucky:** El grupo no fue como antes desde que engañaste a Stark conmigo...

 **Steve:** Tranquilo, Buck. Saldremos adelante. 

**Steve:** No es el fin del mundo.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Wong y Loki_

**Wong:** ¿Qué fue lo que Ross le hizo a West? 

**Wong:** Fue muy efectivo porque ya no nos molesta.

 **Loki:** Tiene unos métodos algo ortodoxos. 

**Loki:** Es pequeño pero capaz de muchas cosas. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: T'Challa y Everett_

**T'Challa:** Ángel, ¿qué tanto te ríes?

 **Everett:** Bueno...

 **Everett:** Como te lo digo sin que te molestes. 

**T'Challa** : ...

 **T'Challa:** Habla.

 **Everett:** Lo envió Shuri.

**Everett:** _[img45366_y53.jpg]_

**Everett:** Eres tu... con falda hawaiana y peluca. 

**T'Challa:** 😰😰

 **T'Challa:** SHUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Everett:** Es lindo ser hijo único 🤣🤣🤣

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Clint:** Thor y Tony se han sentado en primera fila solo para no estar cerca de nosotros. 

**Sam:** Loki pasa por completo de mi. Pero no me importa, nunca fuimos realmente amigos. 

**Steve:** Nat solo me habla sobre el experimento. 

**Steve:** Ni un iceberg es tan frío como ella.

 **Steve:** Bruce me evita como la peste.

 **Wanda:** ¿Y como te fue en Educación Física?

 **Steve:** Stark hizo como sino no existiera al igual que Strange. Wong y Scott estaban pendientes de la clase y Thor junto a Rhodey ni voltearon a mirarme. 

**Wanda:** Pues en los pasillos ya comienzan las teorías del porque el grupo se dividió. 

**Sam:** Y de seguro esas teorías se inclinan a Steve y Bucky. 

**Wanda:** Si.

 **Clint:** Y aun faltan meses para graduarnos. 

**Sam:** Esto sera duro, amigos. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Wong_

**Stephen:** Adivina que. 

**Wong:** ¿Qué?

 **Stephen:** West no me ha molestado. No se si estar agradecido o asustado. 

**Wong:** Ross le hizo algo y desde entonces no ha sido el mismo. 

**Stephen:** Ese Watson debería enseñarme sus trucos. 

**Wong:** Si lo hiciera, serias un peligro para la sociedad. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** Odio a esos chismosos. 

**Tony:** ¿Puedes creer que se atreven a difundir lo que dijo el idiota de West? Dicen que me engañaste con Barnes y Rogers no lo creyó. Otros dicen que yo lo saque porque estoy celoso que defienda a Barnes.

 **Tony:** NO LO SOPORTO.

 **Stephen:** Amor, no los escuches. Son unos imbéciles y no saben nada. Todas esas cosas no son mas que mentiras. Ignóralos. 

**Tony:** Es difícil hacerlo cuando hablan mal de ti...

 **Tony:** De mi pueden decir lo que sea, después de todo, ya estoy acostumbrado. 

**Tony:** ¿Pero ti? No, Stephen. Yo no voy a permitir que se metan contigo. 

**Stephen:** Anthony. A mi no me importa lo que digan los demás sobre mi. 

**Stephen:** Lo único que me importa eres tu. Tu eres todo lo que yo necesito y amo. 

**Tony:** Yo también te amo. 

**Tony:** ¿Qué tal si vamos a Target? Total, ya nos levantaron el castigo. 

**Stephen:** Esta bien. No tengo practica hasta mañana así que puedo ir. 

**Stephen:** ¿Le decimos a los otros?

 **Tony:** Si. Vamos todos.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Tony:** ¿Quieren ir a Target?

 **Rhodey:** Si.

 **Thor:** Yes >:D

 **Scott:** Amonosss (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 **Wong:** De acuerdo. 

**Natasha:** Yeiiii ( *¯ ꒳¯*)

 **Bruce:** Si 😃

 **Loki:** Muevan, perras :v


	31. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy tan torpe. Olvide el Homecoming :'v 
> 
> Hago todo lo posible para que esto concuerde con el sistema de USA.
> 
> Ellos empezaron las clases la última semana de agosto :v

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Tony:** El Homecoming está a la vuelta de la esquina. 

**Tony:** Y ya empiezo a tener un colapso por no saber que usar en el baile. 

**Thor:** ¿Ya? 😮

 **Bruce:** Joder, lo olvide por completo. 

**Loki:** ¿Cómo pueden olvidarse de algo tan importante?

 **Natasha:** Por toda la mierda de la pelea, se nos olvido. 

**Scott:** Maldición. Y no se con quien ir este año 😔

 **Scott:** Bueno en realidad nunca he ido con alguien :(

 **Natasha:** Espera, ¿qué?

 **Natasha:** ¿Con nadie? ¿En serio?

 **Scott:** La última vez que le pregunte a una chica, solo se rió y se marchó :'( 

**Wong:** Yo tampoco he ido con nadie. 

**Rhodey:** ¿Y entonces? ¿Acaso no asisten?

 **Wong:** En realidad, hacemos una tercera rueda. Scott, Stephen y yo.

 **Tony:** ¿Stephen tampoco ha ido con alguien?

 **Stephen:** Quise invitarte el año pasado pero... aun salias con Rogers. 

**Stephen:** Y no está bien invitar a una persona que tiene pareja. 

**Tony:** No te preocupes. Este año seremos tú y yo, sunshine ;)

 **Stephen:** Sugar ;)

 **Loki:** Saben. Ahora que somos senior, tenemos la oportunidad de postular a uno de nosotros para rey y reina.

 **Rhodey** : Ni siquiera piensen en mi como opción. 

**Thor:** Lamentablemente yo ya estoy postulado...

 **Bruce:** ¿Qué? ¿Quien te lo dijo?

 **Thor:** Darcy, la mejor amiga de Jane me lo contó. 

**Scott:** Se veía venir, digo, eres parte del equipo de fútbol y eres popular. 

**Thor:** Yo no quería 😕

 **Thor:** Pero ni modo.

 **Loki:** Bien, tenemos al idiota de mi hermano para ser rey, pero necesitamos a otro. 

**Wong:** ¿Por qué te importa eso?

 **Bruce:** Desde primer año ha estado soñando con que uno del grupo gane para quitarle la corona y quedársela. 

**Scott:** Si tanto quieres la corona, ¿por qué no te postulas?

 **Thor:** Nunca ganaría. Loki no es la persona favorita del 89% de la escuela. 

**Wong:** Eso lo explica. 

**Stephen:** Básicamente quiere usar a otros para poder cumplir su sueño. 

**Stephen:** No es una mala estrategia. 

**Rhodey:** Everett acaba de resbalar pero para disimular la vergüenza hizo un split alzando los brazos y gritó: «¡Gracias por mis piernas flexibles, Lucifer!»

 **Rhodey:** T'Challa tiene los ojos abiertos y estoy casi seguro que está pensando en las ventajas de que Ross sea flexible. 

**Loki:** Desde aquí puedo oler el pre-cum de T'Challa.

 **Scott:** Amigo no quiero perder la poca inocencia que tengo. 

**Stephen:** Tony y yo hicimos una gran explosión de color. 

**Stephen:** Todos estamos cubiertos de espuma rosa. 

**Tony:** Bishop está entre castigarnos o reírse...

 **Tony:** Optó por la segunda opción. 

**Wong:** Un martes como cualquier otro. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Sam y Clint_

**Sam:** ¿La invitaras?

 **Clint:** ¿A quién?

 **Sam:** A Laura. 

**Clint:** ¿A dónde?

 **Sam:** El baile.

 **Clint:** ...

 **Sam:** Mierda. ¿Olvidaste el Homecoming?

 **Clint:**... ¿Cuándo es?

 **Sam:** La próxima semana. 

**Clint:** Coño. 

**Sam:** ¿Lo harás o no? Mira que esta es tu oportunidad antes de que nos graduemos y nos separemos. 

**Clint:** A penas y conversamos... no estoy seguro. 

**Sam:** Hombre, solo pregúntale. 

**Clint:** ¿Y si dice que no?

 **Sam:** ¿Y si dice que si? Nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas. 

**Clint:** Bien, lo haré mañana.

 **Sam:** ¿Por qué hoy no?

 **Clint:** Necesito reunir todo el coraje posible. 

**Sam:** Ok.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Wanda:** ¿Con quién irán al baile?

 **Clint:** Tengo alguien en mente. Veré si acepta o no. 

**Sam:** No tengo idea.

 **Bucky:** Steve y yo iremos juntos.

 **Wanda:** Obviamente.

 **Steve:** ¿Y tu Wanda?

 **Wanda:** Tampoco tengo a nadie en mente.

 **Wanda:** Quizás vaya sola. 

**Clint:** Oye, si la persona me dice que no, podemos ir juntos. 

**Wanda:** De acuerdo :)

 **Sam:** Y si la persona le dice que si a Clint, yo podría contigo, si quieres. 

**Wanda** : Wow, y así es como pase de no tener nada a conseguir dos citas posibles. 

**Bucky:** Considérate afortunada. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Scott:** Así que solo seremos tu y yo, Wong. A menos que quieras ir con alguien mas. 

**Wong:** Meh. No hay nadie especial.

 **Scott:** Empiezo a creer que eres asexual.

 **Wong:** Yo estoy pensando lo mismo.

 **Scott:** En fin. Al menos Stephen cumplirá su fantasía de ir al baile con Tony. 

**Stephen:** Me siento un poco mal porque seré el único que si tiene una cita. 

**Wong:** Tu solo disfruta. De todas formas, es solo un baile y soy indiferente con eso.

 **Scott:** Y desde Hope, no he estado verdaderamente interesado por nadie. 

**Stephen:** Pero querías ir con Valery el año pasado. 

**Scott:** Ella fue un gusto pasajero. Además, ella me bateó cruelmente. 

**Scott:** Entonces, Wong. ¿Serias mi cita?

 **Wong:** Ya nada. 

**Scott:** :)

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Loki_

**Tony:** ¿Con quién iras al baile?

 **Loki:** Nadie. Sabes mejor que nadie que no le agrado a muchas personas.

 **Tony:** Es nuestro último Homecoming. Deberías ir acompañado. 

**Loki:** No hay personas que valgan la pena en este lugar. Excepto los del grupo. 

**Tony:** Debe haber alguien a quien no le caigas tan mal o te soporte.

 **Loki:** Bueno, está Matt. Pero él ira con Foggy. 

**Tony:** ¿Qué tal Logan? Es un tipo genial y rudo. 

**Loki:** Pasa totalmente de mi. 

**Tony:** ¿Luke?

 **Loki:** Vete a la verga ¬_¬

 **Tony:** ¿Jhonny?

 **Loki:** Él ira con Darcy.

 **Tony:** Alto, ¿ellos son una cosa ahora?

 **Loki:** Han estado tonteando desde el verano. 

**Loki:** Olvídalo, Tony. Iré solo. 

**Loki:** Déjalo por la paz. 

**Tony:** Ahhggg. Esta bien. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Bruce_

**Tony:** Imagino que iras al baile con Thor.

 **Bruce:** No lo sé. No me ha invitado.

 **Tony:** ¿Qué...? 

**Tony:** Pensé que ya se habían declarado.

 **Bruce:** De hecho, todo el revuelo de la pelea y la separación nos ha hecho aplazarlo. 

**Tony:** Eso, o es tu inseguridad. Bruce, ya habíamos hablado de eso. 

**Bruce:** No estoy seguro. Además de que a mi padre no le gustara que salga con un chico. 

**Bruce:** Piensa que soy 100% amante de tetas. 

**Tony:** Amigo eso apesta. 

**Tony:** Pero si llega a pasar algo con el imbécil de tu viejo... sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti. 

**Bruce:** Gracias, Tony.

 **Tony:** Y deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Date una oportunidad con nuestro Thor-pe.

 **Bruce:** Vale, te prometo que si no me invita hasta el jueves, yo lo invitare y le diré lo que siento. 

**Tony:** ¡Ese es el espíritu! 

**Bruce:** Me voy, el maestro ya me regañó.

 **Tony** : Nos vemos osito gominola.


	32. 30

_Betty ha creado el grupo "Hermanos de Ciencia"_

_Betty ha añadido a "Tony"_

_Betty ha añadido a "Bruce"_

**Betty:** Hey, chicos.

 **Tony:** Dios mio, es un milagro.

 **Bruce:** Has creado un grupo, pero lo mas impactante es que nos has escrito.

 **Betty:** No exageren.

 **Tony:** Lo siento, pero que nos escribas es como el Cometa Halley, un acontecimiento que pasa cada 75 años. 

**Betty:** No me gusta mucho esta aplicación, solo la uso para saber algún trabajo o si las clases se cancelan.

 **Bruce:** Olvide que eras mas de Instagram.

 **Betty:** No sé de que hablas.

 **Tony:** Dile eso a tus 1.500 fotos en Instagram.

 **Betty:** En fin. Les propongo que trabajemos juntos para la feria de ciencias.

 **Tony:** Betty, ya te contamos lo que paso el año pasado.

 **Betty:** Lo sé, pero lo que paso fue un sabotaje y no es como que vayamos hacer otro robot.

 **Bruce:** No es solo eso, Fury nos vetó de la feria.

 **Betty:** Tonterías, ya lo convencí y pueden participar. 

**Tony** : ¿Hiciste, qué?

 **Bruce:** ¿Cómo lo lograste?

 **Betty:** Secreto ;)

 **Betty** : ¿Qué dicen?

 **Tony:** Esta bien. ¿Brucie, te apuntas?

 **Bruce:** Bueno... alguien debe asegurarse que no hagan tonterías.

 **Tony:** ¿Tienen idea de lo que podamos hacer? 

**Betty:** Nope.

 **Bruce:** Ya pensaremos en algo mas tarde, ahora hay que ir a clases.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Stephen:** Alguien golpéeme para que pueda ir a la enfermería y salir de este infierno.

 **Tony:** Es solo Álgebra, amor. 

**Stephen:** No me gusta 😤

 **Bruce:** Creo que Nat se está quedando dormida.

 **Scott:** En Literatura, la profesora nos está obligando a cantar Hamilton. 

**Scott:** Wong canta como carcacha descompuesta 😂😂

 **Wong:** Ja ja ¬_¬

 **Rhodey** : Loki es el que se está luciendo.

 **Loki:** Admirenme, perras marginadas.

 **Stephen:** ¡Quiero irme! ;-;

 **Tony:** Podrás lucirte en Biología al rato. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Scott:** No hemos sabido de Clea en un buen tiempo.

 **Wong:** Stark dijo que se iba a encargar.

 **Scott:** ¿Qué fue lo que hizo tu novio, Stephen?

 **Stephen:** Ni me pregunten, que yo tampoco lo sé y no me ha querido decir.

 **Stephen:** Pero sea lo que sea que hizo, al parecer por fin me libre de esa loca.

 **Scott:** Sospechoso ewe

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Everett_

**Tony:** ¿Qué hiciste con lo que te encargue?

 **Everett:** Despreocúpate. Ella nunca volverá a molestarlos.

 **Tony:** No la mataste... ¿o si?

 **Everett:** Nah.

 **Everett:** Tuve una charla con sus padres y la mandaron a un internado en Australia XD

 **Tony:** ¿Qué?

 **Tony:** ¿Qué les dijiste?

 **Everett:** Pueda que les haya dicho que su hija ahora acosaba a mi padre...

 **Everett:** También les dije que él trabajaba con el Gobierno y que podían meterse en muchos problemas. 

**Tony:** OMG.

 **Tony:** Te amo, Bilbo ❤️

 **Everett:** 😉😎

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Loki:** Necesito a alguien mas para rey y alguien para reina.

 **Thor:** Me entere que Steve está nominado para rey.

 **Loki:** ¿¡Qué!? NO.

 **Loki:** Ese imbécil no puede ganar. 

**Scott:** Bueno es el mariscal de campo y es muy popular. 

**Natasha:** Ya hay otro candidato a rey.

 **Loki:** ¿Quién?

 **Natasha** : Tony.

 **Tony:** ¿YO, QUÉ?

 **Loki:** ¡Perfecto! Tony tiene mas de ganar que el resto.

 **Bruce:** Lo que tienes por esa corona es una obsesión.

 **Loki:** No me importa.

 **Tony:** ¡Hey! ¡Yo no quiero participar! ¿¡Quién fue el que me postuló!? (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

 **Natasha:** Yo ;)

**Tony:**

****

**Tony:** NAT

 **Wong:** Estoy seguro que Stark ganara.

 **Stephen:** Obvio que ganara, es el chico mas hermoso y listo de la escuela ❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **Thor:** El enamoramiento de Stephen es tan bonito que hace que vomite arcoiris. 

**Wong:** Mismo.

 **Tony:** ¿Hola? ¡Acabo de decir que no quiero participar!

 **Natasha:** Lastima, porque una vez nominado no lo puedes cambiar.

 **Tony:** Bien.

 **Tony:** Solo por eso te estoy nominando para reina.

 **Natasha:** Espera, ¿qué?

 **Rhodey:** Lo está haciendo justo en este momento. 

**Natasha:** NOOOOOOOOOOO

**Tony:**

****

**Loki:** YUPIIIIIIIIII 

**Loki:** Las posibilidades de ganar son altas (~￣▽￣)~

 **Rhodey:** ¿Sabes que de todas formas para la escuela tu no seras rey?

 **Loki:** No arruines mi estado de animo. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?

 **Stephen:** Desde el segundo periodo, no.

 **Tony:** Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. ❤️

 **Tony:** Eres el mejor novio del mundo 😍

 **Stephen:** Y yo te amo mucho mucho mucho mucho sugar ❤️😘

 **Tony:** ¿Tienes practica en la tarde?

 **Stephen:** No, pero no podre ir a tu casa, si es por lo que preguntas. Mi mamá hará horas extra y me pidió que cuidara de la casa.

 **Tony:** Bueno, yo podría ir. Mi tía se fue a Los Ángeles y no regresa hasta mañana. 

**Stephen:** ¿No te meterías en problemas?

 **Tony:** Jarvis me cubrirá ;)

 **Tony:** ¿Qué dices? 

**Stephen:** Vamos al finalizar las clases. 

**Tony:** Primero quiero ir a casa y cambiarme de ropa. ¿Vale?

 **Stephen:** Vale.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Tony:** Acabo de romperme el culo, pero valió la pena.

 **Everett:** ¿Qué verga?

 **Loki:** ¿Finalmente Strange te empaló?

 **Stephen:** No ಠ_ಠ

 **Loki:** Pero ganas no te faltan.

 **Stephen:**... No.

 **Everett:** Déjense de guarradas y ya di como te rompiste el trasero, Tony.

 **Tony:** Me caí de un árbol.

 **Everett:** ¿Y por qué estabas en un árbol? 

**Stephen** : Quería una selfie en el árbol. 

**Loki** : ¿En serio?

 **Tony:** Yup. Pero lo importante es que la tengo ' ▽ ' )ﾉ

 **Loki:** Muestrala.

 **Tony:** Está en Instagram.

 **Everett:** Pues, allá vamos.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Tony_

**Stephen:** ¿Ya estas cerca?

 **Tony:** Casi.

 **Stephen:** ¿Almorzaste? O quizás podríamos preparar algo. 

**Tony:** Dudo que quieras cocinar. 

**Stephen:** ¿De que hablas?

 **Tony:** Ya estoy aquí.

 **Stephen:** Ya vi y... ¿por qué estas usando una gabardina?

 **Tony:** Por lo que llevo debajo.

 **Stephen** : ¿Qué?

**Tony:**

****

**Stephen:** ...

 **Stephen:** Lo dicho, seras mi muerte.

 **Tony:** 😏😏😏


	33. Instagram

**Tony Stark**

****

❤️ 💬 

**13,789 Me gusta**

**tony_bottom** ¡Valió la pena la caída!🤣   
Créditos a mi hermoso novio **@doctor.strange**

Ver los 15 comentarios

 **spider.momy** ¿En serio te caíste por una foto?

 **tony_bottom** Ya me conoces, Nat.

 **iamnotwatson** ¿Por qué tienes cara de asustado?

**tony_bottom** Porque en seguida me resbale :'v

 **its.britney.bitch** Desde aquí tu trasero nos saluda XD

**tony_bottom** Has sido bendecido por mi trasero, Lokes 😂

 **happy.ant** ¿Por qué no salvaste a tu novio de caerse **@doctor.strange**?

**doctor.strange** Tenia que tomar la foto. 

**happy.ant** ¿Y eso es mas importante? 🤨

**tony_bottom** Para nosotros, sí. 

**doctor.strange** Hermoso, divino, etéreo. El amor de mi vida 💖

**tony_bottom** Sunshine, te amo 😍😍😍

**doctor.strange** También te amo ❤️

 **god.of.thunder** Te vez increíble, Tony👍

**tony_bottom** Gracias 💙


	34. 31

_Chat: Bruce y Thor_

**Bruce:** Thor, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Nos vemos en las gradas a la hora del almuerzo?

 **Thor:** Claro.

 **Bruce:** Bien. ¿Y por qué aun no has llegado?

 **Thor:** El cabello de Loki se atasco en la secadora. 

**Bruce:**... ¿Cómo diablos sucedió? 

**Thor:** Ni idea.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Scott:** Entonces, Stephen estaba distraído mirando a Tony como el idiota enamorado que es. La profesora Bishop se dio cuenta y le dijo que explicara el Ciclo de Krebs. 

**Scott:** _[video56445_7yd.mp4]_

_[En el vídeo se ve como Stephen se levanta del asiento, dirigiéndose al frente del salón. El azabache comienza a cantar el rap del Ciclo de Krebs. La maestra se ve sorprendida, por otro lado Tony sonríe y se tapa la boca con sus manos para no gritar. Mientras tanto, el resto de los estudiantes animan a Strange. Cuando el de ojos bicolor termina, los jóvenes se levantan y estallan en aplausos y ovacionan al chico. La señorita Bishop larga un suspiro y le pide que regrese a su asiento, al llegar ahí, Anthony no titubea en darle un beso]._

**Rhodey:** OH MY GOD. REALMENTE LO HIZO.

 **Natasha:** Stephen es mi Dios ahora.

 **Loki:** Perra, me siento afortunado de tenerte como amigo.

 **Wong:** No puedo creer que tuviste las agallas para hacerlo. 

**Thor:** ¡Eso fue genial! 👏👏👏

 **Bruce:** ¿No estas en problemas, o si?

 **Stephen:** Para nada. Creo que en el fondo le gustó. 

**Scott:** Amigo, la dejaste con la boca cerrada. Nadie había podido hacer eso antes. 

**Tony:** ¡Mi hombre es el mejor! 😍

 **Stephen:** 😉😘😘

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Loki y Everett_

**Loki:** _[video56445_7yd.mp4]_

 **Everett:** STEPHEN STRANGE ES MI PASTOR.

 **Loki:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Wanda:** Acabo de presenciar como Strange le cerro la boca a Bishop.

 **Clint:** Espera, ¿qué?

 **Sam:** Imposible, a esa mujer nadie ha podido ganarle.

 **Sam:** ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

 **Wanda:** Canto el rap del Ciclo de Krebs.

 **Clint:** ÉL HIZO, QUÉ

 **Sam:** Dios mio... ¿y no está en problemas?

 **Wanda:** En realidad, a la maestra no le importó y después de eso nos permitió salir de clases temprano. 

**Clint:** Hombre, esa mujer debe estar en shock. 

**Wanda:** Esperen, estoy viendo como ella se tumba sobre el escritorio, mirando al techo con la mirada perdida.

 **Sam:** Joder, Strange la rompió.

 **Clint:** Sip.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Everett:** Se acaba de armar una pelea de rimas. 

**Loki:** ¿Qué significa eso?

 **Everett:** La maestra nos organizo en parejas para decir un poema. Tony y Barnes quedaron juntos y ahora están al frente diciendo un poema sobre la traición y el desamor.

 **Everett:** Todos estamos incómodos, incluso la profesora, por el tono de voz frígido y sin vida con el que se dirigen. 

**Stephen:** Oh no. ¿Cómo está Tony?

 **Everett** : Sinceramente no lo sé, se ve tan inexpresivo. 

**Loki:** ¿Qué hay de Barnes?

 **Everett:** Parece como si quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra.

 **Stephen:** Es increíble que esto los siga a todas partes. 

**Stephen:** Y el mayor culpable es el imbécil de Rogers. 

**Tony:** Ya, chicos. Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de armar un drama innecesario.

 **Tony:** Pero comienzo a sospechar que esa profesora lo hizo a propósito. ¿Justamente tenia que ser ese poema? No me jodas.

 **Loki:** A veces Tolbert puede ser un dolor en el culo.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Tony:** Muevan sus traseros si quieren comer pizza. 

**Scott:** PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA

 **Rhodey:** Finalmente, llegó el día.

 **Wong:** Demonios, la fila es inmensa. Stephen, alcanza una para mi. 

**Stephen** : No creo que la cocinera me deje tomar dos.

 **Tony:** A ti no, pero a mi si.

 **Natasha:** ¿Por qué?

 **Tony:** Me debe un favor. No se preocupen, conseguiré pizza para todos.

 **Rhodey:** Nuestro salvador.

 **Natasha:** Bruce, Thor, ¿dónde están?

 **Thor:** Empiecen sin nosotros, estamos resolviendo algo.

 **Natasha:** Uh. Ok.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Sam y Clint_

**Sam:** Acabo de ver a Bruce y Thor besándose en las gradas.

 **Clint:** ¿ELLOS, QUÉ?

 **Clint:** Viejo, cosas sorprendentes están ocurriendo hoy.

 **Clint:** Lo único que falta es que llueve donas.

 **Sam:** Nunca me dijiste cuál fue la respuesta de Laura.

 **Clint:** Ah, sobre eso. Bueno.

 **Clint:** DIJO QUE SI

 **Sam:** Me enorgulleces ಥ⌣ಥ

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Steve y Bucky_

**Steve:** Bucky, ¿dónde estas?

 **Bucky** : Necesito estar solo, Steve.

 **Steve:** Wanda me contó lo que paso en clase de Literatura. 

**Steve:** Bucky, no puedes tomarte en serio un tonto poema.

 **Bucky:** No se trata del poema, se trata de que por mi le fuiste infiel a Stark y perdieras a tus amigos.

 **Steve:** Dices tonterías. No perdí a mis amigos, tengo a Sam, Clint y Wanda.

 **Bucky:** ¡Joder, Steve! Perdiste a tus primeros amigos de la preparatoria, excepto a Clint. 

**Bucky:** ¿Crees que me siento bien? Pues, déjame decirte que no. Tampoco ayuda los comentarios de los demás, porque sé bien que dicen a mis espadas. 

**Steve:** Buck...

 **Bucky:** Me siento horrible de que todos me conozcan como el que destruyó el "Stony".

 **Bucky:** Que deben tener cuidado conmigo porque soy una zorra y terminare quitandole a sus novios. 

**Steve:** ¿¡Quién se atrevió decir eso!? ¡Dime quien fue! ¡Le daré su merecido!

 **Bucky:** La mayoría, Steve.

 **Bucky:** Solo quiero que el año escolar se termine, graduarme y largarme. 

**Steve:** ¿Irte? ¿A dónde planeas irte?

 **Bucky:** Mamá quiere que vaya a la universidad, pero estoy pensando en entrar al ejercito.

 **Steve:** ¿¡Qué!?

 **Steve:** ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre esto?

 **Bucky:** No es concreto, es un plan B.

 **Steve:** Buck... no quiero separarme de ti otra vez.

 **Bucky:** Stevie, nada es para siempre. Además, ni siquiera sabes que harás al graduarte. Tampoco te veo buscando universidades. 

**Steve:** El entrenador Bradford me dijo que puede traer a un contacto para que obtenga una beca deportiva en la Universidad de Alabama. Dice que tengo un futuro brillante en el fútbol americano.

 **Bucky:** ¡QUÉ! ¡Stevie, eso es algo fantástico! 

**Bucky:** Maldito, punk. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? 

**Steve:** Tu tampoco me dijiste sobre tu plan de unirte al ejercito. 

**Bucky:** Touché. Pero como ya te dije nada es concreto, a medida que pase el año tomare una decisión. 

**Steve:** Bucky...

 **Bucky:** Es hora de regresar a clases. Hablamos después.

 **Steve:** Esta bien.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Tony:** ¡Felicidades a la nueva pareja! 🎉🎉🎉

 **Bruce:** ¿Es necesario, Tony? Ya nos vieron en el almuerzo.

 **Natasha:** Debo confesar, que siempre los empareje. 

**Bruce:** No estoy sorprendido.

 **Rhodey:** Hombre, pues yo no lo vi venir.

 **Loki:** Bah. Bruce no fue bueno ocultando su crush por mi hermano.

 **Loki:** En todo caso, Bruce me agrada y lo acepto. 

**Bruce:** Oh, gracias Loki.

 **Stephen** : ¿Quién se declaro primero?

 **Thor:** Yo.

 **Wong** : ¿Tu? Pensé que seria Bruce.

 **Bruce:** Iba hacerlo y entonces me soltó de golpe que le gustaba y me besó.

 **Scott:** Cuanto romanticismo :v

 **Rhodey:** Cambiando de tema, ¿ya tienen pareja para el baile?

 **Scott:** Iré con Wong porque nadie nos quiere :')

 **Wong:** ¿Era necesario decir eso? ¬_¬

 **Tony:** Es obvio que iré con Stephen 💗

 **Thor** : Bruce es mi pareja ahora, así que saben la respuesta 😊

 **Loki:** No tengo pareja.

 **Natasha:** Tampoco yo.

 **Tony:** ¿Qué tal si van juntos?

 **Natasha:** No es mala idea, ¿qué dices Loki?

 **Loki:** Esta bien. Solo porque Nat es genial.

 **Tony:** ¿Qué hay de ti, ornitorrinco?

 **Rhodey:** Voy con Carol.

 **Tony:** Y solo te tomó dos años para que se diera cuenta de tu existencia 🤣🤣

 **Rhodey** : ¡Calla, Stank! 😡

 **Tony:** ¡Que no me digas así! 😠

 **Scott:** A Stephen le tomó un año para que Tony se diera cuenta de que existe.

 **Stephen:** ¡Scott! ò_ó

 **Tony:** Bebé, perdóname por eso 😭

 **Stephen:** Descuida, mi estrella 😚

 **Tony:** 🤗

 **Bruce:** Thor, dime que no seremos así de empalagosos. 

**Thor:** No lo seremos.

 **Bruce:** Gracias.

 **Rhodey:** Quien los entiende ヽ(ー_ー )ノ

 **Tony:** El profesor me miro, nos vemos en física. 

**Natasha:** A nosotros también. 

**Loki:** Hasta el último periodo, mortales.

_Todos se han desconectado_


	35. 32

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Thor:** RÁPIDO. DÍGANME CUAL ES LA TEMÁTICA DE MAÑANA.

 **Rhodey:** THOR, QUE MIERDA. SON LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA.

 **Thor:** DÍGANME LA TEMÁTICA. 

**Natasha:** La temática es "Diabillos". Debemos usar ropa negra y roja con una diadema de cuernos.

 **Thor:** ¡Maldición! ¡No tengo una diadema! :(

 **Bruce:** Bebé, ve a dormir ahora.

 **Thor:** Pero no tengo una diadema, Bruce ;-;

 **Tony:** Esperaba algo como esto. Thor, tengo una diadema para ti. 

**Thor:** TONY ERES EL MEJOR.

 **Tony:** Lo sé. Lo sé.

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scott:** LA SEMANA DEL HOMECOMING ESTA AQUÍ, MI GENTE >:D

 **Wong:** ¿Era necesario despertarme de esta forma?

 **Stephen:** Esta vez estoy agradecido con tu despertar. Olvide poner la alarma.

 **Loki:** Quien necesita una alarma cuando los gritos de tu hermano te despiertan.

 **Natasha:** ¿Tus serpientes volvieron a darle las mañanas?

 **Loki:** Yup :)

 **Bruce:** Loki, por favor. No quiero perder a mi hombre. 

**Loki:** Ok.

 **Natasha:** No olviden que Tony nos llevara a la escuela.

 **Tony:** Genial...

 **Rhodey:** No me siento bien usando cuernos. Me veo como el hijo del Diablo.

 **Loki:** Siempre lo he considerado mi padre.

 **Rhodey:** No dudo que lo sea.

 **Wong:** ¿A quien carajos se le ocurrió esto?

 **Stephen:** Entre Virginia, Charles y Erik. Esto parece ser más idea de Erik.

 **Bruce:** Me sorprende que él sea parte del concejo estudiantil.

 **Tony:** Ya estoy listo. Muevan o los dejare. 

**Loki:** Si, mamá.

 **Scott:** Pensé que Nat era la mamá.

 **Rhodey:** Si, pero a veces Tony la releva.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** Estoy en primera fila viendo una ruptura.

 **Stephen:** ¿No se supone que estas en clase de Historia?

 **Tony:** Pedí permiso para ir al baño y de regreso me encuentro con Gamora terminando con Quill.

 **Stephen:** ¿Realmente? Esos dos eran muy unidos y su relación parecía solida.

 **Tony:** Quizás el padre de Gamora tenga que ver con eso.

 **Stephen:** Ah, Thanos. Solo lo he visto una vez, pero ese hombre me da escalofríos. 

**Stephen:** Sus jodidas manos parecen estar hechas para estrangular.

 **Tony:** Quill se fue y llorando.

 **Tony:** Ahora Gamora esta llorando.

 **Tony** : Esto es tan deprimente. Me siento mal por ellos.

 **Stephen:** Quien sabe y pueden arreglarlo y regresar. Digo, los corazones aparecían a su alrededor cuando estaban juntos.

 **Tony:** Todo esto me hizo pensar en nosotros.

 **Stephen:** ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?

 **Tony:** ¿Qué sera de nosotros cuando nos graduemos?

 **Stephen:** Faltan meses para eso.

 **Tony:** Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿que sucederá?

 **Stephen:** Anthony...

 **Tony:** Mi camino está fijado. Iré al MIT. ¿Qué hay de ti?

 **Stephen:** Aun no lo sé. 

**Stephen** : Me gustaría ingresar a la Universidad de Columbia, pero mamá quiere que vaya a la Universidad de Oxford.

 **Tony:** ¿¡Inglaterra!? ¿¡Por qué quiere enviarte tan lejos!?

 **Stephen:** En realidad, es idea de mi padre. 

**Tony:** Pensé que no quería saber nada de ti.

 **Stephen:** Llamó el sábado y le dijo a mi mamá que quiere que viva con él después de graduarme. Qué él se encargara de pagar mis estudios. Según mi madre, Eugene quiere reconstruir la relación padre-hijo. 

**Stephen** : Es una gran oportunidad pero... joder no quiero vivir con mi padre. Eugene siempre fue controlador conmigo, y definitivamente no está recibiendo la taza del mejor padre del mundo. 

**Tony:** ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices que no quieres y se acabo?

 **Stephen:** Sabes que mi situación económica no es buena. El sueldo de secretaria de mi madre no es suficiente. Mi padre solo pagara mis estudios si decido vivir con él. 

**Tony:** ¿Es que acaso tu padre no les da la manutención?

 **Stephen:** Lo hace, pero el dinero se va en muchas facturas.

 **Stephen** : Le dije a mamá que quería ir a Columbia y luego me sacó el hecho de que no podía pagar la matricula en caso de que no consiga una beca.

 **Stephen:** En pocas palabras, si no hay beca, debo ir con mi padre.

 **Tony:** Eres muy inteligente, estoy seguro que la obtendrás. 

**Stephen** : Eso espero porque sino... no se que haré. Pero sea lo que sea que pase, no quiero terminar nuestra relación.

 **Tony:** Quieres decir, ¿una relación a distancia si es que te vas a Oxford?

 **Stephen:** ¿Serias capaz de esperarme?

 **Tony:** Por ti me subiría a una nave espacial y clavar una bandera en otro planeta que diga: "Amo a Stephen".

 **Stephen:** Eso fue muy exagerado...

 **Tony:** Soy un dramático y tú también.

 **Stephen:** Eso si.

 **Stephen:** Tony.

 **Tony:** ¿Si?

 **Stephen:** Te amo. Aun falta para la entrevista en la universidad y tienes razón, soy inteligente. Podre hacer esto. Solo te pido que no te martirices en esto, disfrutemos nuestra relación. 

**Stephen:** Amemonos y ya después solucionaremos este asunto.

 **Tony** : Esta bien, sunshine. Confió en ti.

 **Stephen:** Te amo.

 **Tony:** También te amo.

 **Stephen:** Regresa a clase.

 **Tony:** Si, señor.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hermanos de ciencia"_

**Bruce:** ¿Se puede saber a dónde llevas esos globos con agua, Betty?

 **Tony:** Espera, ¿qué?

 **Betty:** Everett me ofreció una bufanda de Gucci si lo ayudaba a tirarle esos globos a Ororo.

 **Tony:** Lo que uno hace por Gucci.

 **Tony:** Alto, ¿esos globos llevan agua o algo mas?

 **Betty:**... No querrás saber.

 **Bruce:** Jesús.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Loki:** Perras. Vengan a animarme, estoy en la competencia de ping pong.

 **Tony:** En camino.

 **Everett:** No creí que te inscribirías. 

**Loki:** Es el último año, solo por eso.

 **Stephen** : Por favor, no le saques el ojo a nadie. 

**Loki:** Lmfao. No prometo nada.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Thor y Loki_

**Thor:** Espero que este año no hagas una bromita. 

**Loki:** No se de que hablas.

 **Thor:** Sé eres él que ha hecho las bromas en el baile.

 **Loki:** Claro que no.

 **Thor:** Claro que si.

 **Thor:** ¿Loki?

 **Thor:** AHG.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Loki ha creado el grupo "Troublemakers"_

_Loki ha añadido a "Tony"_

_Loki ha añadido a "Everett"_

_Loki ha añadido a "Peter"_

_Loki ha añadido a "Rocket"_

**Tony:** ¡Dijiste que este año no lo haríamos!

 **Loki:** Lol. Mentí 😛

 **Everett:** No estoy sorprendido.

 **Peter:** Bueno, como es el último año la broma debe ser la mejor.

 **Rocket:** Si, mejor que la del año pasado XD

 **Everett:** LMFAO. Recuerdo las expresiones de Fury y del concejo estudiantil cuando aparecieron los stripers 🤣🤣

 **Peter:** Y la granja de pollos el primer año 🤣🤣🤣

 **Rocket:** Es verdad jajajaja

 **Rocket:** ¿Aquí falta mas gente, no?

 **Peter:** ¿Qué acaso se te olvido? Los Avengers se dividieron.

 **Rocket:** Ah, cierto.

 **Rocket:** Pero aun si ellos, falta mas gente.

 **Everett:** Es verdad.

_Loki ha añadido a "Eddie"_

_Loki ha añadido a "Jhonny"_

**Jhonny:** SIIIII. ESTAMOS HACIENDO ESTO SEÑORES

 **Eddie:** Bájale a tu emoción, oxigenado. 

**Jhonny:** ¡Es natural! ¡Y tu también eres rubio!

 **Eddie:** Nah. Me teñí el cabello de negro :)

 **Loki:** Comadres, tenemos asuntos mas importantes que el cabello de Brock.

 **Peter:** Pues, manos a la obra 😈

 **Jhonny:** Osi osi 😈😈

 **Eddie:** Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

 **Loki:** Primero que todo... ¿han visto la película de Carrie? ≖‿≖

 **Tony:** PERRA, ESO SI QUE NO.


	36. 33

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Scott:** Díganme que no es cierto que la temática de mañana es Caperucita Roja ._.

 **Rhodey:** Pues déjame decirte que sí.

 **Wong:** ¿Por qué diantres se les ocurrió eso al concejo?

 **Scott:** Yo escuche un rumor de que ellos escribieron las ideas en papeles y lo sacaron a la suerte.

 **Thor:** Eso explica lo raro de las temáticas...

 **Thor:** El miércoles es temática de "Mostacho" y debes usar ropa formal y obviamente el bigote. 

**Natasha:** El jueves es "Dynamic Duo Day" con temática príncipes y princesas. El duo mejor vestido ganara un cupón en Junior's Cheesecake. 

**Scott:** ¡Amo su pastel de queso! 😋

 **Loki:** ¿A quien no le gustaría? Es delicioso *¬* 

**Loki:** Ya se me antojo. Thorpe, ve y tráeme pastel de queso.

 **Thor:** No ¬_¬

 **Loki:** ¿Te atreves a desobedecer una orden de tu Dios? e_e

 **Thor:** Sí.

 **Loki:** Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando te mande a mis bebés.

 **Thor:** No estoy en casa, estoy en el cine con Bruce.

 **Loki:** Eso explica porque el lugar está tan silencioso, creo que solo yo estoy en casa.

 **Scott:** Chicos, ¿es necesario usar el atuendo completo de Caperucita?

 **Natasha:** Puedes ir vestido como el lobo, la abuelita... cualquiera de los tres es aceptable.

 **Scott:** Elijo la abuela. 

**Wong:** 😂😂😂

 **Rhodey:** De acuerdo. (¿?)

 **Natasha:** Tony, te apuesto a que no eres capaz de ir mañana de caperucita y el jueves de princesa.

 **Tony:** Maldita sea, Nat. Pero nunca le digo que no a un reto. 

**Tony:** Hecho.

 **Loki:** Stephen, ve como lobo para ver si al fin te comes a Tony.

 **Stephen** : LOKI 😠

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Bruce:** Buenos días, chicos.

 **Natasha:** Buenos días.

 **Scott:** Holi :D 

**Bruce:** ¿Alguien ha visto a Thor? No me responde los mensajes ni las llamadas.

 **Tony:** Y ni te va a responder. Ayer Loki tiró a Thor desde el balcón hasta la piscina y su celular murió. 

**Scott:** Esa es una de la razones por las cuales me siendo agradecido de no tener hermanos.

 **Rhodey:** Thor acaba de llegar y está disfrazado de abuelita :v

 **Wong:** Jajajajaja y lleva un bastón XD

 **Stephen:** Estoy seguro que todo fue idea de Loki.

 **Tony:** No te equivocas, bebé.

 **Stephen:** ¿En dónde estas, amor?

 **Tony:** Detrás de ti XD

 **Natasha** : Yo aun no llego, ¿viniste como caperucita?

 **Tony:** Sipi.

 **Rhodey:** ¿Era necesario usar el vestido, Tones?

 **Tony:** Quise el look completo de la película.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Loki:** Stephen está como rottweiler 🤣🤣

 **Everett:** ¿Cómo es eso?

 **Loki:** Los chicos están babeando por nuestro enano y a Stephen no le hace ninguna gracia como intentan coquetearle jajajaja

 **Everett:** Los estoy viendo ingresar a clase de Química. 

**Everett:** Sera un largo día.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Wanda:** Stark está vestido como caperucita.

 **Sam:** Si, lo vi cuando llegó.

 **Clint:** Seguro que es un reto por parte de Nat.

 **Clint:** Por cierto, Sam. ¿Qué te paso? Pensé que también vendrías como el lobo. No como la abuela.

 **Sam:** Estoy tan cansado como un anciano.

 **Wanda:** ¿Por qué?

 **Sam:** Mi jodido vecino se la pasó escuchando música a todo volumen. Solo he dormido unas 3 horas.

 **Clint:** ¿Por qué no te quejaste con la poli?

 **Sam:** El padre del tipo es el jefe de policía. 

**Clint:** Cojonudo.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: -desconocido- y Tony_

**Desconocido:** A que no adivinas quién te está visitando este fin de semana.

 **Tony** : ¿Quién eres?

 **Desconocido:** Ups. Olvide decirte que cambie de número. 

**Desconocido:** Soy tu primo.

 **Tony:** ¡Vis!

 _Tony añadió contacto_

**Tony:** No he sabido de ti desde hace un siglo.

 **Visión:** Solo han pasado unos meses y sabes que he estado ocupado con la Universidad.

 **Visión:** La semana que viene no tengo clases debido a un inconveniente en mi residencia. Así que me quedare contigo.

 **Tony:** ¡Eso es genial! ¿Pero que clase de inconveniente?

 **Visión:** Un compañero creó un incendio y alguien salio herido, pero se encuentra estable.

 **Tony:** Wow, eso es muy malo. Nosotros también tuvimos un incendio pero fue algo pequeño, nadie salio lastimado. 

**Visión:** Tienes que contarme muchas cosas, principalmente ese nuevo novio.

 **Tony:** No te preocupes. ¡Stephen es un gran chico! ¡Estoy seguro que te caerá bien!

 **Visión** : Espero que no sea otro gilipollas como Rogers.

 **Tony:** Despreocúpate, Stephen me ama de verdad y cree en mi, no como el idiota oxigenado. 

**Visión:** Eso espero. Te veré el fin de semana. 

**Tony:** Addio.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Bucky y Steve_

**Bucky:** Te he notado decaído. ¿Qué sucede?

 **Steve:** No pasa nada, no te preocupes.

 **Bucky:** Los extrañas.

 **Steve** : ...

 **Bucky:** Stevie, deberías hablar con ellos y arreglar las cosas. 

**Steve:** No sera posible, no con Tony odiándome.

 **Steve:** Y no es tu culpa, Buck. Yo fui el que te buscó y te convenció de tener algo a escondidas. 

**Bucky:** Si es verdad, pero yo accedí. Si me hubiera negado... nada de esto estaría pasando.

 **Steve:** Ya es tarde e inútil para lamentarse.

 **Steve** : ¿Vienes a ver la competencia de quemados?

 **Bucky:** Iré. Me gusta ver como se dan balonazos en la cara.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: T'Challa y Everett_

**T'Challa:** ¿Vamos a ver la competencia?

 **Everett:** Claro, si yo estoy participando.

 **T'Challa:** ¿Qué? No me lo dijiste.

 **Everett** : Es que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de golpear la cara de Ororo con un balón :)

 **T'Challa:** Everett, no.

 **Everett:** Everett, si.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Loki:** Perras, si no ganan. 

**Stephen:** Tu no me das ordenes 🖕

 **Loki:** Pinche puta 🖕

 **Stephen:** Pero no soy tu puta 🖕

**Loki:**

****

**Tony:** JAJAJAJAJA

 **Everett:** JAJAJAJAJA

 **Loki:** Te he enseñado bien... estoy orgulloso de ti ಥ‿ಥ

 **Everett:** Dejando esto aun lado. ¿Quién está en nuestro equipo?

 **Tony:** Estamos: Natasha, Stephen, Quill, Johnny, Thor, Logan, tú y yo. 

**Tony:** Nos enfrentamos a: Namor, Víctor, Ororo, Venom, Hammer, Blaze, Osborn y Creed. 

**Stephen:** Nos tocó con los mas hijueputas... y me refiero a Víctor, Venom, Blaze y Creed.

 **Everett:** Es cierto, ellos son mas atléticos. 

**Tony:** ¡Animo! Además, este es MI juego. 

**Loki:** Cierto, Tony siempre gana en los quemados.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo 

_"Avengers"_

**Scott:** Dios mio, Everett está como fiera atacando a Ororo 😰

 **Rhodey:** ¿Alguien sabe si Blaze y Stephen tienen una riña?

 **Rhodey:** Se ve las ganas de matarse...

 **Wong:** Cuando Stephen ingresó a la escuela tuvo un malentendido con Blaze. Desde entonces, Stephen lo odia. 

**Bruce** : ¡Si! Logan sacó a Creed.

 **Loki:** Mierda, Namor sacó a Natasha.

 **Scott:** Everett finalmente le dio a Ororo. Auch... eso va a dejar un moretón,

 **Rhodey:** Joder... Quill y Osborn se sacaron al mismo tiempo. 

**Loki:** ¡Venganza! ¡Namor queda fuera!

 **Wong:** Hammer, Ross y Johnny quedan fuera.

 **Bruce:** Thor salió :( 

**Wong:** ¡Maldicón! ¡Stephen y Blaze están fuera! 

**Rhodey:** Creo que Blaze estará inconsciente por un buen rato...

 **Bruce:** ¡Logan sacó a Víctor! Siiiiiiii

 **Scott:** AHHHHHH ¡Solo quedan Tony y Venom! ¡Estamos perdidos! 😭

 **Loki:** ¡Nunca dudes del poder de un enano!

 **Wong** : ¡Mierda! Eso estuvo cerca.

 **Bruce** : ¡Venom perdió el balón!

 **Loki:** LA PUTA MADRE SIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Rhodey:** GANÓ. TONES GANÓ.

 **Loki:** Casi siento lastima por Venom, eso si que debió doler. Pobre de Eddie... se quedo sin sexo por un tiempo 🤣🤣🤣🤣

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Tony creo el grupo "GANAMOS 🏆"_

_Tony añadió a "Stephen"_

_Tony añadió a "Everett"_

_Tony añadió a "Peter"_

_Tony añadió a "Johnny"_

_Tony añadió a "Logan"_

_Tony añadió a "Thor"_

_Tony añadió a "Natasha"  
_

**Tony:** ARRÉGLENSE PORQUE VAMOS A SHAKE SHACK. 

**Tony:** YO PAGO.

 **Everett:** ¡Perra, si!

 **Johnny:** YESSSSSSS

 **Natasha:** 🏃‍♀

 **Thor:** 🤩🤩🤩

 **Logan:** 👍

 **Peter:** ¡Para luego es tarde! ¡Amonooossss! 

**Stephen:** ¡Te amo, mi pequeño genio!

 **Tony:** ¡Y yo a ti, ojitos bellos! 


	37. 34

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Tony:** ¿Qué quieren hacer después de clases?

 **Stephen:** Estamos en el primer periodo y ya quieres hacer planes. 

**Tony:** Perdóname por ser así.

 **Stephen:** No te perdono.

 **Tony:** ¿Lo harías por un besito?

 **Stephen:** Que sean 3.

 **Tony:** 5\. Tómalo o déjalo.

 **Stephen:** Lo tomo.

 **Wong:** ¿Podrían guardarse su maldito amor? Es muy temprano para que empiece a vomitar.

 **Stephen:** En el fondo me quieres.

 **Wong:** Te quiero... tirar de las escaleras y que te des en toda tu puta cara.

 **Stephen:** RUDO.

 **Scott:** Me pica el mostacho :(

 **Rhodey:** 😂😂😂

 **Thor:** 😂😂😂😂😂

 **Loki:** JAJAJAJAJA 😂

 **Scott:** No se burlen :'(

 **Natasha:** ¿No se supone que hoy es el partido de basket?

 **Stephen:** Es a las 4. Tenemos tiempo para hacer algo antes de que empiece.

 **Bruce:** ¿Me recuerdan con quién se enfrentan?

 **Stephen:** El equipo masculino vs el equipo femenino.

 **Thor:** Duelo de Titanes.

 **Tony:** Ahora que lo recuerdo, la futura novia de Rhodey es la capitana.

 **Rhodey:** Tony, lo juro...

 **Tony:** 😝

 **Stephen** : Danvers es buena jugadora... y algo intimidante. 

**Bruce:** ¿Nivel Nat?

 **Stephen:** No tan intimidante.

 **Loki:** Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? 

**Natasha:** Podemos ir a la nueva heladería. Está a unas 5 cuadras.

 **Rhodey:** Me parece bien.

 **Bruce:** A mi igual.

 **Tony:** Esta bien, al salir nos dirigimos a la heladería. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Víctor y Stephen_

**Víctor:** ¿Por qué no quieres vivir con nosotros?

 **Stephen:** Hola a ti también después de un año de no hablarnos. 

**Víctor:** He estado ocupado con la escuela.

 **Stephen:** Vas en último de secundaria...

 **Víctor:** Voy a una institución privada, ¿qué esperabas?

 **Stephen:** ¿Privada? ¿Cómo?

 **Víctor:** Papá consiguió un trabajo en el ministerio.

 **Stephen:** ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

 **Víctor:** El año pasado. ¿Acaso mamá no te lo contó?

 **Stephen:** No.

 **Stephen:** Eso explica porque nunca falla con la pensión. 

**Víctor:** Stephen, aquí tienes grandes oportunidades para tu futuro. ¿Por qué no aceptas?

 **Stephen:** No voy a volver bajo el yugo de mi padre.

 **Víctor:** ¿Podrías dejar de antagonizar a nuestro padre?

 **Stephen:** Eso dices porque a ti no te dio con el cinturón cuando fallabas en un examen o te negabas a ayudar en la granja. 

**Víctor:** Vale, no es un buen método de educación, pero al menos no te ha abandonado. Él te manda dinero.

 **Stephen:** ¿Deberías estar feliz por eso? ¡Me dijo que yo fui el que mató a Donna!

 **Víctor:** Solo estaba dolido y no sabía lo que decía. 

**Stephen:** No lo excuses, sé perfectamente que quiso decirlo. Digo, fue por esa razón que se divorcio de mamá y se fue a vivir a Inglaterra. 

**Víctor:** No cambies las cosas, mamá y papá ya tenían sus problemas antes de la muerte de Donna.

 **Stephen:** Tienes razón, pero no quita el hecho de que se haya ido por no querer estar cerca de la persona que no pudo salvar a Donna.

 **Víctor:** ¿¡Quieres dejar eso!? ¡Absolutamente nadie estaba cerca para salvarla! ¡Todos somos responsables por haberla dejado que se metiera al lago! 

**Stephen:** ¡Pero era mi responsabilidad cuidarla! ¡Yo debía vigilarla y en un maldito descuido la perdí de vista! 

**Víctor:** ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de echarte la culpa! ¡Aquí no hay culpables! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

 **Stephen:** ¿Crees que eso alivie mi culpa...? ¿Cuándo tu dejaste de hablarme por semanas?

 **Víctor:** Stephen...

 **Stephen:** No viviré con ustedes, haré lo posible para estudiar aquí.

 **Víctor:** ¿Y que pasa si no obtienes una beca? Papá dejara de enviarte la pensión cuando termines te gradúes. 

**Stephen:** No importa si me toca postularme a todas las universidades del país. Pero de que tendré esa beca, la tendré. 

**Víctor:** Como quieras.

_Víctor se ha desconectado_

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Stephen:** Nada. ¿Por qué?

 **Tony:** Has estado un poco callado y solo le has dado 3 cucharadas a tu helado. 

**Stephen:** Ah si. No me gusta mucho. 

**Tony:** ¡Amas el helado de oreo!

 **Stephen** : ...

 **Tony:** Ya dímelo, sunshine.

 **Stephen:** Te lo contare después del partido. Ahora no es buen momento.

 **Tony:** Bien.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Everett y Tony_

**Everett:** Te recuerdo que el sábado a las 8 debemos recoger los trajes.

 **Tony:** ¿Y lo haces ahora? ¿Y encima por chat cuándo estamos en la misma fila? 

**Everett:** Si, pero estoy a cinco personas de ti. Tampoco lo voy a gritar con todo este bullicio por el partido.

 **Everett** : Además que contigo es mejor recordartelo cada cinco minutos.

 **Tony:** Ja ja

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Loki y Natasha_

**Loki:** Acabo de escuchar a Potts que Carol y Susan está nominadas para reina.

 **Natasha:** Entonces somos: Danvers, Susan y yo. 

**Natasha:** ¿De chicos?

 **Loki:** Thor, Steve y Tony. 

**Natasha:** Tony tiene las de ganar.

 **Loki:** Si, pero Rogers aun tiene su maldito séquito.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Wong** : Derrama el té, Strange.

 **Scott:** Y no nos salgas con la carta de que no pasa nada. Has estado en el equipo desde el año pasado y hemos visto como juegas.

 **Wong:** No jugaste como normalmente lo haces. 

**Scott** : Además de que fallaste un tiro tan simple.

 **Wong:** Habla.

 **Stephen:** De acuerdo. ¿Se acuerdan que mi padre quiere que viva con él para estudiar en Oxford?

 **Wong:** Aja.

 **Stephen:** Mi hermano menor me escribió para convencerme de que aceptara. 

**Stephen:** A la final el tema de la muerte de Donna salió y... ya se podrán imaginar.

 **Scott:** Lo siento, amigo.

 **Wong:** Cuentas con nosotros.

 **Stephen:** Gracias, chicos.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Troublemakers"_

**Rocket:** El resto de los guardianes me dieron una idea.

 **Peter:** Te dije que no.

 **Loki:** Dilo.

 **Rocket:** ¿Qué tal si inundamos el gimnasio?

 **Everett:** NO.

 **Logan:** Eso nos mataría, estúpido.

 **Rocket:** A mi me parece divertido.

 **Peter:** Todo lo que sea peligroso te parece divertido.

 **Eddie:** ¿Qué tal si metemos cabras?

 **Johnny:** ¿Por qué cabras? o_O

 **Eddie:** Ni idea... solo se me ocurrió.

 **Loki:** La falta de polla te tiene mal.

 **Eddie:** Culpo a Tony por eso.

 **Tony:** Ya pedí disculpas por romperle los huevos a tu novio.

 **Peter:** Pero eso solo pasó ayer.

 **Eddie:** ¿Y?

 **Peter:** ... Olvídalo. 


	38. 35

Grupo

_"Bienvenidos a Chernobyl"_

**Hela:** Ayer fui despedida de mi trabajo.

 **Thor:** Espera, ¿qué?

 **Thor:** ¿Trabajabas? ¿Desde cuando?

 **Hela:** Desde hace una semana.

 **Loki:** ¿Por qué hacerlo? Somos ricos.

 **Hela:** Quería ser independiente.

 **Hela:** No funcionó.

 **Loki:** ¿En que trabajabas?

 **Hela:** En el centro comercial, en la tienda de ropa.

 **Thor:** ¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu despido?

 **Hela:** Un idiota me miro el escote y me insinuó de coger con él. 

**Hela** : Como una persona normal y sensata lo golpee con la caja registradora.

 **Loki:** Actualizate, lo de hoy es atropellarlos.

 **Thor:** ¿Por qué no puedo tener hermanos normales...?

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Scott:** Debo admitir que con ese vestido rojo y la tiara de hojas doradas, Tony se ve bonito.

 **Rhodey:** Por un segundo dude de mi heterosexualidad hasta que Carol apareció en ese deslumbrante vestido azul. 

**Natasha:** Mi bisexualidad está loca, hay mucho de donde escoger.

 **Loki:** Perra.

 **Natasha:** 😉

 **Thor:** Me sorprende que mi hermano haya venido como príncipe y no princesa.

 **Loki:** Por hoy dejare que Tony y Everett se lleven el titulo de princesas.

 **Loki:** ¿Bruce vino como príncipe o princesa?

 **Bruce:** Príncipe. No me siento cómodo con vestidos y esas cosas...

 **Loki:** Te lo pierdes.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Clint:** Wanda, ¿por qué viniste de princesa griega?

 **Wanda** : Quise romper el sistema.

 **Sam:** La mayoría de chicas están disfrazadas de princesas de Disney.

 **Wanda:** He visto como 15 Cenicientas.

 **Clint:** Acabo de ver a una Mulan.

 **Clint:** ¡Laura vino como la Bella Durmiente! ¡Con permiso yo voy a ser su Felipe! 

**Sam:** Ni siquiera tienes el atuendo de él.

 **Clint:** ¡Me la suda!

 **Wanda:** ¿Saben dónde están Steve y Bucky?

 **Sam:** Bucky está conmigo comiendo un sándwich de pollo. Steve aun no ha llegado.

 **Wanda:** Lo estoy viendo en la entrada. Dile a Bucky que su príncipe azul llegó.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: T'Challa y Everett_

**T'Challa:** El verde esmeralda resalta tu delicada y bella piel.

 **Everett:** Awwww 💖💖

 **T'Challa:** Le estoy agradecido a todas la divinidades por haberte conocido.

 **T'Challa:** ¿Dijiste que ibas a estudiar a Yale, cierto?

 **Everett:** Si. ¿Por qué?

 **T'Challa:** Estuve hablando con mis padres y aceptaron que me especializara aquí. 

**Everett:** Oh Dios... eso quiere decir... ¿No iras de regreso a Wakanda cuándo te gradúes? ¿Te quedaras? 

**T'Challa:** Me quedare hasta que tenga mi titulo e iré a la misma universidad que tu. 

**Everett:** SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Everett** : TE AMO GATITO

 **T'Challa:** Jejeje. También te amo, ángel. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Everett:** ESTOY TAN FELIZ, PERRAS.

 **Tony:** ¿Y eso?

 **Stephen:** ¿Acaso obtuviste la colección de otoño de Prada?

 **Everett:** Ojala... ¡Pero es aun mejor!

 **Loki:** ¿Mejor que Prada? No lo creo. 

**Everett:** T'CHALLA SE QUEDARA E IREMOS A YALE.

 **Tony:** ¿¡Qué!?

 **Loki:** ¡Eso si que es mejor que Prada!

 **Stephen:** ¿¡Se está quedando por ti!?

 **Everett:** ¡Si!

 **Tony:** Kyaaaa!!!

 **Tony:** ¡Estoy tan contento por ti, Kenny!

 **Everett:** ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!

 **Stephen:** ¿Kenny?

 **Loki:** Su segundo nombre es Kenneth. 

**Everett:** ¡Olvídense de mi segundo nombre! 

**Everett:** ¡Mi hombre se quedara conmigo! ¡Estoy tan feliz que podría gritar!

 **Everett:** Mierda, lo hice.

 **Everett** : El maestro me mandó a callar.

 **Everett:** ¡Pero eso no me quitara mi felicidad!

 **Loki:** LMFAO.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Bruce:** Charles dijo que vayamos al gimnasio, elegirán a los ganadores del Dynamic Duo Day. 

**Wong:** En camino.

 **Natasha:** Estoy llegando.

 **Scott:** Stephen y Tony tienen que ganar. Se ven geniales.

 **Loki** : Si no ganan estoy haciendo reclamo. 

**Thor:** No.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tony:** Mami Nat. ¡Ganamos!

 **Natasha:** Esos son mis hijos. 

**Thor:** Bueno, ustedes eran la mejor pareja vestida.

 **Stephen:** Vamos a comer pastel de queso, bebé 😋

 **Tony:** Osi osi 😋

 **Loki:** ¿Alguien mas se dio cuenta de la cara de limón que tenia Richards? 🤣

 **Rhodey:** No le gustó haber perdido contra Tony.

 **Tony:** Ugh. El tipo me odia.

 **Scott:** ¿Por qué? 

**Tony:** Desde el inicio hemos peleado por ser el mejor de la escuela. A mi no me importaba pero me resultó divertido verlo rabiar jajaja

 **Tony:** A la final obtuve el primer lugar y Bruce el segundo. ¡La cara de Richards cuando se entero que era tercero no tiene precio! JAJAJAJA

 **Scott:** Pero Stephen está en el tercer lugar.

 **Bruce:** Si y Richards no le hizo ninguna gracia eso.

 **Stephen:** El año pasado estuve en 3 clases con él. Me evitaba como la peste por haberle arrebatado el puesto. Si no mal recuerdo, sacó un 9 en Español y yo un 10. Eso hizo que llegara al tercer puesto.

 **Wong:** Eso quiere decir que Tony obtendrá el valedictorian. 

**Tony:** Siempre y cuando no me descuide, Brucie no me ha alcanzado porque soy mejor que él en Educación Física.

 **Bruce:** No me gusta perder mis pulmones, gracias.

 **Bruce:** Y sudar me da asco.

 **Thor:** Pero igual sudas ¿?

 **Bruce:** Por lo mismo.

 **Rhodey:** LOL

 **Stephen:** Tony, ¿cuándo vamos a Junior?

 **Tony:** Podría ser hoy.

 **Loki:** Ojala hubiera tenido pareja para ganar. Amo esos pasteles :(

 **Thor:** Tenemos dinero, Loki. Solo ve a comprarlo.

 **Loki:** Nope.

 **Stephen:** ¿Saben? Podríamos comprar el especial familiar y comer juntos. ¿Tony?

 **Tony:** ¡Si! Ustedes pueden esperarnos en mi casa mientras que Stephen y yo vamos por el pastel. 

**Rhodey:** Si. Si. Si.

 **Natasha:** Me gusta esa idea 😁

**Scott:**

****

**Thor:** Esto si es amistad >:D

 **Loki:** Osi osi

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Troublemakers"_

**Peter:** Escuche que Pepper pondrá seguridad para que no haya mas bromas.

 **Everett:** No me sorprende, considerando que hemos arruinado dos bailes seguidos. 

**Johnny** : ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos?

 **Tony:** Conozco al sujeto indicado para estos casos. 

**Rocket:** ¿Quién mas es un desastre en esta escuela?

_Tony ha añadido a "Venom"_

**Peter:** ¡No me jodas!

 **Logan:**

**Tony:** ¿Sin resentimientos, verdad?

 **Venom:** Tienes suerte que Eddie me prohibiera represalias contra ti. 

**Venom:** ¿Qué hago aquí?

 **Eddie** : Hola amor... jeje

 **Venom:** Eddie. ¿Qué carajos esta pasando?

 **Loki:** Nosotros hemos hecho las bromas en el baile.

 **Venom** : ¿Fueron ustedes? ¿También tu, Eddie?

 **Eddie:** Yup...

 **Venom:** Por eso te amo, nena.

 **Everett:** Por favor, ya tengo suficiente amor con Tony y Stephen.

 **Tony:** Tu no te quedas atrás con T'Challa.

 **Everett:** Shhh

 **Peter:** No hablen de relaciones que apenas y termine con la mía...

 **Johnny:** Lo siento, viejo :(

 **Logan:** ¿Y por qué terminaron?

 **Peter:** Todo es culpa de Thanos. Amenazó a Gamora de separarla de su hermana pequeña. El gilipollas si es capaz de hacerlo. 

**Tony:** ¿Hablas de Nebula? La conocí el verano pasado. Es una niña muy linda.

 **Peter:** Contigo sera, porque conmigo es un monstruo. 

**Venom:** Dejando a un lado el drama. ¿Para que me necesitan?

 **Loki:** Nos ayudaras a realizar la broma.

 **Venom:** Estoy dentro.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Jóvenes al poder✊"_

**Pepper:** Este año no dejaremos que esos bromistas arruinen el baile.

 **Pepper:** Es nuestro último Homecoming y sera perfecto. 

**Erik:** Eso dijiste el año pasado y tuvimos un show de stripers. 

**Pepper:** Pero este año habrá seguridad. Ya lo arregle.

 **Charles:** No hay que cantar victoria antes de tiempo. Sean quienes sean, son listos.

**Erik:**

****

**Pepper:** Esta vez no nos ganaran, no en mi guardia.


	39. 36

Grupo

_"Troublemakers"_

**Venom:** ¿Entendieron el plan?

 **Johnny:** ¿Podrías repetirlo? 

**Venom:** No.

 **Johnny:** :(

 **Everett:** ¿Quién se encarga del colorante?

 **Logan:** Puedo hacer eso.

 **Loki:** Mañana después del juego Tony, Logan y Eddie se encargaran de los rociadores. 

**Loki:** En el baile, Venom y yo seremos los encargados de encenderlos. 

**Loki:** Everett y Johnny distraerán a los delegados. Peter y Rocket, tengan cuidado con las canicas. 

**Loki:** Y consigan huevos podridos.

 **Peter:** ¿Para que?

 **Loki:** Solo háganlo. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Clint:** BUEN DÍA RAZA

 **Clint:** ¡Es un buen día para ganar Tigers! 

**Steve:** Es solo un partido amistoso, Clint.

 **Sam:** Un partido amistoso contra los de DC High School. 

**Steve:** No cambia el hecho de que sea amistoso.

 **Wanda:** Pero Marvel y DC siempre han sido rivales. 

**Bucky:** En pocas palabras... ¡tienen que ganar!

 **Steve:** Gran motivación, jerk.

 **Bucky:** Si lo que quieres es golpear mi trasero, sabes donde vivo, punk ;)

 **Sam:** ¡Hay niños presentes!

 **Bucky:** Siempre supe que eras un virgen :v

 **Sam:** Uno de estos días tirare tu despreciable culo al acantilado.

 **Bucky:** Ven y atrévete, puta.

 **Sam:** Cuando tu quieras, perra.

 **Bucky:**

**Steve:** Jesús... 🤦‍♂

 **Clint:** Te hablan, Bucky :v

 **Bucky:** ¡Es por está razón que me corte el cabello!

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Rhodey:** ¿Están listos para el desfile?

 **Thor:** ¡Si! >:D

 **Loki:** Solo iré por los dulces que tiraran :v

 **Bruce:** Ayer vi algunos de los carros alegóricos de algunos clubs y son increíbles. 

**Stephen:** Pues a mi equipo de basquétbol le pareció divertido hacer la carroza con la temática de Zeus XD

 **Tony:** ¿¡El meme!?

 **Stephen:** Si 🤣🤣

 **Loki:** ¡Muevele, Thorpe! ¡Tengo que ver eso!

 **Natasha:** ¿También cantaran la canción? 

**Stephen:** Nah. El alto parlante lo hará ;)

 **Scott:** Y COMO DICE MI GENTE

 **Wong:** _¡Zeus!_ 🎶

 **Thor:** _Le da a su padre una poción_ 🎶

 **Loki:** _Y a sus hijos vomitó_ 🎶

 **Stephen:** _¡Zeus!_ 🎶

 **Tony:** _Con sus hermanos le dejó_ 🎶

 **Bruce:** _Encerrado en el Tártaro_ 🎶

 **Natasha:** Sera mejor que nos apresuremos y podrán cantar a todo pulmón. 

**\----------------------------------------------------------**

**Thor:** ¡Aun no puedo creer que te hayas peleado por dulces, Loki!

 **Tony:** Lo que yo no puedo creer es como hay gente que quiere treparse sobre Stephen... 

**Tony:** ES MI NOVIO, PERRAS. M-I-O.

 **Rhodey:** Nos quedó bastante claro con la arrastrada de pelo que le diste a Palmer...

 **Stephen:** No era necesario que hicieras eso. Te dije que ella es solo una compañera.

 **Tony:** Una compañera que te hacia de ojitos y te tomó de la mano e_e

 **Wong:** No se ni porque le reclamas, ¿o ya se te olvido que lanzaste a ese chico a un bote de basura porque le agarró el brazo a Stark?

 **Stephen:** Wong, no me estas ayudando.

 **Wong:** No planeaba hacerlo.

 **Stephen:** Atacado por mi mejor amigo... rudo.

 **Wong:** Superarlo, zorra.

 **Stephen:** Beyoncé es una mala cantante.

 **Wong:** RETRÁCTATE PUTA. TE VAS A PUDRIR EN EL INFIERNO.

 **Stephen:** Estoy esperándolo.

 **Rhodey:** Dejando a un lado está pequeña disputa. ¿Irán al partido?

 **Tony:** Por supuesto que iremos.

 **Thor:** ¿Estas seguro? Hay grandes probabilidades que nos topemos con Steve y el resto.

 **Thor:** Sobretodo yo que estoy en el equipo.

 **Tony:** Thor, eres nuestro amigo e iremos a apoyarte. Además, es un partido contra los de DC, ni de coña me lo perdería. Hemos ignorado a la pandilla alegre, no creo que tengamos que verlos. 

**Scott:** De todas formas, ¿Wong, vendrías por mi?

 **Wong:** ¿Para qué?

 **Scott:** Porque solo vives a una cuadra de mi.

 **Wong:** De acuerdo.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Everett y T'Challa_

**Everett:** Michi, ¿dónde estás que no te veo?

 **T'Challa:** Estoy con tus amigos, al lado del chico afro.

 **Everett:** ¿Chico afro?

 **Everett:** Ya los vi y... ¿¡qué clase de peinado es ese!?

 **T'Challa:** No tengo ni la menor idea.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Tony:** Tengo una perra suerte...

 **Everett:** Nunca imagine que el séquito de Rogers se sentaría con nosotros.

 **Loki:** Vean el lado positivo, ellos están atrás. 

**Stephen:** Anthony, si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar.

 **Tony:** No es necesario, amor. De todas formas, el campo está lleno y dudo que haya asientos disponibles. 

**Tony:** Estaré bien.

 **Stephen:** Solo avísame si te quieres ir y nos iremos. 

**Tony:** Gracias.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Tony:** Joder, ese Kent si que es bueno.

 **Stephen:** Ejem.

 **Tony:** Lo digo en el sentido que es un buen jugador.

 **Rhodey:** Ese equipo sabe sobresalir gracias a las estrategias de Wayne.

 **Natasha:** Pueda que si, pero no es suficiente para derribar a Logan y Thor.

 **Tony:** Hey, ¿quién es el corredor?

 **Scott:** Se llama Barry Allen y es muy rápido. 

**Tony:** Me refiero al de nuestro equipo.

 **Bruce:** Es Peter Maximoff.

 **Tony:** ¿Maximoff?

 **Bruce:** Tranqui, no tiene nada que ver con Wanda. Es el primo de Erik.

 **Wong:** No sabia que tuviera un primo y menos que asistiera a esta escuela.

 **Bruce:** Prefiere mantenerlo oculto, casi nadie sabe.

 **Loki:** Intuyo un drama familiar.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Rhodey:** Es un partido amistoso, pero ninguno cederá tan fácil.

 **Tony:** No sabia que había otro lanzador. 

**Loki:** Ah, si. Su nombre es Yon Rogg. Esta con nosotros en Física. 

**Tony:** Uh... no lo había visto.

 **Loki:** ¿Y cómo? Tu solo tienes tus ojos puestos en Stephen.

 **Tony:** Eso es porque amo a mi novio.

 **Stephen:** Aw. Ven aquí que te voy a besar.

 **Wong:** Asco.

 **Stephen:** Solo estas celoso porque tengo a alguien a quien besar y darle mimos.

 **Loki:** Y coger... ah no espera, eso aun no >:v

 **Stephen:** Loki, lo juro 😤

 **Loki:** 😝

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

**Tony:** No se si estar feliz o decepcionado.

 **Bruce** : Bueno al menos no perdieron.

 **Loki:** Pero tampoco ganaron.

 **Scott:** Un empate no está mal.

 **Rhodey:** Y de todas formas, fue amistoso.

 **Thor:** Ahg. Me siento mal por haber fallado y perder el balón...

 **Bruce:** No es tu culpa, cielo.

 **Wong:** Tiene razón, ustedes jugaron bien pero los de DC también dieron su potencial.

 **Stephen:** En fin. Sorprendentemente, Eddie y Venom nos invitaron a una barbacoa en compensación por el empate. ¿Vamos?

 **Scott:** Yo no puedo. 

**Wong:** Yo tampoco. 

**Loki:** Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

 **Thor:** ¿Qué cosas? Tu no haces nada en casa mas que joderme con tus serpientes y llenar tu armario de ropa cara. 

**Loki:** 🖕

 **Tony:** Yo si voy. Pero acompañare a Eddie a comprar las bebidas.

 **Stephen:** Voy contigo.

 **Tony** : Nah. Estaré bien, el tipo y yo nos llevamos bien. 

**Stephen** : Tony.

 **Tony:** En serio, Stephen. Ve primero y luego iré. ¿Si?

 **Rhodey:** Relájate, Stephen. Tones se sabe cuidar.

 **Stephen:** ... Esta bien, pero debes avisarme si ocurre un problema, ¿vale?

 **Tony:** Vale.

 **Rhodey:** Thor, Bruce, ¿vendrán?

 **Thor:** Sipi.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Troublemakers"_

**Logan:** ¿Dónde están?

 **Eddie:** Ya casi llegamos.

 **Tony:** ¿Tienes el colorante?

 **Logan:** Si.

 **Tony:** Pues manos a la obra. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: -desconocido- y Stephen_

**Desconocido:** Tu no mereces estar con él.

 **Desconocido:** Tony es demasiado para alguien tan patético y poca cosa como tu. 

**Desconocido:** Eres otro Rogers. Crees que puedes tenerlo y hacerlo feliz... pero nunca sera feliz a tu lado. Él se merece algo mejor. 

**Desconocido:** Alguien que este a su nivel. 

**Stephen:** Maldita sea, Clea. Ya te lo dije, déjame en paz o tomare medidas drásticas. 

**Desconocido:** Te lo advierto Stephen Strange. Aléjate de mi Anthony. 

**Stephen** : No eres Clea... ¿quién mierda eres?

 **Desconocido:** Estas advertido. ALÉJATE DE ÉL. 

**Desconocido:** Él es mio. 

_-desconocido- te ha bloqueado_

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Everett_

**Stephen:** Necesito tu ayuda.

 **Everett:** ¿Ahora? ¿Acaso no vez que estoy ocupado con T'Challa?

 **Stephen:** Un imbécil me amenazo para que me alejara de Tony.

 **Everett:** ¿¡Qué cosa!?

 **Stephen** : ¿Me ayudaras?

 **Everett:** Si, pero como veras en este momento no puedo. Llegando a mi casa debes darme los detalles. 

**Stephen:** Bien y una cosa mas, no le cuentes a Tony. No quiero preocuparlo.

 **Everett:** Stephen... no puedo ocultarle cosas a mi amigo.

 **Stephen:** Solo por ahora... por favor.

 **Everett:** Esta bien.


	40. 37

_Chat: Everett y Stephen_

**Everett:** Malas noticias. No puedo rastrear la ubicación de la persona que te envió esos mensajes. 

**Everett:** Sea quien sea, es muy bueno en ocultarse. 

**Stephen:** ...Gracias de todas formas. 

**Everett:** Tienes que decírselo a Tony.

 **Stephen:** No quiero que se preocupe por esto. Quizás y no era nada importante, ya sabes, alguien que solo estaba jugando. 

**Everett:** No lo creo. Stephen no deberías bajar la guardia, ¿te imaginas que sea un tipo peligroso? Por favor, cuéntaselo a Tony o lo haré yo mismo.

 **Stephen:** ¿Puede ser después del baile?

 **Everett:** Esta bien.

 **Stephen:** De acuerdo, se lo diré después. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Loki y Tony_

**Loki:** ¿Dónde estas? Everett y yo ya estamos aquí. 

**Tony:** Lo siento pero me quede dormido. Llegare en 10. 

**Loki:** Tu y puntualidad no van en la misma oración.

 **Tony:** Te recuerdo que fui a una parrillada y regrese tarde a casa. 

**Loki:** Solo apresúrate que ya quiero tener mi traje. 

**Tony:** Ya voy cuernitos.

 **Loki:** Pues, muevele enano.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Scott:** Wong, ¿de que color es tu traje?

 **Wong:** Gris.

 **Scott:** Estoy yendo de azul rey. 

**Wong:** Nada mal.

 **Wong:** ¿De que color es tu traje, Stephen?

 **Stephen:** Azul oscuro. 

**Scott:** Quieres ser el príncipe azul de Tony, awww

 **Stephen:** Si, podría decirse.

 **Wong:** ¿Estas bien?

 **Stephen:** ¿Yo? Por supuesto. 

**Scott** : Lo dudo amigo. Esta noche es tu primer baile con el amor de tu vida y no pareces tan emocionado.

 **Wong:** El Stephen que conocemos estaría escribiendo en letras mayúsculas sus delirios de como sera esta noche. 

**Wong:** Empieza a derramar el té. 

**Stephen:** Mi padre llamó temprano esta mañana. Dice que vendrá la próxima semana. 

**Scott:** Oh oh.

 **Wong:** ¿Por qué? 

**Stephen:** Estoy seguro de que es para convencerme de que viva con él. 

**Stephen:** Sera inútil, porque estoy firme en mi decisión. 

**Scott:** Amigo, no es por ser mala onda o negativo pero... ¿y que tal que no logres obtener una beca en ninguna universidad?

 **Scott:** ¿Qué harás? 

**Stephen:** No lo sé...

 **Wong:** Mira, sabes que nosotros te apoyamos en tu decisión. Pero también debes entender que en algunas circunstancias tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos, pero es por nuestro bien, por nuestro futuro. 

**Stephen:** ...

 **Scott:** Hey, aun faltan meses para la graduación. Además, eres uno de los mejores de la escuela. Tus posibilidades de una beca poseen números altos. 

**Wong:** Creemos en ti, pero ten en cuenta lo que dijimos.

 **Stephen:** Lo tendré. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Natasha y Tony_

**Natasha:** Necesito tu opinión.

 **Tony:** Dime.

 **Natasha:** ¿Cabello suelto o recogido? 

**Tony:** Sé el look perfecto para ti. 

**Tony:**

****

**Natasha:** Me gusta ;)

 **Tony:** Nat, sé que ganaras.

 **Natasha:** ¿Por qué estas seguro?

 **Natasha:** No me digas que viste el conteo. 

**Tony:** Darcy está en ello y le contó a Johnny que la que tenía mas votos eras tu. 

**Natasha:** Wow. No creí que le agradara a mucha gente.

 **Tony:** Eres sorprendente, hermosa y ruda. ¿Cómo no poder quererte?

 **Natasha:** Aww. Me quieres 💕

 **Tony:** Eres mi mejor amiga, Natty.

 **Natasha:** Pensé que eran Rhodey, Loki y Ross.

 **Tony:** Ellos son mis mejore amigos hombres.

 **Natasha:** Yo también te quiero pequeña mierda. 

**Natasha:** Espera, ¿sabes quien está ganando para rey?

 **Tony:** Hasta donde me contó Johnny. Rogers y yo estamos parejos. 

**Natasha:** Entonces es una muerte súbita.

 **Tony:** Me temo que si. Aunque a mi no me interesa ganar. 

**Natasha:** Loki enloquecerá si gana Steve.

 **Tony:** Oh, no tienes idea.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Troublemakers"_

**Loki:** Señores el día ha llegado. 

**Johnny** : Estoy un poco nervioso. 

**Eddie:** ¿Todo esta listo? ¿No falta nada?

 **Venom:** Me cerciore de ello y efectivamente todo esta listo. 

**Logan:** ¿Conocen el plan?

 **Tony:** Afirmativo. 

**Rocket:** ¿Cuándo empezaremos?

 **Loki:** Después de que elijan al rey y reina. Necesito esa corona.

 **Peter:** Pero si tu no estas nominado...

 **Tony:** Si Nat, Thor o yo ganamos, debemos darle la corona a Loki.

 **Eddie:** ¿Por qué? 🤨

 **Loki:** Porque la quiero y punto.

 **Everett:** Bueno... solo faltan pocas horas. Espero que la suerte siga de nuestro lado. 

**Loki:** Nosotros podemos.

 **Loki:** Andando lesbianas. 

**Johnny:** Pero somos hombres 😐

 **Peter:** Es solo un decir 😒

 **Johnny:** Ah...

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** Stephen, cuando termine el baile podrías quedarte a dormir en mi casa.

 **Stephen:** ¿Qué?

 **Stephen:** ¿Y tu tía? ¿No se molestara por eso?

 **Tony:** Ella está en Florida visitando a su hermana porque su bebé ya nació. Por Jarvis ni te preocupes, él no dirá nada y no se molestara. 

**Stephen:** Pero dijiste que tu primo vendría a visitarte. 

**Tony:** Su vuelo tuvo un percance y no llegara hasta mañana a medio día. 

**Stephen:** ¿Dónde estudia?

 **Tony:** Stanford. 

**Tony:** Entonces, ¿que dices?

 **Stephen:** Déjame ver si logro convencer a mamá y te diré en el baile. 

**Tony:** Te amo mucho, Stephen.

 **Stephen:** También te amo, Anthony. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo 

_"Avengers"_

**Bruce:** Thor, dijiste que a las 7 estarías aquí. Ya pasaron 15 minutos. 

**Thor:** Lo siento mucho, pero Loki no termina de arreglarse. 

**Loki:** La belleza cuesta, Thorpe. 

**Thor:** No te preocupes, amor. Por suerte mi hermana conduce como Toreto. 

**Bruce:** No se si estar impresionado o asustado. 

**Natasha:** Como sea, solo apresúrense que no me mate toda la tarde arreglándome para que me dejaran plantada. 

**Rhodey:** Jesús, ya estoy en la puerta de la casa de Carol y me tiemblan las piernas. 

**Scott:** Animo, Rhodey. ¡Tu puedes!

 **Wong:** Ya estoy aquí, Scott.

 **Scott:** Bajando. 

**Tony:** Stephen casi se desmalla cuando me vio. 

**Stephen:** Es que estas tan hermoso. Soy jodidamente afortunado en tenerme a mi lado, nena. 

**Tony:** Amor 💖

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Jóvenes al poder ✊"_

**Pepper:** Llego la noches, caballeros.

 **Erik** : Sigo pensando que es inútil y terminara ocurriendo otra broma. 

**Pepper:** Se positivo.

 **Erik:** Ni que fuera batería :v

 **Charles:** Erik ¬_¬

 **Erik:** Sorry darling.

 **Pepper:** Hoy es nuestra noche y esos payasos no lo arruinaran. 

**Charles:** Eso espero...

 **Erik:** De acuerdo, pero no vayas a llorar cuando todo se descontrole.


	41. Baile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Happy New Year! >:D

El gimnasio de la escuela ha quedado espectacular. Desde las luces hasta la variedad de comida que contiene el especial de cada país. La canción " _Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?"_ suena ensordecedoramente por todo el lugar, dejando ver que el Dj es un amigo de Quill, porque el castaño se encuentra riendo con el tipo de cabellera dorada.

Tony y Stephen caminan animadamente y tomados de la mano hasta llegar junto a sus amigos. Scott está en un traje de corte fino de color azul rey mientras que Wong se bien en el traje grisáceo y simple. Natasha se ve realmente hermosa en su vestido entallado, resaltando sus maravillosas curvas y sus zapatos de tacón bajo, todo negro por supuesto. A final de cuentas, la pelirroja siguió la sugerencia del multimillonario en recoger su cabello y dejar unos mechones ondulados en su rostro. En ese preciso momento Thor, Bruce y Loki hacen su aparición con bebidas en las manos, el azabache lleva un traje oscuro de solapas que gritaba Gucci y con una corbata verde esmeralda, haciendo que su tono de piel se destaque. Bruce también viste de negro solo que en vez de usar corbata usa una pajarita violeta. Thor debió ponerse la meta de cegar a todos con su beldad, porque se ve como un ángel en su traje blanco de corte italiano y su corbata de oro.

Por otro lado, Stephen eligió una camisa blanca y un traje elegante de azul oscuro con una corbata oscura, con su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, dándole la imagen de un exitoso hombre. Pero era Tony quien resplandecía y captaba la mirada de muchos por su camisa blanca y traje vino tinto con corbata negra. Su pantalón ciñó completamente sus piernas y realzaron su trasero de durazno. Cosa que le encantó a su novio de ojos bicolor.

Rhodey brillaba por ausencia, pero era porque estaba muy centrado en hablar con Carol cerca de la mesa de bocadillos.

El grupo de amigos entabló una conversación y después de un rato se separaron para poder bailar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Anthony pudo observar a Eddie y Venom charlando discretamente con Rocket. Apegó mas su cuerpo al de su pareja, dejando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Stephen, viendo a Johnny y Logan apartados del resto de estudiantes. Al otro lado del gimnasio, Everett bailaba felizmente con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de T'Challa.

El rey y la reina se elegirían dentro de unas dos horas más, no obstante, aún quedaba pendiente un molesto detalle. Había unas tres personas de seguridad en las gradas, vigilando a cada joven con vista de halcón. Si uno de esos hombretones se daba cuenta que uno de los chicos salía del lugar, inmediatamente lo seguirían para asegurarse de que nada malo ocurriera. Y el aspirante a ingeniero dudaba que sus amigos pudieran escapar por los ductos de ventilación. Antes era Clint quien se escabullía con otros para garantizar el terreno, pero él ya no era parte de esto.

Sin querer el castaño atrapa con su visión al grupo de Rogers.

Rogers vestía con traje azul noche y Barnes con uno negro. Barton platicaba con una chica castaña que se le hizo conocida, ambos optaron por ir con vestimenta de color plateado. Wanda usaba un vestido largo de tonalidad pastel con cintura alta que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos. Wilson llevaba un traje de corte recto, con chaqueta blanca y pantalón oscuro.

Tony desvió la mirada justo a tiempo antes de que el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano lo atrapara infraganti.

—Te vez increíble, Tony. —El mencionado enfocó sus ojos whiskey en los verde grisáceo de su novio—. Soy el chico mas afortunado por tener a un hombre tan bello como tú.

Las mejillas de Edward se calentaron.

—La adulación te llevara lejos, Stephen. —Bromeó mientras se paraba de puntitas y besaba los suaves labios del azabache—. Yo también soy afortunado por tener al mejor novio del mundo.

—Por favor, no alimentes mi ego. Ya tenemos suficiente con él tuyo, primor. —El más bajo bufó, haciendo que Vincent se riera por lo adorable que era Tony cuando hacia esos gestos de niño berrinchudo.

—Idiota. —El mayor se separó de él para poder darle una vuelta y volver a colocar sus manos sobre su cintura para que posteriormente Anthony envolviera su cuello con sus brazos—. Tienes suerte de que te ame.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Stephen.

—Sí. Realmente la tengo.

Estuvieron danzando por un buen período hasta que Tony le pidió descansar. Stephen, como el buen novio que es, fue por una bebida para el menor, otorgándole la oportunidad a Loki y Quill de acercase al castaño y hablarle sobre el plan.

—Necesitamos una distracción para no levantar sospechas. —Dijo Loki en tono solemne, como si se hallaban en pleno campo de batalla y no en un baile de preparatoria—. Eve se ofreció, pero debe distraer al concejo estudiantil. Por lo que depende de ti enano.

—¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? —Preguntó con una ceja alzada—. Juro por Dios que, si sugieren en desvestirme, olvídenlo.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —El rostro confundido de Peter causo un rodeo de ojos por parte de Loki.

—El viernes negro del año pasado fue una carnicería. Le pedí a Tony que se quitara la ropa para distraer a los demás y poder llevarme una chaqueta que se robo mi aliento.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

—Por supuesto que no. —Aclaró el moreno, cruzándose de brazos y pegándole la pantorrilla a su amigo por comenzar a reírse de lo acontecido el pasado año—. Tengo límites.

—Como sea. Tienes que pensar en algo rápido.

—¿Algo más señor Lokes?

—No olvides darme la corona.

Finalmente, el momento que muchos esperaban llegó.

La maestra Hill subió al escenario con dos cartas en mano. Golpeó varias veces el micrófono, cerciorándose de que funcionara. Los adolescentes se aglomeraron lo mas cerca posible del escenario, algunos con el entusiasmo de saber quiénes fueron los ganadores y otros con expresiones aburridas. Los Avengers se mantuvieron alejados del grupo de Steve mientras que dicho grupo aparentaba no tomar en cuenta a sus ex amigos.

La mujer con peinado en chongo se aclaró la garganta y el lugar quedo en absoluto silencio.

—Bien jóvenes, es momento de decir quienes son el rey y reina de este año. —Atrapó un mechón de cabello, colocándolo detrás de su oreja—. Primero iremos con la reina.

Abrió el sobre y leyó el nombre de la ganadora.

—Nuestra reina es... ¡Natasha Romanoff!

Los aplausos y chiflidos repercutieron en el gimnasio. La pelirroja subió al escenario con la ayuda de Thor. Caminó hasta quedar en el centro, desde esa distancia pudo ver como Betty Ross le tomaba fotos de varios ángulos para seguramente postearlo en su cuenta de Instagram. También logró ojear a Clint, quien sonreía cálido.

Natasha no negaría que extrañaba mucho a su viejo amigo.

Jane Foster se aproximó con un ramo de rosas y Darcy Lewis portaba la corona plateada con pequeñas piedras que simulaban ser diamantes. La joven de lentes le puso la tiara y Jane le dio el ramo.

La señorita Hill hizo un gesto para que diera unas palabras.

—Les agradezco a las personas que votaron por mí y sobre todo a mis amigos, en especial a Tony porque fue esa pequeña mierda quien me metió en esto. —Los adolescentes carcajearon ante la declaración—. Eso es todo y gracias.

La fémina dio un paso atrás y la maestra regreso para poder anunciar al rey.

—Y nuestro rey es... —El sobre se abre y la mujer resopla—. No debería estar sorprendida. Nuestro rey es... ¡Tony Stark!

Las gritos y ovaciones retumbaron el lugar. Anthony besa a su novio para ulteriormente dirigirse al escenario. Jane regresa con un bastón dorado junto a Darcy que lleva la corona. Ambas abandonan el escenario de nuevo cuando le colocan la corona y le dan el bastón. Ni corto ni perezoso el moreno agarra el micrófono.

—Wow. Por un momento creí que no ganaría, pero aquí estoy, ocupando un titulo que no me servirá nada mas que para contarles a mis hijos como fui rey. Bueno lo de los hijos no estoy del todo seguro, tendría que consultarlo con Stephen. ¡Hey, sunshine! ¡Te amo!

La cara del aludido se tiñó rápidamente de carmesí, avergonzado por las miradas penetrantes que recibía.

—No los sigo jodiendo con mi discurso de mierda. ¡Bailen, beban y suerte a las personas que están cogiendo esta noche!

El estentóreo de las risas de los presentes no se hizo esperar.

A continuación, como es habitual en estos casos, el rey y reina se encaminan hasta la pista para bailar. Sorprendentemente (porque parecía que el Dj solo sonaría canciones de los setenta y ochenta) la canción " _Love me again_ " resonó en los parlantes e inmediatamente Natasha y Tony empezaron a bailar como si estuvieran en un concurso de «América tiene talento». Los estudiantes se hallaban atónitos por la impresionante manera de danzar, menos los amigos y ex amigos de los dos, porque era conocimiento que ambos tomaron clases de baile cuando iban en primaria.

La canción termina y la pareja de reyes es aclamada.

Tony ve como Loki le hace señas, dándole a entender que es hora del verdadero show. El castaño le da su bastón a su mejor amiga y corre hasta el Dj, pidiéndole una canción en específico. El rubio asiente y el menor camina de regreso al escenario, chasqueando los dedos.

_Oh yeah yeah_   
_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!_   
_Oh yeah yeah_   
_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!_

Stephen se tapa la boca, impresionado por la voz armoniosa de su amado. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que él podía cantar!

_Never had much faith in love or miracles (miracles) uh!_   
_Never wanna put my heart on the line, uh!_   
_But swimming in your water is something spiritual (spiritual) uh!_   
_I'm born again every time you spend the night, uh!_

Todos empiezan a estar como locos por la interpretación de Tony. El de orbes miel canta a todo pulmón, moviéndose con gracia y provocando que los varones y féminas no le quiten la vista de sus caderas y trasero.

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_   
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_   
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_   
_For too long, for too long_   
_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
_ _For too long, for too long_

Edward salta varias veces para seguidamente girar y haciendo la caminata lunar. Para este punto, Loki y Venom lograron exitosamente salir del gimnasio, dirigiéndose rápidamente al cuarto de mantenimiento y encender los rociadores. Everett y Johnny tienen atrapados en un baile de cinco a los miembros del concejo. Tal parece que una vez más se saldrían con la suya.

Y mientras que Tony retenía la atención de la gente, Peter y Rocket se fueron a una de las gradas donde abrieron un compartimiento secreto, sacando con dificultad una gran bolsa negra. Dichosamente, la noche del partido Tony pudo desactivar las cámaras de seguridad, así que nadie tendría idea de quienes los golpearon.

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?_

Eddie sostenía una pequeña bolsa de lana donde albergaban los huevos podridos. ¿Para qué? No tenia ni la mas puta idea, solo Cristo sabría que carajos Loki haría con ellos.

Virginia Potts bailaba de lo mas feliz y serena, sin percatarse del desastre que estaba a punto de suceder.

La pobre rubia recibiría un infarto.

Mientras tanto, los Avengers disfrutaban del espectáculo de su gran amigo. Vincent estaba muy orgulloso y feliz del talento que poseía su adorado genio. El azabache no tenía dudas de que Anthony Edward Stark era el hombre con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. El aspirante a doctor se pregunto si era descabellado pedirle matrimonio al moreno una vez que terminaran la preparatoria. Obviamente lo era... pero era su sueño y haría hasta lo imposible por cumplirlo.

« _Anthony Strange_ ». Sonaba muy bien.

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!_   
_Oh yeah yeah_   
_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!_

El castaño terminó la canción y fue entonces que el caos se desató.

Los rociadores se encendieron, mojando a los jóvenes y manchándolos de color naranja. Las chicas gritaron y maldijeron por sus vestidos arruinados, a la vez que corrían por salir del sitio. Lo que ninguno contó, fue que miles de canicas aparecieran en el suelo, haciendo a caer a muchos y otros tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

El gimnasio era un desastre y Tony sintió lastima por la desafortunada alma que le tocaría limpiar.

Thor y Bruce se encontraban sentados en las gradas con cara de poker face. Natasha caminó tranquilamente hacia la pareja sin inmutarse porque su cuerpo era de un horrible tono naranja. T'Challa sostenía fuertemente a su pequeño novio, evitando que se cayera y se lastimara. Esta acción hizo que el de cabellera rubia ceniza se derritiera de amor por el príncipe.

Rhodey solo veía el caos junto a Carol, quien no dejaba de carcajear por la divertida situación.

Scott y Wong prefirieron sentarse en el piso, observando y burlándose de las personas que se caían hilarantemente.

En la otra grada, Steve y su grupo estaban sentados y serenos. De cierta manera, ellos ya se esperaban que este baile también fuera arruinado. El de ojos azules no alcanzó a darse cuenta que Loki lo apuntaba a una distancia prudente con un pequeño lanzador de pelotas de tenis. El joven travieso sonrió a lo Cheshire y disparó a siniestra contra el rubio.

Rogers se sobresaltó al ser atacado con huevos podridos. El capitán buscó en cada dirección al culpable, pero el Odinson menor fue veloz en esconderse. Bucky intentaba calmar a su pareja mientras que Clint y Sam no aguantaron la risa por mucho tiempo, siendo fulminados con la mirada por Wanda.

Venom y Eddie se besaron, ocasionando que Quill y Rocket abrieran la boca para fingir arcadas por la romántica y asquerosa escena.

Loki apareció al lado de la pelirroja del grupo a una velocidad impresionante. Le tendió la mano y la joven dama giró los orbes con diversión para en seguida darle la corona al azabache. El de piel nívea se sintió victorioso una vez que la tiara estuvo en su cabeza.

Potts se hallaba de rodillas llorando furiosa porque su plan falló y los bromistas se volvieron a salir con suya. Charles y Erik le daban palmaditas de aliento en la espalda de la rubia, aunque en el fondo se reían a carcajada limpia, admitían que la broma fue genial. 

Stephen envolvió a Anthony en sus brazos, se miraron fijamente, sonriéndose y posteriormente fundieron sus labios en ferviente beso, sin importarles que estaban teñidos de naranja. Las manos de Vincent viajaron por la espalda de Tony hasta posarse sobre sus glúteos, los apretó son suavidad, sacando un dulce gemido de la boca pecaminosa del menor.

—¡Búsquense una habitación, malditos pervertidos!

Lo dicho por Johnny hizo que la pareja estalla en risas.

Fue una buena noche. 


	42. 38

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Scott:** El profesor Wendell no vino a clases >:D

 **Wong:** En hora buena, porque no estudie para la prueba de hoy <(￣︶￣)>

 **Stephen:** ¿Tú? ¿No estudiar? Estoy impactado :O 

**Wong:** Ayer estuve ocupado terminando los ejercicios de Física. 

**Rhodey:** Pero Física es el jueves.

 **Scott:** A Wong no le gusta dejar las cosas para último momento.

 **Natasha:** ¿Ya los tienes todos? ¿Podrías pasarme el 4 y el 17? Son los únicos que me faltan.

 **Wong:** Claro.

 **Bruce:** Wow, Natasha. Si hiciste la tarea (⊙_⊙)

 **Natasha:** Simplemente porque no tenía nada más que hacer. El internet se fue ayer y mi madre me castigo por meter un calcetín rojo en la lavadora. Ya no tenemos ropa blanca ¯＼_(ツ)_/¯

 **Tony:** Yo intente lavar la ropa una vez... termine inundando la casa con espuma :v 

**Rhodey:** Eso es lo que pasa cuando usas 5 bolsas de detergente ¬_¬

 **Tony** : Mi mal.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Sam:** Loki tuvo los huevos bien puestos para dibujar un pentagrama. 

**Sam** : El señor Pierce esta dudando en si castigarle o traer a un sacerdote. 

**Clint** : Lo que yo no entiendo es porque le tomas importancia. Deberías ignorarlo. Después de todo, ya no somos parte de su grupito. 

**Sam:** Es difícil, teniendo en cuenta que estamos con ellos en la mayoría de clases. 

**Clint:** Lo que sea. Thor y Tony prefieren mirar la mugre de sus uñas que vernos a Wanda y a mí. 

**Sam:** Hablando de ella... ¿no la notaste un poco callada y risueña?

 **Clint:** Nope.

 **Clint:** Yo la vi normal. 

**Sam:** Oh, vamos. Cuando llegó a la escuela estaba distraída y apenas nos presto atención. 

**Steve:** Dejen el chat y mejor presten atención a sus clases. 

**Sam:** Tienes que admitir que Wanda está un poco rara. 

**Steve:** Bien. Quizás tengas razón. 

**Steve:** Pero depende de ella si nos quiere o no contar. 

**Bucky:** No es necesario. Yo me adelante y le pregunte. 

**Sam:** Como siempre de metiche :v

 **Bucky:** Muérete cerebro de pájaro 🖕

 **Bucky:** Y como estaba diciendo... Wanda tuvo un flechazo inmediato por un chico que conoció ayer. 

**Steve:** ¿Qué chico?

 **Bucky:** Si esa es la parte graciosa del asunto. 

**Bucky:** Wanda estaba saliendo del supermercado y unos tipos se acercaron a molestarla, pero apareció un chico de la nada y la defendió y obtuvo un crusheo por él. 

**Bucky:** Pero nuestra niña sokoviana se le olvidó preguntar su nombre y número de celular.

 **Clint:** O sea, no tiene idea de quien es.

 **Bucky:** Yup.

 **Sam:** Esta mujer 🤦‍♂

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Thor y Loki_

**Thor:** ¡Loki, detente!

 **Loki:** Relájate, ricitos de oro. No pasara nada.

 **Thor:** LOKI, LO JURO.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Everett:**

****

**Everett:** Obra de nuestro querido amigo.

 **Tony:** No mames...

 **Stephen:** ¿Otra vez?

 **Loki:** Pero Bishop no tiene idea que fui yo 🤣

 **Everett:** Y a causa de eso todos estamos en detención 凸(｀ﾛ')凸

 **Loki:** Sorry not sorry ;)

 **Everett:** 😡😡😡

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Betty y Tony_

**Betty:** ¿Por qué la maestra si puede estar con su celular y no nosotros no? 

**Betty** : ¡Injusticia! ¡Exijo a mi abogado! 

**Tony:** Pero nosotros también lo estamos usando. 

**Betty:** A escondidas, porque si se da cuenta nos lo quitara. 

**Tony:** Ya sabes que así es la mierda de los maestros. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Thor** : ¿Quién es el chico rubio que vino por Tony?

 **Stephen:** Es su primo. Visión.

 **Scott:** Creo que es el nombre más extraño que he oído, además de tu apellido Stephen.

 **Stephen:** Jódete.

 **Loki:** Pero ese no es su nombre, es un apodo que le puso Tony y desde entonces le llama así. Su nombre real es Vinicio Carbonell. 

**Wong:** Suena elegante.

 **Loki:** Es de una familia de alta clase, ¿qué esperabas? ¯＼_(ツ)_/¯

 **Scott:** Yo siempre me pregunte el porque sus padres los llamaron como Dioses nórdicos. 

**Thor** : En realidad nuestros padres son de Noruega, pero cuando la empresa de padre creció decidió vivir en los Estados Unidos. A mamá le gusta mucho la mitología nórdica y he ahí los nombres. 

**Rhodey:** Tiene sentido. Creo.

 **Natasha:** Hey. ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme a Target? Necesito una mochila.

 **Bruce:** ¿Qué le paso a tu otra mochila?

 **Natasha** : Namor actuó como un imbécil y merecía una lección, pero mi mochila quedo perjudicada. ¿Alguien viene?

 **Bruce** : Yo puedo acompañarte. Total, mi madre fue a visitar a la abuela en el asilo y mi padre... bueno en realidad no sé donde mierda este. 

**Scott:** Yo también voy. Necesito otra caja de lapices de colores.

 **Wong:** ¿Otra vez los perdiste?

 **Scott:** Prometo que es la última.

 **Wong:** Aja. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Wanda:** ESTUVO AQUÍ.

 **Sam:** Wow, tranquila chica.

 **Steve:** ¿De quién hablas?

 **Wanda:** DEL CHICO QUE ME SALVO AYER.

 **Bucky:** Alto. ¿Tu crush estuvo aquí? 

**Wanda** : ¡Si!

 **Bucky:** ¿Y no le hablaste?

 **Wanda:** No :( 

**Wanda:** Se subió a su auto y no pude alcanzarlo (╥_╥)

 **Clint:** De casualidad, ¿te refieres a él?

**Clint:**

****

**Wanda:** SIIIIIIIIIIII 😍

 **Bucky:** Baia baia. Está guapo 7w7 

**Steve:** Ejem.

 **Bucky:** Sabes que te amo, Stevie 💖💖💖

 **Sam:** Bueno. Está claro que Wanda tiene buenos gustos y no como Steve con Barnes.

 **Bucky:** Estas rogando a gritos que te mate, perra.

 **Sam:** Ven por mi, zorra. 

**Steve:** ¡No estamos teniendo este momento, otra vez!

 **Steve:** Por cierto, ¿lo conoces, Clint?

 **Clint:** No. Pero se quién es y Wanda, no te va a gustar.

 **Wanda:** ¿Por qué? :(

 **Clint:** Es el primo de Stark.

 **Wanda:** ...

 **Sam:** Mierda.


	43. 39

Grupo

_"Bienvenidos a Chernobyl"_

**Hela** : HEY BASTARDOS

 **Thor:** Yo si fui planeado.

 **Loki:** Yo soy adoptado. 

**Hela:** ¿QUIÉN MIERDA SE COMIÓ MI HELADO?

 **Thor:** ¿El de fresa con vainilla?

 **Hela:** SI

 **Thor:** Everett vino ayer y se lo comió. 

**Hela** : LOKI VOY A MATARTE

 **Loki:** ¿¡Por qué yo!? ¡Yo no me comí tu helado! 

**Hela:** PERO ESE PITUFO ES TU AMIGO Y ES TU CULPA POR NO DETENERLE

 **Loki:** NUNCA ME ATRAPARAS, PERRA

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Stephen** : ES UN IMBÉCIL. 

**Scott:** ¿Quién es un imbécil?

 **Stephen:** ¡Mi padre!

 **Wong:** ¿Está aquí? ¿No se suponía que tenía que haber venido hace 2 semanas?

 **Stephen:** Complicaciones en su trabajo y por eso la demora... ¡pero hubiera preferido que no volviera! 

**Scott:** Respira Stephen y cuéntanos que paso. 

**Stephen:** Llegue a casa y me encontré a mi padre en la sala discutiendo con mamá. 

**Stephen:** La cosa es que... me entere que hay otra razón por la que ellos se divorciaron. 

**Wong:** ¿Otra razón?

 **Stephen:** Eugene engañó a mi mamá.

 **Scott:** Amigo eso es duro...

 **Wong:** Oh, Dios. 

**Stephen** : La estuvo engañando por dos años. ¡Dos putos años! 

**Stephen:** Mamá se entero una semana después del funeral de Donna y ahora entiendo porque ese día discutieron fuertemente. 

**Stephen:** Para más sorpresas, esa mujer está con él y se van a casar dentro de dos meses. 

**Wong:** Alto. ¿Qué acaso tu hermano no vive con él? ¿Cómo es que ha aceptado eso? 

**Stephen:** Víctor no tiene idea de la infidelidad de Eugene. Él piensa que padre se está dando otra oportunidad y lo aceptó. 

**Stephen:** Y encima tuvo el cinismo de pedirme que estuviera en la boda. ¡Yo no seré parte de ese circo! 

**Scott:** Espera, ¿qué hay del asunto de que vivas con él?

 **Stephen:** Si antes no quería, ahora menos. No voy a convivir con esa mujer y mucho menos dejar a mi madre. Me importa una mierda que Eugene se halla enojado y largado.

 **Wong:** ¿Acaso dejara de mandarte la pensión? 

**Stephen:** Cuando cumpla los 19 dejara de hacerlo. 

**Scott:** Pero la mayoría de edad es a los 21. 

**Stephen:** Se rige por las leyes de Nebraska. 

**Scott:** Cierto, olvide que te criaste ahí. 

**Scott:** OH MIERDA, TAMBIÉN OLVIDE QUE TU CUMPLEAÑOS ES EN 3 DÍAS. 

**Stephen:** Oh...

 **Wong:** ¿Olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños?

 **Stephen:** Con toda la mierda de este día hasta me olvide que Tony me invito a cenar a su casa esta noche.

 **Wong:** ¿Iras?

 **Stephen:** No estoy de ánimos para salir de mi habitación.

 **Scott:** Comprensible. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Tony_

**Stephen:** Tony, lo siento pero no puedo ir a tu casa a cenar. 

**Tony:** Oh :(

 **Tony:** ¿Por qué?

 **Stephen:** Bueno... mi padre vino esta tarde.

 **Tony:** ¿Te presionó para que te fueras con él?

 **Stephen:** En realidad, es peor.

 **Tony:** Cariño, no me asustes. 

**Stephen:** Mi padre engañó a mi mamá y se va a casar con su amante en 2 meses. 

**Tony:** QUÉ

 **Tony:** ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? ¿¡Cuándo te enteraste!?

 **Stephen:** Hoy. Los escuche gritarse y los trapos sucios salieron a la luz. 

**Tony:** Bebé, lo siento. Mira, solo deja que termine de hacer las compras con mi primo e iré rápido a tu casa.

 **Stephen:** No es necesario. 

**Tony:** Ser tu novio no significa que solo sea para las citas, los besos y las palabras cursis. En estos momentos estas pasando por algo difícil de asimilar y yo quiero estar contigo para apoyarte. 

**Stephen** : Gracias, Tony. En realidad, te necesito mucho ahora...

 **Tony:** Tranquilo, Stephen. Estaré pronto contigo.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Clint y Wanda_

**Clint:** Hey chica. ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **Wanda:** Bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

 **Clint:** Desde que te conté que tu crush es el primo de Stark has estado un poco desanimada. 

**Wanda:** Estoy bien, de todas formas, nunca hablamos realmente. 

**Clint:** ¿Segura que estas bien?

 **Wanda:** Si, Clint. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: T'Challa y Everett_

**T'Challa:** ¿Qué dices si esta noche cenamos bajo las estrellas?

 **Everett:** Omg...

 **Everett:** Cásate conmigo.

 **T'Challa:** Hey, esa es mi linea. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Llamada

_-desconocido- - > Natasha _

" _¿Hola?_ "

" _¿Hablo con la señorita Romanoff?_ "

" _Sí, ella habla_ "

" _Le llamó para informarle que el joven Clint Barton está hospitalizado_ " 

" _Ay, Dios. ¿Qué le paso?_ "

" _Fue atropellado. Pero no se preocupe, el joven está estable_ "

" _Disculpe pero, ¿en que hospital está?_ "

" _Metro General_ "

" _Gracias, voy enseguida_ " 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Natasha y Steve_

**Natasha:** Sé que tu y yo ya no somos amigos, pero es menester que sepas que Clint fue atropellado y está internado en el Hospital Metro General. 

**Steve** : Maldición, ¿cómo se encuentra?

 **Natasha:** Él está bien. Solo tuvo una leve contusión y debe usar un yeso en su brazo izquierdo, afortunadamente no fue tan grave. 

**Steve** : Estoy yendo para allá junto a Sam. 

**Steve** : Y... gracias por decirme, Natasha.

 **Natasha:** No es nada. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Los Originales"_

**Natasha:** Clint fue atropellado.

 **Bruce:** ¿¡Qué!?

 **Thor:** Jesús. ¿Cuál es su estado? 

**Natasha:** Estable. Un brazo roto y una leve contusión, estará bien.

 **Tony:** Menos mal que no paso a mayores.

 **Tony** : Por cierto, ¿cómo sucedió? 

**Natasha:** Por lo que alcanzo a decirme, estaba cruzando la calle cuando de la nada un auto salió disparado y lo arrolló. 

**Thor:** ¿Metieron al conductor a prisión?

 **Natasha:** El gilipollas huyó.

 **Bruce:** ¿Nadie logró tener la matricula?

 **Natasha:** Todo fue rápido y no se fijaron. 

**Bruce:** Mierda. ¿Cómo te enteraste? Pensé que él no quería saber de nosotros. 

**Natasha** : Clint me puso en sus contactos en caso de emergencia y aun sigo siéndolo, me llamaron porque su tía se encuentra de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo. 

**Tony:** ¿Estás ahí con él?

 **Natasha:** Estaba. Steve, Sam y Barnes llegaron y me fui. 

**Thor:** ¿Pero Clint estará bien, cierto?

 **Natasha:** Esa pequeña mierda tiene las vidas de un gato. Sobrevivirá. 

**Natasha:** Me voy. Mamá quiere que le explique porque salí corriendo de casa. 

**Thor:** También me voy. Debo ayudar a Loki a bajar del árbol. Hela lo dejo colgando boca a bajo y creo que su cerebro ya se reboso de sangre. 

**Bruce:** Yo igual. Buenas noches.

 **Tony:** Buenas noches, chicos. 

_Todos se han desconectado_


	44. 40

Grupo 

_"TGIF"_

**Clint:** ¡He vuelto perras! >:D 

**Sam** : Clint, no jodas. 

**Sam** : Solo estuviste un día en el hospital... 

**Wanda:** Me da mucho gusto que estés bien ＼(＾▽＾)／

 **Steve:** ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **Clint:** Me duele el brazo y llevar un yeso es muy incomodo :/ 

**Bucky:** Tuviste suerte que solo haya sido un brazo roto.

 **Bucky:** Caso contrario estaríamos en tu funeral. Probablemente Sam se atraque con los malos sándwiches que servirán, Wanda estará hecha un mar de lágrimas y Steve estará tan desconsolado que tendré que animarlo con sexo. 

**Sam:** ¿Qué mierda, Barnes?

 **Clint:** Bailare sobre tu tumba e_e 

**Steve:** Hey, ¿que tal si vamos a la casa de Clint y vemos Nemo? 

**Clint:** Siiiiiiiii

 **Clint:** Mi película favorita *-*

 **Sam:** Pero la hemos visto 10 veces.

 **Wanda:** Hazlo por Clint. 

**Sam:** Ok 🙄

 **Bucky:** Llevare las bebidas.

 **Steve:** Yo las palomitas. Porque estoy seguro que Clint ya se las acabo.

 **Clint:** No... lo dudes :3

 **Sam:** Vale. Nos reuniremos en 2 horas. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Natasha y Tony_

**Natasha:** Ayer no pude decir nada debido a lo de Clint.

 **Natasha** : Pero hoy no te salvaras.

 **Tony:** Nat, hasta donde sé, no he hecho nada.

 **Natasha:** ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que un tipo te está amenazando?

 **Tony:** No se de que estas hablando.

 **Natasha:** A la salida me pediste que sostuviera tu celular y entonces llegó un mensaje: "Termina con Strange o habrá consecuencias". 

**Natasha:** No te dije nada porque tu primo llegó y te fuiste. Luego ocurrió el accidente de Clint y me olvide. 

**Natasha:** Sera mejor que hables. 

**Tony:** Natty no es nada. Solo un idiota que quiere fastidiarme pero nada más.

 **Natasha:** No deberías tomártelo con tanta calma. ¿Qué pasa si esa persona va a enserio? ¿Qué tal que te quiera hacer daño?

 **Tony:** Estas exagerando. 

**Natasha:** Desde cuando. 

**Tony:** Antes del Homecoming. 

**Natasha:** Maldición, Tony. Debiste decirme en ese momento.

 **Tony:** Nat, por favor. No le digas a nadie. No quiero que se preocupen por una tontería, a lo mejor es Hammer queriendo joderme la vida. 

**Natasha:** ¿Ni siquiera pudiste rastrear a la persona?

 **Tony:** No. Sea quien sea, es bueno en lo que hace. 

**Natasha:** Al menos díselo a Stephen.

 **Tony:** No. 

**Tony** : Él no está en el mejor de los momentos y no quiero darle otro peso.

 **Natasha:** ¿Qué le pasó?

 **Tony:** Se enteró que su padre le fue infiel a su madre y se va a casar con esa mujer. 

**Natasha:** Mierda. 

**Natasha:** Si ese idiota sigue mandándote esos mensajes, tomare cartas en el asunto. 

**Tony:** Tengo miedo de lo que seas capaz...

 **Natasha:** Oh... no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Tony ha creado el grupo "Fiesta sorpresa 🎉"_

_Tony ha añadido a "Wong"_

_Tony ha añadido a "Scott"_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a "Loki"_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a "Everett"_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a "Thor"_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a "Natasha"_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a "Bruce"_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a "Rhodey"_ _  
_

**Tony:** El cumpleaños de Stephen es en 2 días y necesito de su ayuda para organizar una fiesta. 

**Scott:** Sobre eso...

 **Wong:** Stephen dejó de celebrar su cumpleaños desde que su hermana murió. 

**Bruce:** No tenía idea que su hermana había muerto.

 **Thor:** Tampoco yo.

 **Wong:** Es un tema delicado y no le gusta hablar de eso. 

**Rhodey** : Entonces, ¿es un anti-celebración?

 **Scott:** No es solo por eso, la cuestión es que su hermana murió el día de su cumpleaños. 

**Tony:** ¡QUÉ!

 **Tony** : ESO NO ME DIJO.

 **Wong:** Como ya dije, es un tema que le cuesta contar. 

**Wong:** Stephen cumplió 15 años y sus padres fueron a celebrarlo en un lago. Su padre estaba ocupado preparando hamburguesas y su madre le estaba ayudando. Así que Stephen se encargó de vigilar a sus hermanos mientras nadaban y jugaban con una pelota. 

**Wong:** Todo iba bien hasta que Víctor, el hermano menor, ya no quería nadar y Stephen lo regreso a la orilla, pero Donna siguió nadando y Stephen la dejó, después de todo, solo sería por unos minutos y no le tomó importancia. Pero ese corto lapso de tiempo fue suficiente para que Donna tuviera un calambre y se ahogara...

 **Wong:** Stephen y su padre la encontraron luego de pocos minutos, pero era muy tarde. 

**Everett:** Que horrible... no me imagino el dolor que sintió. 

**Loki:** Ahora lo entiendo. La semana pasada lo invite para que en vacaciones de invierno viniera a una cabaña que tenemos en Lago Cayuga (es una cosa que Thor, Tony, Everett y yo hacemos desde primer año). Pero él se negó completamente, alegando que no le gustan los lagos. 

**Tony:** Solo me contó que su hermana se ahogó y su padre lo culpó. 

**Scott:** En realidad, Stephen pasa su cumpleaños encerrado en su habitación, solamente sale cuando su mamá llega del trabajo y le trae un pastel y eso es todo. 

**Scott:** Wong y yo tratamos de animarlo, pero no funcionó. 

**Natasha:** A pesar de ese trágico suceso, creo que tenemos que hacer algo para que los cumpleaños de Stephen ya no sean deprimentes. 

**Bruce:** Estoy de acuerdo. 

**Thor:** Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? 

**Rhodey:** Una fiesta no sería lo ideal. 

**Everett:** ¿Qué tal si solo pasamos el día junto a él? 

**Natasha:** No es mala idea. 

**Natasha:** Podríamos llegar a su casa y simplemente ver una película. 

**Wong:** Star Trek es su serie favorita.

 **Thor:** Entonces, vamos a su casa y nos damos una maratón de Star Trek :D 

**Rhodey:** ¿Algún dulce en especial que le guste?

 **Tony:** Ferrero Rocher. 

**Rhodey:** No estoy sorprendido. Yo los llevare. 

**Bruce:** ¿Comida favorita?

 **Tony:** Spaguetti a la carbonara. 

**Thor** : Bruce y yo nos encargaremos. 

**Everett:** Yo me puedo encargar del pastel. ¿Favorito?

 **Tony:** De merengue y caramelo. 

**Scott:** Ya me dio hambre :( 

**Scott:** Llevare las palomitas ლ('ڡ'ლ)

 **Loki:** ¿Bebida en especial?

 **Wong:** Le es fiel a Coca-Cola.

 **Loki:** Anotado. 

**Tony:** Chicos, realmente, gracias por todo lo que están haciendo. 

**Thor** : Stephen es nuestro amigo y siempre ayudaremos a un amigo.

 **Rhodey:** Así es. Además de que debo asegurar mi puesto como padrino en su boda. 

**Loki:** Quiero ver eso.

 **Everett:** Atrás, ese puesto ya tiene dueño. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Natasha_

**Tony:** Necesito que me ayudes a elegir un atuendo.

 **Natasha:** Bien. Tengo en mente unos trajes.

 **Tony:** No me refiero a eso...

 **Tony:** Nat. Debo confesarte algo... me gusta vestirme con ropa de mujer.

 **Natasha:** Me lo vi venir. 

**Tony:** ¿En serio?

 **Natasha:** La primera vez que te disfrazaste de Blancanieves me di cuenta. 

**Tony:** Si bueno... quiero que me ayudes a elegir algo provocativo... como lencería. 

**Natasha:** Ok. Pero sigo sin entender para que. 

**Tony:** Quiero hacerlo con Stephen.

 **Natasha:** Oh...

 **Natasha:** ¿Estas seguro?

 **Tony:** Completamente, está vez, no habrá dudas. Stephen es el hombre de mi vida y quiero que mi primera vez sea con él. 

**Natasha** : De acuerdo, mañana a las 9 nos reuniremos en Central Park. Conozco un lugar donde no juzgan y tienen lencería muy bonita. 

**Tony:** Gracias, Nat.

 **Natasha:** De nada. 


	45. Hermoso regalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues a la final si metí smut a esto XD

Betty resopló, moviendo las bolsas de un lado a otro mientras seguía a su madre. La última parada que harían seria en el departamento de relojes, como diciembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina su madre pensó que era mejor comprar de una vez los regalos y no días antes de Navidad. Durante tres horas visitaron casi todas las tiendas del centro comercial y en ninguna de esas su regalo fue comprado. Pero la mujer le había dicho a la joven que su obsequio ya había sido comprado, pero tendría que esperar hasta Navidad para verlo.

La castaña escaneaba a su alrededor, tratando de buscar algo que la sacara de su aburrimiento. Entonces, vio la silueta de una persona conocida, entrando a MAC Cosmetic.

La curiosidad era grande y la fémina no quería quedarse con la duda.

—Mamá iré a comprar maquillaje.

Karen Ross elevó una ceja.

—Ya tienes suficiente en casa. De hecho, hay algunos que ni siquiera usas. —Dijo en un tono de sermoneo.

— _Mamiiii…_

La señora entrecerró sus ojos por el comportamiento mimado de su hija, frunciendo los labios y colocando ojitos del Gato con botas.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Gracias!

La jovencita le tendió las bolsas a su progenitora y salió disparada hacia el departamento de cosméticos. Al entrar se fijó en cada parte del lugar, buscando supuestamente a alguien que la última vez que vio fue en medio de un escandalo en su antigua preparatoria. Elizabeth quizás este equivocada, sin embargo, ese cabello marrón con peinado de boho chic y esa chaqueta rosa de casimir con la frase “ _You like what you see?_ ”en la espada,eran mucha coincidencia, considerando que esa prenda es muy cara como para que cualquiera la pueda adquirir.

La persona finalmente apareció en su campo de visión, de espaldas mirando la sección de bases y rubores. A medida que Betty se acercaba, su hesitación se disipaba, convenciéndose que era _esa_ chica. Casi llegaba a la otra adolescente, pero en eso sintió que le tocaban el hombro y rápidamente se volteó para ser envuelta en un abrazo.

—¡Betty! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

La mencionada soltó un gritillo de sorpresa por haber sido tomada de manera inesperada.

—Oh mi Dios. ¿Jennifer? —Ambas chicas se miraron y gritaron felices—. ¡No lo puedo creer! No te he visto desde la secundaria. Por cierto, ¿no se supone que ahora vives en Boston?

—Solo es una corta visita a la tía Rebecca y mi primo. —Sus facciones se endurecieron—. Mi tío volvió a agredir a la tía Rebecca y cuando mi madre se enteró venimos lo más rápido posible.

—¿También golpeó a Bruce? —Habló con un deje de preocupación y melancolía.

—Por fortuna no. La cosa es que después de eso mi tío se largó y no tenemos idea de a dónde. No es la primera vez así que tarde o temprano regresara.

—Todo sería fácil si Rebecca lo dejara…

—Tiene mucho miedo por Bruce. Piensa que, si tratan de irse, él los buscara y lastimara a mi primo.

—¿Más de lo que ha hecho? —Tensó la mandíbula, recordando las veces cuando Bruce escapaba de su casa para ir a la suya. Nunca le importó el castigo que recibiría si su padre los descubriera, el joven Banner era su novio y ella no lo dejaría solo con su dolor.

Jennifer hizo una mueca.

—A veces la vida es tan… injusta con quienes no lo merecen.

—En fin. Me alegro de reencontrarme contigo, pero mi mamá me está esperando.

—Oh, claro. Descuida y también me alegro de verte. Bueno, yo vine por bases para… ya sabes. —La de ojos azules asintió con pesar—. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Las jovencitas se despidieron y la castaña agarro un labial al azar para que su madre no la regañe por perder el tiempo en no comprar nada. Olvidándose completamente de la chica de melena marrón que aún seguía en el lugar.

Una vez terminada las compras, Betty y su madre fueron al estacionamiento, ingresando al BMW de color gris. Mientras el vehículo arrancaba y se alejaba hasta salir del centro comercial, la joven misteriosa apareció, dirigiéndose a su propio auto.

──────────────────────────

Stephen abrió la puerta de su hogar, arrojando su mochila al sofá y encaminándose hacia la cocina. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su madre sentada en la isla de la cocina, comiendo una rebanada de pie de manzana de hace tres días.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? —No estaba siendo grosero, simplemente a está hora debería estar de camino a su trabajo.

—Hola a ti también. —Dijo sarcástica, terminando de comer y levantándose para lavar el plato y el tenedor.

—Perdona, mamá. Pero, ¿no se supone que debes estar en el trabajo?

—Debería, pero surgió algo y me quede hasta que llegaras. —Sonrió a su hijo—. No te preocupes, avise que llegaría tarde por un ligero problema.

—Alto… ¿qué problema?

La mujer largo un suspiro, terminando de lavar los trastes para enseguida secar sus manos y enfocar sus orbes grisáceos en el menor.

—Llamó tu padre. —Stephen se estremeció al escuchar eso—. Víctor pasara las fiestas con nosotros.

El azabache parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Stephen, es tu hermano.

—Sé que es mi hermano, pero no te olvides que eligió irse y encima aprueba el casamiento de Eugene.

—Víctor no sabe acerca de su infidelidad. No seas duro.

—¿Así como lo fue conmigo? —Expresó en un tono amargo.

Beverly se puso alicaída, recordando como su hijo menor los primeros días evitaba como la peste a su hermano mayor.

—Stephen…

—Ya debes irte, mamá. —Interrumpió a la mujer—. Además, tengo tarea que hacer.

La mujer apretó los labios, cogió su bolso satchel y se dirigió hasta la pequeña sala.

—Por cierto. Voy a trabajar horas extras, así que llegare entrada la medianoche. —Tragó en seco—. Quizás mañana podríamos…

—No importa. —Sacudió su cabeza y forzó una sonrisa—. Total, ya no celebro mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?

Ella quiso decir algo más, no obstante, se lo guardó para si misma.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hijo. —Besó su frente y caminó hasta abrir la puerta y salir por esta.

Los orbes de Stephen escocieron, mas no permitió que las lágrimas escaparan. Giró sobre sus talones para devolverse a la cocina y comer lo que le dejó preparado su mamá hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Frunció el ceño, confundido de quien podría tratarse.

Quedó estupefacto al ver a Tony y el resto de sus amigos cargando muchas bolsas. Su novio esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras que el resto del grupo soltaron leves risitas por la expresión del pelinegro.

—¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? —Fue lo que cuestionó cuando por fin encontró su voz.

—¿Por qué no mejor nos permites entrar? Cargar estas cosas nos cuesta, ¿sabes? —Verbalizó Loki.

Vincent se apartó para que el grupo de amigos ingresara a su hogar. Una vez que nadie quedara afuera, cerro la puerta.

—¿Por qué todos están aquí?

—Stephen perdónanos, pero… ellos ya saben. —Murmuró Scott, aunque su amigo lo escuchó perfectamente.

—Les dije que…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Anthony se acercó y le tomó de la mano.

—Por favor, sunshine. Permítenos estar contigo.

—Tony.

—Escucha. Si crees que estamos aquí porque sentimos lastima o algo parecido, baja de ese pensamiento. —Habló solemnemente el menor de los Odinson.

—Cierto, estamos aquí porque queremos estar en el cumpleaños de nuestro amigo. —Concordó animado el rubio bajito con el otro azabache.

—Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos. —Thor dijo entusiasta.

—Vamos, Strange. No seas orgulloso y disfruta tu cumpleaños con nosotros.

—Natasha tiene razón, Stephen. —Wong colocó una mano sobre su hombro—. Queremos estar contigo porque eres nuestro amigo y te apreciamos.

El de ojos bicolor seguía incrédulo por el apoyo que recibía.

—Cariño, acepta y celebra este día junto a tus amigos. —Sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín—. Y con tu maravilloso novio.

El más alto se rió y agachó su cabeza para conectar sus labios con los de su pareja.

—Mi encantador y hermoso novio. —Tony se sentía apenado por el cariño que le transmitían los ojos de Stephen.

—¿Les importaría guardarse los momentos románticos para después? —Dijo Rhodey—. Me rugen las tripas y la comida es una tentación.

—¿Trajeron comida?

—Duh. ¿Realmente asumiste que no vendríamos preparados? —El más problemático de los Avengers arqueó una ceja y osadamente fue hacia donde creía que se hallaría la cocina.

El resto se encogió de hombros y le siguieron el paso.

Al arribar a la cocina, Natasha y Bruce se encargaron de repartirles los envases con comida. El cumpleañero fue el primero y se deleitó con lo delicioso de su platillo favorito. Rhodey y Wong sacaron vasos de plástico para que Loki vertiera la gaseosa en ellos y posteriormente Thor comenzó a servirles a los demás. Como los asientos eran insuficientes, decidieron comer de pie. Excepto Tony y Everett, debido a su pequeña estatura fueron los únicos que se sentaron.

Luego de terminar la pasta a la carbonara, Kenneth descubrió el pastel de su empaque, ulteriormente Stephen se situó en la cabecera de la encimera, entre tanto Bruce ponía una vela con el número dieciocho en el postre y Loki prendió la mecha.

—¿Ese es el encendedor de Hela? —Preguntó el rubio a su hermano menor.

—Sipi. —Respondió casual.

—Ella te matara.

—Lo sé.

Los chicos se acercaron más a Stephen. Romanoff hizo una cuenta de tres para que todos cantaran a la vez.

_Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday Stephen  
Happy Birthday to you._

_From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too._

El de orbes heterocromáticos se inclinó.

—¡No olvides pedir tu deseo! —Clamó Scott.

El azabache cerro los parpados y al abrirlos sopló la llama hasta apagarla. Los muchachos aclamaron y pronto uno por uno felicitó al joven. El último en hacerlo fue Tony, quien lo beso dulcemente, aferrándose a su espalda. Cuando se separaron vieron que la pelirroja partía la torta y los demás situaban sus platos frente a ella para que les dieran su parte.

Más tarde, el grupo se encontraba amontonado en los sillones de la sala, comiendo palomitas y bebiendo Coca-Cola mientras veían la serie Star Trek. En el regazo del millonario estaba un zorro rojo de las mil maravillas, recibiendo las caricias del genio en su cabeza y panza. Al mismo tiempo, Vincent acariciaba el cabello del moreno y en ciertas ocasiones depositaba un beso en el cuello, enviando vibraciones al de baja estatura.

—Nunca pensé que fueras un tipo de zorros, Stephen. —Espetó Banner, fijándose en el animal que sostenía Stark.

—Ni yo. Pero Levi me pareció tan lindo que no pude evitar quedarme con él. —Sobó la oreja del pequeñín, recibiendo un rápido movimiento de cola como respuesta.

La noche se aproximaba, por lo tanto, los adolescentes debían marcharse a sus hogares, de lo contrario recibirían un buen regaño por parte de sus padres. Por supuesto, antes de irse limpiaron el desorden de restos de palomitas de maíz por el piso y las envolturas de chocolate en la mesa de centro.

—Chicos, muchas gracias por lo de hoy. —Agradeció el aspirante a doctor, dibujando una sincera sonrisa.

—No hay de que agradecer. —La fémina le dio un abrazo y bisbiseó en su oreja—. Disfruta mucho de esta noche.

El pelinegro la miró ceñudamente. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Bien, amigos míos es hora de irnos. —Informó Thor—. Hasta mañana, Stephen y feliz cumpleaños otra vez.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Bruce sujetó la mano del blondo y se encaminaron fuera de la casa—. ¡Loki, ven!

El nombrado giró los ojos.

—Adiós y goza de tu regalo.

—Pero no me dieron ningún regalo.

Everett y Loki se miraron cómplices y soltaron una carcajada.

—Ya verás. —Canturreó Ross y el de cabellera oscura empezó a sospechar que pronto algo sucedería—. ¡Hasta mañana!

—Amigo, espero que no lo hayamos arruinado. —Comentó Lang, observando sus pies como lo más interesante del momento.

—Nada que ver. —Le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Desde este día, mis cumpleaños ya no serán deprimentes. Y todo es gracias a ustedes, mis idiotas amigos.

—Hey, que tú eres el más idiota de los tres. —Protestó el asiático para después sonreír levemente—. Estoy contentó que todo saliera bien y que tu estés feliz.

—Adiós y hasta mañana.

—Bye, bye.

—Adiós, chicos.

Stephen contempló a sus mejores amigos acelerar el paso y perderse de su vista.

Un carraspeo sonó desde su derecha, volteó y observó como Rhodes negaba con la cabeza a su novio y lanzaba un pesado suspiro. El afroamericano vio a Strange con ojos penetrantes, caminó hasta estar frente a frente del basquetbolista. El pobre de Vincent no entendía la actitud del zagal, ¿acaso hizo algo malo y ni enterado?

—Trátalo como la princesa que es. —Dictaminó seriamente.

—RHODEY.

Las células cerebrales de Stephen quizás fueron a un paseo por las playas de Hawai, porque no comprendía una mierda de lo que sucedía.

James se despidió de la parejita y encauzó sus piernas a la parada de autobuses.

Solamente cuando el chico afro se fue, Strange cayó en cuenta de que Tony planeaba quedarse más tiempo.

Y finalmente entendió lo que sus amigos trataron de decirle.

──────────────────────────

Las manos de Edward están sudando. Puso la mochila sobre la tapa del retrete y se dio la vuelta para mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Realizó un ejercicio de respiración para calmarse y cuando lo logró abrió el grifo del lavamanos, echándose agua en el rostro y luego coger la toalla para secarse. De la mochila sacó una lencería de color blanco y un estuche de maquillaje.

Retornó hacia el espejo, aplicándose una sombra de ojos café con brillo, seguidamente de ponerse una mascara de pestañas que ayudo a resaltar sus ojos marrones con tonos dorados. Para terminar, usó un brillo labial rosa claro.

Complacido de su trabajo, empezó a desvestirse para ponerse la lencería.

En tanto, Stephen esperaba un poco nervioso en la cama. Vale, no es como si sea un ignorante del sexo, es decir, es virgen, pero tiene el conocimiento necesario para saber el rollo del sexo entre chicos. No obstante, no puede evitar sentirse con los nervios a flor de pie. ¿Qué pasa si hace algo incorrecto? ¿Y si lastima a Tony?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el chillido de la puerta al ser abierta.

Su boca se abre de la impresión y de repente le está agradeciendo a todas las entidades posibles del magnifico regalo que le han dado. Esto es el cielo… o quizás el infierno por el calor que empieza a recorrer su cuerpo. Aprecia la vista frente a él, comenzando por las medias transparente que cubren las esbeltas y pequeñas piernas, más arriba se topa con unas bragas traslucidas que no pueden cubrir completamente el miembro del genio. Alza la mirada y ve que el babydoll tiene un corte en medio, permitiéndole ver el abdomen del moreno, cada parte del conjunto resalta la belleza de Tony. La lencería es meramente blanca y Vincent sospecha que esto representa la pureza del castaño.

Pureza que arrebataría esta noche.

Anthony se encamina a su novio quedadamente, desesperando al joven y lidiando con una erección que crece y se endurece en sus pantalones de mezclilla. El de ojos miel toma asiento en el regazo del varón, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos y besando al azabache.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Stephen. —Musita al separarse del beso.

—Madre de Dios. Gracias, bebé.

Entrando en confianza y atrevimiento, el muchacho se levanta, sosteniendo al multimillonario y depositándolo con suavidad sobre el colchón, cerca de la cabecera. El nacido en Filadelfia se toma su tiempo en admirar al joven genio y consecutivamente se despoja de su jersey azul para colocarse con cuidado sobre su pareja.

El de baja estatura queda embelesado por el torso del zagal, si bien no es la primera vez que ve a Stephen sin camisa, se siente como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Tony jala al contrario por el cuello, atrayéndolo para plantarle besos por el cuello, provocando al azabache y consiguiendo que la zurda de Strange se detenga en su entrepierna, deslizando una caricia por la zona y sacándole un gimoteó al pasivo.

La excitación los llena de valentía y a continuación el mayor sumerge su mano por debajo de las bragas hasta sujetar el falo. La presión causa que Anthony lance un jadeo, otorgándole al pelinegro la oportunidad de besarlo y meter su lengua sin problema en su cavidad bucal. El neoyorkino mueve sus caderas a medida que Stephen aumenta la velocidad de la masturbación.

Sus bocas se alejan, mostrando un diminuto hilo de saliva. Los orbes del azabache son nebulosos y Tony asiente para que posteriormente se siente sobre sus rodillas y proceda a quitarle las bragas. Lanza la prenda al piso y en seguida se aventura en chupar y lamer el vientre del menor. La placentera atención le brinda al castaño leves espasmos, no pudiendo mantener quietas sus caderas, gimiendo y deseando que el futuro médico fuera más al sur.

Aparentemente sus suplicas son oídas y Vincent coge su polla para introducírsela en su boca.

Tony suelta un resonante gemido a la vez que echa su cabeza hacia atrás, atrapando las hebras del activo en su puño. Los ojos bicolores de Vincent se conectan con los del multimillonario mientras su cabeza sube y baja, succionando la polla y enloqueciendo al sumiso. Retrocede, liberando la erección de su boca y procede en repartir besos por el glande, deslizando sus labios hasta los testículos. Una vez allí, chupa sus bolas y Edward se aferra a las sabanas con los parpados cerrados y gozando del momento de sicalipsis.

Stephen sonríe travieso, indicándole al de melena chocolate que cambie de posición. Casi de inmediato el varón queda boca abajo sobre el colchón para que ulteriormente el pelinegro sujete sus caderas y eleve su trasero. El castaño muere su labio inferior al instante que las manos de Stephen separan sus glúteos, juntando sus labios contra su agujero virgen. Suspiros son arrancados de la garganta del genio, retorcijándose del trabajo oral, sintiendo plenamente como el sinhueso del morocho lo lubricaba con su saliva y amasaba sus regordetas nalgas con sus firmes manos. Un falange arribó sobre el ano, introduciéndose pausadamente y limitando a Anthony a gemir, provocando que la polla de Stephen se entusiasme y se ponga más dura con los sonidos lascivos.

El gruñido de satisfacción de Tony durante la intromisión de un segundo dedo, dibujó una petulante sonrisa en la cara del azabache. Los dedos exploran en el interior del moreno, moviéndose como tijeras y a continuación Strange baja la cremallera de sus pantalones para sacar su polla y darle la merecida atención. Continúa follando el culo de su novio con sus dedos, consumido por el placer que los gimoteos y la estupenda vista del trasero de Tony sacudiéndose en un intento por más fricción del dedo índice y corazón.

Tony grita y aprieta los labios.

—Por favor, Stephen… —Susurra, girando su rostro y tratando de ver a su pareja—. Follame.

El aludido suspira y mira con cierta indecisión.

—¿Seguro? —Pregunta con voz ronca.

—Lo estoy.

Stark se queja cuando los dedos desaparecen y enseguida le dan la vuelta. Ve como Vincent se apresura en despojarse de sus pantalones y bóxer, entonces, el de piel nívea se aproxima a la mesita de noche, abriendo el segundo cajón y coger un condón. Anthony se golpea mentalmente por haberse olvidado de comprar una botella de lubricante y condones.

El _top_ le dedica una expresión divertida.

—Que bueno que estuve preparado, porque es obvio que tu no. —El aspirante a ingeniero torce el gesto, haciendo que el mayor se ría—. Si las dudas siguen ahí, está es tu oportunidad para retroceder.

—Stephen, te amo y realmente quiero entregarme a ti.

El nombrado esboza una sonrisa.

Abre la envoltura del condón y se lo coloca con una habilidad que le sorprende. Tony ensancha sus piernas, permitiéndole al más alto acomodarse. Los latidos de ambos se aceleran y los rasgos de Stephen están tensos por la concentración de dirigir su polla a la abertura del castaño. Con su diestra sujeto la cadera de su novio y con la otra alineaba su falo, empujando su glande para traspasar el anillo de músculos. Edward aprieta los dientes, es consciente que solo ha entrado la «puntita», sin embargo, el pene de su amado es grande y grueso por lo que la presión en su parte intima es intensa.

Strange se detiene, analizando las facciones de su amor en busca de dolor.

—¿Te estoy lastimando? —Indaga con evidente preocupación.

—Estoy bien es solo que… bebé eres enorme. —Lanza una risita—. No pares y sigue. Solo necesito acostumbrarme.

Stephen asiente, avanzando unos centímetros más. Anthony observa el techo, intentando ignorar el ardiente dolor y pensando en otra cosa. Graciosamente empieza a recordar la vez que los antiguos Avengers fueron de compras a Target y terminaron siendo perseguidos por los guardias de seguridad debido a que Clint y Thor accidentalmente tiraron botellas de champan. El final de ese día concluyó en un bar karaoke y la promesa de ser amigos por siempre. Dicha promesa se rompió unos meses después.

Se encuentra más relajado, aunque el dolor aun persiste. No obstante, el placer comienza a aparecer y una estocada rápida hace que Stephen se hunda hasta el fondo del sumiso.

Los dos lanzan un gutural gemido.

—¿Todo bien? —Bisbisea el azabache.

—Super bien. —Responde con sus mejillas sonrosadas y con pequeñas gotas de sudor por su frente—. Puedes moverte.

—¿Seguro? —Interroga, arqueando una ceja. Pero se nota mucho que está haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por controlarse.

—¡Sí!

De forma lenta, retiró la erección unos centímetros y volvió a ingresar. La acción siguió repitiéndose una y otra vez, logrando que el genio inunde la habitación con sus gemidos libidinosos. El azabache inclinó su cuerpo para capturar los labios suaves y carnosos labios de su pareja en un beso estimulante y dócil. Las caderas de Stephen se mecen con rapidez y las piernas de Tony se enroscan a ellas, buscando más contacto en las embestidas.

— _Ohhh_ … amor dame más. —Rogó.

El morocho cumple su petición, aumentando la velocidad de sus empujes, deleitándose por la estrechez de las paredes anales. Stephen se siente en el paraíso, entrando y saliendo del agujero resbaladizo mientras Tony lo estimula con sus obscenos gemidos y leves maldiciones.

—Joder, joder, joder. ¡Stephen!

Las uñas del moreno se clavan en la espalda de su amante, sintiendo como lo llena una y otra vez con su gran polla. Estira su cuello para que Vincent pueda chupar y morder, importándole poco las marcas que dejara. Ahora los codos de Stephen reposan sobre la cama a cada lado de la cabeza del _bottom_.

Unos golpes más y por fin el pene del pelinegro se encuentra con la próstata, ante esto las penetraciones se tornan vertiginosas.

—Joder, Stephen… —Gimoteó, meneando sus caderas para intensificar las embestidas y que el falo de su amado siga golpeando su próstata—. Eres increíble…

El zagal ya se hallaba perdido en el aluvión de la excitación, follando a Tony rápidamente y satisfaciéndose de como el cuerpo del menor se retorcía debajo de él. Ladeando una sonrisa, aumentó las estocadas, jadeando por como su polla era deliciosamente apretada por el interior de su pequeño.

La olvidada polla del castaño comienza a recibir espasmos, así que el multimillonario lo sujeta con precisión y mueve su mano. Stephen contempla como su novio se hace una paja y de repente siente una tensión, anunciándole que no resistirá mucho más. El vaivén continua, de nuevo unen sus labios y se besan apasionadamente. En eso, Tony arquea su columna, estallando en un asombroso orgasmo, manchando su abdomen con su propio semen. Stephen lo alcanza poco después, eyaculando y llenando el condón.

Despacio, el de orbes heterocromáticos sale del interior de su amante y posteriormente quitarse el preservativo, realiza un nudo y lo deposita debajo de la cama.

Stephen deja caer sobre Anthony, siendo abrazado por este. Sus respiraciones son agitadas y sus caras competían con los tomates. Tony pasa por alto el pinchazo de dolor que se asienta en su vientre. Mientras que calman sus palpitaciones, el _top_ juega con el babydoll, enroscando sus dedos en la tela. Por otro lado, el _bottom_ se dedica en dar mimos en la cabeza de su amando.

—Te amo, Anthony Stark. —Declaró, besando su pecho.

—También te amo, Stephen Strange.

Ambos están cansados y de repente sus ojos le pesan, cerrándolos y cayendo en el reino de los sueños.

En aquel dormitorio podías apreciar a dos almas que acaban de unirse, aferrándose el uno al otro y con una sonrisa de felicidad. 


	46. 41

Grupo 

_"Avengers"_

**Rhodey:** Mi mamá y mi tía están discutiendo por quién de las dos hace el mejor puré de papas. 

**Bruce:** La reunión en casa de mi tía es agradable y estoy contento de ver a mi madre divertirse. 

**Bruce:** Afortunadamente mi padre sigue desaparecido y espero que siga así. 

**Wong:** Aquí en China ya es de mañana. Pero déjenme decirles que estoy muy americanizado porque se me olvido como usar los palillos ._. 

**Scott:** Lmfao Wong XD 

**Scott:** Yo estoy esperando a que mis tíos se emborrachen y se peleen por los terrenos de la abuela. 

**Thor:** Estoy orgulloso de mi mismo porque hasta el momento no he permitido que Loki haga una travesura. 

**Loki:** Apenas son las 9, no cantes victoria e_e 

**Natasha:** Ver a mi familia insultarse en ruso es genial :D

 **Natasha:** Y también estoy esperando que mis tíos se agarren a putazos. Sera algo épico, considerando que todos saben pelear. 

**Tony:** Las cosas por acá están calmadas. Y la pequeña Sharon es una lindura 💗

 **Tony:** Por cierto, finalmente conocí al novio de mi tía y me agrada. 

**Tony:** Si logra pasar la prueba lo estoy dejando casarse con tía Peggy. 

**Rhodey:** Tu eres el responsable de ahuyentar a los novios de tu tía.

 **Tony:** En defensa, esos eran unos parásitos que buscaban aprovecharse de ella. 

**Stephen:** Mi navidad se está volviendo incomoda a más no poder. 

**Stephen:** Víctor ha intentado convencerme que me vaya a Inglaterra y estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tirar a mi hermano menor por la ventana. 

**Stephen:** Tampoco ayuda el que hable de la mujer con la que Eugene se va a casar. Mi glándula pituitaria va a explotar. 

**Scott:** Amigo eso apesta. 

**Natasha:** Pensé que pasarías noche buena con Tony.

 **Stephen:** Mamá no lo permitió. 

**Tony** : Por más que puse mis ojos de cachorro no logre que cambiara de opinión :/ 

**Tony:** A mis tíos les decepcionó no conocerte y estoy seguro que te quedarías encantado con mi primita. 

**Tony:** _[imagine44436_6.jpg]_

**Bruce:** Awww. Es una bebita tan linda :3 

**Thor:** Tu y yo algún día tendremos una así, Bruce 😊

 **Bruce:** 😳😳😳

 **Wong:** Thor, creo que rompiste a tu novio XD 

**Scott:** Tony se ve bien cargando a un bebé.

 **Scott:** Stephen, toma nota XD

 **Rhodey:** Mientras estas con la pequeña Sharon, ve aprendiendo para cuando tengas uno con Stephen. 

**Loki:** Los bebés son lindos, siempre y cuando estén a kilómetros de mi. 

**Wong:** No eres una personas de bebés al parecer. 

**Thor:** Loki sería capaz de desaparecer a un bebé si empieza a llorar.

 **Loki:** Son irritables. 

**Thor:** ¡Son bonitos!

 **Loki:** Irritables, dije.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Clint:** Este año mi tía tuvo la decencia de comprar en KFC antes de irse con su décimo amante de este año. 

**Clint:** Buenas noticias, no moriré de hambre :))

 **Steve:** Te habría invitado a mi casa, pero la crisis solo nos permitió comer lasaña y ensalada. 

**Bucky:** Yo quiero regresar a New York. 

**Bucky:** Mi abuela es una homofobica y no deja de mirarme como si fuera el mismísimo Satanás. 

**Bucky:** Y mi prima es una jodida fujoshi que no deja de preguntarme como tengo sexo con Steve. 

**Sam:**...¿Que onda con tu prima?

 **Bucky:** Ni idea.

 **Sam:** La situación en casa de mis abuelos va sorprendentemente bien. 

**Sam:** Pero estoy seguro que no sera por mucho tiempo. 

**Sam:** Mi tía la metiche siempre abre su boca para soltar algo que cree disputas. El año pasado confesó que vio al ex marido de mi otra tía en un burdel... y efectivamente así fue. 

**Bucky:** ¿Cómo es que la siguen invitando? 

**Sam:** No lo hacen. Ella vive con mis abuelos, nunca se caso porque ningún hombre logró soportarla más de una semana. 

**Clint:** La clásica solterona de la familia.

 **Wanda:** En mi casa todo va normal. 

**Steve:** Me alegro por ti. 

**Clint:** Eso es porque Wanda es la única con familia normal. 

**Sam:** Cierto, cierto. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Steve y Bucky_

**Steve:** Dime realmente como están las cosas por allá. 

**Bucky:** Esta bien.

 **Bucky:** Es solo que mi abuela sigue odiándome porque soy gay. 

**Bucky:** Afortunadamente mi tía es de mente abierta y mis primos no les importa mi sexualidad. El marido de mi tía pasa totalmente de mi y eso es bueno. Pero la abuela nunca me lo va a perdonar. 

**Steve** : Buck...

 **Bucky:** Duele, Stevie.

 **Bucky:** La muerte de mi padre golpeó muy fuerte a mi madre y entró en depresión. Mi abuela se hizo cargo de mi y se convirtió en una segunda madre... y ahora ella solo me ve como un abominación. 

**Steve:** Bucky, lo siento tanto. 

**Steve:** No llegue a pensar que nuestra relación te causaría problemas. 

**Bucky:** No es tu culpa.

 **Bucky:** Es el pensamiento de mi abuela y... no hay manera de hacerla entrar en razón. 

**Steve:** Te amo, jerk.

 **Bucky:** Y yo a ti, punk.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Tony_

**Stephen:** Como me hubiera gustado ir contigo a Los Ángeles. 

**Tony:** Sunshine, me haces falta.

 **Stephen:** Y tu a mi igual.

 **Stephen:** Si no fuera por mi hermano estaríamos juntos en el sofá tomando chocolate caliente. 

**Stephen:** U otras cosas...

 **Tony:** Y por esas otras "cosas" te refieres a coger, ¿no?

 **Stephen:** No, no, no.

 **Tony:** Stephen.

 **Stephen:** Bueno, sí.

 **Tony:** Tendremos todo el sexo que quieras cuando regrese. Por lo pronto, tendrás que conformarte en escribir tus fantasías en tu diario.

 **Stephen:** Espera, ¿qué?

 **Stephen:** ¿Quién te lo contó?

 **Tony:** Nadie. Lo encontré debajo de tu cama mientas jugaba con Levi. 

**Tony:** Y debo admitir que escribes muuuy bien. Tan detallado. 

**Stephen:** ...Ahora me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza. 

**Tony:** Tienes talento, solo necesitas pulirlo.

 **Stephen:** No es gracioso.

 **Tony:** Si lo es. 

**Stephen:** Te amo Anthony.

 **Tony:** Te amo Stephen. 

**Tony:** ¿Qué tan loco sería si regresara y te secuestrara?

 **Stephen:** En primera, no sería un secuestro si voy voluntariamente y en segundo eso sería muy loco. 

**Tony:** Correré el riesgo. 

**Stephen:** No lo harás, pequeña mierda. 

**Tony:** ¡Sería romántico!

 **Stephen:** ¡Sería descabellado!

 **Tony:** ¡Y aun así me amarías!

 **Stephen:** ¡Siempre te amare! 

**Tony:** Tengo tantas ganas de besarte...

 **Stephen:** Yo igual, deseo tenerte entre mis brazos y llenarte de besos.

 **Tony:** Te amo tanto que nunca te dejare ir. 

**Stephen:** Jamas me alejaría de ti. Estas conmigo y te quedaras conmigo. 

**Stephen:** Mamá me llama. Hablamos luego.

 **Tony:** Okay. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Sam:** ¡Feliz navidad, amigos!

 **Clint:** Feliz navidad 🎉🎉🎉

 **Wanda:** Feliz navidad a todos 🎉💙💙

 **Steve:** Feliz navidad 😀

 **Bucky:** FELIZ NAVIDAD (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: T'Challa y Everett_

**T'Challa:** Feliz navidad mi hermoso ángel 💗💗💗

 **Everett:** Feliz navidad mi gatito 💗💗💗

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hermanos de ciencia"_

**Betty:** ¡Feliz navidad! 🎊🎊🎊

 **Bruce:** ¡Feliz navidad, Betty! 🎉

 **Tony** : ¡Feliz navidad! 🎉🎉🎉 (^▽^)

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Clint y Natasha_

**Clint:** Feliz navidad, Nat.

 **Natasha:** Feliz navidad, Clint. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo 

_"Bienvenidos a Chernobyl"_

**Thor:** ¿QUÉ HICISTE, LOKI?

 **Loki:** Te dije que no cantaras victoria :))

 **Hela:** AHHHHHHH

 **Hela** : ¡El pastel se está quemando!

 **Hela:** ¿¡Cómo mierda es eso posible!?

 **Loki:** FELIZ NAVIDAD, PERRAS >:D 

**Hela:** LOKIIIII

 **Thor:** LOKIIII

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Everett:** ¡Feliz navidad, zorras! 🎊🎉🎊🎉

 **Loki:** ¡Feliz navidad, perras malas! 🎊🎉

 **Tony:** ¡Feliz navidad, putas! 🎊🎉

 **Stephen:** ¡Feliz navidad, rameras! 🎊🎉

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Scott:** ¡Feliz navidad! 😁😁🎉🎉🎉

 **Wong:** Feliz navidad 😆😆

 **Bruce:** Feliz navidad, muchachos 🎉🎉

 **Thor:** Feliz navidad, mi amigos 🎉🎉🎉

 **Thor:** Feliz navidad, mi amor 🧡

 **Bruce:** Feliz navidad, amor 🧡

 **Rhodey:** ¡Feliz navidad! 🎊🎊

 **Natasha:** Feliz navidad 🎊

 **Natasha:** Espero que sigan vivos para el regreso a clases.

 **Scott:** No prometemos nada, Nat.

 **Tony:** ¡Feliz navidad, gentecita bella! 💙💙💙

 **Stephen:** Feliz navidad, chicos 😄😄

 **Stephen:** Feliz navidad, sweetheart 😘😘

 **Tony:** Feliz navidad, sunshine 😘😘

 **Loki:** Feliz navidad 😉😉😉


	47. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos en la etapa culminante.

_Chat: -desconocido- y Tony_

**Desconocido:** No sé como puedes estar con un tipo que ni siquiera pudo salvar a su hermana de ahogarse. 

**Tony:** Otra vez tu...

 **Tony:** ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Y deja de meterte con Stephen! 

**Tony:** Nada de lo que digas hará que me separe de él. 

**Desconocido:** Si, ya entendí que las palabras no funcionaran, pero los hechos si. 

**Tony** : ¿De que mierda estas hablando? 

**Desconocido:** Y dices ser un genio, Tiny. 

**Tony:** ¿Tiny...? Espera... acaso tu eres...

 **Desconocido:** Deberías darte la vuelta. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Natasha y Loki_

**Natasha:** Loki.

 **Natasha:** ¿Tony esta contigo?

 **Loki:** No. ¿Por qué?

 **Natasha:** Quedo de venir a mi casa para seguir viendo Breaking Bad. 

**Natasha:** Pero no ha llegado y no me contesta los mensajes ni las llamadas.

 **Loki:** Seguramente está con Stephen. Ya sabes como es nuestro enano enamorado.

 **Natasha:** Ya le pregunte a Stephen y él tampoco responde.

 **Loki:** Quizás estén en un momento intimo. 

**Natasha:** Lo dudo. Stephen dijo que hoy tenía practica de basket. 

**Loki:** A lo mejor Tony está en su entrenamiento. No te preocupes. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Natasha y Bruce_

**Natasha:** Hola, Bruce.

 **Natasha:** ¿Tony esta contigo o sabes algo de él?

 **Bruce:** Hola, Nat.

 **Bruce:** No. Yo estoy con Thor y no sé nada de Tony.

 **Bruce:** ¿Sucede algo?

 **Natasha:** No se donde está y no responde las llamadas.

 **Natasha:** Tengo un mal presentimiento.

 **Bruce:** Descuida, quizás este con Stephen.

 **Bruce:** Ya veras que aparecerá. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo 

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Loki:** Hey.

 **Loki:** ¿Alguien sabe donde está Tony?

 **Everett:** No tengo idea.

 **Everett:** ¿Pasa algo?

 **Loki:** No sabemos su paradero y no contesta ni los mensajes ni llamadas. 

**Everett:** Bueno, Stephen no ha respondido y lo más seguro es que estén juntos. 

**Loki:** Eso espero.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Natasha_

**Stephen:** Lamento por contestar tarde. Estaba en entrenamiento de basket.

 **Stephen:** Y no. Tony no está conmigo.

 **Stephen:** Natasha, dime que está pasando.

 **Natasha:** Se suponía que él vendría a mi casa, pero no vino y al parecer nadie sabe donde está. 

**Stephen** : No me contesta la llamada.

 **Natasha:** Es inútil. He estado llamándolo y nada.

 **Stephen:** Quizás se le acabo la batería a su celular.

 **Natasha:** Stephen. Tony nunca se permitiría salir de casa con poca batería. Lo conoces. 

**Stephen:** Debemos preguntarles a los demás. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Natasha:** ¿Alguien sabe donde está Tony? 

**Rhodey:** No lo he visto desde que salimos de la escuela.

 **Wong:** No sé nada.

 **Scott:** Yo tampoco.

 **Thor:** Bruce y yo tampoco.

 **Rhodey:** Muy bien. ¿Podrían explicarme que está sucediendo?

 **Stephen:** No sabemos donde está Tony y tampoco nos contesta. 

**Bruce:** ¿Qué tal que este con su primo? 

**Stephen:** Visión está en la universidad. 

**Stephen:** Le pregunte si sabía donde podría estar y me dijo que no ha hablado con él desde que se fue.

 **Loki:** Ni Everett ni yo tampoco tenemos noticias de él. 

**Thor:** Esto es muy extraño. Tony no pudo desaparecer así como así. 

**Natasha:**...

 **Rhodey:** Nat, ¿hay algo que debas decirnos?

 **Natasha:** Desde hace un tiempo, Tony ha estado recibiendo mensajes amenazándolo con terminar con Stephen o se vera con las consecuencias. 

**Stephen:** ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijo!?

 **Natasha:** Porque él no le tomó importancia. Pero ahora que no sabemos donde está...

 **Natasha:** Temo que esa persona este cumpliendo con las amenazas. 

**Stephen:** Un momento...

_Stephen ha añadido a "Everett"_

**Everett:** ¿No han sabido nada de Tony?

 **Loki:** No.

 **Stephen:** Everett. Tony también recibió amenazas de terminar conmigo. 

**Everett:** ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

 **Rhodey:** Alto. ¿Cómo que también?

 **Everett:** La noche de la barbacoa, Stephen recibió un mensaje de que debía alejarse de Tony. 

**Everett:** Intente rastrear el mensaje para saber quien era, pero nunca lo logre. 

**Scott:** ¡Hey! ¿Y por qué no rastrean el celular de Stark?

 **Natasha:** Yo lo intente y no sirvió. 

**Everett:** También yo, pero parece que su gps fue desactivado. 

**Thor:** Esto es muy serio amigos. 

**Thor:** Debemos hablar con la policía.

 **Loki:** No servirá de nada, el tiempo para declarar una persona desaparecida es de 72 horas. Ellos pensaran que solo se escapó y pronto regresara.

 **Rhodey:** Conozco muy bien a Tony y él jamas nos preocuparía de esta manera. Y menos a su tía, después de todo lo que sucedió. 

**Wong:** ¿A que te refieres?

 **Rhodey:** Cuando los padres de Tony murieron, Obadiah Stane (su padrino) se hizo cargo de él, pero luego se descubrió que fue el propio Stane quien planeo la muerte de los Stark. 

**Rhodey:** Stane intentó deshacerse de Tony, pero Peggy Carter llegó con la policía y lo detuvieron justo a tiempo. Tones se salvo de milagro. 

**Rhodey:** Él solo tenía 10 años cuando ocurrió. 

**Scott:** Definitivamente Tony no la ha tenido fácil como muchos piensan. 

**Stephen:** Acabo de hablar con su tía. Me dijo que salió de la casa para ir con Nat.

 **Natasha:** Pero nunca llego...

 **Loki:** Muy chicos, esto es un código rojo. 

**Loki:** Le preguntare a los problemáticos si saben algo. 

**Bruce:** Yo igual, le preguntare a Betty.

 **Everett:** Veré si T'Challa tiene alguna información. 

**Rhodey:** Andando, no tenemos que perder tiempo. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Troublemakers"_

**Loki:** ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe el paradero de Tony?

 **Logan:** No.

 **Johnny:** Tampoco yo.

 **Eddie** : Lo siento, pero no sé nada.

 **Venom:** Yo peor.

 **Logan:** ¿Acaso se perdió? 

**Loki:** Ha desaparecido. Nadie sabe nada de él.

 **Johnny:** ¿Están seguros que no está por ahí o jugando una broma?

 **Everett:** Tony nunca haría una broma como está. 

**Everett:** Salió de su casa hace 2 horas y nadie sabe donde está. 

**Venom:** ¿Rastrearon su celular?

 **Everett:** Si, pero no funciono. 

**Peter:** Wow. ¿Cómo es eso que Stark desapareció?

 **Rocket:** No he visto a Stark desde la salida. 

**Peter:** Yo tampoco. 

**Everett:** Por favor, si saben algo, dígannoslo. 

**Logan:** Les preguntare a los chicos.

 **Johnny:** Yo igual.

 **Peter:** Creo que este es un trabajo para los guardianes.

 **Peter** : Les diré si tenemos información.

 **Everett** : Gracias. 


	48. 43

_Chat: Bruce y Betty_

**Bruce:** Betty, ¿sabes algo de Tony?

 **Betty:** ¿De Tony?

 **Betty:** No, no sé nada de él.

 **Betty:** ¿Qué sucede? 

**Bruce:** Desapareció. 

**Betty:** ¿Cómo que desapareció? ¿No es una falsa alarma?

 **Bruce:** Aparentemente no. Esto es un código rojo. 

**Betty:** Haré unas llamadas y te diré lo que averigüe. 

**Bruce:** Estamos en contacto.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Everett y T'Challa_

**Everett** : Gatito. ¿Has sabido de Tony?

 **T'Challa:** No.

 **T'Challa:** ¿Por qué?

 **Everett** : Desapareció. 

**T'Challa:** ¿Estas seguro? Quizás él simplemente quiso un tiempo a solas. 

**Everett:** No. Él salió de su casa para ir con Natasha y nunca llegó. 

**Everett:** Intente rastrearlo, pero fue inútil. 

**T'Challa:** Lo siento, ángel. Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de donde pueda estar. 

**T'Challa** : Pero podemos ir a la calle y buscarlo. 

**Everett:** ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! ¡Por eso te amo!

 **T'Challa:** También te amo. Estoy yendo para tu casa. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Loki y Hela_

**Loki:** ¿Dónde estás? 

**Hela:** La pista de patinaje. 

**Hela:** ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora eres mi espía? 

**Loki:** Necesito que busques por el lugar y me digas si Tony se encuentra ahí. 

**Hela:** ¿A Stark? ¿Qué? ¿Se perdió?

 **Loki:** Exactamente y necesito que me digas si está ahí. 

**Hela:** Bien, pero me debes un bote de helado.

 **Loki:** Ya veremos, perra. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Scott:** Luis me dijo que vio a Stark cerca de la biblioteca y eso es todo lo que sabe. 

**Stephen:** Nat vive a unas calles de la biblioteca. 

**Wong:** ¿Por qué Tony no fue en su auto?

 **Stephen:** Jarvis le dijo a Peggy que el auto de Tony no arrancaba y que para no tardarse se fue en autobus. 

**Wong:** Es muy sospechoso. 

**Scott:** ¿Creen que la persona que amenazó a Stark planeó esto?

 **Stephen:** Quiero pensar que no es así...

 **Stephen:** No me imagino lo que ese cabrón le haría. 

**Wong:** Tranquilo. Lo encontraremos. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Los X-Men"_

**Logan:** ¿Alguien de aquí tiene información del paradero de Stark?

 **Jean:** No. 

**Scott:** No me llevo bien con él.

 **Logan:** Porque te patio el trasero en Mario Kart.

 **Scott:** Jódete. 

**Ororo:** No sé nada de él.

 **Rouge:** Tampoco yo. 

**Hank:** Solo lo vi en clases y nada más. 

**Bobby:** Lo mismo.

 **Charles:** Logan, ¿qué pasa con Tony?

 **Logan:** Desapareció.

 **Erik:** Es una pequeña mierda, así que debe estar armando desmadre por ahí.

 **Logan:** Es un código rojo. 

**Erik:** Oh...

 **Erik:** En ese caso, iré con mis contactos. 

**Raven:** ¿Te refieres a ese chico de Hydra? 

**Charles** : ¿Qué?

 **Charles:** Erik...

 **Erik:** Gracias, Raven.

 **Raven:** De nada ;) 

**Charles:** Hablaremos después.

 **Peter:** Alguien está en problemas 🤣🤣

 **Erik:** Cállate enano ¬_¬ 

**Peter:** ¡Enano pero rápido! :v/

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Dios abandonó esta linea de tiempo"_

**Eddie:** ¿Saben dónde está Tony?

 **Dan:** En algún lugar decepcionando a Dios. 

**Eddie:** Chicos, esto es serio. 

**Annie** : ¿Qué tanto?

 **Venom:** Tanto que estoy ayudando.

 **Annie:** Oh, mierda...

 **Annie:** No sé nada.

 **Dan:** Ni yo.

 **Carnage:** Hay una persona que siempre sabe todo.

 **Venom:** No.

 **Venom:** No lo haré. 

**Dan:** Uh. ¿De quién se trata?

 **Carnage:** Un viejo amigo de la pandilla.

 **Venom:** Ya no tengo nada que ver con ellos. No estoy contactando a Hydra. 

**Eddie:** Descuida, bebé. No tienes que hacerlo.

 **Eddie:** Pero avísenme si saben algo. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Guardianes de la Galaxia"_

**Peter:** ¡Chicos tenemos nueva misión!

 **Mantis:** ¿A quién le estamos pateando el culo?

 **Peter:** Me alegra tu entusiasmo, pero esta vez se trata de encontrar a alguien. 

**Peter:** Tony Stark desapareció hace unas horas. 

**Gamora:** Ayudare. Él le agrada mucho a mi hermana y a ella no le agrada nadie. 

**Peter:** Yo mejor que nadie lo sé...

 **Drax:** ¿Dónde desapareció? 

**Rocket:** En algún punto de la ruta hacia la casa de Natasha Romanoff. 

**Gamora:** Groot podría seguir su rastro. 

**Rocket:** Buena idea, pero no sé dónde vive Romanoff. 

**Gamora:** Yo sí. Voy a tu casa ahora mismo. 

**Peter:** Mientras Rocket y Gamora están en eso, el resto acompáñenme a ver a nuestro aliado. 

**Peter:** Tengo el presentimiento que algo turbio está ocurriendo. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Erik y Logan_

**Erik:** Tengo noticias.

 **Logan:** ¿Sabes dónde está Tony?

 **Erik:** No... pero si sé que quien es la persona que se lo llevó. 

**Logan:** Suéltalo.

 **Erik:** Mi contacto me dijo que un tipo llamado "Stone" solicitó los servicios de Hydra para el secuestro de un Stark.

 **Erik:** ¿Conoces a alguien que se llame así? 

**Logan:** Nunca escuche de ese nombre...

 **Logan:** Entonces, Hydra está en esto. 

**Logan:** Esto no resultara en nada bueno. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Logan y Loki_

**Logan:** Un tipo llamado Stone con ayuda de Hydra secuestró a Stark. 

**Loki:** ¿Stone?

 **Loki:** No sé quien es. 

**Loki:** Gracias por la información. 

**Logan:** De nada.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Guardianes de la Galaxia"_

**Rocket:** Encontramos el celular de Stark.

 **Rocket:** Pero perdimos su rastro. 

**Gamora:** Un vendedor de hot dogs dijo que habló con un chico y luego una camioneta apareció y se montó en ella. 

**Gamora:** Dijo que era una camioneta oscura blindada y sin placa. 

**Peter:** Fuimos con Warlock y al parecer Hydra secuestró a Tony. 

**Rocket:** Por supuesto, solo Hydra podría salirse con la suya de tal manera. 

**Mantis:** También nos dijo que la orden fue dada por un Tiberius. 

**Drax:** Este no es un secuestro por dinero, puesto que el tipo es millonario. 

**Gamora:** Es un ajuste de cuentas. 

**Peter:** Les informare a los Avengers. 

**Mantis:** ¿Saben? Nunca entendí como Warlock sabe tantas cosas.

 **Drax:** Es un misterio que no vamos a descubrir. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Loki:** Tengo noticias. 

**Everett:** Tengo noticias. 

**Rhodey:** Wow... al mismo tiempo.

 **Loki:** Hydra secuestró a Tony.

 **Everett:** Por ordenes de un tal Tiberius Stone. 

**Natasha:** ¿Quién demonios es ese imbécil? 

**Stephen:** Tony nunca lo ha mencionado. 

**Rhodey:** Oh maldita sea...

 **Rhodey:** Stone fue un amigo de la secundaria. 

**Rhodey:** El tipo estaba colado por Tony, pero él nunca le hizo caso. 

**Rhodey:** Su novia de ese entonces, Sunset, manchó la imagen de Tony haciéndolo ver como una puta porque Tiberius terminó con ella. 

**Everett:** Él debió ser el que envió los mensajes a Tony y a Stephen. 

**Loki:** No soportó el hecho de que Tony estuviera con alguien.

 **Wong:** Intentó hacer que terminaran.

 **Scott** : Y no resultó.

 **Thor:** Y por eso lo secuestró.

 **Bruce:** Suficiente. Estamos llamando a la policía y no quiero una queja de ello. 

**Stephen:** Le estoy marcando a su tía. 

**Natasha:** Intentare obtener toda la información que pueda de ese Stone.

 **Everett:** Hablare con mi padre, de algo me tiene que servir ser el hijo de un agente de la CIA.

 **Rhodey:** Y cuando tengamos ese tipo de frente.

 **Loki:** Va a pagar muy caro. 

**Natasha:** Nunca debió meterse con uno de nosotros. 


	49. 44

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Stephen:** Chicos no puedo con esto...

 **Scott:** Animo, Stephen. La policía ya lo está buscando y el padre Everett se comprometió en ayudar.

 **Stephen:** HAN PASADO 5 DÍAS

 **Stephen** : 5 MALDITOS DÍAS SIN SABER NADA

 **Stephen:** Yo... yo no quiero perderlo...

 **Stephen:** Ya perdí a Donna... no quiero perder a Tony también...

 **Wong:** Mira, Stephen. Stark es fuerte y no puedes tener esos pensamientos pesimistas. Él regresara y esto solo sera una mal recuerdo. 

**Stephen:** Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso...

 **Scott:** Stephen...

 **Wong:** Se solucionara... solo hay que esperar.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Loki y Peter_

**Loki:** ¿Alguna novedad, Quill?

 **Peter:** No.

 **Peter:** Lo siento. Pero nadie sabe a que lugar se lo llevo. 

**Loki:** Esta impotencia me está matando.

 **Peter** : Hey, quizás Stark y yo no somos tan amigos... pero es un buen tipo y nadie se merece ser privado de su libertad.

 **Peter:** Lo encontraremos.

 **Loki:** Sí. lo vamos a encontrar. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Bruce y Thor_

**Bruce:** La escuela no es lo mismo sin Tony...

 **Thor:** Lo sé. Es como si el sol se hubiera marchado del lugar.

 **Thor:** Loki intenta ser fuerte, pero le he oído llorar. 

**Bruce:** Hoy me tope con Everett sollozando en los baños. Tuve que calmarlo, pero una parte de mi también quería llorar junto con él. 

**Bruce:** Tony es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano de ciencia y cada minuto sin noticias es un martirio y tengo miedo de recibir una mala noticia...

 **Thor:** Tenemos que pensar positivo. Tony tiene que estar bien y que en cualquier momento nos dirán que lo hallaron y lo ayudaremos a superar está terrible experiencia. 

**Bruce:** ¿Puedes venir y hacerme compañía?

 **Bruce:** Mi mamá no está y realmente no quiero estar solo en estos momentos.

 **Thor:** No es problema, amor. Voy para allá. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Natasha y Stephen_

**Natasha:** Hoy no fuiste a clases.

 **Stephen:** No me sentía con fuerzas para ir...

 **Natasha:** Si, me lo dijeron Wong y Scott. 

**Natasha:** Sé como te sientes... Tony es muy importante para mi también. 

**Natasha:** Cuando llegue a está escuela un tipo quiso pasarse de la raya conmigo, pero Tony se interpuso y cuando le partió los huevos, supe que había encontrado un gran amigo. 

**Stephen** : Pensé que Barton fue tu primer amigo aquí. 

**Natasha:** Él y yo nos conocimos en primaria y nos volvimos a reencontrar acá. 

**Natasha:** La cuestión es que quiero mucho a Tony, y a pesar de todo lo malo que sucedió con los antiguos Avengers, una parte de mi siempre lo puso como prioridad. 

**Stephen:** ¿Crees que él volverá...?

 **Natasha:** Sí, yo creo en que volverá. Y tu también deberías. 

**Stephen:** Perdón, es solo que esto me ha recordado la muerte de mi hermana...

 **Stephen:** Yo no pude salvarla... y tengo miedo de que no pueda salvar a Tony...

 **Natasha:** No estas solo, tienes a tus amigos. Amigos que también le quieren. 

**Natasha:** Él estará de nuevo con nosotros, confía en ello. 

**Stephen:** si... tienes razón. No puede quedarme en mi cama y deprimirme. 

**Stephen:** ¿Tienen alguna información nueva?

 **Natasha:** No, pero según Erik, al parecer otra persona está de detrás de esto. 

**Stephen:** ¿Otra?

 **Natasha:** Si, pero no hay pistas de quien se trate. 

**Natasha:** Stone contrató a Hydra, pero el pagó por el trabajo se realizó desde una cuenta bancaria extranjera. 

**Natasha:** La teoría es que Stone creó una cuenta falsa o alguien le ayudo a pagar y que de esa forma no lo involucraran. 

**Stephen:** Si es lo segundo... debe de ser alguien que odie a Tony para hacerle semejante cosa. 

**Natasha:** ¿Como Hammer?

 **Stephen:** Hammer detesta a Tony, pero no lo creó capaz. 

**Stephen:** Pero sé de alguien quien está loca y si es capaz. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Everett_

**Stephen:** Necesito que me digas lo que paso con Clea.

 **Everett:** Si estás pensando que ella tiene que ver con el secuestro de Tony. No, ella no está involucrada. 

**Stephen:** ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

 **Everett:** Ella está atrapada en un internado en Australia. Mis contactos me aseguraron que ella sigue ahí y que no se ha comunicado con alguien que no sean sus padres. 

**Stephen** : ...

 **Everett:** Vamos a encontrarlo.

 **Stephen:** Lo haremos. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Steve y Natasha_

**Steve:** ¿Aún no hay noticias?

 **Natasha:** No...

 **Steve:** Nat, quiero que sepas que no importa como el grupo haya terminado.

 **Steve:** Tony me importa, realmente me importa. 

**Steve:** Por favor, cuando sepas algo, dímelo. 

**Natasha:** Esta bien. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Sam:** ¿Nada sobre Stark?

 **Clint** : No.

 **Clint** : Lo único que se sabe es que un Tiberius Stone se lo llevó. 

**Wanda:** Creí que fue Hydra. 

**Clint:** Stone contrató a Hydra. 

**Bucky:** ... Hydra

 **Steve:** ¿Bucky?

 **Steve:** ¿Sucede algo malo? 

**Bucky:** Yo... debo hacer algo. Hablamos luego chicos. 

**Steve:** ¡Bucky!

_Bucky se ha desconectado_

**Sam:** ¿Qué diablos le pasó?

 **Steve:** No lo sé...

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Bucky y Brock_

**Bucky:** Necesito preguntarte algo. 

**Brock:** Al menos un "hola, lamento no haberte llamado en 2 años"

 **Bucky:** Tu sabes _perfectamente_ las razones por las que me aleje de ti. 

**Brock:** ¿Y que es lo que quieres saber?

 **Bucky:** Tu grupito secuestró a Tony Stark. 

**Bucky:** ¿Dónde lo tienen?

 **Brock:** ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? ¿Acaso es tu amigo?

 **Bucky:** No. No lo es. 

**Brock:** ¿Y por qué carajos quieres saber?

 **Bucky:** Porque nadie debería pasar por algo tan vil como un secuestro. 

**Brock:** ¿Vas reprocharme por lo hace 2 años? Porque te recuerdo que no te secuestre. 

**Bucky:** Me mantuviste encerrado en tu casa por 3 días. 

**Brock:** ¿Y te maltrate?

 **Bucky:** No, pero no tenías ningún derecho en hacerlo. 

**Brock:** Eras mio. 

**Bucky:** Yo no soy un objeto para que me reclames de esta forma. Uno de mis errores fue haber salido contigo. 

**Brock:** Bien, ¿eso es todo?

 **Bucky:** Aún no me has respondido. Dime dónde lo tienen. 

**Brock:** No tengo ni idea. Stone lo tomó y se largó con él. 

**Bucky:** ¿Ni siquiera les dio un indicio de dónde estaría?

 **Brock:** No.

 **Brock:** Aunque...

 **Bucky:** ¿Qué?

 **Brock:** La chica que pagó debe saberlo.

 **Bucky:** ¿Cual chica?

 **Brock:** No sé como se llama, ella simplemente llamó y dijo que el pago se realizó con éxito y luego colgó. 

**Bucky:** ¿Se puede rastrear la llamada?

 **Brock:** ¿Realmente piensas que voy a ayudarte y traicionar a Hydra? Porque eso no está pasando. 

**Brock:** Olvídalo. Stark quizás ya este muerto. Dejen de perder el tiempo en buscarlo.

_Brock te ha bloqueado_

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Llamada

_Tiberius - > -desconocido-_

_"¿Por qué mierda me llamas a las dos de la mañana? Interrumpes mi sueño de belleza"_

_"Te llamó para informarte que me voy de la ciudad. No puedo correr riesgos"_

_"¿A dónde te lo llevaras?"_

_"Primero iré a Filadelfia, ahí me estará esperando un jet y saldré del país"_

_"¿Cuándo te marchas?"_

_"Mañana en la noche"_

_"Bien. Antes de que te vayas, quiero darle su merecido a esa perra"_

_"Es por eso que te llame"_

_"Tiberius, asegúrate que esa perra sea tan infeliz"_

_"Lo sigues odiando"_

_"Stark debió entender que meterse conmigo fue un error"_

_"Que vengativa..."_

_"Quien se mete con Sunset Bain lo paga"_


	50. 45

Llamada

_-desconocido- - > Loki_

_"¿Quién es?"_

_"¡Loki, soy yo, Tony!"_

_"¡Oh, dios mio! ¡Tony! ¿¡Dónde estas!? ¡No tienes idea del sufrimiento que hemos pasado!"_

_"¡Estoy escapando!"_

_"¿Escapando? ¿Lograste escaparte? Espera, Thor está aquí, te pondré en altavoz. —pausa—. ¿¡Amigo Tony, dónde estás!? ¿¡Cómo te encuentras!?"_

_"¡Estoy bien! ¡Unos cuantos golpes, pero estoy bien! ¡Pero eso no importa, necesito a la policía! Escape en el auto de la perra de Sunset y ahora estoy siendo perseguido por esos maniáticos."_

_"¿¡Cuál es tu ubicación!?"_

_"¡No lo sé, Loki! ¡Ni siquiera sé si sigo en la ciudad!"_

_"¡Voy a llamar a Everett! ¡Él podrá localizarte!"_

_"¡AHH! ¡Maldito bache!"_

_"¿¡Tony!?"_

_"¡Estoy bien! ¡Las persecuciones en GTA sirvieron para algo!"_

_"¿¡De dónde sacaste el celular!?"_

_"¡Se lo robe a Tiberius!"_

_"¿¡Y cómo es que escapaste, enano!?"_

_"¡Le hice creer a que Tiberius que estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con él! ¡Él cabrón piensa más con la polla que la cabeza! ¡Le retorcí el miembro y mientras moría del dolor aproveche para escapar! ¡Pero no espere que Sunset apareciera! De cualquier manera, la perra no era rival para mi y me fui en su auto."_

_"¡No te preocupes! ¡Everett ya viene para acá y podremos ayudarte!"_

_"¡AHHH!_ _—se escuchó un estruendo_ _—._ _¿¡Me estas jodiendo!? ¡Tengo que colgar, necesito las dos manos para huir!"_

_"¿¡Qué fue ese ruido!?"_

_"¡Disparo! ¡Los hijos de puta tienen un arma, pero mala puntería!"_

_"¡No, Tony! ¡Espera!"_

_"¡Lo siento! ¡Llamen a la policía!"_

_Fin de la llamada._

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━** _  
_

Grupo 

_"Avengers"_

**Loki:** TONY NOS LLAMÓ

 **Loki:** ESCAPÓ DE TIBERIUS Y AHORA ESTÁ HUYENDO EN UN CARRO PERO TIBERIUS LO ESTÁ PERSIGUIENDO

 **Natasha:** DAME LA DIRECCIÓN AHORA MISMO. MI MOMENTO HA LLEGADO

 **Everett:** ¡Lo encontré! ¡Está en algún punto de la Ruta 278! 

**Natasha:** ¡Estoy yendo por él! 

**Everett:** ¡Nat! ¡Llévame contigo! ¡Soy yo quien lo está rastreando! 

**Stephen** : ¡Natasha yo también voy! 

**Natasha:** ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Primero voy por Stephen y luego por ti, Ross! 

**Loki:** ¡Everett está en nuestra casa! ¡Yo también voy!

 **Thor:** ¡Igual yo!

 **Bruce:** ¡Aunque les diga que es una mala idea, igual irán!

 **Bruce:** ¡Solo cuídense! 

**Thor:** ¡Lo haremos! 

**Rhodey:** ¡Son unos dementes! ¡Mas les vale que regresen sanos y salvos!

 **Scott:** ¡Suerte chicos!

 **Wong:** ¡Estarán en serios problemas!

 **Stephen:** ¡Eso no nos importa! 

**Wong:** ¡Solo no mueras imbécil o me quedare con tu Wii!

 **Stephen:** ¡Eso no está pasando, perra!

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Steve y Natasha_

**Steve:** ¿Ninguna novedad?

 **Natasha:** ¡Encontramos a Tony!

 **Steve** : ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Dónde está!?

 **Natasha:** ¡Huyendo! ¡Está por la Ruta 278! 

**Steve:** 278...

 **Steve** : ¡La Planta! 

**Natasha:** ¿Qué? ¿De que estás hablando?

 **Natasha:** ¿Steve?

 **Natasha:** ¡Steve! 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Scott:** ¡Ha pasado una hora!

 **Wong:** Y no tenemos noticias...

 **Rhodey:** La policía ya está al tanto, espero que esos locos no se hayan metido en graves problemas.

_Thor está haciendo videollamada grupal_

_**Thor:** ¡Chicos! —se ve a Thor en el asiento trasero de un auto. _

_**Rhodey:** ¡Joder! ¿¡Cómo están!? ¿¡Rescataron a Tony!?_

_**Thor:** ¡Aún no! Estamos en la Ruta 278, pero no hay señales de él. —ahora la cámara apunta a Everett, quien tiene una tableta en sus manos—. Ross, ¿dónde está él?_

_**Everett:** ¡Ya casi estamos cerca! _

_**Scott:** ¿De quien es el auto? —pregunta y se mete un puñado de palomitas de maíz a la boca. _

_**Wong:** ¿Estas comiendo? —entrecerrando los ojos. _

_**Scott:** Como cuando estoy asustado. _

_**Natasha:** El auto es del novio de mi madre. —la cámara ahora la apunta a ella—. Lo tome prestado sin que supiera._

_**Rhodey:** Eso es robar. _

_**Natasha:** De cualquier manera, es por una buena causa. Ross, ¿cuál carril? _

_**Everett:** —mirando la pantalla de la tableta—. Izquierda... alto. Tony ha dejado de moverse. _

_**Stephen:** ¿Qué significa eso? —la voz del chico resuena—. Everett..._

_**Thor:** ¿Cuales son las probabilidades de que el auto ya no funcione o se haya quedado sin combustible? _

_**Bruce:** Con la suerte de Tony... mucha. _

_**Everett:** ¡Ha vuelto a moverse! ¡Natasha, gira a la derecha! _

_**Natasha:** ¡En eso! _

_**Loki:** ¡Tony me está llamando! —contesta el celular_ _—. ¿¡Tony cómo estas!?_

_**Stephen:** ¡Ponlo en altavoz! _

_**Loki:** ¡Tony, estas en altavoz! ¡Ya vamos por ti!_

_"¿¡Que quieres decir con "vamos"!?_ _—la voz del genio suena en el celular_ _—. ¡Dime por favor que no están viniendo hacia mi!"_

_**Stephen:** ¿¡Y que querías que hiciéramos!? ¿¡Sentarnos de lo más tranquilo sabiendo que estas en una persecución!?"_

_"¿¡Stephen también!? ¡No se si tengo a los amigos más tontos o los mejores!"_

_"¡Tienes a los mejores!"_

_**Natasha:** ¡Momento! ¿¡Steve!? ¿¡Estas con Tony!? _

_"¡Hola, Nat! ¡Sí, estoy con él!"_

_**Bruce:** ¿¡Cómo es posible!? _

_"Natasha me dijo que encontraron a Tony y que estaba en la Ruta 278. Recordé que cerca de esa ruta hay una Planta Industrial de Agua abandonada y que hay un atajo para llegar más rápido a dicha carretera atravesando la planta"._

_"¡Llegó en buen momento! El auto se quedó sin combustible y no me quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si Steve no llegaba."_

_"¡AHH!_ _—grita Tony, seguido de otro estruendo_ _—. ¡Steve, acelera!"_

_**Rhodey:** ¿¡Eso fue un disparo!?_

_**Stephen:** ¡Tony! _

_"¡Estamos bien! ¡Pero los hijos de puta nos están alcanzando!"_

_**Everett:** ¡Estamos viendo un auto negro abandonado! _

_"Ese es en el que escape. ¡Steve, derecha!"_

_"¡Gradisimos hijos de perra!"_

_**Thor:** ¡Steve maldijo! _

_**Stephen:** ¡Natasha más rápido! _

_**Natasha:** ¡Eso hago! _

_**Scott:** ¿¡Y dónde mierda está la policía!?_

_"¡Yo que sé! ¿¡Comiendo donas!? ¡Nunca están cuando más los necesitamos!"_

_**Natasha:** ¡Vemos el auto de Stone! _

_**Loki:** ¡Revasalo! _

_"¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Recuerden que está armado!"_

_**Natasha:** ¡Suban los vidrios! ¡Están blindados! _

_**Wong:** ¿¡Qué clase de hombre es el novio de tu madre que tiene un vehículo blindado!? _

_**Natasha:** Hay una probabilidad que pertenezca a alguna mafia. _

_**Everett:** ¿¡Qué mierda!?_

_**Thor:** ¡Nat! ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?_

_**Natasha:** ¡Agárrense! _

_**Stephen:** ¡Nat, espera! _

_**Loki:** ¡Mamá! _

_**Natasha:** _ _—da un giro y su vehículo golpea el carro de Stone, sacándolo del camino_ _—. ¡Así se hace en la madre Rusia!_

_**Everett:** ¡Recuérdenme no subirme a un auto conducido por ella! _

_**Bruce:** ¡Estas loca! ¡Pero así te amamos!_

_"¡Nat es la mejor!"_

_"¡Eso fue peligroso, Natasha!"_

_**Natasha:** ¡Pero nos libramos de esos cabrones! _

_"¡Aún no los veo! ¡Siguen lejos de nosotros!"_

_**Stephen:** ¡Acelera! _

_**Loki:** ¡Y por lo que más quieras, no nos mates en el proceso!_

_**Thor:** ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de llegar a la ciudad?_

_**Everett:** Por el camino que vamos... _ _—mira la tablet_ _—. E_ _stamos a treinta y cinco minutos._

_"¡Finalmente los veo, chicos!"_

_**Thor:** ¡Y no somos los únicos! ¡Stone nos está alcanzando!_

_**Natasha:** ¡Stephen, dale play a la número siete! _

_**Stephen:** ¿¡Seriamente!? _

_**Natasha:** ¡Hazlo! _

_**Stephen:** _ _—coge el celular de Natasha y le da play_ _—. ¿Tokyo Drift?_

_**Rhodey:** ¡Déjense de pendejadas y concentrence! _

_"¡Oigan! ¡Yo conozco un atajo a la ciudad!"_

_"¡No, Steve, no!"_

_"¡Es la forma más rápida de llegar Tony!"_

_"¡Vamos a morir!"_

_"¡No exageres, sobrevivimos la última vez!"_

_"¡Lo haríamos si estuviéramos en un auto y no en una moto!"_

_"¡Es eso o que Tiberius nos mate!"_

_"¡AGH! ¡Odio cuando tienes un punto! ¡Esta bien! ¡Chicos, solo sigannos!"_

_**Everett:** ¿Seguro...?_

_**Natasha:** Real Racing, no me falles ahora. _ _—dice mientras acelera._

_**Stephen:** Espera, ¿estas tratando de decir que tu conducción se debe a un videojuego?_

_**Natasha:** Yup. _

_**Loki:** ¡No quiero morir! ¡Ni siquiera he conseguido mi Sugar Daddy! _

_**Thor:** ¿¡Tu, qué!?_

_**Scott:** ¡Por eso tienes una cuenta en Tinder!_

_**Wong:** ¿¡Tienes Tinder, Scott!?_

_**Scott:** ¡No! _

_**Wong:** ¡No me mientas, pequeña mierda!_

_"¡Aquí vamos!"_

_**Thor:** ¿¡Acaban de salirse del carril!? _

_**Rhodey:** ¿¡Dónde mierda los están llevando!?_

_**Loki:** ¡AH! ¡Vamos rápido, Natasha! ¡Nos está disparando! _

_**Natasha:** ¡No en mi guardia, hijos de puta! _

_**Bruce:** ¿¡Esos son cactus!? _

_**Thor:** _ _—enfoca un montón de cactus en un lugar desierto_ _—. Lo son._

_"¡Steve, cuidado!"_

_"¡Ya vi, ya vi!"_

_**Stephen:** ¿¡Quién te enseño a manejar una moto así!?_

_"Emm... ¿Ride?"_

_**Stephen:** ¡Ustedes son un peligro para la sociedad por aprender de juegos!_

_**Natasha:** _ _—esquivando un árbol_ _—. ¡Apártate de nuestros negocios, Strange!_

_"¡Prepárense para la bajada!"_

_**Everett:** ¿¡Cuál bajada!?_

_**Loki:** Ay Dios..._

_**Thor:** AHHHHH_

_**Stephen:** ¡Está muy empinado!_

_"¡Sujetense!"_

_"¡Eso debes decírmelo a mi, Steve!"_

_"¡Aquí viene!"_

_"¡AHHHHHHH!"_

_**Natasha:** Вот и мы, ублюдки!_

_**Bruce:** ¿¡Qué dijo!?_

_**Thor:** AHHHHHHHHHH_

_**Stephen:** AHHHHHHHHH_

_**Everett:** AHHHHHHHHH_

_**Loki:** AHHHHHHHHH_

_"¡Oso Rhodey! ¡Puedes quedarte con mi ropa! ¡Brucie, cuida de Dum-E!"_

_**Rhodey:** ¡No empieces, Tones!_

_"¡Stephen, te amo! ¡Te veré en el infierno, sunshine!"_

_**Stephen:** ¡No, mierda, Sherlock! ¡No nos estamos muriendo sin casarnos! _

_**Loki:** ¡Thor! ¡Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, no eres un mal hermano! _

_**Thor:** ¡Aww! ¡Loki!_

_**Loki:** ¡Y fui yo quien mató a tu hámster! _

_**Thor:** ¡HICISTE QUÉ!_

_**Loki:** ¡Fui un accidente! ¡Jugaba con él y se me cayó a la piscina! _

_**Thor:** MATASTE A MJOLNIR_

_**Bruce:** ¿¡Llamaste a tu mascota, Mjornil!? _

_**Wong:** ¿¡Quién hace eso!?_

_**Scott:** Thor._

_"¡Lo logramos!"_

_"¡Finalmente!"_

_**Everett:** ¡Estamos vivos!_

_**Loki:** ¡Y completitos! _

_**Thor:** ¡No veo el auto de Stone por ninguna parte!_

_**Natasha:** ¡Sí! ¡Los perdimos! _

_**Stephen:** ¡Puedo ver la ciudad! _

_**Thor:** ¡Lo hicimos, amigos!_

_**Rhodey:** Bien. ¡Ahora traigan sus culos a casa! _

_**Everett:** En realidad lo mejor es ir a la estación de policía. _

_**Natasha:** Estoy de acuerdo con él._

_"Oh no..."_

_"¡Por un demonio, lo que faltaba!"_

_**Natasha:** Maldición..._

_**Scott:** ¿Qué paso?_

_**Thor:** —enfoca a una patrulla_ _—. Estamos en problemas._

_**Stephen:** Sobrepasamos los limites de conducción... Nat, no tienes licencia, ¿cierto? _

_**Natasha:** ...No._

_**Stephen:** Dulce. Además, somos menores de edad._

_**Everett:** ¡Tienes que estar jodiendo! _

_**Thor:** _ _—se enfoca a si mismo_ _—. Chicos, será mejor que les digan a nuestros padres que vengan por nosotros a la estación de policía. Nos vemos._

_Thor ha finalizado la videollamada_

**Rhodey:** Bueno. Yo llamare a la señora Carter y a los Odinson.

 **Scott:** Hablare con T'Challa para que le avise a los padres de Ross.

 **Bruce:** Yo con la madre de Natasha.

 **Wong:** Yo a la mamá de Stephen. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Tony:** LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN

 **Bruce:** Rhodey era el que llora más.

 **Rhodey:** Ese era Loki.

 **Loki:** Cállate. 

**Tony:** Aww. Los extrañe chicos.

 **Scott:** Te vimos hace dos horas. 

**Tony:** De cualquier manera.

 **Tony:** Estoy contento de regresar y no estar en ese mugroso sótano. Por cierto, entendí porque Rapunzel le hablaba a un camaleón... me hice amigo de una rata. 

**Rhodey:** Tony, ¿qué mierda?

 **Natasha:** Lo importante es que Stone y Sunset ya están en prisión y los muy hijos de perra pagaran. 

**Tony:** Tía Peggy tiene sed de venganza y acabara con ellos.

 **Tony:** La parte chunga que no me gusta es que tengo que testificar. La última vez que estuve en un juicio, fue en el de Stane. 

**Everett:** Bueno, como nuestro genio ha regresado sano y salvo. Me despido pequeñas mierdas.

 **Stephen** : Eres uno para hablar.

 **Tony:** ¿Seguro quieres irte del chat?

 **Everett:** Yup. Ustedes terminaran con mis células cerebrales.

 **Loki:** Grosero. 

**Tony:** ¡Dale mis saludos a mi cuñado!

 **Everett:** Okay.

_Everett salió_

**Scott:** Y se marcho 🎶🎶

 **Wong:** Y a su barco le llamó 🎶🎶

 **Bruce:** Libertad 🎶🎶

 **Thor:** LOKI TUS SERPIENTES 

**Loki:** OOH MIERDAAA

 **Rhodey:** Todo volvió a la normalidad. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Llamada

_Stephen - > Tony _

_"La próxima vez que un idiota nos envié ese tipo de mensajes, no lo ocultaremos"_

_"Yup. Ya he terminado con los secuestros"_

_"Por favor, Tony. Dime la verdad, ¿Stone te tocó?"_

_"Me beso a la fuerza, pero te juro que no llego a más"_

_"Fuiste muy valiente en engañarlo y escapar"_

_"Bueno... mis amigos, familiares y un grandioso novio esperaban por mi. No podía perderlos, tuve que luchar"_

_"Olvidemos esto y centrémonos en lo que viene"_

_"Oh, mierda. Es cierto. ¿No se supone que darás el MCAT el próximo fin de semana?"_

_"Sí. Pero con todo lo que sucedió ni le había prestado atención"_

_"¡Stephen! ¡Tienes que prepararte! No puedes fallar esa prueba"_

_"Descuida, me he estado preparando desde hace un año"_

_"Eres inteligente y tienes un futuro brillante por delante. ¡Lo lograras!"_

_"Tony... ¿y que tal si no consigo? ¿Qué haré?"_

_"No pienses en ello. Yo confió que todo saldrá bien"_

_"Y si..."_

_"Stephen, no digo esto para animarte, te lo digo porque sé de tus capacidades. Posees una jodida memoria eidética, eres el tercero con las mejores calificaciones y sabes el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano al derecho y al revés. Sunshine, vas aprobar esa prueba o me dejo llamar Anthony Stark"_

_"Bueno... podrías llamarte Anthony Strange"_

_"¿Por qué debo ser yo quien se cambie el apellido? Me gusta Stephen Stark"_

_"Hagamos un trato. Si yo apruebo el MCAT, tu tendrás mi apellido cuando nos casemos"_

_"Vale. Trato hecho. Espera un momento..._ _—pausa_ _—. Cariño, tengo que colgar. Mi tía me llama"_

_"¿Nos vemos mañana?"_

_"Claro. ¿Tu casa o la mía?"_

_"Prefiero en la tuya, solo por si acaso"_

_"De acuerdo. Te amo, Stephen. Buenas noches"_

_"Tambien te amo, Anthony. Buenas noches"_


	51. Civil War

_16 de enero del 2019_

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Thor:** LOKI ME APUÑALÓ

 **Loki:** Deja de ser tan histérico, te hice una pequeña abertura nada más. 

**Steve:** ¿¡Solo una "abertura"!?

 **Loki:** Exactamente.

 **Steve:** ¡Estás loco!

 **Thor:** Wow... mi sangre es brillante.

 **Bruce:** ...

 **Bruce:** Sera mejor ir por él.

 **Natasha:** ¿Dónde estas, Thor?

 **Thor:** En la sala de computo, tirado en el piso. A los maestros no les hará gracia ver la sangre. 

**Natasha:** Voy por ti.

 **Clint:** Estamos en clase, Natty.

 **Natasha:** Eso nunca me detuvo.

 **Bruce:** Tiene un punto.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Natasha_

**Tony:** ¿Cómo está, Thor?

 **Natasha:** No fue tan grave, es solo una herida superficial. 

**Tony:** Menos mal.

 **Natasha** : ¿Sucede algo?

 **Tony:** Bueno...

 **Tony:** Steve se está alejando de mi...

 **Natasha:** ¿De que hablas? Comparten algunas clases y se ven el almuerzo. 

**Tony:** Me refiero fuera de la escuela, Tasha. 

**Tony:** Ya van varias veces que él me cancela para salir.

 **Natasha:** Y piensas que él no quiere seguir contigo.

 **Tony:** Si...

 **Natasha:** Quizás solo sean ideas tuyas, Tony. 

**Natasha** : Mira, si sientes que hay algo malo, platicarlo con Steve y lo resolverán. 

**Tony:** ¿Tu crees?

 **Natasha:** No apresures algo de lo que si siquiera estás seguro. 

**Tony:** Vale, hablare con él. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Steve_

**Tony:** Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

 **Steve** : Lo siento, Tony. Pero saldré con mamá.

 **Tony:** ...

 **Steve:** Pero podemos salir mañana, ¿qué dices?

 **Tony:** Está bien.

 **Steve:** Bishop me está vigilando. Hablamos luego.

 **Steve:** Te amo.

 **Tony** : También te amo.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Get out the way bitch 💅"_

**Loki:** Empieza a derramar el té, Stark.

 **Tony:** ¿De que hablas?

 **Loki** : Tienes cara de que acaban de atropellar a tu perro. 

**Loki:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Tony:** Es solo que quise verme con Steve a la tarde, pero él dijo que tiene que salir con su madre.

 **Everett:** ¿Otra vez? Ya van muchas salidas que te cancela.

 **Tony:** Lo sé. Es por eso que quería hablar hoy, pero no se va a poder hasta mañana.

 **Everett:** Espero que te pongas firme y le aclares las cosas a Rogers.

 **Loki:** Exacto. No puedes seguir de pendejo. 

**Tony:** Ya entendí. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Rhodey_

**Tony** : ¡Oso de miel!

 **Tony:** ¿Vamos al cine?

 **Rhodey:** Lo siento, Tones. Pero estoy atrapado con el ensayo de química.

 **Tony:** :(

 **Tony:** Supongo que iré solo 😥

 **Rhodey** : ¿Nadie está disponible?

 **Tony:** Loki fue al spa con Everett. Thor está en una cita con Jane. Sam y Clint fueron a patinar. Y ni loco invitare a Wanda. No somos tan "amigos".

 **Tony:** Natasha sigue castigada por llegar ebria la vez pasada. Eso, y que también rompió el televisor de una patada. 

**Tony:** Bruce igualmente está haciendo tarea. 

**Rhodey:** ¿Y Steve?

 **Tony:** Salió con su madre.

 **Tony:** Ni modo. Iré solo. 

**Rhodey:** Cuídate.

 **Tony:** Tranquilo, ornitorrinco. Ni que me fueran a secuestrar.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Llamada 

_Peggy - > Natasha _

_"Diga"_

_"Hola, Nat, Soy Peggy, la tía de Tony"_

_"Hola, señorita Carter. ¿Se le ofrece algo?"_

_"Veras... Tony llegó algo alterado. No quiso decirme que le pasó y se encerró en su habitación. ¿Sabes si algo le sucedió?"_

_"No. No sé nada. ¿Qué tan mal está?"_

_"No lo sé... pero nunca antes lo había visto de ese modo"_

_"No se preocupe, señorita Carten. Iré y conversare con él"_

_"Gracias, Nat"_

_"No es nada"_

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━** _  
_

_Chat: Natasha y Rhodey_

**Natasha:** Te necesitó en la casa de Tony. Ya.

 **Rhodey:** Oh, Dios. ¿Le ocurrió algo malo?

 **Natasha:** Los detalles luego, ven aquí, ahora.

 **Rhodey:** En camino. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Natasha y Loki_

**Natasha:** Ven a la casa de Tony.

 **Natasha:** No preguntes y solo ven. 

**Loki:** En eso. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Clint** : Un minuto de silencio por la dignidad de Sam.

 **Sam:** No ahora por favor...

**Clint:** _[video43646_mp4]_

**Thor:** Auch. Eso debió doler.

 **Bruce:** Uhhh. Hasta a mi me dolió.

 **Wanda:** ¿Cómo pudiste caer sobre la baranda y justamente golpear tu entrepierna?

 **Sam** : Mi mala suerte, supongo.

 **Clint:** Tengo ganas de unos nachos.

 **Clint:** ¿Vamos por nachos? :D

 **Bruce:** Es de noche.

 **Clint:** Eso no importa.

 **Sam:** Hoy es una noche aburrida. Ni siquiera la loca de mi vecina arma algún drama a su marido. 

**Wanda:** ¿Es la que tiene parecido a la novia de Chucky?

 **Sam:** Esa misma. 

**Loki:** STEVEN GRANT ROGERS

 **Thor:** Oh Dios mio...

 **Bruce:** ...

 **Clint:** Tengo miedo.

 **Loki:** ¡Aparece grandisimo gilipollas!

 **Sam** : ...Mierda, ¿para que hable?

 **Thor:** Hermano, ¿qué pasa?

 **Loki:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿QUÉ PASA?

 **Loki:** EL HIJO DE PUTA HA ESTADO ENGAÑANDO A TONY 

**Bruce:** QUÉ 

**Clint:** Woooo. ¡Espera! ¿¡Cómo que Steve ha estado engañando a Stark!?

 **Loki:** ¡El cabrón se la pasado metiéndose en los pantalones de James Barnes! 

**Thor:** Espera, ¿no se supone que eran simplemente compañeros de laboratorio?

 **Loki:** ¡Y una mierda! ¡El sinvergüenza mintió! 

**Wanda:** ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

 **Loki:** ¡Porque Tony los vio en el cine besuqueándose! 

**Loki:** ROGERS DEJA DE SER UN COBARDE Y VEN AQUÍ

 **Loki:** ¡Esto no se quedara así!

 _Loki se ha desconectado_

**Bruce:** Ok esto es tan... joder, ni siquiera tengo palabras.

 **Thor:** No puedo creer que alguien como Steve hiciera una bajeza como esa. 

**Natasha:** Pero lo hizo.

 **Clint:** Mierda.

 **Natasha:** Sé que estas leyendo, Steve.

 **Natasha:** Y te juro que iré por ti.

_Natasha se ha desconectado_

**Sam:** Está mierda se prendió. 

_17 de enero de 2019_

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Bruce** : ¡Esto es una locura!

 **Bruce:** ¡Fury ya nos quería matar!

 **Loki:** ¡Maldita sea, Thor! ¿¡Por qué me detuviste!?

 **Thor:** ¡Si lo apuñalabas estarías en grandes problemas con padre!

 **Bruce** : Everett podrá ser bajo de estatura, pero el chico es fuerte. 

**Sam:** Por poco y le parte la cabeza a Steve con el extintor. 

**Bruce:** Si no lo detenía eso hubiera pasado.

 **Thor:** Aunque nadie pudo retener a Natasha.

 **Clint:** Cierto. 

**Clint** : Nat le rompió la nariz. 

**\-----------------------------------------------------**

**Sam:** AYÚDENME 

**Sam:** STEVE Y STARK SE VAN A MATAR

 **Bruce:** No otra vez.

 **Thor:** ¿Dónde están?

 **Sam:** Campo de fútbol. ¡Apúrense! 

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

**Tony:** LARGO DE MI GRUPO, ROGERS

 **Steve:** CON MUCHO GUSTO

 **Sam:** Esperen, ¿entonces es en serio? ¿Nos vamos a separar?

 **Bruce:** ¿No podemos arreglar las cosas hablando?

 **Steve:** NO

 **Tony:** NO

 **Steve:** De acuerdo. Oficialmente desde hoy los Avengers se separan. 

**Steve:** Buenas tardes.

_Steve salió_

**Loki:** ¿Y su séquito? ¿No es que se iban también?

_Wanda salió_

_Clint salió_

_Sam salió_

**Thor:** ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

 **Bruce:** Haaaaa

_25 de marzo de 2019_

_Chat: Natasha y Tony_

**Natasha:** Debemos hablar.

 **Tony:** ...

 **Tony:** Bien. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Natasha y Steve_

**Natasha:** Hay que hablar.

 **Steve** : Natasha, ya te dije que no.

 **Natasha:** Demasiado tarde, tu madre me abrió la puerta.

 **Steve:** ...Mierda. 

_26 de marzo de 2019_

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Natasha:** Reunión en las gradas. Ahora mismo.

 **Thor:** ¿Y las clases?

 **Natasha:** Eso no importa.

 **Rhodey:** ¿Son malas noticias?

 **Natasha:** Depende. 

**Loki:** Que más da.

 **Bruce** : En camino.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Loki y Everett_

**Loki:** Volvimos a estar juntos.

 **Everett:** ¿ A que te refieres?

 **Loki:** Que el grupito de Rogers regresó a formar parte del nuestro grupo.

 **Everett:** ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

 **Everett:** ¿¡Qué no piensan en lo que le hizo a Tony!?

 **Loki:** Esa es la cosa. Tony fue quien charló con Rogers y quedaron en dejar de ser enemigos y volver a ser amigos.

 **Everett:** ¿Me estás jodiendo?

 **Everett:** Los ex no pueden ser amigos y menos cuando uno de ellos lo engañó.

 **Loki:** Da igual. Ya está hecho.

 **Everett:** Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo.

 **Loki:** Tampoco yo. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Hechiceros de Waverly Place"_

**Scott:** ¿Se enteraron?

 **Wong:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **Scott:** La Guerra Civil terminó y los dos equipos volvieron a ser amigos.

 **Stephen:** ¿En serio?

 **Stephen:** Pero si ambos grupos han estado evadiéndose desde que comenzó el problema y no había signos de hacer las paces. ¿Qué cambio? 

**Scott:** Según Luis, Stark y Rogers arreglaron las cosas y decidieron seguir siendo amigos. 

**Wong:** ¿Ex siendo amigos? 

**Wong:** Dudo que eso dure.

 **Stephen:** Es increíble que Tony quiera seguir siendo amigo del tipo que lo engañó. 

**Wong:** Tu amor no es tan inteligente como parece.

 **Stephen:** Calla, Beyoncé. 

**Scott:** Yo aún sigo sin comprender como no fuiste a acercarte a Stark. Tenías la oportunidad, Stephen.

 **Stephen:** En su situación, él no está para relaciones. 

**Stephen:** Además, ¿cómo podría? Hemos estado en tres clases y ni siquiera sabe que existo...

 **Scott:** Pudiste hablarle, incluso para pedirle un lápiz. 

**Stephen:** Es inútil.

 **Stephen:** Nunca se fijara en mi.

 **Wong:** Stephen eres un tonto.

 **Scott:** Pero uno enamorado. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Steve y Bucky_

**Steve** : Arregle las cosas con los demás.

 **Steve:** Ya no tienes que preocuparte.

 **Bucky** : ¿Seguro?

 **Steve:** Claro que si, Buck.

 **Bucky:** ...

 **Steve:** Bucky, en serio.

 **Steve:** Tony y yo dejamos en claro que lo que sucedió no afectara al grupo. Todos somos amigos otra vez.

 **Steve:** Ya todo terminó. 

**Bucky:** Ojala, punk, ojala. 

_6 de abril de 2019_

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Clint:** CORRAN LESBIANAS

 **Natasha:** ¡Clint!

 **Thor:** ¡Padre nos va a matar!

 **Rhodey:** ¡Apaguenlo! ¡Apaguenlo! 

**Wanda:** EL FUEGO CRECIÓ

 **Sam:** VIRGEN SANTISIMA QUE ESTAS EN LOS CIELOS

 **Tony:** ESTE PUTO EXTINTOR ESTÁ VACÍO

 **Steve:** AHHHHHHHHH

 **Steve** : HAY SERPIENTES 

**Bruce:** LOKI, CONTROLALAS 

**Loki:** JODER. SE REVELAN 

**Clint:** ¿¡Y eso que significa!?

 **Natasha:** LA COCINA VA A EXPLOTAR 

**Thor:** CORRAN POR SUS PUTAS VIDAS

 **Rhodey:** NO ESTABA PREPARADO PARA ESTA MIERDA

 **Tony:** ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE COCINAMOS

 **Loki:** AHÍ TE VOY SAN PEDRO!!!!

 **Todos:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	52. Dejarlo ir

Tony salió de la casa, encontrándose frente a frente a Steve. 

El castaño cerro la puerta tras de sí, encaminándose a las pocas escaleras del portón, se sienta y con un gesto le indica al blondo que tome asiento a su lado. 

Permanecen callados unos segundos hasta que Rogers finalmente se arma de valor. 

—¿Cómo te sientes respecto a lo que sucedió? —Anthony inhala y mira sus manos, negándose a enfrentarse al rostro del contrario.

—Para ser franco, me siento mejor. No estoy herido, mi tía, Jarvis y mis amigos se encuentran bien. Además, Tiberius y Sunset irán a juicio y ni sus reales le salvaran de pasar un tiempo en prisión. 

—Y tienes a Stephen. —Tony lanza un suspiro débil.

—Sí. Lo tengo a él. 

De nuevo el silencio se instala entre ellos. 

Los dos se quedan observando a la nada y luego el rubio cierra los ojos.

—Lo siento. —El moreno voltea y le mira confuso—. Lo siento por haberte engañado. Lo siento por haber separado a nuestros amigos.

Tony niega con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas. —Steve le observa sorprendido—. Fuimos los dos. Nunca debimos permitir que nuestros amigos se pelearan por un problema que era meramente nuestro. Nunca debimos arrastrarlos a esto. 

—Tienes razón. Ellos pagaron platos rotos que no les correspondía. —Aprieta su mandíbula—. Clint extraña a Natasha, más de lo que se imagina.

—Ella igual. —Muerdo su labio inferior—. Y sé que Thor también los extraña... nuestro grandulón siempre fue el más amistoso.

—¿Qué hicimos, Tony? —Se miran fijamente.

Los orbes whisky escocen. 

—Los destruimos. —Solloza—. Destruimos a los Avengers.

El rubio sujeta cuidadosamente la mano del moreno.

—Para nosotros es tarde. Pero para ellos no. 

—Sí. —Asiente—. No es tarde para ellos.

—¿Quieres terminar con está enemistad definitivamente?

—Quiero.

Ambos se levantan, sosteniéndose de las manos y contemplándose con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. 

—Perdóname, Anthony. Nunca debí traicionarte de esa forma. Si hubiera hablado contigo sobre Bucky desde el principio, se pudieron evitar muchos problemas. Pero actué egoistamente con tener a Bucky y calle porque no quería perderte y tampoco a los chicos. —Dice entre sollozos—. Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien. Yo no quiero seguir con este rencor, no es sano. —Suspira—. Te perdono, Steven.

El castaño le permite al más alto abrazarlo. Mantienen el abrazo por un corto lapso antes de separarse y secarse las lágrimas.

—Por cierto, gracias por salvarme. 

—Te lo debía. Bueno, también es porque aún con todo lo que paso entre nosotros, eres importante para mi. 

El menor le sonríe. 

—Conversare con los chicos. 

—Haré lo mismo con los míos. 

Tony estira la mano y Steve la acepta, dándose un amistoso apretón. 

—Buenas noches, Cap.

—Descansa, Tony.

El blondo encauza sus piernas hasta montarse en su motocicleta, enciende el motor y ve por última vez al genio para después partir a su hogar. 

Anthony observa como el joven se marcha hasta perderle de vista. Gira y regresa a su hogar.

Al ingresar a su dormitorio, saca del último cajón de su mesita de noche una fotografía, mostrando a los seis primeros Avengers. El muchacho sonríe con nostalgia, derramando una lágrima sobre el vidrio del portaretrato. 

—También los extraño...


	53. 46

_Chat: Clint y Natasha_

**Clint** : Hola, Tasha.

 **Natasha:** Hola, Clítoris. 

**Clint:** Iniciando con la puya, ¿eh?

 **Natasha:** Te extrañe.

 **Clint:** ...

 **Clint:** Yo igual.

 **Natasha:** Amigos otra vez.

 **Clint:** Amigos otra vez.

 **Natasha:** Escuche que estabas saliendo con Laura.

 **Clint:** Sobre eso... no resultó bien.

 **Natasha:** Oh.

 **Natasha:** ¿Quieres contármelo?

 **Clint:** Claro. ¿Nos vemos en Grumpy en una hora?

 **Natasha:** Hecho. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Sam y Scott_

**Sam:** Hey, tic-tac

 **Scott:** Hola, Sam.

 **Sam:** Entonces, las cosas mejoraron al parecer.

 **Scott:** Si, no es necesario dividirnos y tampoco elegir lealtades. 

**Sam:** Si no mal recuerdo, ¿dijiste que te gusta jugar Bloodborne? 

**Scott:** Si.

 **Sam:** ¿Vienes a mi casa para jugar?

 **Scott:** ¿En serio?

 **Scott:** ¡Claro! :D

 **Sam** : Vale. Ya te envió la dirección. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Loki y Everett_

**Loki:** Nuestro enano ha crecido.

 **Everett:** ¿Qué significa eso?

 **Loki:** Le dio un discurso al grupo esta mañana para terminar con la rivalidad entre el equipo de Rogers y el nuestro. 

**Everett:** ¿Acaso Tony volverá a ser amigo de Rogers?

 **Loki:** No.

 **Loki:** Dijo que entre Rogers y él no hay posibilidad de una amistad, pero eso no quiere decir que deban seguir tratándose como enemigos y el resto tampoco. 

**Everett:** Oh, ¿es como un tratado de paz?

 **Loki:** Ambos equipos han dado la bandera blanca. 

**Everett:** Wow.

 **Everett:** ¿Y como lo tomó el resto?

 **Loki:** Thor y Bruce parecían como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. 

**Loki:** Wong y Scott estaban neutrales y aceptaron. 

**Loki:** Del grupo de Rogers no puedo confirmarte nada. 

**Everett:** ¿Natasha?

 **Loki:** Solo sonrió y acabo de pasar por la cafetería y la vi charlando con Barton. 

**Everett:** Bueno... dejare de ser hostil con ellos, pero solo para evitarle problemas a Tony.

 **Loki:** Yo haré lo mismo. 

**Everett:** Espera, ¿y Stephen?

 **Loki:** Aceptó y creo que estaba orgulloso de Tony.

 **Everett:** Aww.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Wanda y Bruce_

**Wanda:** Hola, Bruce.

 **Bruce:** Oh, hola Wanda.

 **Wanda:** Quiero disculparme.

 **Bruce:** Uh... ¿sobre?

 **Wanda** : Por lo de Ultron. La verdad no tenía porque tomar represalias contra personas que no tuvieron nada que ver con lo que ocurrió a mi hermano. 

**Wanda:** Fue muy inmaduro de mi parte y sinceramente no tengo escusa alguna. Por eso te pido perdón.

 **Bruce:** Está bien.

 **Bruce:** No quiero ser rencoroso y acepto tus disculpas.

 **Wanda:** Gracias.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Clint y Wanda_

**Clint:** Hey, rojita. Nat y yo iremos a patinar. ¿Te apuntas? 

**Wanda:** No puedo, estoy ocupada.

 **Clint:** ¿Y eso?

 **Wanda:** Estoy en casa de Stark.

 **Clint:** ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que es eso que estás en su casa?

 **Wanda:** Veras, vine a disculparme por sabotear su proyecto y también por tacharlo de asesino.

 **Clint:** ¿Y como te fue?

 **Wanda:** Bien. Me perdonó y cuando me iba a ir llegó su primo. Con todo lo del secuestro se preocupó y a pesar de estar al otro lado del país, vino para asegurarse de que su primo estuviera bien.

 **Wanda:** En fin. Me invitó a cenar con ellos y pues... acepte y ahora le estoy ayudando en la cocina.

 **Clint:** ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Puedes estar con tu crush!

 **Wanda:** No creo que deba hacerme ilusiones. Digo, el estudia en california y yo ni siquiera sé a donde iré.

 **Wanda:** Pero me gustaría tener una amistad. 

**Clint:** Es mi idea... u hoy estamos actuando maduramente. 

**Wanda** : Debemos, porque después de la graduación ya nada sera igual.

 **Clint:** Ahí le has dado, rojita.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Stephen_

**Tony:** No pensé que Wanda y Vis fueran un buen equipo en la cocina.

 **Stephen:** ¿Ella está en tu casa?

 **Tony:** Sipi. Vino a disculparse y la perdone.

 **Tony:** Es increíble lo que una conversación es capaz de hacer...

 **Tony:** Mierda, me siento mal por no haber hecho esto antes.

 **Stephen:** Está bien. Todos están bien y ya no habrá problemas ni discusiones. 

**Tony:** Si y eso me recuerda que debo hacer algo.

 **Stephen:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **Tony:** Si voy a pasar la página, tengo que hacerlo bien. 

**Stephen:** ¿O sea...?

 **Tony:** Más tarde te cuento.

 **Stephen:** Okay.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Bucky_

**Tony:** Entonces, un pajarito me dijo que trataste de encontrar información de mi paradero con un miembro de Hydra.

 **Bucky:**...

 **Bucky:** ¿Quién te lo dijo?

 **Tony:** Quill y no preguntes como, pero tiene un gran informante. 

**Tony:** Sin embargo, no entiendo porque lo hiciste.

 **Tony:** Es decir, tu y yo no somos amigos y se supone que nos detestamos.

 **Bucky:** Bueno, hace tiempo pase por algo similar, pero eso no es importante. Sabía lo que se sentía ser prisionero y por eso ayude. 

**Bucky:** Eso, y que quería remediar mi error. Prácticamente te robe a tu pareja y... bueno eso no estuvo bien. Simplemente pensé... que podría saldar mi deuda contigo.

 **Tony:** De acuerdo, agradezco tus buenas intenciones.

 **Tony** : Hice las paces con Steve y quiero cerrar el capitulo contigo igual. 

**Tony:** Y con respecto a esa deuda, ya sé como puedes pagarme.

 **Bucky:** ¿Cómo? 

**Tony:** Cuida de Steve.

 **Tony:** Apartando el asunto de la traición, es un buen tipo y novio. Él tuvo sus momentos que hizo que me enamorara. 

**Tony:** Solo has eso.

 **Tony:** Y Barnes... te perdono.

 **Bucky:** De acuerdo, cuidare de él. 

**Bucky:** Y Stark, suerte.

 **Tony** : Tu igual suerte. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Tony y Steve_

**Tony:** Tu novio y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla.

 **Tony:** Relájate, también le tendí una bandera blanca.

 **Steve:** Si, me lo acaba de contar.

 **Tony:** Bueno, eso es todo.

 **Steve:** Tony.

 **Tony:** ¿Si?

 **Steve:** Gracias.

 **Tony:** De nada, cap.


	54. 47

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Thor:** ¡PASE! 

**Thor:** ¡Pase química! :D

 **Bruce:** ¡Felicidades amor! 💗💗💗

 **Thor:** Gracias Bruce 💗💗💗

 **Natasha:** ¡Igual yo! ¡Chúpate esa Bishop! 

**Wong:** Scott, ¿cómo vas con Álgebra? 

**Scott:** Aún no me da la nota.

 **Tony:** CHICOS

 **Tony:** GANE EL VALEDICTORIAN

 **Thor:** ¡Felicidades, amigo Tony! 

**Loki:** ¡Ese es mi enano!

 **Bruce** : ¡Te lo mereces! 👏👏

 **Scott:** ¡Aprobé! >:D 

**Wong:** :D

 **Scott:** Y felicidades, Stark.

 **Stephen:** Ese es mi novio 😘

 **Tony:** 😘😘

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"TGIF"_

**Clint:** ¡Aprobé todas las materias!

 **Clint:** ¡Agradecido con el de arriba!

 **Wanda:** ¡Yo igual!

 **Sam:** ¡Nos graduaremos! 

**Steve:** ¡Esto es tan emocionante! 

**Bucky:** ¡LES TENGO NOTICIAS!

 **Sam** : ¿Qué paso, perra?

 **Bucky:** Mucho, zorra.

 **Bucky:** ¡Obtuve una beca! 

**Steve:** ¡Bucky! ¡No me dijiste que postulabas para una!

 **Bucky:** Mi mal.

 **Wanda:** Esas son buenas noticias, ¿a donde iras? 

**Bucky:** Universidad de Alabama.

 **Steve:** ...

 **Steve:** Eso significa...

 **Bucky** : ESTAREMOS JUNTOS, PUNK

 **Steve:** TE AMO, JERK

 **Bucky:** YO TAMBIÉN MI CULO DE AMÉRICA 

**Steve:** ¿¡Otra vez con eso!?

 **Bucky:** No puedes negarlo Bv 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: T'Challa y Everett_

**T'Challa:** ¡Recibí mi carta de aceptación de Yale! 

**Everett:** ¡Yo también!

 **T'Challa:** Hablare con mi padre para ver si mueve influencias y seamos compañeros de dormitorio. 

**Everett:** Baia baia pervertido 7w7

 **T'Challa:** ¿¡Qué!? ¡No tiene nada de malo en querer estar con el chico que amo!

 **Everett** : Veremos si dices lo mismo la primera noche que dormiremos juntos. 

**T'Challa** : 😳😳😳😳

 **Everett:** JAJAJAJAJA 🤣🤣

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Loki y Thor_

**Loki:** ME ACEPTARON EN PRINCETON

 **Thor:** ¡Muchas felicidades, hermano! 

**Loki:** ¿Sabes? Creo que no te he dicho esto antes pero...

 **Loki:** Eres el mejor hermano.

 **Thor** : Loki...

 **Thor:** ¿No hay una confesión de algo malo que me hiciste?

 **Loki:** Nope.

 **Thor:** En ese caso... tu también eres el mejor hermano.

 **Loki:** Obvio, ¿o acaso lo dudaste?

 **Thor:** Y ahí está el Loki que conozco. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Rhodey y Tony_

**Rhodey:** Agárrate, nene.

 **Rhodey:** Porque tu niñera te seguirá al MIT.

 **Tony:** AHHHHHHH

 **Tony:** ¡Ornitorrinco! ¡Me haces el hombre más feliz!

 **Rhodey:** Y hay algo más.

 **Tony:** ¿Qué?

 **Rhodey:** ¡Carol también ira! 

**Tony:** TENDRÉ A MI CUÑADA

 **Rhodey:** ¡Oh si, bebé!

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo 

_"Hermanos de ciencia"_

**Bruce** : ¿Saben que le paso a nuestro proyecto de la feria?

 **Tony:** Creo que Hill se lo quedó.

 **Bruce:** ¿Por qué?

 **Tony:** Creamos una máquina que hace cortes de cabello espectaculares. Ella aprovechó el bug. 

**Bruce:** Grosero de su parte. 

**Betty:** CHICOS

 **Tony:** ¡Ella ha aparecido!

 **Bruce:** ¡Qué milagro!

 **Betty:** ¡Ya les dije que no me gusta esta aplicación!

 **Betty:** De cualquier manera... ¡INGRESE A HARVARD!

 **Bruce:** QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Tony:** BETTY, FELICIDADES

 **Bruce:** ¡Bien hecho, Betty! 🎉

 **Betty:** ¡Gracias, chicos! ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

 **Bruce:** Entre a Columbia.

 **Tony:** Yo al MIT.

 **Betty:** Son grandes universidades. ¡Los felicito!

 **Bruce:** Lo malo es que Thor ira a la Universidad de New York :( 

**Betty:** Pero al menos seguirán viéndose. 

**Bruce** : Eso si. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

**Tony:** ¡El juez ya dio su veredicto! 

**Natasha:** ¿Y?

 **Tony:** Por ser menores de edad, Tiberius y Sunset recibieron 6 años en prisión.

 **Scott:** Bueno, algo es algo.

 **Wong:** ¿Alguien sabe que le pasó a Stephen? Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a penas tocó la campana. 

**Tony:** ¡Es cierto! ¡Hoy recibiría el resultado de su prueba! 

**Scott:** Espero que le haya ido bien :( 

**Natasha:** El chico es listo. Debió haber aprobado.

 **Rhodey:** Pues, solo habrá que esperar hasta que se manifieste. 

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

**Stephen:** LO LOGRE 

**Stephen:** ¡Aprobé el MCAT!

 **Tony:** ¡Te lo dije! 

**Stephen:** ¡Te amo, sweetheart! 

**Tony:** ¡Y yo a ti, sunshine! 

**Loki:** Su amor me hará vomitar. 

**Thor:** No seas así, hermano. Ya te tocara a ti también.

 **Loki** : Nunca. Todos son campesinos que no merecen estar conmigo.

 **Rhodey:** Veremos cuanto te dura esa faceta. 

**Natasha:** ¿Loki enamorado? Eso quiero ver.

 **Loki** : No estará pasando. 

**Bruce:** Veremos, veremos.

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Chat: Stephen y Tony_

**Stephen:** Boston y Cambridge están a 12 minutos en auto.

 **Stephen:** Lo que significa...

 **Tony:** ¡Que podemos vivir juntos!

 **Stephen** : ¡Exacto, mi amor!

 **Tony:** ¡Stephen, estoy tan feliz de que podamos seguir juntos! 

**Tony:** ¿Tu padre ya lo sabe?

 **Stephen:** Mamá le mando un mensaje. Supongo que ya debe saberlo. 

**Stephen:** De todas formas, conseguí la beca y mamá ya no debe preocuparse por el hospedaje ya que viviré contigo. 

**Tony:** Este año ha sido alucinante. 

**Stephen:** Lo sé. 

**Stephen:** Peleas, dramas, tu secuestro, la reconciliación entre el grupo de Rogers y el nuestro...

 **Stephen:** En el senior year pasó de todo.

 **Tony:** Y lo mejor de todo es que conseguí el mejor novio del mundo. 

**Stephen:** ¿Ah si? Que coincidencia, porque yo también. 

**Tony:** Te amo, Stephen.

 **Stephen:** Yo también te amo, Anthony.

 **Stephen:** Y por cierto, como aprobé el MCAT, eso significa que te cambiaras el apellido cuando nos casemos. 

**Tony:** De todas formas lo iba hacer.

 **Stephen:** ¿De verdad?

 **Tony** : Imagínate, tu y yo con doctorados, vamos a una de esas galas aburridas y alguien llega a nosotros y dice: "Doctor Strange". Tu y yo volteamos y respondemos al mismo tiempo, entonces las personas quedaran confusas. 

**Stephen:** Canelita, eso fue extraño. 

**Stephen:** ...Acabo de hacer un juego de palabras con mi apellido.

 **Tony:** Lmao XD

 **Tony:** ¿Quieres venir a mi casa y celebrar?

 **Stephen:** ¿Esa celebración incluye lencería?

 **Tony:** Estaba pensando en mucama francesa, pero tu eliges. 

**Stephen:** Ohhh. Tomó esa última.

 **Tony:** Entonces, apresúrate ;) 

**Stephen:** ¡En camino! 


	55. Final: Un bello amanecer

Grupo

_"Avengers"_

_Loki ha enviado un vídeo_

Loki: _[videogft_56.mp4]_

_[Se ve el campo de fútbol americano con una muchedumbre de jóvenes sentados en sillas adornadas con mantel blanco y lazos dorados._

_—Y ahora con ustedes, el estudiante con las mejores calificaciones de este año. Tony Stark._ _—La gente aplaude cuando el mencionado se levanta de su puesto para dirigirse al escenario._

_El joven se sitúa detrás del podio de manera._

_—Este día estamos reunidos para cerrar una etapa importante en nuestras vidas y dar el comienzo a otra. Hemos llegado al punto en que nuestro futuro es incierto, pero estoy seguro que cada uno de nosotros lograra alcanzar sus metas. Porque si ustedes creen en si mismos, marcaran la diferencia, cruzaran los limites y revolucionaran este mundo. Este año me sucedieron muchas cosas, pero pese a todo, estoy aquí frente a ustedes, amigos, compañeros, maestros. Tuvimos un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí, sin embargo, aún nos queda mucho por aprender y vivir. A partir de este momento nuestros rumbos se separaran y aunque quizás ya no nos volvamos a ver, siempre recordaremos está etapa, siempre recordaremos a nuestros amigos._ _—Sonríe a un grupo de chicos y luego se ve a ese grupo también_ _sonreír—. Parte del viaje es su final. Gracias a todos. ¡Felicidades graduados!_

_Los estudiantes lo ovacionan y el castaño regresa a su asiento para ser recibido por un abrazo grupal.]_

────────────────────────

 **Nombre del archivo:** Fiesta de graduación.mp4

 **Fecha:** 30 de abril de 2020

 **Duración:** 4:10

_Se ve a los jóvenes vestidos elegantemente, unos bailando en pareja o grupos y otros abasteciéndose en la mesa de bocadillos._

_La cámara capta a el grupo de Tony con el grupo de Steve. Están amontonados, conversando entre sí. Bruce se aparta del grupo y camina hasta Eddie Brock, lo agarra del brazo y se devuelve a su grupo junto a Brock._

_Eddie sujeta una cámara y rápidamente el grupo de Tony posa con rostros sonrientes. Eddie toma la foto y en seguida el grupo de Steve se coloca para ser los siguientes en ser fotografiados._

_Entonces, los presentes se toman fotos por separado. Thor y Loki, el rubio haciendo el gesto de "cuernos" al azabache. Bruce y Tony, abrazados y sonrientes. Tony y Rhodey, haciendo el signo de de paz. Wong, Scott y Stephen, abrazados por los hombros. Natasha y Clint, uniendo sus espaldas y cruzándose de brazos, guiñando un ojo. Natasha y Wanda, posando como modelos. Everett Ross aparece con su novio y es atrapado por Stephen, Tony y Loki en un abrazo, seguidamente Brock toma la foto. T'Challa se acerca y besa a su novio, Eddie fotografía el momento. Los siguientes son Steve y Bucky, besándose también. Sam y Clint, haciendo caras graciosas. Tony y Natasha, posando como si bailaran tango. Thor y Bruce, el rubio cargando al azabache al estilo princesa. Stephen y Tony, el más alto abraza las caderas del castaño por detrás, ambos contentos y sonrientes._

_Steve se acerca tímidamente a Tony y le susurra al oído. El castaño atrae la atención de Natasha, Clint, Bruce y Thor, les susurra también y pronto los seis se sientan en el borde del escenario. Los jovenzuelos dan sus mejores sonrisas y Eddie termina con la sesión de fotos._

_A continuación el grupo se dispersa por el lugar._

_Lo último que la cámara capta es a Tony besándose con Stephen._

00:00 ━━━━━━━━━━━━⬤ 04:10

⇆ ◁ || ▷ ↺

────────────────────────

Grupo

 _"Los Originales"_

_Tony ha añadido a "Steve"_

**Tony:** Creo que nos merecemos nuestra propia despedida.

 **Natasha:** Pienso igual.

 **Clint:** Cuenten conmigo.

 **Bruce:** Conmigo igual.

 **Thor:** ¿A dónde iremos?

 **Steve** : Tengo una idea. 

**«★»** ▃▃ **( The Edge; 5:45 am)** ▃▃ **«★»**

Seis jóvenes caminan hasta llegar al final del gran mirador de la ciudad, cada uno sosteniendo una linterna volante. 

Forman un círculo y se miran entre sí. 

—Bueno, llego el día. —Comenzó Tony con algo de dificultad. 

—Sí. —Concuerda Natasha—. Esta es la despedida. 

—Vaya, esto es más triste de lo que imagine. —Dice Clint—. ¿Saben? Quiero que sepan que siempre serán mis mejores amigos. 

—También los míos. —Thor sonríe—. Gracias por todo, queridos amigos. 

—Vivimos muchas locuras y les agradezco por eso o mi vida en la preparatoria hubiera sido aburrida. —Comenta Bruce con una ladina sonrisa. 

—Lamento que este año no haya sido como lo esperábamos, pero estoy contento de que estemos aquí, los Avengers originales. —Steve dice y los demás asienten con la cabeza. 

—Los voy a extrañar idiotas. —La pelirroja siente sus ojos escocer—. Cuídense y traten de morir por sus estupideces. 

—No prométenos nada, Nat. Ya sabes como somos. —Barton lanza un suspiro—. Siempre los recordare. 

—Cuando vea un incendio, pensare en ustedes. —Los jovenzuelos ríen ante lo dicho por Bruce. 

—Extrañare mucho de su compañía. —Dijo Thor.

—Ustedes quedaran como el mejor de los momentos que atesorare por siempre. 

El demás sueltan un « _Awww_ » por las palabras de Steve. 

—Fueron mis primeros amigos sinceros y nunca los olvidare. —Cierra los ojos y los vuelve abrir—. Los amo tres mil. 

Se sonríen dulcemente y de repente Natasha saca un encendedor. Uno a uno enciende su lampara, se posicionan uno al lado del otro, fijándose que pronto amanecerá. 

Steve les da una sonrisa a los otros.

—¡Avengers...!

Los adolescentes esbozan una sonrisa también, elevando su mirada al cielo.

—¡Assemble! —Corearon al unisono y ulteriormente dejaron ir las lamparas. 

Contemplan como las lamparan van al cielo y entonces se escucha un sollozo y luego otro hasta que finalmente todos se encuentran llorando. Se agarran de las manos, admirando como el sol sale, iluminando y cubriendo con su inmenso manto naranja la ciudad. 

Mientras están envueltos por la melancolía, concuerdan en que es un bello amanecer. 


	56. Epilogo: Aquí vamos otra vez

_Peter ha creado el grupo "New Avengers"_

_Peter ha añadido a "Mary Jane"_

_Peter ha añadido a "Wade"_ _  
_

_Peter ha añadido a "Ned"_ _  
_

_Peter ha añadido a "Billy"_ _  
_

_Peter ha añadido a "Tommy"_

_Peter ha añadido a "Teddy"_ _  
_

_Peter ha añadido a "América"_ _  
_

_Peter ha añadido a "Kate"_ _  
_

_Peter ha añadido a "Cassie"_ _  
_

**Peter:** ¿No falta nadie?

 **Ned:** No, bro. Estamos todos.

 **Mary Jane:** ¿Por qué llamaste al grupo "New Avengers"?

 **Peter:** El grupo en que estaban mis padres en la preparatoria se llamaba así. 

**Kate:** ¿En serio? Oye, los míos igual. 

**América:** Mi padre cuenta muchas anécdotas con los "Avengers". 

**Billy:** Nuestra madre también fue parte del grupo de los padres de Peter.

 **Tommy:** Eso es cierto.

 **Teddy** : ¡Los míos igual! :O 

**Wade** : ¿Qué es esto? ¿Reunión de los hijos de los antiguos Avengers?

 **Mary Jane:** Eso parece.

 **Cassie:** Mi padre también formó parte de ellos...

 **Mary Jane:** ¿Qué clase de coincidencia es esta? 

**Peter:** ¿Cómo se llaman sus padres? 

**Kate:** Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff.

 **Tommy:** Hey, mi madre ha hablado sobre ella.

 **Peter:** Los míos igual. Incluso mencionaron que era muy ruda. 

**Peter:** Y dijeron que Clint era idiota.

 **Kate:** Bueno, lo es a veces. 

**Teddy:** Creo que vi una foto de ellos... pero tienen el cabello rubio y rojo y Kate... tiene el cabello azabache.

 **Kate:** Mamá no puede tener hijos, me adoptaron. 

**Mary Jane:** Listo, eso lo resuelve.

 **Teddy:** Los míos se llaman Thor Odinson y Bruce Banner. 

**Peter:** Mamá ha hablado sobre ellos. 

**Wade:** Ya me confundiste, Pete. ¿No que tus padres son hombres? 

**Peter:** Sí, pero a Tony le digo "mamá". 

**América:** ¿Tony? ¿Tony Stark? 

**Peter:** Tony Strange, en realidad. Tomó el apellido de papá.

 **América:** ¿Stephen Strange?

 **Peter:** Ese mismo.

 **América:** Oh, si. Papá también habla de ellos.

 **Kate:** ¿Quienes son tus padres, América?

 **América:** Steve Rogers y James Barnes. 

**Peter:** De Steve he escuchado, de James no.

 **Ned:** ¿Y los gemelos?

 **Tommy:** Wanda y Vinicio Carbonell.

 **Billy:** Pero papá prefiere que le digan "Visión". 

**Billy:** Somos primos segundos con Peter, por cierto.

 **Wade** : ¿En serio?

 **Tommy:** Tío Tony es primo de papá. 

**Mary Jane:** ¿Que hay de ti, Cassie?

 **Cassie:** Scott Lang. 

**Peter:** Papá me contó que fue uno de sus mejores amigos.

 **Wade:** Estas coincidencias dan escalofríos. 

**América:** Cuando le cuente a mi padre se le caerá la mandíbula.

 **Cassie:** Al mio le dará gusto, él siempre ha extrañado a su amigos de preparatoria. 

**Peter:** Probablemente mamá grite y mucho. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

_Tony ha creado el grupo "Han pasado 84 años"_

_Tony ha añadido a "Stephen"_

_Tony ha añadido a "Thor"_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a "Bruce"_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a "Scott"_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a "Natasha"_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a "Clint"_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a "Wanda"_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a "Steve"_ _  
_

**Natasha:** Deja vu. 

**Bruce:** Yup.

 **Tony:** ¿¡Por qué no dijeron que habían regresado a la ciudad!?

 **Clint:** Ni porque los años pasan Stark deja de ser dramático.

 **Stephen:** Es Strange ahora. 

**Clint:** Bueno siempre ha actuado extraño.

 **Tony:** LMAO

 **Natasha:** Se refiere a que ahora se apellida "Strange". 

**Clint:** Ah...

 **Natasha:** Descuida, cariño. Eres idiota y no lo dejaras de ser.

 **Clint:** Atacado por mi esposa, lindo. 

**Bruce:** No puedo creerlo... ¿de verdad se casaron?

 **Bruce:** ¿Cómo sucedió?

 **Clint:** Budapest, eso paso. 

**Thor** : ¿Y que paso exactamente ahí?

 **Natasha:** Secreto ;)

 **Wanda** : Aquí faltan más personas.

 **Thor:** Loki está viviendo en París. Trabajando para un diseñador famoso. Le dicen "Gran Maestro" o algo así. 

**Tony:** Everett vive en Wakanda, siendo el esposo consorte. 

**Stephen:** Wong regreso a China.

 **Tony:** Rhodey está en el ejercito con Carol.

 **Steve** : Sam también. 

**Wanda:** ¡Steve! ¡A los años!

 **Steve:** Hola chicos. 

**Thor:** Wow... tantos recuerdos llegan a mi mente ahora.

 **Steve:** A mi igual.

 **Scott** : ¡Hola gentecita! :D

 **Tony:** Y Scott no ha cambiado.

 **Stephen:** Él nunca.

 **Scott:** ¡Stephen! ¡Te extrañe, hombre!

 **Stephen:** Awww. Yo igual. 

**Tony:** En fin. ¡Debemos reunirnos! 

**Steve:** Pero no estamos completos.

_Tony ha añadido a "Loki"_

_Tony ha añadido a "Wong"_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a "Rhodey"_ _  
_

_Tony ha añadido a "Sam"_ _  
_

**Steve:** Yyyyy eso lo resuelve. 

**Wong** : El nombre del grupo le ha atinado. 

**Rhodey:** Oh, hombre. Mis células cerebrales de pronto se están muriendo. 

**Tony:** Que graciosito, oso de miel.

 **Loki:** Que hay campesinos, menos Tony y Stephen.

 **Tony:** ;)

 **Stephen** : ;)

 **Sam:** Las divas se unen :v

 **Rhodey:** ¿Para que nos invocas, Tones?

 **Tony:** Nos vamos a reunir.

 **Wong:** Pero estoy al otro lado del mundo.

 **Stephen:** Me la suda. Vienes y punto.

 **Wong:** Mandon. 

**Wong:** Pero me pagas el boleto, Señor Doctor Strange.

 **Stephen:** Has ganado esta, Beyoncé. 

**Loki:** Tengo un compromiso... pero no me importa y de todas formar iré :) 

**Sam:** No creo que nos den permiso...

 **Rhodey:**...¿Estas empacando en este momento?

 **Sam:** Sipi.

 **Rhodey:** Nos meteremos en problemas.

 **Sam:** ¿Y cuando no? :v

 **Rhodey:** Ya que mas da. Espero que Carol no me mate :'v 

**Tony:** ¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vemos en el Malone's dentro de tres días! 

**Wong:** ¿Aún existe?

 **Stephen:** Yup.

 **Steve:** ¿Soy el único preocupado de que nuestros hijos se hayan juntado?

 **Wanda:** ¿Pero y por qué?

 **Natasha** : Teme que hagan las mismas locuras que nosotros de jóvenes.

 **Scott:** No lo creo...

 **Thor:** Bueno... son nuestros hijos. 

**Bruce:** Nah, están exagerando. 

**Tony:** Descuiden, estoy seguro que nuestros hijos serán mejores que nosotros a su edad. 

**Tony** : No es como si en el primer día ellos exploten algo. 

**━━━━━━━ ∙ʚ♡ɞ∙ ━━━━━━━**

Grupo

_"Strange Family"_

**Peter:** Mamá. Papá.

 **Peter:** Del 1 al 10, ¿qué tan enojados estarán si les digo que mis amigos y yo explotamos el laboratorio de química? 

**Stephen** : QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Tony:** QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Stephen:** PETER BENJAMIN STRANGE STARK 

**Tony:** PETER BENJAMIN STRANGE STARK

**F I N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y así llegamos al final de está historia!
> 
> Muchas gracias a los que leyeron <3


End file.
